La prophétie des Fondateurs
by Kimophelia
Summary: Ils sont quatre et ont débarqués sans prévenir, brisant de ce fait ma petite vie bien ordonnée. Je n'ai jamais demandé à des sorciers d'intégrer mon univers. Et encore moins à des sorciers morts ! HP/DM et autres couples.
1. Visite surprise !

Titre : La prophétie des Fondateurs

Rating : T, avec possibilitée de changement en cours de route

Pairing : Pleins ^^ Mais je vous laisse la surprise . . . et n'allez pas regarder les noms des deux personnages principaux de la fic, ils ne sont pas ceux du couple phare de l'histoire.

Disclaimer :Vous le connaissez tous, hein, tout ce qui n'est pas à J.K. Rowling ( c'est à dire un dixième de l'histoire --') est à moi.

Résumé : Ils sont quatre et ont débarqués sans prévenir, brisant de ce fait ma petite vie bien ordonnée. Je n'ai jamais demandé à des sorciers d'intégrer mon univers. Et encore moins à des sorciers _morts_ !

Petit mot de l'auteur :Coucou ! Me revoilou avec une nouvelle fic. Ce premier chapitre n'a pas encore été corrigée, mais c'est parce que ma bêta à beaucoup à faire, donc je vous mets la version non-corrigée pour l'instant, et je la remplacerai plus tard.

Dans cette nouvelle fic, j'inaugure une écriture différente d'avant, que je teste pour voir ce que ça donne. Premièrement, ce sera du présent, ce qui va me changer de mon habituelle utilisation du passé. Deuxièmement, cette histoire contiendra des points de vues différents. A ce stade de mon écriture (4 chapitres de faits), j'en ai utilisé quatre. Nous verrons bien ce que cela va donner. Enfin bref, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions et de conseils : on sait jamais, ça peut servir. ^^

Je tiens aussi à préciser qu'il n'y aura pas de mise à jours régulières, vus que je ne peux pas écrire comme je le souhaite ( déjà que j'ai du mal à trouver le temps pour **La Seconde Guerre** --') alors ne m'en veuillez pas si les parutions sont parfois espacés d'un mois, voir plus !

Voilà, je vous laisse avec le premier chapitre. Pour les lecteurs qui me suivent, je les préviens que j'ai fait comme d'habitude : un premier chapitre où on ne comprend pas grand chose ! lol

Allez, bonne lecture tout le monde !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Visite surprise**

Je tapote allégrement contre la vitre de ma fenêtre.

Cette saleté de guêpe ne veut pas s'en aller, et ça fait bien dix minutes qu'elle me bourdonne dans les oreilles, ayant été à l'origine de mon réveil matinale.

Saleté, tu mériterais que je t'arrose, ça te ferait les pattes.

En étouffant un long bâillement de ma main, je me décolle de mon velux et jette un regard sur ma chambre mansardée, totalement désordonnée.

Mon lit longe le toit incliné et c'est, à genoux sur les draps aux arabesques orange pétant, que je me suis amusé à tenter de faire fuir la vilaine bête.

A côté de la tête de mon lit, ma table de chevet, avec le livre que je lis depuis des mois posé dessus et que je n'ai pas ouvert depuis des semaines, et mon portable que j'ai encore oublié d'éteindre hier soir.

Plus loin, mon bureau, l'ordinateur portable ouvert dessus, ronronnant dans son état de veille. Ma mère va encore gueuler quand elle va voir sa note d'électricité.

En face de mon bureau, mon armoire, l'une des portes ouvertes et laissant échapper deux ou trois débardeurs plus ou moins pliés.

Entre mon lit et mon armoire, un miroir sur pieds, sur lequel pend encore la chemise que j'ai hésité à mettre il y a deux jours, avant d'aller au lycée.

Sur le mur opposé à celui qui soutient mon lit, à côté de la porte, une ridicule étagère, envahie de bibelots. Principalement des dragons, des licornes, des centaures, des lutins et toutes sortes de créatures magiques. Bizarrement, ni elfes, ni fées n'ont élus domiciles sur ces planches de bois, créatures magiques étant pourtant les plus connus au monde. Mais j'ai toujours eu l'impression que ces deux races là étaient une invention, contrairement aux autres. Mêmes les korrigans me semblent plus réalistes que les fées.

Étirant mes membres endoloris, je me décide à quitter mon lit, ayant vérifié l'heure sur mon portable. A dix heures passés, mes parents sont sûrement réveillés, ainsi que le démon qui me sert de petit frère.

Je pose mes pieds sur le linoléum froid et réprime un violent frisson. Maintenant, faut que je me mette à la recherche de mes chaussons.

En penchant dangereusement la tête, assise sur le rebord de mon lit, je les aperçois en train de bailler aux corneilles tout au fond. Ces saletés vont m'obliger à aller ramper sous ce foutu lit, là où je passe l'aspirateur tout les trente-six du mois. Là-dessous, les moutons de poussières ont la taille d'un chaton et ont l'air beaucoup plus dangereux qu'une bombe atomique.

Soupirant, je me glisse à terre, rampe comme prévu jusqu'à ces fichus chaussons et ressors couverte d'acariens. Heureusement, je ne suis pas allergique à ces petites bestioles.

Je me secoue, fais tomber un peu de poussière sur le sol et me dirige vers la porte pour sortir de ma chambre. Je longe le couloir dont les murs sont constellés de photos de familles, descends les escaliers et pénètre dans la cuisine, où mon père en costume-cravate prend son petit-déjeuner, le journal déplié devant lui. Ma mère est, elle aussi à table, mais en robe de chambre. Le monstre n'est pas encore levé.

- Bonjour, je fais en entrant dans la cuisine.

Ma mère me sourit et je viens lui coller une bise sonore sur la joue, avant de faire de même à mon père qui me tend la sienne, sans quitter son journal des yeux.

- Bonjour Adélaïde, me dit ma mère. Bien dormi ?

- Une abeille m'a réveillé, je ronchonne avant d'ouvrir le placard qui renferme les paquets de céréales.

- Ah bon ? S'étonne ma mère. Ce n'est pourtant pas la saison.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

Pas la saison ? Nous sommes pourtant déjà pratiquement à mi-Septembre, alors l'Été n'est pas encore tout à fait terminé.

Baillant à m'en décrocher la mâchoire, je verse mes céréales dans un bol, me sers un jus d'orange, fais griller deux tranches de brioches que je tartine de pâte à tartiner et m'assois à table. Mon père a délaissé son journal et me regarde en souriant.

Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?

- Comme toujours, tu es à côté de la plaque le jour de ton anniversaire, claironne mon père, des étoiles plein les yeux alors que je mords avec appétit dans ma première tartine.

Je lui lance un regard vide, style bovin.

Je l'avais oublié celle-là.

Étrange comme je ne me suis jamais rappelé la date de mon anniversaire. Mes amis en parlent pendant trois semaines avant le leur, mais le mien me passe tous les ans au dessus de la tête. J'ai jamais compris pourquoi.

- Joyeux anniversaire, ma chérie, fait ma mère en m'embrassant sur le front avant de déposer un paquet enveloppé dans un papier cadeau à l'effigie de Mickey devant moi.

Je délaisse finalement ma tartine, et attrape le paquet que je secoue à côté de mon oreille.

Bof, ça ne fait pas beaucoup de bruit, et comme mes parents n'ont pas criés au scandale, c'est que ce n'est pas fragile. Je déchiquette joyeusement l'hideux papier, certainement retrouvé dans un fond de placard et datant de l'anniversaire de mon frère en Avril dernier, et en sort une boîte en carton.

Je souris.

Encore une fois, mes parents ont su ce que je voulais, sans que je ne soupçonne quoi que ce soit. C'est peut-être pour ça finalement, que je ne me souviens jamais de mon anniversaire. Pour avoir des cadeaux somptueux.

Le jour de mes quinze ans, ils m'avaient offerts le dernier cri en matière de téléphone portable. Pour mes seize ans, ils m'avaient achetés un ordinateur portable, celui-là même que j'avais brièvement repéré dans une vitrine quelques semaines auparavant. Pour mes dix-sept ans, cette année, ils m'offraient le dernier baladeur à la mode, un i-pod flambant neuf.

Mes copains allaient en crever de jalousie.

Me levant, j'embrasse à nouveau mes parents en les remerciant.

Je n'ai peut-être jamais réussi à retenir la date de mon anniversaire, mais je sais quand même être heureuse de recevoir des cadeaux !

Je suis en train de déballer consciencieusement mon i-pod de son sac de bulles, quand Benjamin entre dans la cuisine à son tour, les yeux encore ensommeillés. Il se réveille bien vite quand il voit ce que j'ai entre les mains.

- Il y en a qu'ont de la chance, grommelle-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante, avant de préparer son petit déjeuner.

Je tire la langue à son dos me faisant face et retourne à mon nouveau jouet.

J'ai trop hâte de l'essayer.

Le bruit de la chaise de mon père qui racle le sol me tire de ma contemplation et je le vois poser son bol de café vide dans le lave-vaisselle, avant de nous embrasser tous les trois et de partir travailler.

Mon père est médecin généraliste, mais ce n'est pas grâce à lui que notre maison, quoi que de taille normal, semble aussi riche. Ma mère est une artiste reconnu dans toute l'Angleterre, de part ses peintures. Chacune de ses toiles se vendent comme des petits pains, et l'argent qu'elle gagne sert principalement à nous gâter mon frère et moi, à Noël et aux anniversaires. Je suis même parfois obligé de râler pour qu'elle pense un peu à elle.

Ayant fini de manger, je me lève, débarrasse ma table, et sors de la cuisine avec mon nouvel acquis. Je remonte dans ma chambre, dépose l'i-pod sur mon bureau parmi mes feuilles de cours volantes, attrape mes vêtements posés sur le dossier de ma chaise et cours m'enfermer dans la salle de bains.

Je me sépare de ma grande chemise de nuit grise à l'effigie de Bugs Bunny, et actionne l'eau de ma douche avant de me glisser dessous avec délice. Bien que brûlante, l'eau m'apaise et me détend. Je me lave les cheveux rapidement, puis le corps et sors de la cabine.

J'ai embué le miroir au dessus du lavabo et je fais partir les minuscules gouttelettes d'eau à grands renforts de coups de serviettes avant de commencer à me brosser les dents, tout en me regardant dans le miroir.

Je suis une adolescente de taille moyenne et d'un poids normal, bien loin des planches à repasser qui arpentent régulièrement les podiums sur l'écran de notre télévision. Le petit bidon que je possède est là pour me le rappeler gentiment. Mes cheveux sont raides et d'une banal couleur châtain clair, bien que ma mère affirme y voir de temps à autres des reflets roux. Elle doit fumer quelque chose de vraiment fort ces jours-là. Seuls mes yeux ont quelque chose de différents. A ma naissance, ils étaient bleus, comme tous les autres bébés. En grandissant, ça a changé. Aujourd'hui, ils changent de couleur comme ils le souhaitent. Un jour ils sont bleus, le lendemain vert et le surlendemain gris ! Seule la couronne jaune qui entoure ma pupille est immuable.

Crachant le dentifrice restant dans ma bouche, je prends une gorgée d'eau pour finir de rincer ma cavité buccale et commence à m'habiller. J'enfile mes sous-vêtements, mon jean noir et mon débardeur blanc avant de sortir de la salle de bain et de la laisser à Benjamin qui s'y engouffre rapidement, à peine suis-je sortie.

A treize ans, ce gamin reste une énigme pour moi.

Je retourne dans ma chambre, lance un regard désespéré à mon lit et me résigne à le faire. Une semaine que je dors dans des draps défaits, et ça commence à faire beaucoup. De plus, ma mère peu débarquer à tout moment et voir le bordel indescriptible qui règne dans ma piaule. Avec un soupir, je me motive pour la ranger un tant soi peu.

Je commence par faire en sorte que les vêtements n'aient pas l'air d'essayer de s'échapper de mon armoire, puis fourre en vitesse mes feuilles dans mon trieur. Tant pis, je me débrouillerai lundi matin pour retrouver mes cours. Je ramasse ensuite les quelques affaires qui traînent par terre et les dépose là où elles doivent être.

- Adel ? Crie ma mère depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

Grognant, je passe ma tête par l'embrasure de ma porte et lui demande ce qu'elle veut.

- Il faut que je sorte m'acheter de la peinture. J'ai rendez-vous ensuite avec Claire ce midi, et Benjamin est attendu chez Thomas pour onze heures, alors tu seras toute seule aujourd'hui. Ton père rentrera pour dix-sept heures normalement, laisse un mot si tu sors.

- Ok, je réponds avant de retourner dans ma chambre.

La journée seule à la maison ? Tant mieux, ça faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était plus arrivé !

Je refermai la porte et m'installa à mon ordinateur que je remets en marche. En cliquant sur l'icône d'MSN, je remarque que j'ai reçu deux mails depuis hier soir. Certainement des tests me venant d'Amy qui est accro à tous ces trucs.

Après vérification, il s'avère que c'est exactement ça et ils partent à la poubelle sans que je ne les aie ouverts. Je branche mon i-pod sur l'ordinateur et commence à faire le plein de musiques.

Cela me prend une dizaine de minutes au cours desquels j'entends mon frère sortir de la maison et verrouiller la porte derrière lui.

Je débranche mon i-pod et mets les écouteurs, histoire de vérifier que tout fonctionne parfaitement. Retentit alors les premières notes de Roxane, tube de Police.

Je me lève et m'installe en travers de mon lit, écoutant la musique, et mon regard se fixe sur les dessins de mon enfance, accrochés à la mansarde.

Tous représentent les mêmes personnages, à l'infini. Deux hommes, un blond et un brun et deux femmes, elles aussi blonde et brune. De cette collection, il y en a un seul qui ressort, différent des autres. Il représente quatre animaux : un aigle, un lion, un serpent et un autre que je n'arrive pas à reconnaître.

Mes parents ont été intrigués quand j'ai commencé à dessiner ces quatre personnes, car je ne dessinais jamais rien d'autre. Ils n'ont jamais compris pourquoi. Moi oui.

J'ai toujours été une enfant solitaire, comme disaient mes maîtresses. Mais elles ignoraient que je n'avais jamais été seule. Depuis ma naissance. Aussi loin que remonte ma mémoire, ils ont toujours été là, autour de moi. Rarement ensembles, parfois à deux, souvent seuls. Ils veillaient sur moi à tour de rôles. La femme blonde était la plus maternelle avec moi. Elle me racontait des histoires de sorciers qui se battaient pour leur liberté contre des mages noirs, qu'il y avait des lieux en Angleterre, emplies de magies. Elle a toujours su me faire rêver. Elle a été la première que j'ai vue.

Ensuite, ça a été le tour de la brune. Plus froide, plus distante. Elle m'a beaucoup apprit. Personne n'a jamais su d'où me venait cette connaissance à tout ce qui a attrait à la magie, aux créatures imaginaires. Moi je sais que c'est elle qui m'a tout enseigné.

Le troisième a été le blond. Il est apparu le jour de mon sixième anniversaire. Ce sont les deux femmes qui me l'ont présenté. Lui, il m'a enseigné d'autres choses, celles que l'on n'apprend pas par cœur ou dans les livres. Il m'a enseigné le courage et l'humilité ainsi que la loyauté. Et il a été le premier à m'apprendre à me défendre contre les enfants qui se moquaient de moi parce que je m'écartais toujours d'eux. J'ai appris à taper là où ça fait mal.

Le dernier, le brun, était le plus rare. Je crois qu'il n'a jamais réellement apprécié ma présence, et je me suis toujours demandé alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il revenait. Je voyais très bien qu'il venait quasi à contre cœur. Pourtant, ça ne l'a pas empêché de m'enseigner aussi différentes choses. Tout d'abord à être maligne, rusé et à ne jamais me laisser marcher sur les pieds. Il m'a lui aussi appris à frapper, mais pas avec les poings, avec les mots. Il m'a apprit à être ambitieuse, à toujours aller au bout de ce que je voulais.

Le jour de mes neuf ans, ils ont disparus. Ils se sont tous réunis autour de moi, m'ont regardé longuement, sans parler, puis ont disparus. Ils se sont effacés, tout simplement, sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi et comment.

Plus tard, alors que je devais avoir dix ou onze ans, j'ai entendu parler d'amis imaginaires. J'ai alors compris que c'était ça. Que je les avais inventés, pour m'accompagner, moi, l'enfant solitaire. Et ensuite, ma vie est devenue normal. Je me suis fait de vrais amis, des gens en chair et en os, que tout le monde pouvait voir et mes parents ne se sont plus inquiétés de me voir parler toute seule, regardant dans le vide, comme si il y avait quelqu'un. Plus tard, ils m'ont avoués que souvent ils avaient été tentés de me soumettre à des tests pour savoir si je n'avais pas un problème d'ordre psychique. Ils ont abandonnés l'idée quand j'ai eu neuf ans et que j'ai pleuré deux jours entiers, suite à leur disparition.

Je fronce les sourcils en regardant les dessins.

Pourquoi est-ce que je repense à ça aujourd'hui ? Cela fait bien longtemps que je les ai oubliés et à présent ils reviennent à ma mémoire. Peut-être un passage de mélancolie. Il faut que j'appelle Amy dans ces cas-là, il n'y a qu'elle qui arrive à me faire sortir de ma morosité.

Je me redresse et m'assois sur le bord de mon lit.

Et c'est là que je les remarque.

Ils sont là, tous les quatre et me font face.

Je sais que je ne rêve pas, que ce n'est pas un souvenir, car si c'était le cas, je ne pourrais pas les voir aussi nettement que ça.

La blonde est tout à gauche. Elle est un peu enrobée, mais ça lui va bien. Elle a des yeux marron chaleureux et ses cheveux sont coupés court sur sa nuque, à la garçonne. La brune, plus mince, se trouve après elle, vers la droite. Ses cheveux à elle sont tenus lâchés dans son dos, tenus en arrière par un bandeau de soie bleu clair qui est de la même couleur que ses yeux. Vient ensuite le blond, musclé, les cheveux mi-longs et emmêlés encadrant son visage et les yeux bleus. Le dernier, le brun plus fin que son ami, a sa chevelure attaché en catogan par un lacet de cuir couleur argent et ses yeux noirs semblent me juger.

Leurs tenues sont étranges, détail auquel je n'avais pas prêté attention, enfant. Ils portent tous des robes, par dessus lesquels des capes sont attachés, soit au niveau de l'épaule pour les hommes, soit au niveau du cou pour les femmes. La tenue de la blonde est jaune et noir, et sur sa cape est imprimé un animal que je ne reconnais pas, quelque chose à quatre pattes. La brune est de bleu et bronze et l'animal cousu sur sa cape est un grand oiseau aux ailes déployées. Le blond à la tenue la plus tapageuse, rouge et or, et son blason est un lion majestueux monté sur ses pattes arrière. Le brun, quand à lui, est habillé de vert et argent, et sa cape est frappée d'un serpent dressé, dont le bout de la queue est enroulé sur elle-même.

Je laisse mon regard errer sur leurs visages, ne laissant rien transparaître de mon émoi intérieur. Je suis complètement paniqué et me demande si je ne suis pas subitement devenue folle.

- Merlin ! S'exclame soudain la blonde, les larmes aux yeux. Elle a tellement changé, c'est une femme maintenant.

Sa voix est agréable à entendre, je l'avais presque oublié. C'est un timbre chaud et aimant. Enfant, je la comparais souvent à du chocolat chaud épais et moelleux. C'est toujours d'actualité.

- Helga, fait la voix posée de la brune, calme-toi, nous venons tout juste d'arrivée.

Je l'avais toujours cru froide, mais c'était une erreur. A présent, je sais qu'elle est tout aussi passionné que la blonde, sauf qu'elle sait se retenir.

- Je lui donne deux secondes avant de tenter de l'étouffer, plaisante le blond avec un grand sourire en direction de la blonde.

Celle-ci lui tire de la langue pour toutes réponses.

- Peut-être pourrions-nous lui expliquer ce que nous faisons là, propose alors le brun, ne me lâchant pas du regard. Je pense que nous n'avons pas envie qu'elle se mette à faire une crise de panique.

- Elle nous connaît déjà, pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'elle panique ? Demande le blond, visiblement étonné par la remarque de son homologue masculin.

- La dernière fois qu'elle nous a vus, c'était il y a huit ans, il y a de fortes probabilités qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de nous tel qu'on le voudrait.

- Toi, c'est sûr, elle a dû t'oublier quand on se souvient de quelle manière tu agissais avec elle. Mais moi, j'ai dû lui rester graver en mémoire. J'ai été le premier à lui apprendre à se défendre, et je me souviendrais toujours du premier garçon qu'elle a castré. Ah, que d'émotions, fit-il en essuyant une larme imaginaire.

Le brun lève les yeux au ciel.

- Il n'y a vraiment aucune limite à ta connerie.

- Ma connerie ? Se rebiffe le blond. Non mais de quel droit tu te permets de me parler ainsi, face de serpent !

Le brun lui renvoya un regard flamboyant.

- Face de serpent ?! Est-ce que moi je t'insulte en te traitant de lion impuissant ?

Pour réponses, le blond lui saute dessus avec sauvagerie, et tente de l'étrangler.

Stoïque, je regarde le spectacle.

Je suis doucement en train de me demander qui je dois appeler en premier une fois arrivée à l'asile le plus proche : mon père ou ma mère ?

- Adélaïde, mon cœur, peux-tu leur demander de se calmer s'il te plait ? Si c'est nous, ils ne nous écouterons pas et nous n'avons malheureusement pas de temps à perdre.

Je tourne lentement la tête vers la blonde qui vient de parler.

Elle connaît mon nom. En fait, ils semblent tous me connaître. Cela veut-il dire que ce que je croyais finalement être des amis imaginaires, ne l'était pas ? Mais alors, une question subsiste :

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Ma voix n'a été qu'un souffle, à peine audible. Pourtant, cela suffit pour que les deux combattants se relèvent, à peine essoufflé, et se mettent à s'ignorer. J'ai comme l'impression que c'est une habitude chez eux, ce genre de rixes.

- Qui nous sommes ? Eh bien, je pense que l'on peut commencer par donner nos noms, fait la brune. Je suis Rowena Serdaigle. Mon amie que voici se nomme Helga Poufsouffle, et les deux imbéciles qui se battaient sont Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard.

Tous me font un sourire plus ou moins grand.

Rowena m'en tend un poli, Helga à l'air de s'étouffer avec le sien, Godric a plutôt l'air de poser pour une pub et Salazar à tendance à tirer la tronche.

Et moi, je sens que je ne suis pas loin de la crise de nerfs.

* * *

Et voilà, un début de mise en place de fait. Le prochain chapitre sera la suite direct de celui-ci je pense, ou alors je mettrai celui où on retrouve Harry. Je verrai selon mon humeur. ^^

J'espère que ça vous aura plu ce début.

A bientôt !

Kissous.


	2. A cause des mots

Titre : La prophétie des Fondateurs

Rating : T, avec possibilité de changement en cours de route

Pairing : Pleins :p

Disclaimer : Voir chapitre 1

Résumé : Si vous êtes là, c'est que vous n'avez plus besoin de le savoir :p

Petit mot de l'auteur : J'ai oublié de préciser la dernière fois, que je ne respecte pas trop les années du bouquin. Parce que bon, un i-pod en 1997, hein . . . ^^' M'enfin, vous m'en voudrez pas. Et pis, de toute façon, c'est moi l'auteuse, na !

Allez, pour ce second chapitre, on fait un tour vers Poudlard, où je met l'histoire de la sorcellerie en place. Histoire de bien vous reperez pour la suite ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : A cause des mots**

- Sale véracrasse puant !

- Fiente de Scroutt à pétard !

- Débile psychopathe et névrosé !

Seamus me tape dans le dos.

- Hey, je t'avais dit que la fille était une moldue ! J'aurais du parier sur ce coup-là.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, avant de focaliser à nouveau mon regard sur les deux adolescents qui se font face.

Le premier est un garçon de quinze ans, plutôt beau gosse, avec une fossette au menton. Ses cheveux bruns, aussi courts que les miens sont longs à présent, sont aussi disciplinés qu'une classe de première année après la tombée des premières neiges. Ses yeux bleus rencontrent ceux verts de la jeune fille qui lui fait courageusement face, les poings sur les hanches. Elle porte des cheveux blonds coiffés en demi-queue de cheval qui se balancent aussi vite que ses insultes sortent. L'un porte un uniforme vert et argent, l'autre un rouge et or.

Et étonnamment, c'est la fille qui porte le blason des Serpentards.

- Seamus, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle utilise des termes issus de la psychologie moldue qu'elle en est forcément une, dit Hermione.

Seamus fusille mon amie du regard. Il déteste quand elle a raison. Et notre Préfète en Chef a _toujours _raison.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais moi j'ai faim. On ne va tout de même pas rester les regarder se disputer ? Je vous rappelle qu'on aura droit à la notre personnelle d'ici quelques minutes si on se débrouille bien.

Je jette un œil à ma montre. Ron a raison. D'ici trois minutes piles, les Serpentards de septième année seront à la porte de la Grande Salle pour aller dîner. C'est maintenant ou jamais.

Nous contournons la rixe qui a accueilli quelques curieux de plus, et reprenons notre chemin.

Nous sortons d'un cours de Sortilège intensif, où nous avons abandonné un Neville près à subir les remontrances du professeur Flitwick. Notre camarade a quelque peu raté son sort et notre aimable enseignant s'est retrouvé à ronfler sur son bureau. Neville s'était trompé de cible. Dommage pour lui.

Je jette un œil derrière moi. Les adversaires en sont venus aux mains. Je les regarde avec une certaine excitation. Ce sera bientôt mon tour.

Un reniflement de dédain retentit à ma gauche et je tourne mon regard vers l'émetteur du bruit.

- Un problème, Hermione ? Je demande aimablement à la brunette qui tient son sac bourré à bloc, tout contre sa poitrine.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être légilimen pour savoir à quoi tu penses, Harry. Et je te serais gré d'éviter toute confrontation avec Malefoy. Il y en a assez à la fin !

Je lève les yeux au ciel discrètement.

- Je t'ai vu, gronde-t-elle.

Je souris, amusé. Elle me passe devant, vexée.

Nous arrivons devant les portes de la Grande Salle et, ô surprise !, nous y croisons les dernières années de Serpentard.

Automatiquement, mon regard se porte sur leur chef, leur tête de groupe, mon rival de toujours : Malefoy. Il fait de même, et ses yeux gris plongent dans mes prunelles émeraudes. Commence alors la joute. Celle que nous attendons tous les jours avec délice et excitation. Même si parfois elle se termine mal.

- Alors, Potty, les médicomages ne sont toujours pas venus te chercher ? Pourtant, avec ton crétinisme congénital, ils devraient être là depuis longtemps.

Il commence bas, très bas. Je ne lui ferais pas cette fleur.

- Ils doivent d'abord venir pour _toi_, Malefoy. Il parait que ces derniers temps la consanguinité fait des ravages. Cela explique ta face de fouine.

Un article récent parut dans la Gazette a révélé un fait réel qui est que le mariage entre cousins provoque des malformations sur les enfants. Les Sang-Pur ont vivement répliqué.

Je peux presque entendre Malefoy grincer des dents.

Il rage, je jubile.

Un à zéro. Balle au centre.

Rapidement, je jette un œil autour de moi. Ron et Parkinson se regardent en chiens de faïence. Nott regarde dédaigneusement Seamus qui lui répond par un formidable levé de doigt. Hermione et Zabini se sont chacun adossés à un mur, un bouquin ouvert, attendant que l'orage passe, avec l'aisance de l'habitude. Les deux seuls à ne jamais se battre.

Mon regard se porte à nouveau sur Malefoy. Son sourire narquois signifie qu'il va lâcher une bombe, un truc qui ne va certainement pas me plaire. Je l'attends.

- Comme c'est étrange Potter, vous n'êtes que quatre. Je sais par expérience que Londubat est retenu avec le prof, encore et toujours à cause de son absence d'intelligence mais . . . Il manque encore une personne.

Mes yeux se rétrécissent, mes pupilles se font dangereuses. Il n'a pas intérêt à oser. Pas alors que tout est encore trop proche. Ces souvenirs sont particulièrement douloureux. Et pas qu'à moi.

- Il manque bien quelqu'un, poursuit-il avec un sourire en coin ravi.

Il a compris qu'il m'a eu, il m'a ferré. S'il le dit, j'ouvrirai les hostilités. S'il le dit, je le mets en charpie.

- Draco, fait la voix prudente de Zabini. Fais très attention à ce que tu vas dire.

Le noir pose son regard doux et apaisant sur le blond. Ce dernier l'ignore, comme à son habitude. Zabini referme son bouquin avec un claquement sec. Les autres qui nous entourent, ceux qui ne participent pas à la bagarre, s'éloignent de quelques pas. Ils savent que nos altercations peuvent être dangereuses pour les spectateurs.

- Harry, ne relève pas, souffle Hermione dans mon dos.

Malefoy fait une pause, savourant ce qui va suivre. Mon poing se tend près de ma poche, prêt à dégainer. Celui de Malefoy fait de même.

- Dis-moi Potter, as-tu eu des nouvelles de Dean Thomas dernièrement ?

Je ne réagis pas. Je n'en ai pas le droit bien que l'envie soit là : il me faut d'abord retenir Seamus qui vient de sauter à la gorge de Malefoy. Ron et moi arrivons tout juste à le ceinturer, ce n'est pas facile tellement il bouge, tellement il se débat pour pouvoir défouler sa colère et son chagrin sur Malefoy. Mais nous ne pouvons pas le laisser faire. La maison Gryffondor a déjà perdu beaucoup trop de points à cause de nos rixes incessantes.

- Laissez-moi, je vais le tuer, grogne-t-il tout en se défendant.

Ron et moi avons de plus en plus de mal à le retenir. Devant nous, les Serpentard se sont rapprochés de leur chef qui sourit victorieusement. Tous sont fiers de lui et le félicitent. Tous sauf Zabini, qui après l'avoir fusillé du regard, a pénétré dans la Grande Salle, seul.

Seamus se débat de plus en plus, il nous échappe. Heureusement Hermione lui lance un sort de Sang-Froid qui le calme instantanément, bien que le laissant légèrement hébété. Nous le relâchons, sûrs qu'il ne tentera plus rien. Hermione le prend alors par le bras et lui parle doucement, tout en le menant jusqu'à la grande Salle, Ron sur leurs talons. A leur tour, les amis de Malefoy commencent à rejoindre la salle.

Je me tourne vers lui. Il fait une moue déçue. Il aurait voulu que nous laissions Seamus agir. Ca lui aurait fait plaisir que nous perdions encore des points.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Retentit soudain la voix fluette du professeur Flitwick.

Il fend la foule jusqu'à nous, Neville sur ses talons. Ils viennent certainement de terminer leur entretien.

- Potter et Malefoy, encore en train de vous battre.

Nous ne réfutons pas. De toute façon, même si ce n'était pas le cas, on nous collerait. Pour toutes les fois où ils ne nous auraient pas pris sur le fait.

- Comme vous ne savez décidément pas gérer votre trop plein d'énergie, poursuit le minuscule professeur en nous regardant sévèrement, vous irez en retenue ce soir avec Hagrid. Il aura besoin d'aide pour préparer les citrouilles d'Halloween. Cela devrait certainement vous calmer.

Il passe devant nous et rejoint la Grande Salle. Les spectateurs comprennent que le spectacle est terminé et s'éparpillent. Malefoy et moi ne bougeons pas. Je continue à le regarder.

- Pff, je fais dédaigneusement à son encontre. Honnêtement Malefoy, jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu oserais. Mais maintenant que c'est fait, ce sera coups pour coups. Attends-toi à avoir très mal.

Je n'attends pas sa réponse. Je n'ai pas envie d'une seconde retenue. Je pénètre dans la Grande Salle et m'installe à côté de mes amis. A ma tête, ils comprennent ce qu'il vient de se passer.

- Avec qui ? demande Hermione.

- Hagrid, je réponds.

Elle hoche la tête et me sert une généreuse part de pommes de terre sautées.

Je jette un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard. Curieusement, le groupe de Malefoy est silencieux. Aurait-il des regrets ? Même si c'est le cas, je tiendrai ma promesse. Œil pour œil, dents pour dents. Aborder le sujet de Dean était suicidaire, surtout en présence de Seamus. Malefoy n'avait-il donc aucun respect ? S'en prendre à Dean, ce cher Dean . . .

Je centre mon regard sur notre irlandais qui se remet peu à peu du sortilège d'Hermione. Son regard brille et cri vengeance. Ses patates devenues purée dans son assiette en témoignent.

S'en prendre aux morts était une très mauvaise idée, Malefoy . . .

**oOo**

- Drago, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses aller jusque là. Tu sais que c'est trop récent, que c'était bas et en dessous de tout ce que tu as pu faire jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Même t'en prendre à ses parents aurait été plus glorieux. Mais _Dean Thomas_. Tu aurais pensé quoi si Harry t'avait parlé de . . .

Mon cerveau bloque instantanément les paroles de Blaise. Je n'ai pas besoin de remontrances. Ma conscience le fait à sa place, et le fait très bien. D'ailleurs, elle semble raconter la même chose que lui à peu de choses près. Que c'était vil et mesquin. Si peu moi. Mais ça avait été plus fort que moi. C'est comme ça à chaque fois que je croise Potter, je cherche toujours un moyen de lui faire du mal, plus que la fois précédente.

- _Drago_, gronde Blaise, se rendant compte que je ne l'écoute plus.

A contrecœur, je lève les yeux de mon assiette à moitié entamée et plonge mon regard gris dans celui brun et chaud de mon meilleur ami.

- Quoi ? Fais-je, lassé.

- Tu es en retenue ce soir ?

Je lève un sourcil. Comme s'il ne le savait pas.

- Bien. J'aimerais que tu présentes tes excuses à Harry.

Je ne le montre pas, mais je suis outré. Je pourrais presque pousser un cri d'incrédulité devant la bêtise de la proposition.

- Tu aimerais que je fasse quoi ? Demandai-je en détachant les syllabes.

Autour de moi, je vois Théodore et Pansy rentrer la tête dans les épaules, se préparant à la catastrophe imminente.

- Ok, oublie. Je me demande même pourquoi je t'ai proposé ça, marmonne-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante.

Il se concentre sur sa purée de pois (beurk !) et je dévie mon regard vers la table des rouges et or, de loin la plus bruyante de la salle. Nous sommes vendredi soir et la perspective du week-end qui approche les excite au plus haut point. Pathétique. Ils ne sont pas les seuls à apprécier ces deux jours de repos, mais est-ce que nous, les Serpentards, faisons autant de bruit ? Non, car cela ne confère aucune classe, alors autant se faire discret.

- A quelle heure a lieu ta retenue ? Me demande Théodore.

- Huit heures, je suppose. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle a lieu le soir.

J'y suis tellement habitué que les professeurs ne me précisent même plus l'heure. Ce serait une perte de temps pour eux de toute manière. Potter et moi sommes des habitués des retenues. D'ailleurs, c'est bien la première fois qu'ils nous en donnent une en commun. Généralement, ils préfèrent nous séparer, de peur que ça ne dégénère. Ce qui risque bien d'arriver ce soir.

Je jette un œil à ma montre. Il est huit heures moins le quart. En partant maintenant et en marchant tranquillement, je serais chez Hagrid à temps.

- J'y vais, dis-je en me levant. Je vous retrouve à la salle commune.

Je sais qu'ils m'y attendront, comme à chaque fois. Surtout qu'aujourd'hui, ils voudront en plus savoir si nous n'avons pas fini par nous entretuer Potter et moi.

Mes amis m'adressent divers signes d'encouragements et de saluts, et je me dirige d'un pas digne et calme vers le hall. Arrivé à la porte, je jette un œil sur la table des Gryffondors et aperçois Potter qui discute toujours avec ses amis. Comme à son habitude, il courra pour être à l'heure. A côté de lui, Finnigan me regarde, l'air de vouloir faire à ma tête ce qu'il fait endurer à ses pommes de terres sautées qui ont l'air d'une purée. Je lui souris sardoniquement. Ses yeux se plissent. Je continue ma route, l'air de rien.

Je sais que c'était vraiment très bas de m'en prendre à Dean Thomas. Ça l'est toujours quand on s'en prend aux «　morts pour la patrie　» comme a si bien dit la Gazette.

_Mort pour la patrie_, quelle connerie.

Si on lui avait demandé son avis à Thomas, il n'aurait pas fait cet honneur au monde de la magie. Il aurait préféré vivre et voir ses demi-frères et demi-sœurs grandir, pouvoir continuer à réconforter sa mère qui ne se remettait pas du décès de son beau-père. Je sais tout ça car je les ai vus une fois, au Q.G. Celui de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Sa mère et la plus jeune de ses sœurs, la petite dernière âgée de trois ans, étaient venues le chercher une fois, au square Grimmaurd, un soir où il n'avait que trop tardé auprès de ses amis. Je n'avais eu qu'un bref aperçu des membres de la famille de Thomas, mais je l'avais vu en train de jouer avec sa sœur, un grand sourire aux lèvres. A ce moment-là, la tristesse et la colère qu'il avait ressenties quelques minutes plus tôt à cause d'une attaque récente qui avait blessé Finnigan, avaient totalement disparu, chassées par la vue de sa petite sœur. Il avait ensuite pris sa mère dans ses bras, cette femme qui avait fondu en larmes quand elle avait été rassurée sur l'état de son fils. C'est là que j'ai compris que dans ma propre famille, il y avait toujours eu un truc qui clochait. Jamais mes parents ne m'avaient, ni ne m'auraient montré autant de sentiments. Aujourd'hui le problème ne se pose plus : ils sont morts. J'ai été étonné, quand on me l'a annoncé, de ne ressentir qu'une toute petite pointe de peine, sans plus. Pas de débordements de larmes, ni de cris affolants, de dénis de la réalité. Pas comme Blaise, quand il a su que sa mère avait été assassinée à cause de son refus d'adhérer à Voldemort. Il s'en était voulu pendant de longues semaines d'avoir refusé d'être un Mangemort. Jusqu'à ce que je le rejoigne au Q.G. de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Je continue mon chemin, traversant le parc.

Je sais pertinemment que s'en prendre à la mémoire de Dean Thomas était une chose que je n'aurais pas du faire, mais la tentation de faire réellement mal à Potter avait été au dessus de tout. La vengeance serait terrible, je n'en doutais pas un seul instant, il me faudrait donc être sur mes gardes.

J'arrive à la cabane en bois qui sert de maison au demi-géant. Il en sort et se dirige vers moi.

- Encore en retenue, soupire-t-il.

- Comme vous le voyez.

Avec Hagrid, les choses ont changé. A force de nous côtoyer lors des retenues, des liens se sont forgés. Un jour, il s'est mis à me raconter sa vie, comme ça, sans que je ne lui aie rien demandé. Il m'a dit pour son père mort, son renvoi, sa mère qu'il n'a jamais connue. Puis l'offre de Dumbledore pour le poste de garde-chasse, la rencontre avec Potter, les liens qu'ils avaient noués, la guerre. Les morts trop nombreux qu'il avait vus. Que nous avions tous vus. La dernière bataille, si violente. Si rouge.

Et quelques jours plus tard, c'est moi qui me suis mis à lui raconter ce qu'avait été ma vie, sans que je ne comprenne réellement pourquoi je faisais ça. Peut-être dans un souci d'égalité. Bien que ce terme soit quelque chose qui m'était totalement inconnu encore quelques mois auparavant. Toujours est-il que je lui ai dit tout ce que les autres ne savaient pas. Même Blaise. Et Hagrid m'avait rassuré, moi, alors que je n'avais rien fait pour ça. A croire qu'il avait oublié toutes les crasses, les insultes, les bassesses que je lui avais faites. Quand je lui avais demandé la raison de cette amabilité, il m'avait répondu que la guerre était terminée, qu'on avait vu assez de soi-disant amis se déchirer au nom d'idéaux puérils et dépassés. Que les vieilles rancunes étaient pour lui, oubliées. Que tout le monde un jour, avait le droit à une seconde chance, pour un peu qu'on en voulait.

Alors, je l'avais saisi au vol, cette seconde chance.

- Je suppose qu'une fois encore, tu t'es battu avec Harry, devine Hagrid avec un air accablé.

Que répondre à ça ?

J'hoche la tête.

- Même si on n'en est pas venu aux mains ! J'ajoute, dans un souci de vérité. Ce n'était que des mots, mais Flitwick est arrivé à ce moment-là et il nous a vus. La suite, vous la connaissez. Sauf que cette fois-ci, nous sommes en retenue ensemble.

Ma dernière phrase est maugréée. Que Potter me rejoigne pour la retenue signifie que je ne pourrais pas agir envers Hagrid comme à mon habitude, et que je devrais faire croire à l'autre balafré que je dédaigne toujours notre garde-chasse et professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Reprendre les vieilles et mauvaises habitudes en somme.

- Bonsoir Hagrid !

Je me retourne et vois arriver le Gryffondor, l'air tranquille et le pas lent. Pas pressé pour deux noises.

- Bonsoir Harry ! Le salut Hagrid en retour.

Potter me rejoint et se poste à trois mètres de moi. Tant mieux, ainsi il n'y aura aucun risque d'attraper la débilité congénitale qui caractérise les membres de cette maison.

- Bien. Vu que l'on ne m'a averti de votre retenue qu'il n'y a que quelques minutes, je vais devoir réfléchir quelques instants sur ce que je vais vous donner . . .

Hagrid regarde autour de lui, les sourcils froncés. Je le regarde faire, impassible. Plus vite il trouvera, plus vite on le fera, et plus vite je serais de retour dans mon dortoir. Le week-end m'attend avec impatience, et le contraire est aussi valable.

Soudain, son regard s'arrête sur son potager et s'illumine.

- Ah oui ! S'exclame-t-il en claquant des doigts. Il faut aller ajouter de l'engrais aux citrouilles pour Halloween. C'est-ce que vous ferez.

Il nous fait signe de le suivre, et je laisse Potter passer devant moi avant de me mettre en route. Hagrid nous fait pénétrer dans l'immense potager où déjà les citrouilles ont dépassé la taille maximale autorisée. Il nous colle ensuite entre les mains des bidons de produits non-identifiés et nous laisse seuls avec pour simple explication qu'il est attendu ailleurs.

Je n'essaie même pas de comprendre et m'attelle à ma tâche sans un mot.

Résonne alors dans mon esprit les mots de Blaise.

_J'aimerais que tu présentes tes excuses à Harry. _

Abruti de couillon ! Comment Blaise peut-il ne serait-ce _qu'imaginer _qu'un jour j'adresse des excuses à St Potter ? Il faudrait pour ça qu'un violent sort non indentifiable s'abatte sur moi. Et encore, je ne suis pas sûr que ça marche !

J'inonde les racines des plantes de l'engrais jaunâtre d'où s'élève une puanteur sans nom. Un autre que moi aurait déjà rendu son dîner . . .

A côté de moi, je remarque du coin de l'œil que Potter s'est aussi mis à la tâche.

Le potager est gigantesque et les citrouilles ont un diamètre tellement grand qu'il faut plusieurs minutes pour en arroser tout le tour. Le soleil se couche peu à peu derrière les montagnes, et il reste encore une bonne moitié du potager à faire. A cette allure-là, on sera encore là à minuit !

Je me redresse, fait craquer le bas de mon dos vermoulu. Je sens la sueur dégouliner sur mes tempes et sur mes reins, mais je me remets aussitôt à la tâche. Plus vite ce sera terminé, plus vite je m'en irai. Et surtout, je ne ferais pas l'honneur de montrer mon corps à Potter . . . Bien que l'idée d'enlever cette chemise me démange ! C'est absolument inconfortable d'avoir le tissu rêche de l'uniforme qui frotte conte ma peau douce. Je n'ai jamais aimé transpirer . . . Malheureusement, j'ai dû m'y habituer.

Soudain, Potter - qui se trouve dans mon champ de vision - grogne, se redresse et pose son bidon à terre.

Eh oh, il se croit où, lui ? Il pense peut-être que je vais faire le boulot tout seul ?!

Mais non, en fait, il s'arrête juste le temps d'enlever sa chemise, l'impudique. En deux secondes, montre en main, il m'offre la vue de son dos musclé et hâlé . . . Et parcouru de quelques vilaines cicatrices. Je m'efforce de ne pas penser que les mêmes balafres marquent aussi mon corps.

Je me remets à la tâche, et c'est toujours dans le même silence que nous la terminons d'un même ensemble. Hagrid n'est pas revenu mais ce n'est pas bien grave, il verra que l'on a fait notre boulot. Sans se battre et sans échanger un mot. C'est bien la première fois.

Je remonte le parc jusqu'au château, Potter juste derrière moi. J'entends le son de ses pas sur l'herbe. Je monte les escaliers, dépasse les portes d'entrée, traverse le hall, grimpe les marches de marbre et me dirige vers les cachots.

Au moment où Potter se sépare de ma route, juste dans mon dos, il fait un truc bizarre et incompréhensible.

Il me souhaite bonne nuit.

Je me tourne vers lui, et le regarde prendre le chemin de droite, le regard perdu. Il a prononcé ces deux mots d'une voix absente, presque comme s'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

Alors pourquoi mon cœur s'est-il brutalement serré à leur entente ?

* * *

Voili, voilou. Je pense que certain d'entre vous ont déjà une idée du couple phare :p

Au prochain chapitre, on retrouvera Adélaïde et les Fondateurs ;)

A bientôt !

Kissous :x


	3. Je crois que je vais devenir dingue

Titre : La prophétie des Fondateur

Rating : T avec possibilité de changement futur

Pairing : pleins =)

Disclaimer : Est-il utile de le mettre ? Vous le connaissez tous, je crois . . .

Résumé : Ils sont quatre et ont débarqués sans prévenir, brisant de ce fait ma petite vie bien ordonnée. Je n'ai jamais demandé à des sorcirs d'intégrer mon univers. Et encore moins à des sorciers _morts _!

Petit mot de l'auteur : Coucou, me revoilou ! Tout le monde a passé de bonnes fêtes ? Oui ? C'est bien. :)

Alors, aujourd'hui, nous reprenons avec Adelaïde, là où nous nous étions arrêtés au chapitre un. J'espère que vous avez bonne mémoire. ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Je crois que je vais devenir dingue**

Je me relève prudemment.

J'ai dans l'intention de sortir de ma chambre, mais les quatre autres se trouvent entre moi et la porte, ce qui est assez gênant.

Ils ont cessé de me sourire et me regardent, intrigués.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, chaton ? Me demande Helga.

- Vous êtes issus de mon imagination, n'est-ce pas ?

Les blonds échangent une œillade paniquée tandis que les bruns ont un regard entendu.

C'est finalement Godric qui se racle la gorge et qui s'avance prudemment vers moi, comme si j'étais un animal particulièrement farouche.

- Non, nous ne sommes pas imaginaires. Malheureusement, tu es la seule à pouvoir nous voir.

Je fronce les sourcils.

Il me prend pour une conne ou quoi ? Si je suis la seule à pouvoir les voir, c'est bien la preuve qu'ils sont imaginaires, non ?

- Bravo, Godric, belle preuve de notre existence, dit sarcastiquement Salazar.

Leurs noms sont vraiment étranges. Où est-ce qu'ils ont été les pêcher ? Leurs vêtements aussi d'ailleurs. Ils ont l'air de sortir d'une autre époque.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire par là ? S'offusque le blond en se tournant vers son ami.

- _Nous ne sommes pas imaginaires, mais malheureusement tu es la seule à pouvoir nous voir_, imite Salazar avec une aisance effrayante. Tu veux qu'elle comprenne ou la faire fuir ?

- Je fais ce que je peux, je te signale, commence à s'énerver Godric. Mais puisque _Môsieur _Salazar a l'air de savoir faire mieux que tous les autres, il pourrait peut-être essayer ?

- Non merci, je ne fricote pas avec ce genre de . . . Choses. Ceci est de ton domaine. Si je me souviens bien, Gryffondor prône l'égalité.

- Et Salazar n'est qu'un grand imbécile raciste et frustré.

Salazar riposte, mais je me détourne de leur dispute et lance un regard apeuré et interrogateur envers les deux femmes qui regardent leurs compagnons se chamailler avec l'air d'avoir l'habitude.

- Aucune inquiétude à avoir, me rassure Rowena d'un ton las. Ils ont toujours été ainsi entre eux et ce n'est nullement un danger pour les autres. Ils sont juste terriblement lassants.

Je ne peux que lui accorder raison. Cela fait seulement dix minutes chrono en main qu'ils sont dans ma chambre, et ils se sont déjà disputés deux fois, dont une où ils en sont venus aux mains. Visiblement, ces deux-là ne se piffrent vraiment pas.

- Tu vas vite t'y habituer, crois-moi, fait Helga en me tendant un sourire rassurant.

- Ah, parce que vous comptez rester ?

Ma question a au moins le mérite de faire cesser la joute. Godric lâche le cou de Salazar qu'il était en train d'enserrer et tous deux fixent leur attention sur moi.

Il y a quelques raclements de gorges gênés. Leurs regards s'évitent. Ils sont mals à l'aise. Ma question ne leur plait pas, ou ils ne comptaient pas aborder ce point tout de suite. Mais moi, je veux tout de même comprendre ce qu'il se passe, avant d'appeler l'hôpital psychiatrique le plus proche. Ce genre d'hallucinations peut-il être considéré comme une schizophrénie particulière ?

- Alors, qui se lance ? Demande Godric.

- Vas-y donc, Godric. Ta maison n'est-elle pas celle du courage ? Fait Salazar, sarcastique.

- Ah bah bien sûr, _maintenant _j'ai le droit de l'ouvrir. Mais pas avant. J'ai le droit de parler, seulement quand ça plait au _grand _Salazar Serpentard.

- Tu admets enfin ma supériorité.

- Supériorité, mon cul oui ! Tu . . .

- Peut-on revenir au sujet principal ? S'interpose enfin Rowena alors qu'Helga pousse un soupir exaspéré. Il me semble qu'il y a ici même une jeune demoiselle qui aimerait savoir si elle doit ou non se considérer comme totalement folle.

Ouais, enfin pour ma part, je n'ai plus vraiment beaucoup de doutes sur ma santé mentale.

- Peut-être pourrions-nous aller discuter de tout cela ailleurs ? Propose Salazar. Il ne me semble pas qu'une - il jette un regard dégoûté sur le foutoir qui règne encore un peu dans ma piaule - _chambre_, soit un endroit convenable pour s'entretenir sur un sujet aussi important.

Deux de ses compagnons approuvent, le troisième tire la gueule.

Helga s'approche alors de la porte de sa chambre et l'ouvre comme si de rien n'était.

Moi, je sens mes convictions partir en fumée.

S'ils sont issus de mon esprit, il leur est impossible d'ouvrir une porte, non ?

Seigneur Dieu, je sens que la suite des évènements ne va pas, mais alors vraiment pas me plaire.

Ils sortent tous quatre, et je les suis, refermant la porte derrière moi.

Je la regarde quelques minutes comme si elle m'avait trahie. Ce qui n'est pas loin de la vérité. Elle n'aurait pas pu faire en sorte que la main d'Helga passe à travers la poignée, non ?

- Oh, ces photos sont magnifiques, s'extasie Helga en passant devant les clichés du couloir. J'ai regretté de n'avoir pas pu assister à ton dixième anniversaire, ainsi qu'à tous les autres. Mais nous rattraperons le temps perdu. Oh, vous êtes partis en vacances en France ! Dommage que . . .

Je pense qu'elle aurait pu continuer ainsi pendant des heures si Rowena ne l'avait pas prise par le bras, l'air excédée, et ne l'avait pas forcée à rejoindre les hommes qui attendaient au bas de l'escalier.

Je les suis encore, entre après eux dans la cuisine rutilante que ma mère a nettoyée avant de partir, et ils s'installent autour de la table, faisant racler les chaises au sol. Pour ma part, je me hisse sur le rebord des éviers, et j'attends.

Je sens que la suite ne va pas me plaire. Et pourtant, je sens l'excitation s'emparer de mon ventre.

Visiblement, ils ne sont pas imaginaires. Ils existent réellement, bien que la valeur du terme exister puisse être mise en doute les concernant. Ils m'ont dit que je suis la seule à pouvoir les voir. Pourquoi ? Et qui sont-ils ? _Que _sont-ils exactement ? J'ai très bien remarqué que les animaux que j'ai dessiné, enfant, sont les mêmes que ceux qui ornent leurs capes. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

- Je pense que Rowena peut commencer, propose Helga, cherchant affirmation dans les regards des deux hommes.

Malheureusement pour elle, Salazar a l'air de s'en foutre comme de son premier biberon et Godric continue à tirer la tronche. Les deux femmes se lancent un regard désespéré. Il n'y a pas à dire, ils forment une fine équipe.

- Bien, fait Rowena avant de se racler la gorge. Tout d'abord, je pense qu'il est important de préciser que nous ne sommes pas issus du même monde que celui que tu côtoies.

J'hausse un sourcil, dubitative.

Elle va me sortir quoi ? Qu'ils viennent de Mars ? De toute façon, au point où j'en suis, ça ou autre chose, je prends.

- Content de voir qu'elle aura retenu au moins un truc de mes enseignements, fait Salazar en me jetant un regard froid.

Je le fixe d'un air . . . D'autoroute. **(Nda : copyright Gad Elmaleh lol)**

- Par contre, ça, c'est forcément de Godric.

Je viens de comprendre qu'il parle des expressions de mon visage.

Je vois alors le blond ouvrir la bouche, prêt à riposter. Sauf que je n'ai pas envie de les voir remettre le couvert.

- Si vous tenez tant que ça à parler, tous deux, racontez-moi ce que vous faites ici, autrement, fermez vos gueules deux minutes.

Les deux hommes me regardent, surpris. Les deux femmes ont l'air de vouloir me sauter au cou pour me dire qu'elles sont fières de moi. Finalement, Godric et Salazar décident de me bouder. Tant mieux, ça me fera des vacances.

- Vous pouvez reprendre Rowena, fais-je aimablement à la brune.

- Merci.

Et là, elle me sourit. Réellement. Un sourire franc et heureux. Je dirais presque apaisé. Elle me semble plus ouverte, ainsi.

- Comme je disais, reprend-elle, nous venons d'un monde différent du tien. C'est pour cela que toutes ces choses étranges arrivent. Adélaïde, nous sommes des sorciers.

Je soupire imperceptiblement.

Je vais finir par croire que je suis _réellement _en train de délirer. J'ai cru à un moment que peut-être ce n'était pas ça, mais maintenant, le doute se réinstalle. Des sorciers vraiment ? Et après, ce sera quoi ? Les martiens qui débarquent ?

- Des sorciers ? Je répète, moqueuse. Prouvez-le !

Rowena me tend un sourire assuré, et d'une des poches de sa cape tire un long bâton de bois.

Est-ce que c'est ce que je crois ? Est-ce vraiment une baguette magique ?

Elle fait un mouvement de baguette en direction de Godric, et l'épée de celui-ci, sous ses cris indignés se détache de sa ceinture et vient se poser en douceur à côté de moi, apposée à la porte du meuble qui soutient l'évier.

Je devrais peut-être hurler, paniquer, me rebeller contre ce que je viens de voir. Pourtant, il n'y a en moi qu'une certitude qui se cimente. Tout cela est vrai, réel. Ça m'arrive à moi. Aussi dingue que dans un film ou dans un roman, c'est à moi que ça arrive. Et cela ne me dérange pas. Comme si je le savais. Comme si j'en avais l'habitude.

J'arrache mon regard de l'épée et repose mon regard sur Rowena qui range sa baguette.

- Ok, vous êtes des sorciers. Et maintenant ? Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne vous voit ? En dehors de moi, je veux dire.

- En fait, si tout s'était correctement déroulé, poursuit Rowena comme si je ne l'avais pas interrompue, tu aurais été incapable de nous voir, car seuls nos semblables, les autres sorciers, sont à même de voir les âmes qui errent sur Terre.

J'imite le poisson, les yeux plissés.

- Les âmes ? Vous êtes _morts _?

Chouette alors, après le coup du «　tu es la seule à nous voir　» et du «　nous sommes des sorciers　», maintenant c'est celui du «　nous sommes morts　» ! Génial !

- En fait, pas vraiment, modère Rowena avec une légère grimace. Au départ nous n'étions pas morts, nos âmes avaient seulement été séparées de leurs corps. Mais maintenant, oui, nous le sommes.

Je plisse les yeux, pas sûre d'avoir vraiment compris.

- Comment pouvez-vous savoir que vous êtes morts à présent ?

Rowena me fait un petit sourire d'excuse, mais c'est la voix de Salazar qui retentit, coupante comme une lame :

- La séparation a eu lieu il y a mille ans.

J'imite super bien la carpe, il n'y a pas à dire.

Au bout d'une minute, je me rappelle que _moi_, je ne suis pas morte, et que par conséquent j'ai besoin d'oxygène. Je prends donc une grande inspiration, tout en me tenant l'arrête du nez, les yeux fermés.

- Ok, d'accord. Passez à la suite.

Je rouvre les yeux et les plonge dans ceux bleus de Rowena. Ils sont magnifiques d'ailleurs.

- Pour expliquer pourquoi nos âmes ont été séparées de nos corps, il y a une prophétie, faite quelques années avant notre disparition. Elle dit, mot pour mot : _Désaccords, joutes, oppositions, malgré leur amitié qu'ils ont jurée éternelle, ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de se battre . . . Aucune trêve n'est trouvée, condamnant des générations à se haïr . . . La punition qu'ils connaîtront aura lieu si aucune réconciliation n'est advenue au jour de leur trentième solstice d'Été . . . Seule solution à leur bannissement : la naissance de la Première, unique personne à connaître leur existence d'errants, femme regroupant leurs quatre sangs . . . Condamnés à errer dans le monde non-sorcier, tout en suivant le cours de l'Histoire des leurs, seule la Première leur obtiendra la rédemption tant attendue, sur les lieux du début . . . _Comme tu es la première - et accessoirement la seule - à pouvoir nous voir et nous parler, il est certain que tu es cette Première dont parle la prophétie.

- La prophétie dit _femme regroupant leurs quatre sangs_. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie au juste ? Je demande, curieuse.

Au point où j'en suis, une prophétie ne devrait même pas m'étonner.

- Cela veut dire que tu es notre descendante à tous les quatre, répond Rowena en montrant de la main, elle-même et ses congénères.

Par contre, ça, ça risque d'avoir plus de mal à passer.

Je leur lance un regard suspicieux.

- Votre descendante . . . À vous quatre ?

Helga pousse un soupir extatique.

- Oui, dit-elle. N'est-ce pas une chance incroyable ?

Honnêtement ? Non. Ils ont tous l'air d'être de véritables cas pathologiques. Entre les frigides et les exaltés, je suis cernée.

- Si vous le dites, je marmonne.

Helga se renfrogne et rejoint Godric dans sa bouderie. Je crois que je l'ai vexée.

- Et après ? Je reprends. C'est quoi la suite de l'histoire ?

Rowena continue.

- Tu es la Première, tu es notre descendante à tous quatre, en toi coulent nos sangs, et tu es la seule à pouvoir nous voir et nous parler, voire-même, nous toucher.

- Vous toucher ? Je l'interromps, curieuse.

Elle hoche la tête et je saute à bas de ma chaise improvisée avant de me diriger vers Helga. Arrivée à à peine un mètre d'elle, je tends une main hésitante sous son regard curieux, et frôle sa joue chaude et soyeuse du bout de mes doigts.

Nom d'un chien, je _peux _la toucher !

Épouvantée, je retire prestement ma main.

Helga me tend un sourire d'excuse.

Au moins, elle comprend un peu que c'est dur à avaler pour moi toute cette histoire.

Je me racle discrètement la gorge et retourne m'asseoir sur le bord de mon évier, avant d'inviter Rowena à poursuivre avec un geste de la main.

- Comme le dit la Prophétie, seule la Première sera à même de nous permettre de côtoyer à nouveau le monde des sorciers. Nous avons besoin de toi pour retourner là-bas.

- Pourquoi vous voulez y retourner ? Je demande, étonnée par leur envie.

- On erre dans le monde des moldus depuis plus de mille ans, je crois qu'on a bien le droit d'espérer enfin le repos éternel ! S'exclame Salazar.

Ok, pas obligé de s'énerver, c'était une simple question. Par contre . . .

- C'est quoi un moldu ?

- Les non-sorciers, font d'une même voix mes quatre visiteurs, d'un ton las.

- Ah. Et, si j'ai bien compris, tant que vous ne serez pas retournés dans le monde des sorciers, monde où je suis la seule à pouvoir vous mener, vous allez rester me hanter, c'est ça ?

Ils échangent des regards gênés.

- Euh . . . Oui, c'est ça, répond enfin Helga.

J'hoche frénétiquement la tête, perdue dans mes pensées.

Je devrais penser que tout cela est faux, ou au pire une blague de quelqu'un, pourtant, j'ai l'intime conviction que tout cela est vrai. C'est incompréhensible, ça me dépasse totalement, mais je sais au fond de moi qu'ils disent vrai.

- Et c'est quoi _le lieu du début _? Je demande. C'est là que je suis censée vous emmener, mais c'est quoi ?

Godric sourit fièrement, et je vois que tous ont une nouvelle lueur au fond des yeux, celle de l'accomplissement.

- C'est Poudlard, répond Rowena, l'école des sorciers, la première du genre à avoir été créée, il y a mille ans.

- Cool, je fais d'un ton blasé, pas le moins du monde perturbée par le fait qu'il existe des écoles de sorcellerie. Et quel est le rapport entre vous et cette école ?

- Nous l'avons construite, fait Helga. Tous les quatre, nous nous sommes alliés pour la créer. C'était notre rêve de pouvoir enseigner aux jeunes sorciers, et nous l'avons réalisé. Aujourd'hui, Poudlard est la plus grande école de sorcier au monde.

Ils sont tous fiers de l'avoir fait, j'en suis totalement consciente. Alors je décide de les faire tomber de leur petit nuage et je dis :

- Et si vous êtes dans cette galère depuis mille ans, c'est parce que vous n'avez cessé de vous disputer et que vous avez été incapables de trouver un terrain d'entente.

Effet réussi, ils tirent tous la tronche.

- C'est la faute de Salazar ! S'exclame alors vivement Godric. Lui et ses idées obtuses sur les Sangs-Pur ! Je n'ai jamais rien de vu de pareil !

- Je persiste à dire . . .

Je lève les mains pour les interrompre avant que la discussion ne dégénère à nouveau.

- Laissez-moi deviner. Godric et Salazar ne cessaient de se disputer au sujet de tout et n'importe quoi, et Rowena et Helga n'ont jamais réussi à faire cesser leurs joutes. Et voilà la raison pour laquelle vous êtes dans cette merde monstrueuse.

Ils opinent tous de la tête.

- Et c'est quoi cette histoire comme quoi tout ça a condamné _des générations à se haïr _?

Rowena soupire.

- Poudlard est divisé en quatre maisons, portant nos noms, m'explique-t-elle. Sauf que depuis que Salazar a quitté Poudlard avec pertes et fracas, les maisons Gryffondor et Serpentard ne se sont jamais entendues, créant batailles et rixes. Et cela dure depuis mille ans, avec des hauts et des bas selon les périodes.

- Et pourquoi se battent-ils ? Je demande, curieuse.

- La maison Gryffondor prône l'égalité, explique Rowena, d'un ton un peu précipité puisqu'elle a vu tout comme moi Godric et Salazar ouvrir la bouche pour parler. Salazar, lui, voulait que l'on n'accepte dans l'école, que les élèves ayant des parents sorciers et que l'on appelle Sangs-Pur. Les autres, les sorciers issus de parents moldus et les Sangs-Mêlée, étaient à ses yeux, indignes d'entrer à Poudlard. Nous avons refusé de faire cette différence entre les sorciers, ce qui ne lui a pas plu. Comme nous avions déjà refusé d'enseigner la magie noire à l'école, Salazar n'a pas supporté cette autre contrainte et s'en est allé. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, ce sont toujours ces mêmes raisons qui poussent ces deux maisons à se battre continuellement.

Je secoue la tête, estomaquée.

- Les élèves d'aujourd'hui se battent à cause d'une querelle vieille de mille ans ?

Ils opinent du chef. Je soupire.

- Bien. Alors on fait comment pour s'y rendre dans cette fameuse école ?

* * *

Hum, hum.

Voilàààààààààààààà ! =D

Je vous laisse imaginer comment ça va se passer. ^^ Mais vous ne le saurez pas tout de suite. On retrouvera d'abord nos petits amis Poudlardiens dans le prochain chapitre. :)

A pluche les gens !

Kissous !


	4. Samedi matin à Poudlard

Titre : La prophétie des Fondateurs

Rating : T, pour l'instant.

Pairing : Pleins :)

Disclaimer : Tout emonde le connaître, mais je précise qu'Adélaïde m'appartient =)

Résumé : Ils sont quatre et ont débarqués sans prévenir, brisant de ce fait ma petite vie bien ordonnée. Je n'ai jamais demandé à des sorciers d'intégrer mon univers. Et encore moins à des sorciers _morts_ !

Petit mot de l'auteur : Hi, les gens ! Et me voilà de retour avec un quatrième chapitre. Ne soyez pas dérouté par les différents points de vus, j'ai décidé de changer un peu ma façon d'écrire, alors on ne sera pas cantonner aux esprits d'Harry, Drago et Adélaïde. ^^ J'espère que cela ne vous perdra pas trop. :p

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Samedi matin à Poudlard**

Je baille, passe une main fatiguée dans mes cheveux et essaye d'ouvrir mon deuxième œil.

Tout autour de moi, le reste de la chambrée commence lui aussi à émerger. Difficilement, suis-je dans l'obligation de préciser. La soirée de la veille a été particulièrement mouvementée, et nous nous sommes couchés très tôt . . . Ce matin !

Je balance mes jambes par-dessus mon lit, pose les deux pieds sur le sol gelé et m'oblige à avancer jusqu'à la salle de bains où je m'enferme. Une douche brûlante plus tard, j'ai les idées un peu plus claires et je me sens parfaitement réveillé. Je me rappelle alors que j'ai passé une bonne partie de la soirée à balancer de l'engrais sur les citrouilles d'Hagrid, en compagnie de Malefoy. Et sans en venir aux mains ! Un exploit ! On devrait nous remettre une médaille pour ça !

- Harry, sors de là ! Entends-je soudain Ron beugler tout en tambourinant contre la porte. Hermione va nous tuer si on n'est pas à l'heure !

Je jette un œil sur ma montre.

Il nous reste encore une demi-heure avant l'échéance.

Soupirant, je finis de m'habiller en quatrième vitesse puis sors de la salle de bains, laissant la place à un Ron maugréant dans sa barbe du matin :

- Pas trop tôt !

Puis il claque la porte derrière lui.

Dans la chambre, Neville dorlote son crapaud en attendant son tour pour se laver. Le pauvre Trevor commence à se faire vieux, et nous savons tous qu'il rendra bientôt l'âme. Par conséquent, Neville fait encore plus attention à lui. Seamus, lui, émerge tout doucement, les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil. Il se réveille complètement quand son regard survole le lit vide de Dean. Un éclat de colère traverse ses yeux.

Malefoy va payer. Et malgré moi, j'éprouve comme un malaise.

C'est un peu de ma faute. Il cherche toujours, par n'importe quel moyen, à me faire mal. Hier, il a mentionné la mort de Dean, ne prenant pas en compte que Seamus était non loin de nous. Et Seamus est celui qui a le plus de mal à se remettre de la disparition de notre ami. Certainement parce qu'il se croit coupable de ne pas avoir pu le sauver.

C'était il y a trois mois, lors de la dernière bataille. Celle qui a vu la défaite de Voldemort. Seamus et Dean se battaient côte à côte, comme les meilleurs amis qu'ils étaient. Aucun des deux n'a vu arriver le sortilège de la Mort, lancé par un quelconque Mangemort. Dean s'est retrouvé sur sa trajectoire. Il ne s'est pas vu partir. Seamus si. Et il s'en veut de ne pas avoir pu réagir à temps, de ne pas avoir poussé son ami quand le sort a été lancé.

Malgré les nombreuses fois où nous lui avons certifié qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire, notre Irlandais préféré continue à déprimer. Et nous essayons de faire tout notre possible pour qu'il cesse de se morfondre.

Tout à mes pensées, je ne vois qu'au tout dernier moment que Ron est sorti de la salle de bain et qu'il m'attend pour aller retrouver Hermione dans la salle commune.

- Alors Harry, tu te bouges ? S'impatiente-t-il.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai comme qui dirait l'impression que mon meilleur ami est d'une humeur de dragon ce matin.

Faisant fi de cette mauvaise humeur sûrement due au manque de sommeil, je dévale les escaliers à sa suite et atterris dans une salle commune . . . Vide.

- Bah, où est Hermione ? S'étonne Ron, les poings sur les hanches.

Je ne prends même pas la peine de répondre à sa question rhétorique et jette un œil plus aigu sur les environs, mais Hermione n'est _réellement _pas là.

Bah mince alors. Si même elle commence à se dévergonder, on ne va pas y arriver.

- Elle est partie.

D'un seul mouvement, nous nous retournons, Ron et moi, sur Lavande qui vient de parler. Elle descend calmement l'escalier, habillée de son uniforme malgré que nous soyons un samedi.

- Partie ? Répète Ron d'un air hébété.

- Oui, à la bibliothèque je crois. Je l'ai vue prendre des bouquins.

Sur ces mots, elle nous dépasse et quitte la salle commune.

Je sais où elle va, malheureusement. Lavande passe beaucoup de temps en compagnie de Padma Patil, depuis le décès de Parvati. Toutes deux trouvent certainement dans cette compagnie, un peu de traces de la défunte. Elle est décédée lors d'un raid des Mangemorts sur son village à Noël dernier. Leurs parents étaient absents ce soir-là, mais c'est moi et Remus qui étions de garde au Q.G. Nous n'avions rien pu faire pour Parvati, il était trop tard. Par contre, nous avions évité à Padma de perdre la vue. Bien maigre consolation.

- Tu crois qu'on devrait aller la chercher ? Me demande soudain Ron, me tirant de mes pensées moroses.

Je le regarde. Il a l'air hésitant et l'une de ses mains caresse son abdomen. Je souris.

- C'est bon, Ron, va à la Grande Salle, moi je vais aller la chercher.

Il me fait un sourire splendide empli de joie et court hors de la salle commune en criant :

- Merci Harry, t'es un vrai pote.

De rien, Ronald, mais si ta petite amie venait à savoir que tu préfères un petit-déjeuner à sa compagnie, je ne donnerais pas cher de ta peau.

**oOo**

Méticuleux, je donne un dernier coup de peigne sur mes cheveux et vérifie dans le miroir que pas une seule mèche ne dépasse. Elles sont toutes en place, nickel chrome. Je range mon peigne en ivoire à sa place et sors de la salle de bains.

Blaise est parti tôt ce matin, rendre son bouquin à la bibliothèque, et Théodore est en train de lasser ses chaussures, l'air songeur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? m'enquis-je en voyant son regard absent.

Il ne répond pas tout de suite. Il finit d'abord de se préparer, lisse sa robe, et enfin me regarde pour me répondre :

- Je ne sais pas trop, mais je me sens bizarre ce matin. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose se prépare. Quelque chose . . . d'étrange.

Mon sang se glace.

Théo est le descendant direct d'une pythie, il a donc certains dons. Et il a été le premier à avoir peur quand le jour de la dernière bataille s'est levé, avant même que l'on sache que Voldemort était en route. Il a toujours eu aussi de grands pressentiments lors des attaques de Mangemorts. Mais pourquoi, ce matin, avait-il de nouveau une «　mini prémonition　» comme on les appelle entre nous ?

- C'est dangereux ? Je demande en m'approchant de lui.

Il fronce les sourcils, perplexe.

- Non, pas vraiment. Je ne sens pas de danger, avoue-t-il. Juste . . .

Il s'arrête, songeur.

- Juste quoi ? le pressé-je.

- Juste comme si un grand changement était en route.

Je fronce à mon tour les sourcils.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Moi non plus, avoue-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules désabusé. On descend ?

Il n'a pas l'air plus inquiet que ça par son pressentiment, alors je lui fais confiance et sors de la chambre à sa suite. Nous rejoignons rapidement Pansy qui se trouve assise dans son fauteuil de cuir noir préféré, près du feu de cheminée ronflant.

- Enfin ! S'exclame-t-elle en nous voyant arriver, sautant à bas de son siège. J'ai cru que vous n'alliez jamais sortir de cette chambre.

- Tu sais comment est Drago, fait Théo en guise d'excuse avant d'aller enlacer notre amie.

Je résiste à l'envie de l'envoyer bouler, mais préfère détourner le regard en voyant le câlin qu'ils se font.

Ca, c'est une lubie de Pansy. Elle réclame des embrassades incessantes à Théo, prétextant que le désert de sa vie amoureuse doit bien trouver une compensation quelque part et que, Théo étant le seul spécimen gay à se laisser tripoter par une fille, elle se contente de ce qu'elle a. Elle a essayé une fois avec moi : elle a visité l'infirmerie pendant trois heures.

- Où est Blaise ? Demande-t-elle.

- A la bibliothèque, je réponds. Irons-nous petit-déjeuner ?

- On ne l'attend pas ? S'étonne Pansy alors que nous traversons notre salle commune pour nous rendre à la Grande Salle.

- Tu sais comment est Blaise lorsqu'il se retrouve entouré de livres, prétexte Théo d'un air entendu. Il vaut mieux ne pas compter sur lui avant une bonne demi-heure, et mon estomac ne tiendra pas jusque là. Au fait, qu'avons-nous de prévu aujourd'hui ?

- Révision du cours de potion et de métamorphose pour lundi, je réponds, puis promenade dans le parc. Quelque chose à ajouter ?

- Non, tout est parfait.

A côté de nous, Pansy soupire.

- Bon, écoutez, faites comme vous voulez mais moi, je vais chercher Blaise, dit-elle soudainement. S'il faut à chaque fois l'attendre pour les activités, ça va me gonfler. Je vous rejoins à table avec le croqueur de bouquins ! S'écrie-t-elle ensuite en s'éloignant.

Las, je me tourne vers Théo.

- Honnêtement, il y a des fois où je me demande si Blaise va comprendre un jour que Pansy lui court après.

Pour toute réponse, mon camarade éclate de rire.

**oOo**

Je repose le livre là où je l'ai trouvé. Finalement, la quatrième de couverture ne me dit rien qui vaille. Le titre avait l'air plus prometteur que ça, lui. Je continue de parcourir l'étagère du regard, aussi vite que possible : le petit-déjeuner est servi et mon estomac commence à faire bruyamment savoir qu'il est vide depuis trop longtemps.

Mes yeux se posent sur un autre titre : _Mille et une farces._

Ah ? Peut-être serait-ce le bon ?

Je l'attrape, le feuillète quelques instants et souris.

Oui, ça a l'air d'être ça.

- Psssst, Blaise !

Je jette un œil dans la direction d'où l'appel est venu, croise le regard chocolat d'Hermione, vérifie qu'il n'y a personne d'autre autour de moi, et, intrigué, la rejoins.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? je demande en murmurant.

Amusée, elle me sourit.

- Rien, j'avais juste remarqué que tu avais trouvé le livre dont je t'avais parlé.

Je jette un œil sur la couverture violette flambante et m'exclame, les yeux exorbités :

- C'est ce titre simplet que tu n'arrivais pas à retenir ?!

Elle hausse les épaules.

- Tu sais moi, les farces . . .

Ouais, pas besoin de faire un dessin.

- Ok, bah merci, je vais l'emprunter.

Elle rit.

- Evite de croiser ton directeur de Maison avec ce livre, il t'écorcherait vif autrement.

- Je dirais que c'est pour les Gryffondor, je réponds en souriant.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

- Regarde l'auteur, idiot.

J'hausse les sourcils, étonné, puis fais ce qu'elle me demande.

_Weorge Geasley_

Je me retiens - _très difficilement _- d'éclater de rire.

- Jamais vu d'anagramme aussi bidon, je dis entre mes dents serrées, le buste secoué par un fou rire silencieux.

- Que veux-tu, les jumeaux Weasley ne sont pas réputés pour leur extrême intelligence. Ou alors ils le sont trop et se foutent de nous, ajoute-t-elle pensivement, un doit tapotant son menton. Enfin bref, va savoir avec ces deux là !

Mon estomac choisit ce moment-là pour grogner. Hermione pouffe.

- Tu ferais mieux de rejoindre tes amis, me conseille-t-elle. A plus tard !

- A plus tard.

Nous nous séparons, chacun de nous partant par une extrémité de l'allée.

Hermione et moi avons sympathisé au Q.G. de l'Ordre du Phoenix, pendant la Guerre. Elle a été l'une des rares personnes à m'aider et m'épauler après l'assassinat de ma mère, et malgré le retour à Poudlard et la reprise des rixes entre Serpentard et Gryffondor, nous avons décidé de rester en contact. Bien sûr, pour préserver nos amis et notre santé morale (j'entendais déjà d'ici les jérémiades de Pansy et Drago s'ils entendaient parler de cette histoire !), nous tenons notre relation amicale secrète. Bien qu'il y ait des fois où j'aurais bien envie de tout envoyer valdinguer pour pouvoir discuter avec Hermione quand j'en ai envie, et non pas seulement quand j'en ai la possibilité.

- Blaise ?

Deuxième interpellation alors que je récupère mon livre dont Mme Pince vient de noter l'emprunt. Je me retourne et tombe nez à nez avec un visage légèrement disgracieux, entouré d'une longue chevelure brune.

- Oui, qu'y a-t-il Pansy ?

Alors que je pose la question, j'aperçois du coin de l'œil le profil d'Hermione qui sort de la bibliothèque, accompagné de son ami de toujours, Harry Potter. Apparemment, il est venu la chercher.

- Je te cherchais pour te dire que Drago et Théo sont déjà à table. Les goujats, ils ne t'ont même pas attendu.

Je lui souris et réponds :

- Mais toi si, merci.

Elle me tend un joli sourire, puis m'attrape fermement le bras avant de m'entraîner dans le couloir.

- Alors, qu'as-tu emprunté cette fois-ci ? Me questionne-t-elle, intéressée.

- Un livre de farces, ça peut toujours servir.

Un rictus machiavélique apparait au coin de ses lèvres à ces mots et son regard s'ancre sur les deux Gryffondor devant nous.

- Oh que oui, susurre-t-elle, ça peut toujours servir. Tu crois que Granger serait mieux en rousse ? Après tout, à force de traîner avec les belettes, ça peut déteindre non ?

Je la vois sortir sa baguette, mais je l'arrête d'un mouvement.

- Pansy, tu sais ce que je pense de tout ça.

- Allez, s'il te plait, juste un, me supplie-t-elle en s'accrochant à mon bras. Un petit sort de rien du tout.

- Nan.

Elle boude.

- T'es méchant.

- Non, seulement un Serpentard.

Pour toute réponse, elle me tire puérilement la langue. J'éclate de rire et décide d'enterrer la hache de guerre alors que nous pénétrons dans la Grande Salle. Je passe un bras autour de ses épaules et la serre contre moi.

- Allez, Pansy-chérie, fais pas ta tête de gnome, tu sais très bien que de toute façon, Drago n'aime pas quand vous agissez sans lui.

Elle rougit puis déclare en s'éloignant de moi :

- D'accord, mais t'as intérêt de me trouver un super sort dans ton bouquin !

J'hausse des épaules, d'un air fataliste.

Que ne ferait-on pas pour plaire à ces demoiselles . . .

* * *

The end of the chapiter.

Bon, excusez ma blague bidon avec l'anagramme de Georges Weasley, je le ferais plus, promis ... enfin, sauf si ça vous a plut. :p

Au prochain chapitre nous retrouverons Adélaïde. ^^

A plus everybody !

Kissouxxxx


	5. Flanerie dans une rue marchande

Titre : La prophétie des Fondateurs

Rating : T, pour l'instant.

Pairing : Pleins :)

Disclaimer : Tout le monde le connaît, mais je précise qu'Adélaïde m'appartient =)

Résumé : Ils sont quatre et ont débarqués sans prévenir, brisant de ce fait ma petite vie bien ordonnée. Je n'ai jamais demandé à des sorciers d'intégrer mon univers. Et encore moins à des sorciers _morts_ !

Petit mot de l'auteur : Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec le chapitres 5 où nous retrouvons les Fondateurs et Adélaïde. Et ils sont dans le monde sorcier ! :D Allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Flanerie dans une rue marchande**

- Vous plaisantez, j'espère ? Susurré-je entre mes dents closes.

Helga me lance un regard désolé alors que Rowena lève les yeux au ciel.

- Pas le moins du monde, fait Salazar. Pourquoi, il y a un problème ?

Je me tourne brusquement vers lui.

Nous sommes toujours dans la cuisine, où la conversation suit son cours. J'ai accepté de les aider à aller à leur école Poudlard, histoire qu'ils me fichent la paix. Seulement là, il y a un hic.

- L'Ecosse ?! Vous voulez que je vous accompagne _jusqu'en Ecosse ?! _Vous êtes au courant qu'on se trouve en ce moment-même en plein cœur de Londres ? Comment voulez-vous que l'on soit en Ecosse dans la journée ?

Salazar me fusille du regard.

Même pas peur d'abord.

- Nous n'avons jamais dit que le voyage se ferait en une journée.

- Holà, je t'arrête tout de suite, il est hors de question que je m'en aille pour plusieurs jours ! Nous sommes samedi, j'ai cours lundi et je ne vois pas comment je peux expliquer à mes parents que je pars le week-end entier avec _des fantômes de sorciers que je suis seule à pouvoir voir ! _hurlé-je.

Je crois que je suis légèrement en train de perdre mon sang-froid.

Helga se lève, les mains hautes et l'air apaisant.

- Ma chérie, calme-toi, m'intime-t-elle. Cela fait mille ans que nous errons, nous ne sommes pas à quelques jours près.

- Parle pour toi, bougonne Salazar, les bras croisés.

Il va arrêter celui-là, avec sa tête de cochon ?

- Eh bah alors _Salazy_, tu nous fais du boudin ? Le taquine alors Godric.

Je prends une profonde inspiration, ordonnant à mes nerfs de ne pas relever la dispute qui se pointe, et de ne _surtout _pas m'en mêler.

- Godric, Salazar, veuillez cesser de vous comporter comme des gosses de quatre ans si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver avec mon pied aux miches.

Je suis une femme de bien peu de volonté . . .

Helga et Rowena se détournent pour cacher à leurs deux compagnons leur sourire amusé. Les deux hommes, eux, ont visiblement décidé de faire blocus contre moi si j'en juge par leur air meurtrier à mon encontre.

- Bon, revenons-en à ce voyage. Où se trouve exactement cette école ? Je demande, faisant preuve de bonne volonté (et décidée à me débarrasser de ces quatre là au plus vite !).

- En fait, elle se trouve dans les plaines Ecossaises, me répond Rowena, là où à notre époque, très peu de moldus se rendaient. Sauf qu'à présent, tes congénères ont envahi toute la terre, alors il est fort possible que Poudlard se trouve proche d'une ville ou d'un village.

- Comment ça se fait que jamais personne n'en a entendu parler ? Je m'étonne alors, balançant mes jambes contre le placard se situant en dessous des éviers sur le bord desquels je suis assise.

- Au fil des siècles, des sortilèges ont été jetés sur le château, pour que les moldus ne le remarquent pas. Par exemple, il est incartable, ce qui fait qu'il n'apparait sur aucune carte, et un sortilège Repousse-Moldu l'entoure, ainsi, les moldus qui s'en approchent s'en écartent immédiatement, se souvenant d'un rendez-vous important - existant ou pas d'ailleurs.

- Ingénieux. Mais moi qui suis moldue, comment je fais pour m'en approcher ?

Un grand blanc me répond.

- Ah zut, on n'avait pas pensé à ça, fait Godric, sortant de sa bouderie.

Bah tiens donc, tu m'en diras tant.

- Nous aviserons une fois sur place, éluda Salazar d'un signe de la main. L'important est de savoir comment nous y rendre.

- En train, je réponds immédiatement. C'est le seul moyen. Même si je ne sais pas _comment _je vais faire pour me payer un ticket.

Salazar a une exclamation de dédain et se lève de sa chaise.

- Un moyen de locomotion moldu ? Hors de question. Nous devrons te suivre et je refuse de monter dans un de ces engins. Nous prendrons un moyen sorcier.

- Vous avez tendance à oublier un peu trop vite que je suis _moldue _! fais-je en m'adressant aux quatre, puisque Rowena, Helga et Godric ont acquiescé à la suggestion de leur compagnon. Comment je fais pour utiliser un moyen sorcier, moi qui suis démunie de toute magie ?

- Avec le Magicobus, cela devrait être possible, dit Godric. De plus, on sera à Poudlard en peu de temps, et sans avoir besoin de demander notre chemin.

- Oui, mais elle devra régler en argent sorcier, renchérit Helga. Ce qu'elle ne possède pas. Où trouver l'argent ?

- Elle convertira son argent moldu en monnaie sorcière, dit Godric. Il suffira d'aller à la banque.

Je hausse les sourcils.

- On peut avoir de l'argent _sorcier _dans les banques ? demandé-je, dubitative.

- Celles moldues, non, répond Salazar, il faudra aller à Gringotts.

- Et c'est où ça ?

- Sur le Chemin de Traverse, bien sûr, fait-il comme si c'était l'évidence même.

**oOo**

Je suis en plein cœur du centre-ville Londonien, il est onze heures passées du matin et les rues sont grouillantes de gens. Je me suis arrêtée entre une grande librairie et un disquaire renommé, devant une porte miteuse à souhait. Si on ne me l'avait pas montrée, je ne l'aurais même pas remarquée.

J'affiche alors un air dubitatif.

- Vous vous fichez de moi, là ?

A ma droite, Salazar soupire.

- Pourquoi doit-on obligatoirement être en train de se moquer de toi ? Nous sommes tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux.

- Ce truc miteux donne accès au monde sorcier ?! Je m'écris, peu sûre d'y croire.

- CHUT ! M'intiment-ils tous quatre d'un même mouvement.

J'enfonce la tête dans mes épaules. Il est vrai que les passants me regardent comme si j'étais une échappée de l'asile le plus proche.

- Désolée, je marmonne. Non mais, sérieux, ce pub donne sur votre Chemin de Traverse ?

- Oui, me répond Rowena en me poussant légèrement dans le dos, alors avance !

Je fais quelques pas en avant, jusqu'à la porte, peu sûre de moi.

Malgré tout ce qu'il vient de se passer, je reste encore un peu sceptique. Surtout quand on me montre ce genre de trucs.

Inspirant profondément, je mets ma main sur la poignée, l'abaisse lentement et ouvre la porte. Aussitôt une odeur âcre et renfermée me prend à la gorge. Je grimace, hésitant à entrer.

- Allez ! me presse Godric.

Je renifle, dégoûtée par l'odeur qui s'échappe du pub, et finis par y pénétrer.

Tout est sombre là-dedans, il n'y a que très peu de fenêtres et les tables sont éclairées par des bougies. Il n'y a que quelques clients et un barman chauve qui essuie ses verres derrière le comptoir. Tous me regardent, comme si je venais de tomber du ciel. Et c'est réciproque. Malgré les tenues de mes compagnons que j'ai déjà vues, celles que portent ces sorciers sont différentes. Elles sont plus sombres, plus passe-partout. Ce sont des robes aussi, complétées de capes et, pour certains d'entre eux, de chapeaux pointus. Je vois même un client de couleur noire assis à côté de son balai apposé au mur.

- C'est une moldue ? J'entends soudain chuchoter dans le silence ambiant.

C'est une vieille femme fripée qui vient de poser la question au barman.

- Non, répond ce dernier sur le même ton et du bout des lèvres, ne me lâchant pas du regard. Le pub est entouré d'un sortilège Repousse-Moldu.

Je fronce des sourcils.

Il n'est pas très au point son sortilège.

- Tu comptes rester plantée là longtemps ? J'entends soudain rouspéter Salazar derrière moi.

Je me retourne, le fusille du regard et m'approche ensuite du bar, peu sûre de ce que je dois faire.

- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, miss ? Me demande alors poliment le barman.

Une fois ces mots prononcés, les clients retournent à leur petite vie. Seul le sorcier au balai continue à me regarder. Cela me donne froid dans le dos. Je fais fi de sa présence et me concentre sur l'aimable vieil homme.

- En fait, j'aimerais me rendre au Chemin de Traverse.

- Oh, s'étonne-t-il, vous n'êtes pas d'ici ?

- Réponds non, me souffla immédiatement Rowena. Dis que tu es Américaine.

Je m'exécute. Et je précise même que je viens de New-York, histoire de.

- Oh, s'extasie alors le barman, la Grosse Pomme ! Voilà pourquoi vous m'avez paru différente au premier abord. Et bien, pour vous rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse, il suffit de vous rendre dans l'arrière-cour et de taper de votre baguette trois fois sur la troisième brique en partant du haut et la deuxième sur la droite, au dessus des poubelles.

Je reste figée.

Avec _ma _baguette ? Ahah, la bonne blague. Je fais comment, moi ?

- Bien, merci, fais-je quand même avant de me diriger vers la porte que le barman m'a montrée.

Je sors, attendant discrètement que les quatre autres soient sortis à leur tour pour refermer la porte.

- Adélaïde, fait alors Helga, tu n'avais pas besoin de nous garder la porte ouverte. Nous sommes morts, nous passons donc à travers les murs. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que nous sommes matériels.

Je lui souris.

Si elle savait comme je m'en fiche de ce qu'elle vient de me dire ! Pour l'instant, le plus important est que :

- Sans baguette, je fais comment pour passer de l'autre côté ?

- Attends que quelqu'un ouvre le passage, proposa Godric.

Nous nous tournons tous vers lui comme si c'était le dernier des . . .

- Crétin.

Merci de l'avoir dit à haute voix, Salazar, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire.

- Moi, au moins, je propose quelque chose, pas comme certains.

Je soupire en levant les yeux au ciel.

Les voilà repartis !

Je décide d'ignorer leur nouvelle rixe et me tourne vers les deux femmes qui regardent le combat avec l'air las et peiné de l'habitude.

- Bon, tout ça ne me dit pas comment je fais. A moins que l'un de vous ne puisse ouvrir le passage ? je propose.

Rowena hausse les épaules.

- Depuis que nous sommes morts, nous n'avons jamais été en contact avec le monde de la magie, alors peut-être.

Elle se tourne ensuite vers le mur, compte les pierres, sors sa baguette des replis de sa cape grise et tapote trois fois l'une des pierres. Un trou se forme alors au milieu du mur, s'agrandissant de plus en plus, jusqu'à pouvoir laisser passer plusieurs personnes de front. De l'autre côté, une longue rue bordée de boutiques s'offre à moi. Je ne peux que m'extasier devant la foule qui se promène, les devantures mirobolantes, la rue pavée. Tout cela est nouveau pour moi. Nouveau et excitant.

Je sors de l'arrière-cour et m'avance dans la rue, dévorant des yeux ce qui m'entoure. Je ne fais même plus attention à mes compagnons, eux aussi muets. Je dépasse un magasin devant lequel s'entassent des piles de chaudrons bancals, un autre où la vitrine est ornée d'un balai devant lequel plusieurs hommes et enfants s'extasient ; plus loin, un panneau m'indique qu'ici se trouve une papeterie et là . . . Je m'arrête.

Etonnée, je ne peux qu'ouvrir des yeux bien ronds devant la boutique. Car elle est emplie de hiboux.

- C'est quoi ça ? Ne puis-je m'empêcher de m'exclamer avant de me précipiter sur l'une des cages où est enfermé l'un des volatiles.

Prudemment, je tends un doigt, l'insère entre les barreaux et caresse le plumage marron chatoyant de l'oiseau. Docile, il se laisse faire.

- Les hiboux sont notre façon d'envoyer le courrier, fait alors Helga dans mon dos. Ils sont ensorcelés pour trouver le destinataire, où qu'il soit !

- C'est pratique, je dis. Et ils sont beaux.

- Certes, convient Salazar dont j'entends la voix derrière moi, mais nous ne sommes plus très loin de Gringotts, alors allons-y. Je croyais que tu étais pressée ?

- Il n'y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis, je rétorque, sans même y penser.

J'entends des petits rires retenus. Visiblement, ils se fichent tous de sa tronche, même les filles.

- Adelaïde, Salazar a raison, ne nous attardons pas.

Je me tourne, déçue, vers Rowena, mais obtempère. Nous continuons notre chemin et parvenons en peu de temps à la fameuse banque.

Tout de marbre blanc, l'édifice est composé d'une arche surplombant l'entrée, deux petits êtres disgracieux gardant les lourdes portes de bois. Obnubilée par ces créatures bizarres, je ne fais qu'apercevoir du coin de l'œil, sans la lire, une immense affiche.

- C'est un Gobelin, m'apprend Rowena. Une créature magique très intelligente mais très acariâtre aussi. Un conseil : ne les énerve jamais, où ça risquerait d'être la dernière chose que tu ferais dans ta vie.

Je frissonne quand je passe à leur hauteur. Ils ouvrent les portes en me faisant un sourire découvrant leurs dents ciselées et je déglutis. Je tiendrais compte du conseil de Rowena.

Nous entrons dans la banque, et l'intérieur est très luxueux, bien que légèrement poussiéreux. Il y a plusieurs comptoirs, avec ces mêmes petites créatures. Cela semble être comme avec les banques moldus. Je m'avance donc vers un guichet de libre et interpelle le Gobelin qui s'y trouve.

- Excusez-moi Monsieur, est-ce qu'il serait possible de convertir ces livres sterling en monnaie sorcière s'il vous plait ?

- Ce sont des gallions, m'informe Godric. Ainsi que des mornilles et des noises.

Merci de ne pas m'avoir prévenue plus tôt surtout, il n'aurait pas fallu que j'ai l'air moins conne devant le banquier.

- Bien, miss, je fais ça tout de suite.

La créature s'empare des billets que je viens de poser et descend de son siège. Derrière le bureau, je ne vois plus de lui qu'une petite houppette brune de cheveux. Je résiste à l'envie d'éclater de rire : j'ai l'impression d'être servie par un gosse.

Pendant que la créature va chercher mon argent, je me tourne vers mes compagnons :

- Dites, ça vous dérange si je vous trouve des diminutifs ? Parce que, à part pour Helga, vos prénoms ne font pas vraiment passe-partout. Et ils sont trop longs à prononcer.

Rowena hausse des épaules, visiblement elle s'en fiche, Salazar n'a pas l'air très chaud mais préfère se taire et Godric acquiesce d'un air joyeux.

- Bien alors, ce sera Row, Sal et Rick.

Godric éclate de rire en entendant les diminutifs, et charrie immédiatement son homologue masculin.

- Sal ! En voilà un surnom comme il te va bien. On peut dire sale serpent, sale . . .

Je n'écoute plus les bêtises de Godric et me tourne plutôt vers Helga qui vient de me tapoter l'épaule.

- Dis, j'aimerais bien avoir un surnom moi aussi, me confie-t-elle.

Je hausse les épaules.

- Si tu veux. Alors pour toi, ce sera Hel.

Elle applaudit légèrement, contente. Elle me donne l'impression d'être une débile profonde, comme ça.

- Miss ?

Je me tourne vers le Gobelin qui vient de revenir, une pile de pièces grossières de couleur or, argent et bronze dans la main. Il m'en tend une poignée.

- Voilà, cela fait trente gallions, douze mornilles et quatre noises. Bonne journée, miss.

Congédiée sans autre forme de procès, je m'éloigne du présentoir et jette les pièces en vrac dans mon sac à main. De toute façon, elles ne rentreraient jamais dans mon porte-monnaie, elles sont trop grosses.

- Et maintenant ? Je demande.

Me tournant vers mes compagnons, je constate que seul Row et Hel me suivent. Les deux autres sont en train de se battre. Encore heureux qu'ils passent à travers les objets, parce qu'autrement, bonjour les dégâts.

- Bon, je soupire, je crois que ça va être à moi de les séparer.

Et, retroussant mentalement mes manches, je m'avance vers les deux duellistes.

Je jure qu'un jour, je le leur ferais payer au centuple !

* * *

_Fin du chapitre. _

_Je suppose que vous vous doutez qu'au prochain, nous serons de retour à Poudard. ^^ Mais comme il n'est pas écrit, je ne peux pas vous dire ce qu'il contiendra._

_A la prochaine, tous ! _

_Kissouxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	6. Promenade au parc

Titre : La prophétie des Fondateurs

Rating : Toujours T.

Pairing : Toujours autant. ^^

Disclaimer : Bla bla bla ... J.K.R ... bla bla bla ... pas d'argent ... bla bla bla ...

Résumé : Est-ce encore utile de le mettre ? Vous devez vous en souvenir un peu, non, de l'histoire ? Si si, vous savez, avec la fille qui est la seule à pouvoir voir les Fondateurs, la prophétie, tout ça ! Ah bah voyez, vpus vous en souvenez ! :)

Note de l'auteur : C'est bête, j'ai rien à vous dire aujourd'hui. :/ ... Attendez, je me creuse un peu les méninges ... je vais bien trouver un truc à dire ... Vous aimez le chou ? Ah ouais, moi non plus ... Non, vraiment, j'ai rien à vous dire. ^^' Je vais juste vous souhaitez une bonne lecture et m'excuser pour le temps que je mets à poster chaque chapitre ( c'était peut-être ça le truc que je voulais vous dire finalement --').

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Promenade au parc**

Je repose mon livre sur la table et fusille Hermione du regard. Si ça continue comme ça, j'aurais bientôt passé plus de temps dans la bibliothèque que partout ailleurs dans le château en sept ans de vie à Poudlard. Affligeant.

- Ne me regarde pas ainsi, Harry, fait mon amie sans lever les yeux de son parchemin. Tu dois travailler tes ASPIC's, et le plus vite possible.

Découragé, je jette un coup d'œil à Ron installé à ma droite. Lui semble avoir abandonné depuis longtemps l'idée de raisonner Hermione : il est entièrement plongé dans un grimoire à la tranche imposante et gratte frénétiquement sur un long parchemin.

- Lâcheur, marmonné-je en direction de mon meilleur ami.

Ce dernier a la tête qui rentre dans ses épaules quand il m'entend.

- Ne t'en prends pas à lui, me sermonne Hermione en me filant un coup de plume sur le dos de la main. Au moins Ron a compris qu'il devait travailler pour réussir ses examens, tu devrais faire de même et cesser tes enfantillages.

- De quoi tu parles ? Je demande, innocence incarnée.

Pour seule réponse, elle me montre d'un mouvement de pouce la table la plus proche de nous dans son dos, ainsi que le sol à mes pieds. Les deux sont envahis de boulettes de papiers.

- Depuis que nous sommes arrivés il y a une heure, tu as passé plus de temps à bombarder les Serpentard de projectiles qu'à lire ton chapitre pour lundi.

Je lui souris, amusé et tout sauf repentant. Je l'entendrais presque grincer des dents, ma chère amie.

- Je te signale tout de même que ce n'est pas moi qui aie commencé, mais Malefoy, argumenté-je. Je n'ai fait que défendre mon honneur en vengeant cet affront.

Hermione lève les yeux au ciel.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de faire comme au Q.G. de l'Ordre ? Vous voir vous ignorer était reposant.

- C'était frustrant, répliqué-je. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de lui coller mon point dans la figure.

Et ça aurait été tellement jouissif de sentir son nez si parfait éclater sous ma main. Même aujourd'hui cela emplissait mon corps d'une forte dose d'adrénaline.

Hermione soupire, lève les yeux au ciel puis replonge dans son pavé, non sans me dire :

- Si tu ne peux pas te retenir, au moins ne fais pas ça à la bibliothèque s'il-te-plait. Tu empêches les autres de travailler.

Je grimace.

Elle n'est pas drôle. Elle n'imagine pas à quel point j'ai besoin de sentir entre Malefoy et moi, une confrontation. Je sais que j'ai été insupportable pendant la guerre. Les gens ont mis ça sur le compte du stress et de la peur, du chagrin de voir tant de morts, mais je n'ignore pas que c'était surtout mon envie de me confronter à mon ennemi intime qui me rendait ainsi. J'avais un besoin viscéral de sentir sa haine et sa colère à mon encontre, de voir son teint si ordinairement pâle rougir sous mes assauts, ses poings se serrer de fureur.

- Harry ?

Arraché à mes pensées, je me tourne vers Hermione. Elle a fermé ses bouquins et me couve du regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller déjeuner et ensuite d'aller faire un tour autour du lac ? Ron est d'accord.

Un sourire illumine mon visage.

- Super idée ! M'exclamé-je en m'empressant de ranger les nombreux instruments de torture.

**oOo**

La Grande Salle est pleine. Curieux pour un samedi midi, d'habitude tout le monde est plus ou moins en retard. Même à la table des Serpentard la totalité de la maison, à l'exception de deux ou trois individus, est présente.

Je jette un œil sur mes amis, se servant en divers plats. Théodore, à ma gauche, pioche dans la semoule et le poulet basquaise, Pansy, devant Théo, a porté son choix sur les saucisses et la purée, et Drago, en face de moi, accompagne ses côtes d'agneaux d'une généreuse part de riz suivie de tomates cuites avec des cornichons. Pour ma part, je m'en tiens à une bonne portion de lasagnes.

Le déjeuner se passe en silence. Nous venons de terminer nos devoirs pour le cours de potion et de métamorphose et nous avons tous encore en tête les parchemins que nous venons de rédiger. Et Drago doit sûrement repenser à sa partie de lancer de boulettes de parchemin avec Potter. Ils m'ont gavé pendant deux heures avec leur bataille puérile. J'ai failli assommer Drago avec mon _Traité des potions _pour avoir la paix, mais je me suis douté qu'il n'apprécierait pas des masses le geste. Théo et Pansy, eux, ont trouvé ça hilarant. Ah ah ah.

- Oh, pendant que j'y pense Blaise, garde un œil ouvert aujourd'hui.

Surpris, je lance un regard perdu à mon ami.

- Comment ça ? Je l'interroge.

- Théo ? Fait Drago pour toute réponse, sans se tourner vers l'interpellé.

Le châtain se tourne vers moi.

- J'ai un pressentiment pour aujourd'hui, m'annonce-t-il. Quelque chose est en train de changer, c'est étrange.

- Dangereux ?

- Pas du tout, m'assure-t-il. Juste . . . Etrange. Et inattendu. Un chamboulement sans précédents, c'est tout ce que je peux dire.

J'échange un regard inquiet et médusé avec Drago et Pansy. Nous savons tous les trois comme les «　minis prémonitions　» de Théo sont justes. Et qu'il dise que c'est un chamboulement sans précédents n'est pas pour me rassurer, loin de là. On n'en a pas vécu assez déjà ?

Soudain, un grand bruit retentit du côté de la table des professeurs. Nullement étonné, je me tourne vers l'origine du son : un plat de purée vient de se renverser sur le professeur Lupin, qui a repris son poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal cette année. Mon regard dévie légèrement à gauche et je vois le professeur Rogue ranger discrètement sa baguette dans sa robe. Il n'aurait pas du, ainsi il aurait peut-être pu envoyer valser la saucière qui vient de renverser son contenu dans son dos.

Consterné, je secoue la tête. Avec des exemples comme celui-ci, comment voulez-vous que les Serpentard et les Gryffondor cessent de se battre ?

- Bon, fait Pansy, qui se désintéresse tout comme moi de ce qu'il se passe au niveau des professeurs, McGonagall ayant entrepris de sermonner les deux «　gamins　». Laissons ce casse-tête gobelin de prémonition et discutons d'autre chose.

Je vois son sourire à mon encontre. Zut, elle n'a pas oublié !

- Drago, Blaise a déniché un livre sur les farces à la bibliothèque, qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'en essayer une ou deux sur les Gryffondor ?

Les yeux de Drago s'illuminent comme si c'était Noël. Faut vraiment pas grand-chose pour le mettre en joie, lui.

- Blaise ?

- Oui, elle dit vrai, bougonné-je. Mais vous ne voudriez pas laisser tomber les Gryffondor quelques temps ?

Trois regards stupéfaits. Défaitiste, je laisse tomber ma fourchette dans mon assiette.

- Dites, vous n'avez pas remarqué depuis la rentrée il y a deux semaines que je n'étais jamais avec vous lors des bagarres et que je ne m'étais pas fait coller _une seule fois _?

Mes amis rouspètent.

- T'es pas drôle, souffle Théo.

- Ouais, renchérit Pansy, juste un petit sort de rien du tout !

- Non, m'obstiné-je. Trouvez-vous une autre encyclopédie vivante pour vous donner des idées. La mienne est fermée pour les mois à venir.

Drago fait la moue. Je persiste.

- Non, c'est non. Fini ! Vous le savez pourtant, je vous l'ai répété plus de quinze fois. _Arrêtez vos gamineries ! _

La moue de Drago s'intensifie. Je sens mes barrières s'ébranler et mes certitudes s'effriter. Ce mec est trop doué pour être humain. Refusant de me faire avoir à nouveau, je me lève et quitte la table. Derrière moi, mes amis me hèlent mais je résiste. Connaissant Pansy, je sais qu'elle s'en prendra à Hermione et j'en ai assez. La rixe d'hier soir a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le lac. J'en ai plus que marre. Il n'y aura donc personne pour faire prendre conscience à ces bandes de gobelins ?

Agacé, je m'installe sur les marches de l'escalier du hall, mon menton dans une main. J'aimerais pouvoir leur faire entendre raison, les persuader de reprendre leur comportement de la guerre. Mais je sais que je n'y arriverai pas, Drago apprécie trop ses bagarres avec Harry, et Théo et Pansy aiment s'en prendre aux amis du Gryffondor. Ca en est désespérant.

Soupirant, je me redresse, m'étire bruyamment et quitte le château pour le parc. Je sais que les autres m'y rejoindront rapidement et que j'arrêterai de leur faire la tête. Après tout, ils sont tout ce qu'il me reste. Et l'inverse est aussi malheureusement valable.

**oOo**

Je regarde la place vide devant moi, dépité - et légèrement furieux contre moi-même. Je sais à quel point Blaise ne supporte pas que nous embêtions les Gryffondor, mais cela est tellement ancré en moi que je ne peux pas arrêter. Cela fait partie de moi. Et puis, c'est tellement jouissif de voir Potter s'exciter ainsi, s'énerver contre moi.

- Vous pensez qu'il va faire la tête pendant longtemps ? Demande soudain Pansy, mal à l'aise.

- Non, je lui réponds, Blaise ne nous en veut pas réellement. C'est surtout après lui qu'il en a, de ne pas réussir à nous faire changer.

Pansy, accablée, acquiesce et baisse le regard sur son repas qu'elle triture. Tout comme elle, j'ai l'appétit coupé à présent. D'un coup d'œil, je constate qu'il en va de même pour Théo. Nous n'aimons pas nous disputer, sur quelque sujet que ce soit. Nous avons trop besoin les uns des autres.

Devant moi, je vois alors Potter et sa clique qui se lèvent de table et quittent la Grande Salle. Me revient alors en mémoire le petit incident de la veille. J'aimerais demander à Potter pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a parlé sans animosité, qu'il m'a dit bonne nuit. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ne s'en souvient pas.

J'y ai pensé toute la matinée, pendant que je faisais mes devoirs - et qu'accessoirement je faisais une bataille de boulettes avec ledit Potter. Je me suis dit qu'il l'avait dit, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Ou alors qu'il avait essayé de faire un premier pas vers moi, un premier pas vers une armistice. Mais je ne sais pas. Et si j'allais vers lui, pensant qu'il était pour un cessez-le-feu alors que ce n'était pas ça ? J'aurais bien l'air fin !

- Drago ?

Tiré de mes pensées par Théo, je tourne un regard étonné vers sa silhouette debout devant la table.

- Tu viens ? Fait-il. On va rejoindre Blaise, il doit être dans le parc.

J'acquiesce en abandonnant ma fourchette dans mon assiette à peine entamée et me lève pour suivre mes amis. La Grande Salle est encore pleine et les discussions vont bon train. Alors que je passe la porte, je sens un regard me vriller la nuque et je me retourne. A la table des Gryffondor, Finnigan me fusille de ses iris bleus. J'avais oublié qu'il avait une revanche à prendre celui-là.

Nous pénétrons dans le hall, descendons l'escalier de marbre et rejoignons rapidement le parc. Blaise nous tourne le dos, debout près du lac. Il balance des cailloux dans l'eau pour faire des ricochets.

- Blaise ? Fais-je en m'approchant de lui.

Il se retourne et sourit. La tempête est passée.

- Vous avez fini de manger ? Demande-t-il en continuant son activité.

- Ouais, fait Théo, mentant comme un arracheur de dent. On va se promener ?

Blaise laisse tomber ses cailloux et se tourne vers nous. Nous nous mettons en marche, silencieux.

Les arbres du parc commencent déjà à perdre leurs feuilles. Pourtant, avec le temps doux que nous avons cette année, j'aurais pensé que la tombée se ferait plus tard. Le soleil est haut et tape fort, on se croirait encore en Eté.

Soudain, des voix perturbent notre ballade apaisante. Je les reconnais immédiatement : c'est Potter et ses deux poteaux. D'un simple coup d'œil, je les vois. Ils sont assis près du lac, protégés par un immense saule pleureur. Ils discutent de Finnigan et, quand j'entends mon nom prononcé, je ne peux m'empêcher de tendre l'oreille.

- J'ai hâte de voir la tête de Malefoy quand Seamus en aura fini avec lui ! S'exclame hargneusement le rouquin.

Sa copine soupire.

Ouais, ces deux là sont en couple. Affligeant.

- Ron, arrête. Je crois au contraire que nous devrions raisonner Seamus. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Harry ?

- Que je suis d'accord avec Seamus. Qu'il lui amoche son visage si _parfait _à ce crétin de Sang-Pur. Malefoy n'aura que ce qu'il mérite, il n'avait pas à parler ainsi de Dean.

Je m'étais arrêté ainsi que mes amis. Nous avions donc tous entendu.

- Tu devrais te méfier Drago, me chuchote Pansy, j'ai entendu dire que Finnigan n'avait pas forcément besoin de sa baguette.

Et je le sais parfaitement pour l'avoir vu en action contre un Mangemort un jour où il était vraiment énervé. L'homme en question avait essayé de tuer Granger, et Finnigan n'avait pas apprécié. Nous étions tous les trois en mission, ensemble. Je n'avais pas été assez prompte à réagir, lui si. Le Mangemort était pratiquement _heureux _d'aller à Azkaban après ça.

Mais au moins à présent, je suis fixé : Potter n'a vraisemblablement pas fait attention hier soir quand il m'a parlé. Et, plus étrange, je suis comme _attristé _par ce fait.

- Tu aurais vraiment du t'excuser, fait Blaise. Regarde où tes bêtises vont encore nous mener !

Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de murmurer. Le Trio se retourne vers nous.

- Pour la discrétion, on repassera, marmonné-je alors que les trois Gryffondor venaient dans notre direction.

- Je t'offre une opportunité d'empêcher Finnigan de te refaire le portrait, commente Blaise en faisant un pas en arrière, tu devrais me remercier.

Je résiste à l'envie puérile de lui faire une grimace significative.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous espionnez ? Attaque directement Weasley en s'arrêtant face à Pansy, Théo et moi.

Je suis du coin de l'œil Granger qui rejoint Blaise derrière nous. Comme toujours, ils ne prendront pas parti à notre joute.

- Espionner quoi, Weasmoche, renchérit Pansy, vous n'êtes pas assez intéressants pour ça.

Le roux serre fortement les poings. Il est sur les nerfs visiblement, en totale opposition avec son ami qui lui, semble tout à fait calme. Mais connaissant Potter, c'est certainement un leurre.

- Zabini a parlé de s'excuser, fait le Sauveur-Anciennement-Le-Survivant. C'est à propos de Dean, Malefoy ? Tu regrettes tes paroles ?

Oui, je les regrette. Mais je ne lui ferai pas la joie de me voir me rabaisser devant lui.

- Regretter, Harry ? Ricane son pote. Mais enfin, pour ça, il faudrait déjà qu'il ait un _cœur _!

Ledit cœur - que je suis supposé ne pas posséder - tambourine à grand coup dans ma poitrine. L'excitation de la bagarre s'empare de moi.

- Un cœur ne serre à rien, Weaslaid, renchéris-je, sauf aux gens aussi pauvres que toi pour pouvoir s'épancher sur leur _misérable _vie.

Le roux me fusille du regard, et à son côté, je vois Potter glisser sa main dans sa poche.

- Eh bah, je comprends mieux maintenant.

Surpris, je sursaute à l'entente de cette voix totalement inconnue. Puis, par pur automatisme, je tourne mon regard dans la direction de la provenance du son. Mes amis, ainsi que Potter et sa clique, font de même, étonnés eux aussi.

C'est une fille de notre âge, à peine plus grande que Pansy. Elle porte des cheveux bruns mi-longs et son regard bleu clair nous scrute les uns après les autres. Ses vêtements sont moldus : un pantalon noir avec un débardeur blanc et une veste noire. Etrangement, son visage ne me rappelle rien. Pourtant, je connais tous les élèves de Poudlard de la cinquième à la septième année.

Soudain son regard se plante dans le mien. Malgré qu'elle se trouve à trois bons mètres de moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner sous l'intensité de son regard. J'ai l'impression qu'elle essaye de me tuer rien qu'à la force de ses yeux.

- Tu devrais t'excuser, ce n'est pas beau de se moquer d'une personne qui n'a pas de revenus aisés.

Je pourrais en laisser tomber ma mâchoire tellement c'est inattendu. Au lieu de ça, je lui lance un regard peu amène et dégoûté. Elle frissonne et s'exclame :

- Nom d'un chien, on aurait dit Sal dans ses meilleurs jours.

J'hausse un sourcil étonné. De quoi parle-t-elle ? Est-elle folle ? Une échappée de St Mangouste ?

Soudain, elle se bouche les oreilles comme si quelqu'un crie, et hurle :

- Ooooooooooooooooooh ! Fermez vos gueules deux minutes, on s'entend plus penser ! Rick, tu arrêtes de le chercher, deux secondes s'il te plait et Sal, tu ne ripostes pas. Merci !

J'échange un regard apeuré avec Pansy. Visiblement, cette fille s'adresse à des individus qu'elle serait seule à voir et entendre. Donc, elle est totalement folle. Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'elle, nous maintenant ?

* * *

Ca y est, Adélaïde est à Poudlard. Les pauvres élèves ! ^^' Ils vont rien à comprendre à ce qui va leur tomber sur le coin du nez. :p Les profs non plus d'ailleurs. ^^

Allez, à la prochaine tout le monde !

Bisouxxxxxx


	7. L'école des sorciers

Titre : La prophétie des Fondateurs

Rating : T

Pairing : je suis sûr que vous pouvez deviner la plupart d'entre eux. ;)

Disclaimer : Tout est à J.K.R sauf Adelaïde ( à moi ! ! ! ) et l'histoire.

Résumé : Je le mets plus, je le connais pas par coeur et j'ai la flemme d'ouvrir mon document "résumé". --'

Note de l'auteur : Veuillez m'excuser, ce chapitre aurait dû être là plus tôt, mais je vous ai un peu oublié, hier. ^^' Comme je viens de finir mon autre fanfic, je suis resté fixé sur ça. :-S Mais bon, le voilà quand même.

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : L'école des sorciers**

Je m'accroche fermement à mon siège, de peur de passer à travers les carreaux. Mes doigts, crispés à l'extrême sur le velours du fauteuil, menacent de ne plus jamais pouvoir se décrocher du meuble. A côté de moi, les quatre énergumènes ne semblent pas souffrir des mouvements de l'engin.

Soudain, le bus dévie brutalement et je manque de me rétamer par terre. Je ne dois la survie de mon faciès qu'à mes prodigieux réflexes.

- Seigneur, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc, marmonné-je, les yeux fermés.

Hors de question de regarder par la fenêtre. J'ai déjà essayé et failli hurler, dégobiller et tomber dans les pommes. Tout ça en même temps.

- Le Magicobus, répondit Sal sur le ton de l'évidence. J'apprécie énormément cette invention de la part de nos congénères.

- Parce que toi tu as la chance d'être mort, crétin, murmuré-je avant d'ouvrir des yeux ronds devant une maison qui fait un bon en arrière pour ne pas entrer en collision avec le bus.

- Adelaïde, est-ce que ça va aller ? Se soucie alors Hel, se penchant vers moi.

Je ferme les yeux en gémissant.

- J'apprécierai énormément de descendre. En plus, j'ai le mal de mer et là, j'ai franchement l'impression d'être sur un de ces abrutis de rafiots.

- Tiens encore un peu le coup, nous sommes bientôt arrivés, me rassure Row.

J'inspire profondément.

Au moins un bon point à cet engin : Rick et Sal ne se sont pas disputés depuis que nous sommes à bord, ce qui doit bien faire plus de dix minutes. Mais des deux maux, lequel est le moindre . . ?

Soudain le bus fait un long dérapage et, malheureusement, je ne peux empêcher cette fois-ci mon visage de s'écraser lamentablement sur la moquette et de déraper. Mon nez me brûle affreusement.

- Nous sommes arrivés à Poudlard, Miss, fait avec un peu trop de galanterie le contrôleur boutonneux à peine sorti de l'adolescence.

Je grimace un sourire avec effort et descends du bus. Les autres sont déjà sortis, leurs regards rivés sur une grille en fer imposante. Une fois mon corps hors de l'enfer sur roues, l'engin pétarade et disparait. Mon estomac, lui, essaye encore de retrouver sa place originelle.

- Nous y sommes, s'extasie Rick, un sourire grand comme le monde scotché sur les lèvres.

Il n'y a d'ailleurs pas que lui dans cet état. Hel a la même expression tandis que Row et Sal ont les yeux qui brillent. Curieuse, je suis alors leurs regards pour découvrir - enfin - cette école dont ils sont si fiers.

La première chose qui me saute aux yeux, c'est que c'est un château. Grand. Et surtout, que je le vois parfaitement. N'était-il pas censé y avoir des sortilèges qui empêchent les moldus de connaître son existence ? Qui que ce soit qui doit être en charge de la protection de cette école, devrait revoir ses travaux parce que c'est pas super au point.

La seconde chose qui me saute aux yeux, c'est le parc. Tout aussi grand que le château. Et avec sa propre . . .

- Détrompez-moi si je me trompe mais, quand vous avez construit cette école, vous lui avez aussi annexé une _forêt _?!

- Effectivement, répond Row en se tournant vers moi. Il y a là pleins de créatures magiques que les élèves peuvent étudier, dont des centaures et des licornes. Et puis, elle est une source inépuisable d'ingrédients pour les potions. Salazar en était fou.

L'intéressé grogne pour montrer son approbation.

- Mais ça ne fait pas un peu . . . _trop_, pour une école, je demande, dubitative.

Row secoue la tête et sourit.

- Bien sûr que non, car elle est nécessaire. Et au cours des siècles, elle a permis encore bien d'autres choses.

J'acquiesce d'un air absent et pas convaincu.

- Bien, et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il est censé se passer ?

Tous les quatre se tournent vers moi, étonnés.

- La prophétie, leur rappelé-je. Comme quoi si je vous amène à Poudlard, vous serez libérés. Bah on y est ! Alors, et maintenant ?

Ils échangent des regards que je n'arrive pas à qualifier. Puis Rick s'avance.

- En fait, c'est une supposition de notre part que Poudlard soit le lieu du début dont fait mention la prophétie, dit-il. Nous n'en sommes pas sûrs du tout.

- Comment ça ? je m'inquiète, les sourcils froncés.

- Oui, continue Hel, Godric a raison. Et pour savoir si nos suppositions sont exactes, il va falloir entrer. Sauf que . . .

Elle tourne un regard hésitant vers moi.

- Sauf que quoi ? Je demande.

- Tu es une moldue, déclare Sal avec irritation, comme si j'aurais du le deviner toute seule. Tu ne peux donc pas entrer à Poudlard. Et tu ne dois certainement rien voir non plus, à part des ruines.

- Tu rigoles ou quoi ? M'exclamé-je. Ce château est en parfait état !

J'accentue ma déclaration d'un mouvement du bras en direction de l'imposante masure dont les tours pointent vers le ciel bleu. Sal fronce des sourcils.

- C'est impossible, murmure-t-il, tu n'es pas une sorcière. Tu ne peux pas le voir.

Décidée à lui faire comprendre qu'il a tort, je le dépasse, pousse l'un des lourds portails en fer et pénètre simplement dans la propriété.

- Et maintenant, c'est toujours impossible ? Fais-je en me tournant vers eux.

Ils restent à me regarder, ébahis.

Visiblement, je leur ai coupé la chique.

**oOo**

Rick et Sal n'ont apparemment pas compris ce que je viens de leur demander. Ils continuent à s'engueuler comme des poissonniers et mes oreilles ne sont pas loin de crier grâce. Elles ont entendu plus de cris en quelques heures qu'en dix-sept ans de vie avec ces deux là.

- Salazar, Godric, s'il vous plait, tente Row, Adelaïde aimerait pouvoir communiquer avec ces jeunes gens sans devoir crier pour se faire entendre.

- Ils ne nous entendent pas, nie Sal, oubliant un instant son adversaire, elle n'a donc pas besoin de crier.

- Et ils ont bien de la chance, déclaré-je, ce qui n'est pas mon cas ! Alors, fermez vos mouilles, deux secondes ou je vous balance dans le lac !

Ma menace a autant d'effet qu'un pétard mouillé. Ils reprennent de plus belle.

Décidée à ne plus entendre leurs chamailleries, je fais deux pas en avant, accompagnée de Row et Hel. Devant moi, les sept jeunes gens reculent de deux pas, inquiets et un peu effrayés.

Qu'est-ce qu'il leur prend ?

- Je crois que tu leur fais peur, comprend immédiatement Row. Ils doivent te prendre pour une folle : à leurs yeux, tu parles dans le vide.

- Chouette, marmonnai-je, j'avais oublié que j'étais la seule capable de vous voir et de vous entendre.

Je jette un autre coup d'œil au groupe.

J'étais arrivée assez près d'eux pour les entendre au moment où le blond platine et le roux se lançaient des vacheries. Incroyable comme la ressemblance avec Salazar et Godric m'avait frappée à ce moment-là. Et les deux autres à l'arrière, le métis et la brunette, m'avaient fait penser à Rowena et Helga : en marge, regardant la tempête sans chercher à la calmer. Ou ayant trop souvent essayé sans jamais y parvenir.

- Tu devrais peut-être leur demander où se trouve le bureau du directeur avant qu'ils ne prennent leurs jambes à leurs cous, me conseille Hel d'une voix douce.

- Ok, fais-je, sortant de mes pensées. Et il y a moyen de laisser les deux abrutis ici pour qu'ils continuent à se taper tranquillement sur la tronche ? J'ajoute avec un mouvement de pouce dans mon dos d'où me parviennent les bruits de lutte.

Row et Hel me lancent un regard désolé.

- D'accord, soupiré-je, ça va _encore _être à moi de les séparer.

Je leur tourne le dos et, d'un coup d'œil périphérique, je constate que le groupe d'adolescents se rapproche de moi, intrigué.

Sal et Rick ont roulé à terre, le brun sur le blond, les mains enserrant son cou. L'autre ne suffoque pas. Il rit.

- Salazar, non mais quel crétin tu fais ! Je suis _déjà _mort !

- Peut-être mais ça me fait un bien fou, grogne Sal en retour, accentuant sa prise sur le corps de son adversaire qui en rigole plus fort.

Secouant la tête devant leurs gamineries, je me poste derrière Sal, l'attrape fermement par la taille et tire d'un coup sec sur lui. Décontenancé, il perd son équilibre et je me retrouve les quatre fers en l'air avec une espèce de poids mort sur l'estomac. Mon pauvre organe en voit des vertes et des pas mûres aujourd'hui. Rouspétant, Sal se relève et se tourne vers moi :

- Non, mais qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire ? Fulmine-t-il.

Je soupire.

- Je suis censée aller voir le directeur de cette école, et je ne peux pas y aller sans vous. Alors vous serez bien aimables de vous ignorer quelques temps et de me suivre.

Rick se lève et se poste derrière Sal. Il lui souffle dans la nuque. J'ouvre des yeux ronds devant son geste. Non mais, il va pas bien, lui ?! Sal réagit instantanément et, malgré son flegme habituel, s'énerve instantanément et tente à nouveau d'étrangler son rival.

Une envie folle d'hurler comme jamais me chope les tripes. Plus loin, j'entends les filles soupirer et gémir de désespoir.

- C'est le fait d'être de retour à Poudlard qui leur fait ça ou quoi ? Demande Hel de manière rhétorique.

Secouant la tête, je me tourne vers le groupe d'ados qui, étonnement, est toujours là.

- Vous savez où je pourrais trouver le directeur de votre école ?

C'est le métis qui répond.

- Dans son bureau certainement. Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne ?

Les autres le regardent comme s'il était fou à lier. Moi aussi.

- Euh . . . Ouais, pourquoi pas.

Il hoche de la tête . . . Mais n'amorce pas un seul mouvement. Derrière moi, j'entends les deux autres crétins continuer à se taper dessus.

Soudain, l'une des filles du groupe - une brune avec une coupe au carré et au visage ingrat - pousse un hurlement digne d'un film d'horreur et tend son doigt. Comme les autres, je regarde dans la direction qu'elle montre et découvre Sal et Rick en train de se rouler sous un arbre.

Etonnée, je me tourne instantanément vers la fille, et constate que finalement, les autres aussi sont pétrifiés.

- Tu . . Vous les voyez ?! M'écrié-je.

- Voir qui ? Répond un brun à lunette. C'est juste que . . . Les feuilles bougent mais il n'y a pas un souffle d'air. J'ai l'impression que des gens se roulent dans l'herbe, ajoute-t-il, pensif.

- Tu crois pas si bien dire, coco, marmonné-je.

Bon, réfléchissons. Il faut que Salazar et Godric arrêtent de se battre, au moins le temps que l'on arrive jusqu'au bureau du directeur - bien que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que l'on va bien pouvoir faire là-bas. Alors, comment j'allais opérer ce petit miracle ?

A moins que . . .

Je me tourne vers Hel et Row.

- Si je m'éloigne, ils seront obligés de me suivre ? Je leur demande.

Elles échangent un regard avant que Row me réponde :

- Obligé non. Après tout, nous n'avons aucune obligation mais . . .

- Mais si vous voulez enfin reposer en paix, ils n'auront pas le choix, terminé-je à sa place.

Elle hoche de la tête.

- Bien.

Et je fais demi-tour et me dirige d'un pas sûr vers le château. Après un instant d'hésitation, j'entends Hel et Row ricaner puis me suivre.

- Est-ce que tu sais au moins où tu vas ? M'interroge, amusée, Row. Si tu n'attends pas notre guide, tu ne trouveras jamais ton chemin dans Poudlard : c'est un vrai labyrinthe, tu sais !

Je fais la moue mais ne peux qu'attester qu'elle dit vrai. Alors je me détourne de mon but et souris au métis de tout à l'heure.

- Tu es toujours partant pour être mon guide ?

**oOo**

Une espèce de vieille et horrible gargouille nous fait face. Son regard de pierre se pose sur moi et je ne peux empêcher mon cœur d'adopter un rythme plus rapide. C'est que je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir des objets inanimés _gigoter_.

- Euh . . . Par contre, je n'ai pas le mot de passe, fait une voix hésitante dans mon dos.

Je me retourne et dévisage mes onze accompagnateurs. Et oui, _onze_. Hel et Row sont bien sûr là, ainsi que mon guide, et Sal et Rick qui ont fini par nous rejoindre, maugréant dans leurs barbes. Euh, par contre, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi les autres adolescents nous ont suivis.

- Moi je l'ai, dit alors la seconde fille du groupe, une brunette aux cheveux crépus. Mais . . .

- J'en ai besoin, je la coupe. Il faut que je parle à votre directeur.

Elle hésite et, du regard, appelle ses amis à l'aide, le roux et le brun à binocles. Les quatre autres se regardent simplement, mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils en disent bien plus que je ne le pense.

- Messieurs, Miss, que faites-vous là ?

Le groupe sursaute et se tourne vers leur gauche. Deux hommes viennent d'apparaître. L'un, les cheveux châtains grisonnants a un air doux et bienveillant. Instantanément, je l'aime bien. L'autre, rien qu'à sa vue j'ai envie de lui faire bouffer son énorme nez. Il nous regarde comme si nous l'avions personnellement offensé, les bras croisés sur sa robe de sorcier noire.

- En fait, elle veut voir le professeur Dumbledore, fait le blondinet en me désignant d'un coup de menton désinvolte comme si je n'étais rien.

J'ai l'impression que mon existence lui est totalement indifférente.

Je devine alors dans quelle maison il est : Serpentard. Ses amis doivent alors aussi y être, tandis que les autres sont certainement de Gryffondor. A leur façon de se regarder et de se battre, c'est couru.

- D'où venez-vous ? Me demande alors gentiment l'un des deux hommes, le sourire aux lèvres.

- De Londres, je réponds. Je suis venue en Magicobus.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois le binoclard grimacer. Ah, je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir expérimenté.

- Malheureusement, le directeur n'est pas là, il a été appelé en urgence il y a quelques minutes, me confie-t-il. Pouvez-vous l'attendre ?

Sal ricane.

- Toi, la ferme, je réplique en le fusillant du regard.

Et, en prévoyance, je me tourne aussi vers Rick.

- Cela vaut aussi pour toi.

Ils décident de me bouder. Tant mieux, ça me fera des vacances.

- Vous savez quand est-ce qu'il rentrera ?

Ma question est posée au mur : l'homme ne s'intéresse plus à moi mais regarde d'un air perdu les zones où se trouvent Salazar et Godric. Il a suivi mon regard, mais ne peut les voir. Un de plus qui va me prendre pour une folle.

Soudain, une sensation bizarre se fait sentir dans ma tête. Comme une migraine, sans la douleur. Etrange. Je remarque alors que le second homme me regarde d'un air frustré. Puis il prend la parole, m'adressant la parole :

- Je n'ai jamais vu ça. Comment faites-vous ?

J'hausse les sourcils. De quoi il cause celui-ci ?

Son compagnon se tourne vers lui, intrigué.

- De quoi parles-tu, Severus ?

- Je n'arrive pas à utiliser la légilimencie sur elle. C'est comme si elle pratiquait l'occlumencie depuis son plus jeune âge. Ce qui est bien sûr, impossible.

J'interroge Hel du regard. Elle se tourne vers Sal.

- Il essaye de lire dans ton esprit, répond-t-il. C'est la légilimencie. L'occlumencie consiste à fermer son esprit à ce genre d'intrusion.

- Il . . . Quoi ? M'offusqué-je instantanément en fusillant du regard le brun aux cheveux gras.

Mais les autres ne s'occupent plus de moi. Les deux plus âgés discutent entre eux alors que les plus jeunes ont disparu. Ils s'ennuyaient apparemment.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? Demandé-je aux autres. Je dois être rentrée ce soir, je vous ai prévenus.

- Attendons un peu, le professeur Dumbledore ne devrait pas être trop long après tout, fait Rick en posant une main sur mon épaule. Pour patienter, que dirais-tu de visiter cette école ?

Je jette un regard aux murs de pierre, aux nombreux tableaux - _vivants _suis-je obligée de préciser - et aux deux hommes. En y pensant, ils doivent sûrement être des professeurs.

- Pourquoi pas ? Vous me faites une visite guidée ?

- Malheureusement, cela devra être remis à plus tard, Miss. J'aimerais vous parler d'abord.

Surprise, je sursaute. C'est un grand homme longiligne qui vient de parler. Ses yeux bleus clairs me regardent par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Je reste béate d'admiration devant sa longue barbe argentée.

Alors, bêtement incapable de réfléchir devant sa soudaine et incongrue apparition, je demande :

- Vous êtes le Père Noël ?

* * *

Veuillez pardonner l'humour débile de l'auteur. --' Vous avez même droit de l'immoler pour ça . . .

Bon bah voilà, Adelaïde est à Poudlard. :) Suite au prochain chapitre. ;)

Bisouxxxxxxx !


	8. La jeune fille bizarre

Titre : La prophétie des Fondateurs

Rating : T

Pairing : Au moins un HP/DM, débrouillez-vous pour deviner les autres. ;)

Résumé : Prout, vous savez ce que c'est et si vous avez oublié, bah, relisez.

Note de l'auteur : Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre tout beau, tout chaud, je viens de le récupérer avec ma bêta. :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira mais je vous préviens tout de suite, il n'y aura rien de bien palpitant dans ce chapitre, sauf peut-être à la fin.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : La jeune fille bizarre**

Théo affiche un sourire entendu. Bizarre. J'échange un regard avec Pansy et Blaise. Ils ont l'air d'être d'accord avec moi.

Evitant discrètement un Poufsouffle de troisième année qui court comme un dératé dans le couloir - et il a bien de la chance de ne pas subir un retrait de points pour ça - je décide de questionner notre ami.

- Théo ? Pourquoi affiches-tu donc ce sourire niais ?

Son sourire s'agrandit avec ma question. De plus en plus bizarre.

- Je crois que la folie de l'autre tarée a déteint sur lui, marmonne Pansy assez haut pour que tout le monde l'entende.

- Eh bien non, chère amie, répond Théo, fier de lui. Cest juste que . . .

Il ne termine pas sa phrase, et nous sommes trois idiots à rester accrochés à ses lèvres. Mais rien ne vient. Va-t-il nous la donner, oui ou non, la fin de sa phrase ?!

- Théo ! S'impatiente Blaise, faisant sursauter un groupe de Serdaigle qui fait le pied de grue devant les portes de la Grande Salle.

- Cest elle, dit alors Théo, dans un souffle.

Blaise me lance un regard paniqué. La folie est-elle contagieuse ?

- Cest elle _quoi _? questionne Pansy, aussi perdue que nous et à bout de patience.

Théo sarrête brusquement dans le hall, alors que nous nous apprêtons à reprendre notre promenade là où nous avions été si inélégamment interrompus.

- Cette fille bizarre qu'on a plantée devant le bureau du directeur. _Cest elle ! Elle _qui était au centre de mon intuition de ce matin ! Le changement que je sentais s'opérer, ça vient _delle !_

Nous le fixons, yeux grands ouverts et bouche béante.

- Je vois pas le rapport, là ! S'écrie Blaise. Cest quoi le changement et qu'est-ce qu'elle a à voir là-dedans ?

Théo hausse les épaules.

- Je vous rappelle que je n'ai que des intuitions, hein, pas de vraies prémonitions. Pour les détails, faut voir avec Trelawney, je ne suis pas une pythie !

Nous soupirons.

Honnêtement, si Théo a raison, on risque de se coltiner la folle pendant un sacré bout de temps. Des changements qu'elle apporterait ? Mais de quel genre ?

- Franchement les mecs, fait alors Pansy, pensive, je ne sais pas vous, mais je l'ai trouvée plutôt lucide pour quelqu'un qui parlait aux murs.

- Comment ça ? S'étonne Blaise alors que nous reprenons notre route vers le parc.

- Un fou ne sait pas qu'il est fou, explique-t-elle. A ses yeux, ce sont _nous _les fous, vous me suivez ?

- A peu près, ouais, acquiescé-je.

- Pourtant, continue-t-elle, je l'ai entendu dire à un moment qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir entendre et voir ses . . . Interlocuteurs. Si elle était _vraiment _folle, elle aurait été certaine que nous pouvions aussi voir ce qu'elle voyait.

- Sans vouloir être vexant, Pansy, tu devrais sérieusement arrêter de lire ces bouquins de psychomagie, ça te ruine la tête.

Notre amie fusille Blaise du regard, les bras croisés.

- T'as une meilleure explication ?

- Mais là, t'es en train de supposer qu'il y avait _réellement _quelqu'un avec elle qu'on ne pouvait pas voir ! Avoue que c'est tiré par les cheveux !

Pansy grimace.

- Certes, convint-elle, mais . . .

Elle ne trouve rien à ajouter. Et malgré moi, je trouve des accents de vérité dans ce qu'elle a dit. Je repense à ce qu'il sest passé dans le parc, et à ces feuilles qui volaient. J'en fais part à mes amis.

- Tu débloques Drago, fait Blaise en secouant la tête. C'était le vent, c'est tout.

- Il n'y avait pas un souffle d'air à ce moment-là, dit Théo, réfléchissant. Et, quand elle est tombée en arrière, vous vous souvenez ? On aurait dit quelle tirait quelquun par la taille. Un _vrai _poids. Quelque chose de réellement lourd.

Je soupire. Cette histoire est un vrai casse-tête gobelin et, tout Serpentard que nous sommes, nous naurons de cesse de connaître la vérité.

****

oOo

Je fais les cent pas devant le feu qui meurt dans la cheminée. Assis dans le canapé qui me fait face, Harry et Ron suivent mes mouvements du regard.

- Elle va finir par me filer la gerbe, murmure alors Ron, le teint pâle.

- Rien ne t'oblige à me regarder, riposté-je alors.

Ses yeux s'éloignent immédiatement de moi et jai le temps de voir son regard blessé avant que ses orbes bleues ne m'évitent.

Soupirant, je cesse mes allers-retours et m'assieds à côté de lui, penaude, en lui caressant le bras.

- Excuse-moi, Ron, je ne voulais pas être désagréable, mais toute cette histoire . . . Ça me perturbe.

- Quelle histoire ? S'intéresse-t-il instantanément.

Je lui souris, rassurée. Il ne m'en veut pas, tant mieux.

- Cette fille, qu'on a emmené voir le professeur Dumbledore. Ca mintrigue.

- Celle qui parle à l'homme invisible ? Demande Harry.

Je lui souris en comprenant sa référence au monde moldu.

- Exactement, réponds-je. Vous navez pas trouvé ça bizarre ?

- Si, un peu trop même, grimace Ron. C'était une moldue, non ? Alors comment elle a fait pour pouvoir pénétrer Poudlard ?

- Qui te dit que c'en était une ? M'offusqué-je de le voir la classer immédiatement dans cette catégorie.

Ron ouvre la bouche pour répondre. Dans mon dos, je devine Harry qui lui fait signe de se taire, histoire de ne pas s'enfoncer. Il ne tient pas compte des conseils de son meilleur ami.

- Bah, ses habits ! Conclut-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules nonchalant.

- Je te rappelle que je m'habille comme une moldue en dehors des cours, et qu'Harry et toi aussi, grondé-je. Cela veut-il dire que nous ne sommes pas des sorciers ?

Ron s'enfonce dans son fauteuil, gêné.

- Euh non non, oublie, je nai rien dit.

Je préfère ça.

Je me relève et recommence mes cents pas.

- A votre avis, qui est-elle et qu'est-ce quelle voulait au professeur Dumbledore ? Demandé-je.

- Et vous avez entendu Rogue ? Renchérit Harry. Quand on partait, il a dit quelle pratiquait l'occlumencie à un niveau assez élevé pour l'arrêter. Comment elle a fait _ça _?

Je ne peux qu'être daccord avec lui. Rogue est si bon légilimens et occlumens que même Voldemort ny pouvait rien. Alors qu'a-t-elle de spécial cette fille ?

- Cest possible quelle ait des prédispositions génétiques ? Demandé-je alors à Ron, seul sorcier de Sang-Pur dans la salle commune.

Il me regarde comme si je venais de parler gobelbabil. Ca ne devrait même pas m'étonner.

- Qu'elle soit naturellement occlumens, sans devoir s'entraîner, rajouté-je.

- Ah ! Sexclame-t-il. Je ne sais pas, peut-être. Mais je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

Zut, tout ça ne nous fait pas avancer. Peut-être trouverai-je quelques livres intéressants à la bibliothèque là-dessus . . .

- Vous pensez qu'il y avait vraiment quelqu'un avec elle ? demande alors Harry, les sourcils froncés, ou seulement quelle est folle à lier ?

Vu la tête de Ron, il opte pour la seconde option.

- Je l'ignore, Harry, réponds-je alors en soupirant, m'asseyant dans un fauteuil. Elle m'avait l'air saine desprit, malgré le fait qu'elle parlait à des gens qu'elle était seule à voir. Mais en même temps, pourquoi elle aurait été la _seule _à les voir ?

Personne ne répond. Le portrait de la salle commune s'ouvre à cet instant et laisse passer le professeur McGonagall. Son regard se pose immédiatement sur moi.

- Miss Granger, justement je vous cherchais. Le professeur Dumbledore souhaiterait vous voir dans son bureau immédiatement.

J'hausse des sourcils.

- Tout de suite ? M'étonné-je. Il est revenu ?

Le professeur me lance un regard ambigu.

- J'ignore comment vous avez su qu'il avait quitté le château, mais oui, tout de suite.

- Bien, fais-je alors en me levant, rejoignant ma directrice de Maison, non sans un signe de la main à mes deux amis.

Vu leurs têtes, ils sont aussi intrigués que moi. Il est vrai qu'il est étrange que le professeur Dumbledore souhaite me voir alors qu'il devrait être avec la jeune fille. A moins qu'il ne l'ait pas encore vue ?

- Savez-vous pourquoi il veut me voir ? Interrogé-je alors le professeur McGonagall qui me conduit dun pas vif.

- Aucunement, Miss Granger.

Elle n'en dit pas plus jusqu'à ce que l'on arrive devant la gargouille du bureau directorial. Nous croisons alors le professeur Rogue avec Malefoy.

Bien, alors en fait, ce sont les Préfets-en-Chef que le professeur Dumbledore souhaite voir. Pourquoi ça et pourquoi _maintenant _?

****

oOo

Le bureau est empli d'objets hétéroclites et inquiétants. Ils émettent des grincements, de la fumée, des cliquetis, et parfois même, des coups de sifflet. Les murs de la pièce ronde sont tapissés de portraits, plus ou moins anciens. Et tous sont _vivants_. J'étouffe un frisson.

- Je vous en prie, Miss, asseyez-vous.

Je reporte mon regard sur le vieillard qui s'est installé dans un haut siège derrière un vaste bureau encombré par ce qui ressemble à des feuilles sales enroulées. Ah, ce ne serait pas ça que l'on appellerait "parchemins" par hasard ?

Mon sursaut de connaissance est gâché par Sal, posté dans un coin de la pièce, les bras croisés.

- Il vient de te demander de t'asseoir, quest-ce que tu attends ?

Etrangement, il a prononcé ces mots très poliment. Je m'exécute donc, occasionnant un sourire ravi sur les lèvres du professeur Dumbledore - qui a aimablement corrigé ma stupide confusion dun peu plus tôt. En même temps, je n'imaginais pas le directeur dune grande école de magie ressemblant à Gandalf Le Blanc.

- Bien, fait-il, croisant ses mains aux longs doigts sur son bureau. Tout d'abord, me feriez-vous l'honneur de me dire votre nom ?

- Je mappelle Adélaïde McGregor, réponds-je.

- Et doù venez-vous, Miss McGregor ?

- De Londres.

- Et quel âge avez-vous ?

- Dix-sept ans.

Aujourd'hui, ajouté-je dans mon for intérieur. Et vive l'anniversaire de dingue que je me tape !

- Aujourd'hui ? Demande-t-il ensuite.

- Comment vous le savez ? m'étonné-je alors.

Il ne m'offre qu'un sourire entendu, que j'ai immédiatement envie de lui faire bouffer. J'ai jamais aimé les gens qui pensaient savoir tout mieux que les autres.

- Je vais vous réciter quelques mots, Miss McGregor. Et jaimerais que vous me disiez si vous les avez déjà entendus auparavant.

Je me tourne alors, à l'entente dune seconde voix. Elle provient d'un homme que j'ai déjà vu, grand et noir. Celui que j'ai aperçu sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il est arrivé avec le professeur Dumbledore mais s'était tenu silencieux jusqu'à maintenant.

- Allez-y, l'encouragè-je.

- _Désaccords, joutes, oppositions, malgré leur amitié qu'ils ont jurée éternelle, ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de se battre . . ._

- Cest bon, le coupé-je, n'allez pas plus loin, je les ai déjà entendus.

- Savez-vous ce que c'est ? Me demande alors le vieil homme.

Je me remets droite pour lui répondre, apercevant du coin de l'oeil Row et Hel qui écoutent religieusement la discussion.

- Oui, une prophétie.

- Et que savez-vous à propos de cette prophétie ?

J'hésite. Je me vois mal lui dire que cest _moi _la Première dont on y parle.

- Dis-lui, me pousse alors Rick, qui flâne dun air intéressé derrière le bureau directorial, regardant les vitrines. Il te croira.

Je décide de lui faire confiance.

- La prophétie parle dune Première, réponds-je alors, une femme qui regroupe les sangs de quatre personnes. Je suis cette femme. Enfin, jeune femme, rectifié-je.

Le vieil homme me croit, sans rien avoir besoin de plus. Je le constate au sourire doux quil me tend. L'autre homme, lui, nest pas si prompt à me croire aveuglément.

- Il nous faut une preuve de ça, Albus, dit-il de sa voix basse. Nous ne pouvons pas la croire sur parole.

- Hey, mais cest mon épée ! S'exclame alors Rick.

Surprise, je me tourne vers lui. Il est toujours du côté des vitrines, les yeux fixés au dessus de l'une dentre elles. Et effectivement, il y a là la même épée que celle qu'il porte à sa taille.

- Cest bizarre, dis-je.

- Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre, Miss McGregor ?

L'homme de couleur me jette un regard intéressé, tout comme le professeur Dumbledore.

- L'épée, j'explique en tendant ma main vers celle qui se trouve sur la vitrine. C'est celle de Godric mais il l'a déjà sur lui. Cest ça qui est bizarre.

A ces mots, le directeur a les yeux qui pétillent tellement de bonheur que j'ai limpression quil va s'étouffer avec ses paillettes. L'autre, lance un regard interrogateur vers le vieil homme.

- Personne, en dehors de quelques personnes et de moi-même, ne sait que cette épée a appartenu à Godric Gryffondor, explique alors le professeur Dumbledore. Elle est bien la Première dont parle la prophétie, Shackelbot. Ca ne fait aucun doute.

L'homme, Shackelbot donc - drôle de nom soit dit en passant - se redresse et moffre un sourire pour la première fois depuis que nous sommes dans cette pièce.

- Miss, puisque vous voyez les Fondateurs, pouvez-vous nous les décrire ?

Je mets de côté mon envie de l'envoyer bouler - il a visiblement beaucoup de mal à me croire, alors que le directeur lui, me donnerait le bon dieu sans confession - et lui décris mes compagnons.

- Helga est blonde, les cheveux coupés courts, et a les yeux marrons, elle est habillée de bleu et de noir. Un blaireau, d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, est brodé sur sa cape. Rowena a de longs cheveux bruns et a les yeux bleus clairs. Sa tenue est bleue et argentée, un aigle est brodé sur sa cape. Godric a des cheveux blonds foncés, mi-longs et les yeux bleus. Ses vêtements sont de couleur rouge et or et c'est un lion qui est brodé sur sa cape. Enfin, Salazar est brun, les cheveux attachés dans son dos et a les yeux noirs. Il porte des vêtements vert et argent et c'est un serpent qui est brodé sur sa cape. Ca vous va ?

Les deux hommes échangent un regard.

- Ca correspond aux tableaux que l'on a deux avant leur mort.

- Disparition, corrige immédiatement Sal, les sourcils froncés.

- Ils ne t'entendent pas, crétin, réplique Rick.

- Tu pouvais le faire remarquer avec plus de gentillesse, précise Row en rabrouant son ami. Nul besoin de l'insulter ainsi.

Ni Godric, Ni Salazar ne renchérissent. Ô miracle ! Je décide alors d'être gentille à mon tour.

- Salazar précise "avant leur disparition" et non "leur mort" .

Les deux hommes me lancent un regard abasourdi.

- Comment ça ? Fait le plus jeune.

- J'en sais rien, moi, demandez leur !

Puis, prenant conscience de ma bourde :

- Euh, enfin, je veux dire que je peux leur demander.

Un léger sourire amusé flotte sur les lèvres du professeur Dumbledore depuis mon erreur. Se foutrait-il de ma tronche par hasard ? Enfin bref, je me tourne vers Row pour plus de détails.

- Rappelle toi, dit-elle, on te l'a déjà expliqué. Nos âmes ont été séparées de nos corps à cause de la prophétie, le fait qu'il n'y ait pas eu de réconciliation.

- Ah oui !

Je reporte ces quelques mots aux deux hommes qui me paraissent soudainement dubitatifs. Je leur adresse une grimace d'excuse : même moi j'ai encore du mal à y croire.

Soudain, mon estomac grogne bruyamment, occasionnant une rougeur inhabituelle sur mes joues. Les deux hommes me sourient.

- A quand remonte votre dernier repas, Miss ? Me demande Shackelbot.

- A ce matin, avoué-je à mi-mots. Je n'ai pas pensé à emmener un repas avec moi.

- Bien, fait alors le professeur Dumbledore, je pense quune collation s'impose donc.

Pour la première fois depuis que je suis dans l'école, je vois un sorcier sortir sa baguette et l'utiliser. Grâce à un mouvement souple et ample du poignet, il fait apparaître une assiette garnie de sandwichs au boeuf. Mon estomac gargouille de plus belle.

- Restaurez-vous, m'invite-t-il, pendant ce temps, je vais régler quelques affaires.

Et ni une, ni deux, je me précipite sur les sandwichs comme une affamée.

* * *

Bon, le site m'a encore viré mes apostrophes, alors j'espère que cette fois-ci, je les ais tous bien remis. Enfin bref.

Au prochain chapitre, Drago et Hermione feront plus ample connaissance avec Adelaïde. ;)

Bisous à tous !


	9. Je reste à Poudlard

Titre : La prophétie des Fondateurs

Rating : T

Pairing : Au moins un HP/DM, débrouillez-vous pour deviner les autres. ;)

Note de l'auteur : Hello les gens. Voilà, chapitre 9 tout beau tout frais, qui n'attend plus que vos petits yeux assoiffés. Qu'ils n'attendent pas plus longtemps. ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Je reste à Poudlard**

Quand le professeur Dumbledore nous permet d'entrer de son habituelle voix joviale, les professeurs Rogue et McGonagall nous laissent seuls sur place et s'en retournent à d'autres occupations.

Malefoy passe en premier et je le suis de près. Le bureau est pareil à son habitude, toujours empli de peintures des anciens directeurs, et toujours ces mêmes objets hétéroclites si énigmatiques. Outre le directeur, il y a aussi dans la pièce l'Auror et membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix, Kingsley Shacklebot, ainsi que . . . Bah la jeune fille de plus tôt. Elle est assise devant le bureau, un sandwich à la viande dans sa bouche. Elle nous regarde entrer, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Monsieur Malefoy, Miss Granger, je vois que vous avez fait vite, nous dit le directeur depuis son fauteuil. Cest très bien. Je vous présente, Miss McGregor, ajoute-t-il en nous désignant la jeune fille.

Je la salue dun léger sourire et Malefoy ne bouge pas dun poil. _Malpoli_. McGregor nous répond dun signe de tête, les sourcils froncés. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Miss, voici nos Préfets-en-Chef, ils vous montreront tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur Poudlard.

- Vous me filez des guides touristiques ? Vous savez, les autres peuvent le faire, et bien mieux qu'eux je pense.

Je fronce des sourcils. Les autres ? Quels autres ?

- Ce n'est pas pour une visite, Miss McGregor, rectifie le directeur avec un sourire bienveillant, c'est pour vous montrer votre chambre et ce qu'il faut savoir sur le déroulement du quotidien dans notre école.

Ah bon, parce qu'elle reste ?

- Quoi ?! S'exclame violemment McGregor, lâchant son sandwich et me faisant sursauter. Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je restais !

Le professeur Dumbledore la regarde comme si elle est simplette desprit.

- Voyons Miss, vous ne pouvez décemment pas partir d'ici.

- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qui m'en empêche ? Vous ?

- S'il le faut, oui.

La jeune fille se tourne alors vers une table encombrée de bidules en argent et dit :

- Et vous le laisseriez faire ? Il a le droit de faire _ça _?

J'hausse des sourcils, perplexe. Mais, elle s'adresse à qui ? Visiblement, à ses compagnons invisibles.

Et là, sans raison apparente, la table se met à tanguer. Je sens mes certitudes s'ébranler. Y a-t-il _réellement _quelqu'un dautre dans cette pièce, que nous sommes incapables de voir ?

- Je sais que vous l'aimeriez, mais moi il faut que je rentre ! Poursuit McGregor à l'adresse de la table. Que va dire ma famille si je ne suis pas chez moi ce soir ?

- Miss, intervient alors Kingsley, si vous pouviez faire la traduction, ce serait aimable de votre part. Noubliez pas que vous êtes la seule à les voir et les entendre.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Alors, elle voit _vraiment _des gens que nous ne pouvons apercevoir !

**oOo**

J'ai toujours su que cette école était dirigée par un timbré. Même s'il nous a mené vers la victoire durant la guerre, le nombre de neurones du directeur a considérablement diminué depuis car, maintenant, il entre dans les délires de la moldue. Nous sommes perdus, Salazar venez nous en aide.

- Pro . . . Professeur, croasse difficilement Granger, s'avançant d'un pas, l'air incertaine. Nous avons croisé Miss McGregor dans le parc, c'est nous qui l'avons menée jusqu'à votre bureau. Et . . . enfin . . . Nous pensions que vu qu'elle parlait dans le vide, elle . . .

- Qu'elle était folle ? Conclut Kingsley en la regardant.

La moldue le fusille du regard. Elle pourrait presque faire peur. Presque.

- Eh bien, oui. C'est exactement cela, ne se démonte pas Granger.

- C'est impossible qu'une moldue soit capable de voir ce que des sorciers ne voient pas. Donc, elle ment ou alors elle est folle, fais-je, lassé de les voir la croire.

La moldue me fusille à présent du regard.

- Toi, t'es bien un Serpentard, fait-elle. Toujours prompt à catégoriser les gens. T'es le digne représentant de ton fondateur.

J'hausse un sourcil. C'est censé m'insulter, ça ? Et comment elle connait ma maison ? Elle est moldue, c'est la première fois quelle fout les pieds ici, elle ne peut pas savoir le nom des maisons de Poudlard. C'est quoi ce gag ?

- Sal, la ferme.

Tout le monde se tourne vers la moldue. Elle vient de parler . . . À une vitrine. Cette fille est totalement tarée et je me fiche bien de savoir ce que pensent Théo et les autres. Elle na absolument rien à voir avec la prédiction de ce matin. Théo s'est forcément trompé. Obligé.

Elle soupire alors et sa tête tombe entre ses mains.

- Ok, ok, je reste, mais fermez vos bouches !

De plus en plus bizarre cette fille. Et vu la tête de Granger, elle pense exactement la même chose que moi.

- Miss McGregor ? Intervient - enfin - le vieux timbré. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Salazar et Godric insistent _lourdement _pour que je reste ici. Donc, je reste, mais il faut me promettre que cela ne mapportera pas de problèmes avec ma famille. Autrement, je me tire.

Elle supplie le directeur du regard. Le vieil homme lui fait un sourire flippant. Ou rassurant, ça dépend du point de vue.

Et là, je remarque enfin. Elle a bien dit "Salazar et Godric" ? _Comme dans Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor ?!_

- Nous pouvons jeter un sort sur vos parents pour qu'ils oublient momentanément votre existence, ainsi, ils ne s'inquiéteront pas de votre disparition, dit le directeur, sans se soucier de ma stupéfiante révélation.

- Et quand je reviendrai ?

- Nous lèverons le sort et ce sera comme si rien ne s'était passé. Pour eux, vous aurez été là pendant le temps écoulé. Cela vous convient-il ?

- Ai-je vraiment le choix ? Soupire-t-elle.

- _Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor ?!_

**oOo**

Je me retourne. Le blond décoloré vient de gueuler les noms de Sal et Rick. Quest-ce qu'il lui prend à la blondasse ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut lui ? Demande Rick depuis le dos du professeur Dumbledore ( il sest accoudé à son fauteuil).

- Monsieur Malefoy, un souci ? S'étonne le directeur.

- Je crois qu'il vient de comprendre qui nous sommes, fait Sal depuis la vitrine à laquelle il s'est épaulé.

- Cette fille parle à Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor ? Fait, sceptique, la blondasse peroxydée.

- Effectivement, je réponds. Pourquoi, tu as un problème avec ça ?

- Adelaïde ! me rappelle à l'ordre Row. Ne parle pas comme ça, je te prie.

- Mais, ne sont-ils pas censés être morts ?! Fait alors la brunette, avec le même air stupéfié que son camarade.

- Ils le sont, fais-je.

Elle ouvre la bouche pour sortir autre chose, mais le directeur intervient, sous le regard amusé de Shackelbot.

- Vous pourrez terminer cette discussion plus tard, vous en aurez tout le temps. Miss McGregor, je vous laisse aux bons soins de nos Préfets-en-Chef, vous dormirez ce soir dans la Tour de Gryffondor avec les septièmes années. Inutile de préciser que je compte sur vous pour trouver rapidement quels sont ces "lieux du début" ?

Non, pas besoin de mémo, j'y arriverai assez bien toute seule, merci.

- Bien, fais-je en me levant. Je suppose que je dois vous avertir dès que j'ai du nouveau ?

- J'apprécierai effectivement. Vous pourrez passer par l'un de nos professeurs, je les mettrai au courant de votre présence chez nous. Pour ma part, je vais de ce pas m'atteler à ensorceler vos parents. Puis-je avoir votre adresse exacte ?

Il me tend un morceau de feuille - enfin parchemin -, une plume et un encrier. Je note ce qu'il souhaite - non sans difficultés, je suis plus habituée au stylo à bille - et lui remets le papier.

- Miss Granger, Monsieur Malefoy, je compte sur vous pour faire en sorte que Miss McGregor se sente ici comme chez elle.

Les deux hochent de la tête. Je n'ai plus qu les suivre. Je me lève donc, et quitte le bureau en même temps que les deux autres. Au tout dernier moment, je me retourne, consciente qu'il me manque quelque chose.

- Dites, vous comptez camper là ou quoi ? Fais-je à l'adresse des Fondateurs.

Et bien oui, ils n'ont pas bougé d'un iota ces imbéciles. Ils attendent quoi, une invitation ?

- Tu devrais peut-être lui demander de te ramener quelques effets personnels, non ? Déclare alors gentiment Hel, non sans justesse.

Qu'est-ce que je suis bête quand je m'y mets !

- Professeur Dumbledore, vous serait-il possible de me ramener des affaires de rechange ?

C'est Kingsley qui répond.

- Je m'en occuperai, me promet-il. Tout sera dans le dortoir ce soir. Au revoir, Miss.

Je comprends que je suis de trop et quitte le bureau, cette fois pour de bon et accompagnée des quatre autres. Les deux élèves m'ont attendue au bas de l'escalier. A la façon dont ils se tiennent, je sens que je vais me faire cuisiner dans les règles de l'art.

- Alors, c'est vrai ? Attaque demblée avec scepticisme la brunette.

- Que je vois les Fondateurs ? Oui. Je les vois et je leur parle. Et permettez-moi de vous dire que ce n'est pas une sinécure.

- Jamais contents ces gosses, marmonne alors Sal. Tu devrais être honorée de ça ! Ajoute-t-il plus fort.

Je me retourne vers lui, les poings sur les hanches et en rogne devant son audace :

- Honorée, mon cul ! Toi et ton pote vous êtes juste bons à me casser les pieds depuis ce matin ! Il n'y a que Helga et Rowena qui soient à peu près normales ! Vous deux, on devrait vous enfermer dans l'asile le plus proche !

- Hey, soffusque Rick, j'ai rien dit, moi !

Je ne relève pas et me tourne de nouveau vers les deux élèves qui me regardent de nouveau comme si j'étais totalement folle. Je soupire. Eh bah, je sens que ce séjour non plus ne va pas être une sinécure.

- Bon, et si vous me montriez où je suis censée dormir ?

**oOo**

C'est avec surprise que nous voyons rentrer Hermione dans notre salle commune, à peine trente minutes après son départ. Et pas seule _du tout_.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, elle ? S'exclame aussitôt Ron en se levant de son fauteuil.

, cest une fille d'à peu près notre âge aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux bleus. Et accessoirement, qui parle aussi aux murs. Elle jette un regard intéressé sur notre salle commune, avant de reporter son attention sur Ron.

Elle

- Ne parle pas ainsi de McGregor, ce nest pas poli, gronde Hermione, les sourcils froncés en voyant son ami foncer sur elle.

Je les rejoins, curieux de savoir ce que la jeune femme peut bien faire chez nous.

- Désolé, Mione, j'ai été surpris, s'excuse aussitôt mon meilleur ami sous le regard tueur de sa copine.

- Eh bien, eh bien, voyez vous cela. Weasley aurait peur de sa petite amie ?

A l'instar de Ron, je fais un bon de quinze mètres. Je ne m'attendais pas à voir Malefoy débarquer dans notre salle commune, derrière Hermione. Ni à l'entendre parler.

- Et _lui _alors, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Crache Ron cette fois-ci en jetant un regard haineux vers le Serpentard.

Hermione le fusille du regard.

- Nous avons été tous les deux appelés par le professeur Dumbledore, et je suis venue vous chercher. Nous allons dans le parc.

- Avec lui ? Fais-je, incrédule, en montrant Malefoy d'un mouvement de tête.

Hermione acquiesce et explique :

- McGregor - que voici, ajoute-elle en nous désignant celle qui parle à l'homme invisible, très intéressée par notre discussion, a accepté de nous raconter son histoire.

Je coule un regard vers la jeune fille. Elle regarde un portrait sur pied de Godric Gryffondor, le fondateur de notre maison. Etrangement, elle parait écroulée de rire. Hermione aussi a du le remarquer car elle lui demande ce qu'il y a de drôle.

- Godric a l'air coincé sur cette toile, explique-t-elle. Cette tête-là, c'est plutôt Salazar qui la tire habituellement.

Comme tous les autres, je tourne immédiatement la tête vers le tableau. Le fondateur y est représenté drapé dans une robe rouge et or, son épée ceinte, les cheveux blonds et le regard azur. Il prend la pose et porte un regard fier - et oui, comme elle l'a dit, _coincé _- sur la pièce.

- Mais comment tu peux savoir quelle tête fait un fondateur en temps normal ? S'écrie Ron avec incrédibilité.

- Elle dit qu'elle voit et parle aux quatre fondateurs, répond Malefoy, dun air détaché.

Euh . . . Pardon ?

**oOo**

C'est une grande surprise que j'affiche quand Drago revient dans notre salle commune, trois quarts d'heure après son départ avec le professeur Rogue. Et plus grande encore est ma surprise quand je vois de _qui _il est accompagné. Une émotion que je cache instantanément. Je ne suis pas l'une de ces Gryffondor sans cervelle.

- Drago ? Sexclame Blaise, étonné. Quest-ce qu'il se passe ?

Notre ami blond se tourne vers nous et nous fait signe de le suivre. Dun regard, je lui fais comprendre que je ne me lèverai de mon fauteuil que s'il mexplique d'abord ce qu'il fiche dans notre salle commune avec le Trio . _Et _avec la folledingue du parc.

- Pansy, je te conseille de nous accompagner car je ne répéterai rien de ce qu'il sera dit entre nous.

J'hausse un sourcil. De quoi parle-t-il ?

- Allez, viens Pansy, m'encourage Théodore en se levant de son fauteuil de cuir noir près de la cheminée éteinte. J'ai limpression que ce sera intéressant.

Impression ? Un mot tel que celui-ci dans la bouche de notre pythie personnelle ne peut qu'éveiller mon intérêt déjà émoustillé.

- Daccord, capitulé-je, mais t'as intérêt à avoir une excuse en béton pour te retrouver avec ces quatre-là.

La folle me jette un regard meurtrier. Les deux Gryffondor mâles aussi. Seule Granger me lance un regard . . . Désolé ?! Elle veut ma baguette entre ses deux yeux ou quoi ?! Personne ne regarde une Parkinson de cette manière !

Je nai pas le temps de dire à la Sang-de-Bourbe ce que j'ai sur le bout de la langue, Blaise me pousse hors de la salle commune avec un entrain douteux. Il a encore du vouloir désamorcer une dispute. Dommage, ce sera pour une autre fois.

Nous quittons la salle commune, Drago ouvre la marche avec Théodore, suivi par la folle, les trois Gryffondor et enfin, Blaise et moi. Nous marchons tous en silence. Enfin presque.

- Tu pouvais pas ten empêcher, hein, grogne Blaise, mécontent.

- De quoi parles-tu ? Répliqué-je avec l'innocence d'un nouveau-né.

- D'Hermione, tu étais à deux doigts de lui envoyer une vacherie. Tu voudrais pas les laisser un peu tranquilles ?

- Bien sûr que non, Poudlard ne serait plus aussi marrant autrement.

Blaise grommelle quelque chose d'incompréhensible et boude, les mains dans les poches. Un peu plus loin devant, la folle se met à parler dans le vide, sans même faire mine de chuchoter.

- La faute à qui ? Je vous rappelle que c'est à cause de vous qu'on en est là.

Nous nous tournons tous vers elle, plus ou moins apeurés. Seuls Drago, Théo et Granger ont plus l'air intrigués qu'angoissés. Puis, la folle hausse des épaules et continue :

- C'est sûr, c'est étrange. T'es sûr que c'est un Serpentard ?

Elle se tourne vers Blaise et lui lance un regard interrogateur. Ce dernier, le remarquant, fronce des sourcils.

- Ca veut peut-être dire que notre cause n'est pas si désespérée que ça. Du moins, j'ose l'espérer, je ne tiens pas à pourrir ici, moi.

Nous passons dans le parc, et elle se tait, le silence redevenant maître de notre groupe. Drago nous dirige vers un saule pleureur et, lui tournant le dos, se tourne vers nous. Granger va le rejoindre alors que les Serpentard et les Gryffondor se séparent en deux groupes. Entre les deux, la folle reste seule.

- Bon, alors si on est là, commence Granger, non sans sattirer un regard noir de la part de Drago pour avoir pris la parole avant lui, cest parce que McGregor ici présente va nous expliquer une . . . Petite chose.

- A propos de quoi ? On peut le savoir maintenant ? Demande Weasley.

Granger tourne son regard vers la folle, la dénommée McGregor.

- Déjà pour commencer, fait-elle avec désinvolture, appelez moi Adélaïde, je ne supporte pas mon nom de famille. Et ensuite, si on est là, c'est parce que vos Préfet-en-Chef là, ils veulent comprendre pourquoi je suis la seule à pouvoir communiquer avec les âmes des Fondateurs de Poudlard.

- Les Fondateurs ? S'étonne Théo. C'est tout ?

Je lui lance un regard abasourdi. Comment ça, c'est tout ? Si c'est vrai, c'est déjà pas mal.

- Bon, bah c'est pas ça alors, ajoute-t-il en secouant la tête, même si c'est bien elle.

- Non mais, de quoi il parle lui ? Sexclame Weasley en donnant un coup de tête dans la direction de mon ami.

Personne ne lui répond, et seuls les Serpentard comprennent que Théo parle de sa vision. Ce qui signifie que la fille cacherait encore dautres trucs en plus des Fondateurs ?

Euh, attendez, elle est capable de _communiquer avec les Fondateurs ?!_

**oOo**

**_Faut quelqu'un pour m'expliquer pourquoi le site me vire tout mes apostrophes à chaque fois que je mets un chapitre en ligne. --' C'est chiant à la longue de devoir tous les remettre à la main. Bref, donc si vous avez vu des mots bizarres, ce n'était pas de ma faute._**

**_Voilà, nos p'tits héros sont au courant. Je vous dis rendez-vous au chapitre prochain pour la suite de la discussion entre eux. ;)_**

**_Bisoux !_**


	10. Les Fondateurs

Titre : La prophétie des Fondateurs

Rating : T

Pairing : Au moins un HP/DM, débrouillez-vous pour deviner les autres. ;)

Petit mot de l'auteur : Et voilà nouveau chapitre et petite nouveauté à l'intérieur. J'espère que cette surprise vous plaira. ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Les Fondateurs**

Pourquoi le brun squelettique dit-il _ça _à propos de moi ? J'avoue ne pas trop comprendre à ce niveau-là. Je jette un regard aux Fondateurs, espérant qu'ils pourraient répondre à mon interrogation muette. Mais tous les quatre haussent des épaules. Ca fait bizarre de les voir daccord sur un truc.

- Laissons de côté Théodore, fait le blondinet qui s'appelle Drago.

Il n'a pas eu de chance lui, ses parents ne lui ont pas donné un vrai prénom. Le pauvre.

- McGregor, tu expliques ? Poursuit-il, étranger à mes pensées.

Je leur lance un regard bref à tous. Les Préfet-en-Chef sont dos à un immense saule pleureur dont les racines baignent dans le lac du parc, à ma gauche, les Serpentard, à ma droite, les Gryffondor. Et à mes côtés, mes amis imaginaires.

- Bon, comme on vient de vous le dire, je suis la seule à avoir la capacité de voir les Fondateurs de l'école Poudlard. Et tout ça, à cause d'une prophétie.

Le brun à lunette qui se trouve dans le groupe des Gryffondor sursaute et son regard sur moi change. Il semble plus intéressé que dubitatif, ce que les autres sont.

- Une prophétie ? répète la seule fille du groupe de Serpentard, Pansy si je me souviens bien. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle dit cette prophétie ?

Je soupire puis répète après Row pour la je-ne-sais-plus-combien-de-fois-mais-trop-de-toute-façon :

- _Désaccords, joutes, oppositions, malgré leur amitié qu'ils ont jurée éternelle, ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de se battre . . . Aucune trêve n'est trouvée, condamnant des générations à se haïr . . . La punition qu'ils connaîtront aura lieu si aucune réconciliation n'est advenue au jour de leur trentième solstice d'Été . . . Seule solution à leur bannissement : la naissance de la Première, unique personne à connaître leur existence d'errants, femme regroupant leurs quatre sangs . . . Condamnés à errer dans le monde non-sorcier, tout en suivant le cours de l'Histoire des leurs, seule la Première leur obtiendra la rédemption tant attendue, sur les lieux du début . . ._

Un grand blanc suit mon petit monologue. Tous se regardent, perdus. Je jette un oeil aux Fondateurs : curieusement, deux dentre eux ont l'air de bien s'amuser.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? Demandé-je à Row et Hel.

Le sourire de Hel saccentue.

- Tu dois bien être la première personne en ce bas monde à mettre d'accord sur quelque chose des Gryffondor et des Serpentard. Regarde-les, ils ne pensent même pas à se taper dessus ou à s'insulter !

Je suis du regard son geste de la main. Effectivement, même s'ils sont toujours éloignés les uns des autres, les deux groupes réfléchissent à ce que je viens de dire. Sauf le noir. Lui, il me regarde. Croisant mes yeux, il sourit et demande :

- Tu parlais aux Fondateurs ?

- A Rowena et Helga seulement.

- Et qu'est-ce qui les faisait rire ? Continue-t-il, attirant l'attention des autres sur nous.

- Vous, avoué-je. Elles sont étonnées de voir que seulement après dix minutes en votre compagnie, j'arrive déjà à vous mettre daccord sur un sujet. Si ça avait été Salazar et Godric, ils seraient déjà en train de tenter de se tuer, même si techniquement, ils sont _déjà _morts.

Les deux intéressés rouspètent. Nouveau soupir.

- Osez me dire que ce n'est pas vrai ! m'exclamé-je. C'est pourtant la première chose que vous avez faite quand je vous ai vus ce matin, et la dernière fois que vous vous êtes adressés la parole !

Hel et Row rigolent. Je ne peux empêcher un sourire amusé de s'étendre sur mes lèvres.

- Alors, c'est tout ce que vous voulez savoir ? Fais-je ensuite à l'adresse des élèves.

- Non, réagit instantanément Hermione, la Préfète-en-Chef. Ca ne te dérangerait pas si, enfin seulement si tu veux bien, si on pouvait mettre la prophétie en d'autres termes. Je crois que certains n'ont pas tout compris.

Elle coule un regard discret sur le rouquin. Ok, je vois.

- Cest simple, fais-je en m'asseyant par terre, pressentant que les explications vont être longues. A l'époque où les Fondateurs ont vécu, ils n'ont pas arrêté de se battre, mettant tout l'avenir de leurs Maisons en péril, si j'ai bien compris.

Row acquiesce. Comme elle est celle qui me semble la plus au point au niveau prophéties, je suppose que je ne fais pas fausse route. Je continue :

- Une prophétie est alors faite, celle que je viens de vous rapporter, pour les prévenir que si l'année de leurs trente ans ils sont toujours en train de se taper sur le coin du nez, ils seront punis. Ce qui est arrivé. Cest à ce moment-là que leurs âmes - ou esprits, j'en sais trop rien en fait - ont été séparées de leurs corps.

- Donc ils sont morts, fait le noir qui me plait bien.

- Non, réfuté-je, ils sont morts quand la séparation a commencé à s'éterniser. Ca fait mille ans que ça a eu lieu alors bien sûr, maintenant, ils sont morts.

- Quand est-ce qu'ils sont morts exactement alors ? Demanda Hermione.

- Ca, personne ne le sait, je réponds, même pas eux.

Les quatre acquiescent d'un air las et déprimé.

- Ils ont donc passé mille ans à errer dans le monde moldu, ne pouvant être vus et entendus que par eux quatre, poursuivis-je. Mais, d'après la prophétie, ils ont quand même pu suivre le cours de l'histoire du monde magique. Je sais pas trop comment dailleurs. Jusqu'à ma naissance, il y a exactement dix-sept ans.

- Jour béni entre tous, soupire Hel. Enfin un autre visage et une autre voix avec laquelle converser.

Si elle veut, grand bien lui fasse.

- La première que j'ai rencontrée, ça a été Helga, la plus maternelle des quatre.

Tiens, cest bizarre, aucun des élèves ne m'interrompt. Seraient-ils totalement pendus à mes lèvres ? Ca y ressemble toujours. Ils se sont tous assis face à moi et écoutent avec dévotion. Ca fait un drôle deffet.

- Mon premier souvenir est avec elle, je devais avoir quatre ou cinq ans. Helga est celle qui m'a appris à rêver et à respecter.

Derrière moi, j'entends un sanglot. Je ne suis tout de même pas en train de la faire chialer ?

- Ensuite, ça a été Rowena, qui est plus cartésienne, plus terre à terre. Elle ma enseigné la plupart des choses qui sont à savoir sur le monde de la magie, notamment sur les créatures. Leurs apparitions se mélangeaient, chacune leur tour ou ensemble. Le jour de mon sixième anniversaire, Godric est arrivé. Rowena et Helga me l'ont présenté. Il m'a appris à être courageuse et loyale, à savoir rester humble. Il m'a aussi appris à me battre.

Un éclat de rire dans mon dos me fait me retourner. Godric s'esclaffe sans retenue.

- Je me souviendrai toujours de la première fois où tu as frappé un gamin de ton âge parce qu'il t'avait piqué un bonbon. Tu lui as brisé le nez.

J'avais huit ans. Mes parents ont peu apprécié et j'ai du suivre des cours de self-control pour canaliser mon énergie. Saleté de psy à la con, il a cru que j'étais une enfant hyperactive. Débile.

- Ensuite, ce fut le tour de Salazar, je reprends en me tournant à nouveau vers les jeunes. Il n'est pas venu me voir souvent, beaucoup moins que les autres toujours. Lui m'a enseigné à être rusée et à ne pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds. Il ma aussi enseigné à jouer avec les mots pour faire du mal aux gens. Javoue que c'est plus percutant que les poings dans certains cas.

Les Serpentard sourient avec fierté. Je les fais rapidement descendre de leur piédestal.

- Mais Salazar est aussi le plus asocial des quatre. Jamais vu quelquun d'aussi peu communicatif et ouvert desprit. Le con dans toute sa splendeur.

Les Gryffondor et Godric explosent de rire. Je devine qu'Helga et Rowena doivent se retenir de faire pareil, de peur de froisser leur ami qui doit faire du boudin. Les Serpentard, eux, me fusillent du regard. Sauf le noir. Il sourit. Un peu jaune, mais il sourit. Au moins un qui ait conscience de ses défauts.

- Bonjour jeunes gens.

De surprise, je sursaute. Nous nous retournons tous vers le professeur Dumbledore qui s'avance tranquillement vers nous.

- Veuillez m'excuser pour le dérangement, mais ma mémoire défaillante de vieil homme m'a fait oublier un détail important lors de ma conversation avec miss McGregor.

Il se tourne vers moi en disant cela. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore lui ? Je m'amusais bien, là !

- Je me suis dit qu'il serait peut-être mieux pour vous et les Fondateurs que vous soyez vus des autres.

- Impossible, riposté-je. Je suis la Première, la seule à les voir.

Il secoue la tête.

__

- A connaître leur existence d'errants,

cite-il. Ils n'errent plus à présent que vous les avez retrouvés. Pouvez-vous leur demander de se regrouper sous le saule sil vous plait ?

Avant que je n'ai pu prononcer un mot, les Fondateurs s'exécutent. Je leur lance un regard interrogateur.

- Bien que cela me coute de le dire, fait Sal, l'ancien Gryffondor qu'est Dumbledore est un puissant sorcier. Si quelqu'un peut faire ça, c'est bien lui.

Je ne réponds pas.

- Ils y sont, fais-je au professeur.

Il sort sa baguette, l'agite un peu. Une nuée de paillettes argentées s'échappent de sa baguette et frappe les Fondateurs avant de se dissiper. Je ne vois rien de différent. Et après ?

****

oOo

Si ma mâchoire avait pu se décrocher, elle l'aurait fait. Et ce sans aucune difficulté. Parce que si j'avais encore des doutes à propos de ce que nous a dit Adelaïde, ils viennent certainement de tous partir en fumée.

Devant moi, tournant dos au saule cogneur auprès duquel nous nous sommes rassemblés, viennent d'apparaître quatre personnes. Une blonde potelée à la tenue jaune et noire, une brune fine habillée de bleu et bronze, un brun nerveux vêtu de vert et argent, et enfin, un blond musclé à la tenue rouge et or. Ce dernier porte une épée ceinte. Une épée que je reconnaitrais entre mille pour l'avoir utilisée contre le basilic près de cinq ans auparavant. L'épée du Fondateur de ma maison : celle de Godric Gryffondor.

Soudain, le bruit d'une chute. Je me tourne vers ma gauche. Ron est étalé par terre. Inconscient. Trop de chocs le pauvre.

- Oh, pauvre petit ! S'exclame la jolie blonde en accourant vers lui. Godric, veux-tu bien m'aider à le relever ?

Le blond - _qui est bel et bien Godric Gryffondor ! _- s'approche lentement de la femme, le visage déformé par une moue due.

- Et ce jeune homme fait partie de ma maison ? Où est donc passé son courage ?

- Nulle part, aucun Gryffondor nen a jamais eu, même pas l'original.

Tous les Gryffondor fusillent l'homme brun du regard. Les Serpentard s'esclaffent à la remarque de leur Fondateur. Seule une a une réaction différente. Inutile de préciser qui.

- Sal, ta gueule. Ce n'est pas le moment d'en rajouter une couche.

Adélaïde s'est approchée et passe une main sur le front de Ron alors que la blonde, Helga Poufsouffle je suppose, tapote gentiment l'une de ses mains.

- Professeur Dumbledore, fait Hermione dune voix bégayante, ayant repris ses esprits comme la plupart d'entre nous, comment . . . Comment avez-vous réussi à faire ça ?

Tout le monde se tourne vers le directeur. Il sourit posément avant de nous expliquer.

- Ce n'est pas de mon fait, cette incantation existe depuis des siècles mais n'a jamais pu être utilisée puisqu'elle était à usage spécifique. Elle n'avait pour seule fonction que l'apparition aux yeux de tous des Bannis de la prophétie, après leur retour dans le monde magique grâce à la Première. Je crois que c'est l'émetteur de la prophétie qui a créé le sortilège, mais rien n'est moins sûr : les informations de ce temps sont quelque peu volages.

Il semble amusé. Comme à peu près tout le temps d'ailleurs. Sauf pendant la Guerre. Et la bataille finale. Là, plus personne ne plaisantait d'ailleurs.

- Merci professeur, fait Adélaïde, ce sera plus pratique pour moi. Mais je crois que vous allez vite le regretter.

Curieusement, Gryffondor et Serpentard croisent les bras sur leurs poitrines dun même mouvement avant de la fusiller du regard.

- Intéressant, vous vous êtes instantanément sentis visés, continue la moldue avec amusement. Vous avez quelque chose à vous reprocher peut-être ?

Aucun des deux ne répond. Les deux Fondatrices échangent un regard amusé avec Adélaïde.

- J'arrive pas à y croire, lâche soudain Malefoy d'un air impassible. Pourquoi parmi tous les habitants de cette planète, il a fallu que ce soit _cette _moldue qui ait le privilège de renouer contact avec des figures emblématiques.

- Simple, intervient posément Rowena Serdaigle en se rapprochant de nous. Adélaïde est la Première de la prophétie, la première femme à être venue au monde avec nos quatre sangs en elle.

- Alors, elle devrait être une sorcière, non ? Interroge Parkinson.

- Aucunement, dit Serpentard. Certains de nos descendants se sont liés à des moldus et au fil du temps, notre pouvoir magique a disparu sur ces générations. On pensait qu'en mélangeant le sang de tous nos descendants, la magie reviendrait, mais le fait est qu'Adélaïde n'a aucune disposition pour cela. Elle est entièrement moldue.

Contrairement à ce que jaurais pensé, Salazar Serpentard n'a pas lair dérangé par ça. Zabini doit penser comme moi, car il réagit aussitôt.

- Et ça ne vous dérange pas de savoir que votre sang est souillé par le sang moldu ?

- _Souillé _? S'écrit instantanément la moldue en se relevant alors que Ron se réveille, Hermione agenouillée auprès de lui.

- Je n'ai rien contre les moldus, pas ceux d'aujourd'hui toujours. Heureusement, en mille ans, ils ont pris un peu de plomb dans le crâne.

Gros silence dans le parc. Alors _ça _. . . !

****

oOo

Un cri étranglé. Et un bruit de chute. Pansy n'a pas supporté la révélation. Je pense que si je n'avais pas été aussi bien élevé, j'aurais réagi exactement de la même manière. Salazar Serpentard _en personne _qui annonce qu'il ne hait pas les moldus a de quoi tuer la plupart des sorciers. Heureusement que mon père et son maître sont déjà _ad patres _car le choc les aurait envoyés six pieds sous terre. Ou alors, ils auraient tenté de tuer celui qu'ils auraient pris pour un faux Salazar Serpentard. D'ailleurs, comment peut-on être sûr que c'est bien lui ?

- Dites, fais-je, comment peut-on être sûr qu'ils sont bien les Fondateurs et que ce n'est pas une farce débile ?

Mes amis et les Gryffondor se tournent vers moi, puis vers les Fondateurs.

- Ca me coûte de le dire, mais Malefoy a raison. Quelle garantie avons-nous de la véracité de vos propos ?

Je n'ai pas rêvé à linstant ? Potter, _St Potter_, vient de dire tout haut quil était _d'accord avec moi _?! Apparemment non ce n'est pas une hallucination, car Théo, Pansy - que Blaise a ramenée à nous - Granger et Weasley ouvrent de grands yeux ronds.

C'est Dumbledore qui nous apporte l'aide dont nous avons besoin.

- Monsieur Serpentard, dites-nous, aviez-vous aménagé avant votre départ de Poudlard, une salle secrète dans les profondeurs du château où vous aviez emprisonné un basilic ? Une pièce que seuls vos descendants parlant Fourchelang auraient pu ouvrir ?

Ledit Serpentard ouvre la bouche, mais pas un mot nen sort. Il est totalement interloqué.

- Co . . . Comment le savez-vous ?

- J'ai détruit votre basilic, il y a cinq ans, intervient Potter. Il avait failli tuer pas mal de monde, et par le passé il l'avait déjà fait au moins une fois.

- _Tuer _? meugle alors la moldue.

Elle a l'air furieuse. Elle se lève, se dirige à grands pas vers notre Fondateur avant de pointer un doigt dans sa direction. Ce dernier, curieusement, recule. Je lui accorde quelle n'a pas l'air commode, mais j'ai vu plus impressionnant.

- T'as essayé de tuer des _gens _?!

Il ne réplique pas. Les autres Fondateurs n'ont pas l'air au courant, ce qui est normal, et deviennent peu à peu aussi en colère que leur moldue. La scène pourrait être marrante si ce n'était pas Salazar Serpentard que l'on menaçait. Ca aurait été mieux avec Godric Gryffondor à sa place.

- C'était il y a mille ans, il y a prescription, se défend le brun.

La moldue semble au paroxysme de la fureur. On devrait peut-être lui lancer un sort de Sang-Froid non ? On ne sait jamais, elle pourrait lui faire du mal . . . Ou plutôt, se faire du mal à elle-même.

- Cest définitif, tu es un abruti Salazar.

C'est le blond, Gryffondor, qui vient de parler. A la place d'être furieux, il a l'air du. Ce qui fait enrager notre Fondateur.

- Oh toi, la ramène pas ! Si je me souviens bien, c'est toi qui a lancé à cette pauvre moldue de la taverne une malé . . .

Il ne peut pas continuer, le blond lui a sauté dessus pour le bâillonner. Ils tombent à terre. Et commencent à se battre. Cette scène a un arrière goût de connu. Cela ressemble à une bataille entre nimporte quel Gryffondor et Serpentard.

- Ah non, hein !

La moldue accourt pour les séparer. Elle attrape celui qui est au dessus par la ceinture et tire de toutes ses forces. Il ne s'éloigne pas. Potter vient alors lui donner un coup de main.

- Dégage de là, Rick, laisse-le !

- NON ! Il savait qu'il ne devait pas en parler ! Jamais ! Jamais parler de cette sortie ! Il mavait donné sa parole !

J'hausse des sourcils, surpris. Il y a tant de rancoeur et de tristesse dans la voix de Gryffondor que s'en est troublant. Potter reste scotché, comme la moldue. Ils le lâchent. Mais déjà, Gryffondor a cessé de harceler Serpentard. Ce dernier, allongé de tout son long, a le visage tourné vers le saule. Impossible de dire ce qu'il ressent ou ce à quoi il pense.

- J'avais ta parole, Salazar. Tu l'as trahie.

- Tu m'as bâillonné avant, contrecarre Serpentard. Je n'ai rien dit.

- Mais c'était ton but.

Gryffondor se relève.

- Notre marché est donc caduc Salazar.

Un marché ? Quel marché ? Serpentard semble subitement inquiet, il se relève à son tour et lance un regard mi-paniqué mi-furieux à Gryffondor.

- Quoi ? Caduc ?

- Oui, fait Gryffondor avec force. Prépare-toi. Parce que ce sera plus éprouvant que jamais pour toi.

En disant ces derniers mots, un léger sourire en coin déforme ses lèvres et il fait demi-tour avant de prendre la direction du château, sous nos regards médusés.

Serpentard lui court après.

- Je te l'interdis, Godric, tu m'entends ?! INTERDIS ! Reviens ici, espèce de tête de mule !

Ils s'éloignent. Et on reste tous scotchés, même la moldue, mêmes les Fondatrices. Tous.

On na rien compris à ce qu'il vient de se passer.

* * *

Alors, une idée sur ce qu'il se passe ? ^^

A dans deux semaines tout le monde !

Kissous ! :x


	11. Les Serpentard ont cédés

**Titre :** La prophétie des Fondateurs

**Rating :** T

**Pairing :** Au moins un HP/DM, débrouillez-vous pour deviner les autres. ;)

**Note de l'auteur :** Je suis désolé, mais ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé. J'espère que cela n'enlévera pas au plaisir de votre lecture, et je vous assure que le chapitre sera remplacé plus tard. :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Les Serpentard ont cédés**

C'est un bruit de fond, des gens qui parlent qui me réveillent. Comme tous les matins d'ailleurs. Lavande et Parvati n'ont jamais su se lever en silence.

J'ouvre les yeux, tombe nez à nez avec le rideau rouge de mon baldaquin et l'ouvre en grand. Lavande est là, assise sur son lit, boutonnant son chemisier. Mais ce n'est pas avec Parvati qu'elle discute, c'est avec Adélaïde.

Bien entendu, l'indienne ne peut être ici. Il y a déjà plusieurs semaines qu'elle ne partage plus notre dortoir, mais je n'arrive pas à me faire à sa disparition. Et Lavande, en se levant, lui parle toujours, même s'il n'y a personne pour lui répondre.

Secouant ma tête, je sors de sous les draps et pose pied à terre. Je tends une oreille vers la discussion alors que je rassemble mes affaires pour faire ma toilette.

- Je suppose que Helga et Rowena ont rejoins leurs maisons respectives, ou des appartements qu'ils avaient il y a mille ans et qui doivent exister encore quelque part. Pour Salazar et Godric, par contre, le mystère reste complet.

- Et ils sont comment ? Demande Lavande.

Adélaïde hausse des épaules alors que je ferme la porte de la salle de bain derrière moi. Je n'entendrais pas la suite à cause du bruit de l'eau de la douche. Je ressors près de vingt minutes plus tard. Il ne reste plus qu'Adélaïde qui feuillette un livre.

- Je t'attendais, dit-elle en me voyant arriver. Lavande est gentille mais je préférais descendre prendre mon petit-déjeuner avec toi. Ca ne te dérange pas j'espère ?

Je secoue la tête. Elle retourne à son livre pendant que je fais un peu de rangement dans mes affaires de classe. Je jette un œil sur le titre du bouquin. C'est un exemplaire du livre de Sortilèges de cette année.

- Les Fondateurs m'ont dit qu'au fil du temps, des matières ont été rajoutés à l'enseignement de Poudlard. Eux même n'enseignaient que les Potions, la Métamorphose, la Botanique et les Sortilèges. Est-ce que c'est intéressant d'étudier ici ?

C'est bien la première fois qu'Adélaïde s'intéresse aux cours du château. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'avait surtout exprimer qu'un profond désir de s'en aller très vite.

- Eh ben, oui, pour un sorcier toujours, réponds-je. Je suppose que pour quelqu'un sans pouvoirs magiques, ça doit être assez ennuyant, surtout lors des cours de pratiques.

- Même pour faire des potions, il faut être un sorcier ?

Je me rapproche d'elle et lui fais signe de me suivre hors du dortoir avant de lui répondre :

- Oui parce que les gestes que nous faisons et les ingrédients que nous y ajoutons sont imprégnés de notre magie. Ca t'intéresserait d'en faire ?

Elle hausse des épaules.

- Qui ça n'intéresserait pas ? Rétorque-t-elle alors que nous traversons la salle commune vide. De plus, mes ancêtres sont sorciers et j'ai toujours aimé les enseignements des Fondateurs. Dommage que je ne sois pas sorcière moi aussi. Je pense que j'aurais pris plaisir à venir ici.

- Tu penses que tu aurais été dans quelle maison ?

Difficile à dire pour quelqu'un d'extérieur à elle. Elle est assez difficile à cerner, elle semble regrouper en elle un peu des quatre traits de caractères différents des maisons de Poudlard. Certainement à cause de l'éducation des Fondateurs.

- Je ne sais pas. Je me vois un peu dans toutes, mais j'aurais une préférence pour Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle.

- Vraiment ? M'étonné-je.

- Oui, elles sont moins exubérantes que les autres maisons.

Je ne peux que lui donner raison sur ce fait. Il y a qu'à voir comment Harry et Malefoy se tapent sur la tronche.

- Bonjour mesdames.

Nous nous retournons toutes deux pour voir Blaise sortir du couloir qui mène à la bibliothèque. Il s'avance vers nous, souriant.

- Vous avez bien dormies ? Poursuit-il en arrivant à notre hauteur.

- Très bien, je réponds. Tu étais encore à la bibliothèque ?

- Oui, j'ai rendu le livre des jumeaux. C'était une assez mauvaise idée de mettre ça sous le nez de Pansy. Je t'évite ainsi de te retrouver avec une couleur de cheveux abominable.

Je grimace. Décidemment, Parkinson n'aura de cesse de me gâcher la vie. Pourquoi toujours moi ? Elle ne peut pas s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre un peu ? Non, ça c'était une pensée égoïste.

- Je savais bien que vous n'étiez pas comme les autres.

Adélaïde me sort de mes pensées. Blaise et moi nous tournons vers elle, alors qu'elle nous sourit d'un air pensif.

- Comment ça «　pas comme les autres　» ? S'étonne Blaise en haussant des sourcils.

- Eh bien, vos amis ont l'air plus promptes que vous à se disputer quand ils se croisent, explique-t-elle en reprenant la marche jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Rien qu'hier, le nombre de fois où ils se sont envoyés des vannes. La seule fois où j'avais vu ça de toute ma vie, c'était avec Sal et Rick. Comment ça se fait que vous deux, vous soyez copains ?

Blaise et moi échangeons un regard. Il entreprend alors de lui expliquer comment cela s'était passé.

- On a apprit à se connaître il y a quelques mois, mais avant, on faisait comme les autres. Enfin, Hermione moins, elle était la plus tolérante des Gryffondor envers les Serpentard. Toujours est-il que le fait de nous retrouver sous le même toi à combattre un ennemi commun à laisser quelques traces.

Adélaïde, arrêtée au beau milieu de la Grande Salle, nous lance un regard interrogateur :

- Un ennemi commun ? S'étonne-t-elle.

- Oui, un homme qui s'appelait Tom Jedusor mais qui se faisait appeler Voldemort. Il a été tué il y a quelques semaines, fin Juin, au cours d'une bataille sanglante.

Ma gorge se serre, nouée par la tristesse.

Il y avait tant de gens, tant d'amis. Tellement de morts, de blessés. De sang. L'herbe du parc en était gorgée, les corps étaient nombreux, disséminés sur la pelouse. Il y avait fallut tant d'heures pour évacuer les morts, tant de jours pour que l'herbe reprenne sa couleur originelle.

- Une bataille ? Répète-t-elle d'une voix blanche, le teint livide. Vous y avez participé ?

Nous baissons les yeux.

- La Guerre durait depuis quelques années, des décennies même si on ne prend pas en compte la pause qu'il y a eu lors de la disparition de Voldemort, dit Blaise. Nous y étions intimement liés de par notre naissance, qu'elle soit noble ou pas.

- Est-ce que . . . Est-ce que vous accepteriez de m'en dire plus là-dessus ?

J'échange un autre regard avec Blaise, avant que d'un accord muet nous décidons d'accéder à sa demande.

- D'accord, dis-je. Prenons de quoi manger et allons dans le parc. Nous y serons mieux pour discuter.

****

oOo

La porte d'un des cabinets de toilette s'ouvrent en grinçant au moment où j'éteins l'arrivée d'eau. Je jette un coup d'œil dans le miroir pour voir qui sait. Malefoy. Nos regards se croisent, mais aucun de nous ne dit un mot. Il s'approche d'un lavabo pour se laver les mains à son tour. Je m'apprête à sortir des toilettes quand il m'interpelle.

- Potter, attends.

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, je me tourne vers lui, sans animosité, simplement curieux de savoir ce qu'il veut.

- On peut discuter ?

- Maintenant ?

- T'es débile ou c'est un genre que tu te donnes ?

Je pince des lèvres et croise les bras en le fusillant du regard. Il se tient l'arrête du nez, l'air exaspéré.

- Ecoute Potter, je veux juste savoir ce qu'il t'a prit l'autre soir et je te laisse tranquille.

Je fronce des sourcils.

De quoi il parle, de quel soir ? Hier, on ne s'est pas vu après être revenu du parc. Adélaïde a dîner avec nous à notre table, passé la soirée dans notre salle commune et s'est couché en même temps qu'Hermione. Cela doit remonter à avant alors. Il y a deux jours, nous avons fait notre retenue ensemble dans le potager d'Hagrid. Ca doit venir de là.

- Tu parles de vendredi soir ?

Malefoy souffle, soulagé.

- Oui.

- Eh bah quoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Il me regarde comme si j'étais idiot. Je prends sur moi pour ne pas lui envoyer mon poing dans la figure.

- Malefoy, je ne vois absolument pas ce que j'ai pu faire pour que tu prennes la peine de m'adresser la parole, alors explique moi ou je me tire.

- Tu m'as souhaité bonne nuit ! crache-t-il.

Je cligne des yeux, surpris.

- Hein ?

Il secoue la tête.

- Oui, bah et alors ? Je vois pas ce que ça a de si surprenant, Malefoy, on ne t'a jamais souhaité bonne nuit ?

- Bien sûr que si, mais jamais toi.

J'hausse des épaules.

Il est bizarre, si je lui ait dit bonne nuit, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire ? De toute façon, c'était sans m'en rendre compte, puisque je ne m'en souviens pas. J'étais tellement fatigué ce soir-là que j'aurais pu rouler une pelle à Rusard sans grimacer.

Je frissonne.

Ouh, mauvaise image mentale.

- Bon écoute, si ça t'a gêné tant que ça, je m'excuse de l'avoir fait. Mais bon, faut quand même être marteau dans ce cas-là.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que ça m'avait dérangé ! S'écrie-t-il. C'est juste que . . . J'ai été surpris et . . . Je voulais connaître ta raison.

- Ah. Et bien, je l'ai pas fait exprès, c'était sans doute par pur politesse.

Il ne répond pas et on se retrouve comme deux glands à regarder n'importe où dans la pièce, sauf l'autre.

Pourquoi je me sens aussi gêné ? Ce n'est que Malefoy après tout. Mais c'est vrai que notre discussion, là, était assez surréaliste. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire. M'en aller ? Lui dire au revoir ? L'insulter, lui taper dessus ? Je me sens confus sur ce coup-là. Dommage qu'Hermione ne soit pas là . . Tiens, en parlant d'elle, on ne l'a pas revu depuis qu'elle a embarqué des toasts et qu'elle est partie avec Adélaïde et Zabini. Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont partis trafiquer ces trois-là ?

- Bon, pas que je m'ennuie Malefoy, mais je dois aller voir Hermione.

- Ouais, et moi, je cherche Blaise.

Et merde, j'avais pris cette excuse pour me casser. C'est loupé du coup.

- Ah . . . bah . . . Je l'ai vu partir avec Hermione tout à l'heure. Je crois qu'ils allaient dans le parc.

Et encore une fois, on se retrouve muets, l'un en face de l'autre. Sauf que maintenant, on se regarde dans le blanc des yeux. Et ses orbes gris me perturbent toujours autant depuis la toute première fois où je l'ai vu. Lequel d'entre nous aura le courage de poser la question que nous avons tous les deux à la tête ? _Courage_. Ce n'était pas bon le mot à utiliser parce que du coup, ça va être moi de me coltiner ça.

Je soupire.

- On n'a qu'à y aller . . . Ensemble.

C'est sorti. Et ca n'a pas été facile. Surtout que j'ai le pressentiment d'être en train de faire une grosse connerie.

****

oOo

Honnêtement, qu'est-ce qu'il nous a prit de céder face à Blaise ? Pas que je l'aime pas, hein, après tout, il est un peu de ma famille, mais il nous a bassiné une fois de plus, une fois de trop, et . . . On a cédé. Bêtement. Il nous a eu à l'usure.

Pansy, Théo, Blaise et moi-même discutions autour de la cheminée flamboyante de la salle commune de Serpentard, quand notre ami métis a mis sur le tapis la révélation fracassante de Salazar Serpentard. C'est sûr que d'apprendre soudainement que tout ce en quoi les Serpentard croient n'est plus d'actualité, ça fout un coup au cœur. Et du coup, Blaise a voulu qu'on essaye de faire comme Salazar et d'arrêter d'être aussi obtus. Comme pour les moldus et Sang-mêlés, c'était à peu près déjà fait, il a eu l'idée de sympathiser avec les Gryffondor. Ce qui fait que je me retrouve à parcourir les couloirs de Poudlard en compagnie de Potter pour retrouver deux de nos amis.

Ce dernier racle bruyamment sa gorge.

Il va tenter une conversation ?

- Alors, euh . . . Qu'est-ce que tu pense de tout ça, les Fondateur, Adélaïde . . . ?

Je prends une profonde inspiration.

Bien sûr, commencer par un sujet neutre.

- Pas grand-chose. C'est assez bizarre. Voyons voir où ça nous mène.

- Ouais, pas faux. Elle a dormie dans notre tour cette nuit. Et elle est avec Hermione et Zabini normalement en ce moment, je les ais vus partie ensemble pendant le petit-déjeuner.

Ca je le sais, je les ai vu aussi.

Soudain, au détour d'un couloir, on tombe sur Salazar Serpentard . . . Qui se planque derrière une armure, totalement essoufflé.

Mais à quoi il joue ?!

Il nous repère et, l'espace d'un instant je jure voir ses yeux briller de gratitude. Mais je dois forcément halluciner. Il se précipite vers nous.

- Ah, Mr Malefoy, vous tombez bien.

Comment il connait mon nom, lui ? Il a passé mille ans dans le monde moldu !

- Décidément, en plus de dix siècles, vous les Malefoy vous n'avez pas changé de tête. Vous connaissez les risques de la consanguinité ? Parce que ça pourrait vous jouer de sales tours.

Potter se marre. Je fulmine.

Il veut un Doloris entre les deux yeux le Fondateur ?

- Je serais vous, Mr Potter, je ne rigolerais pas trop, enchaîne-t-il, votre famille n'est pas non plus réputé pour son sang-mêlé. Votre père a été un avant-gardiste sur ce coup-là.

Et hop, ça lui coupe la chique au Sauveur.

- Comment vous savez qui on est ? Demande Potter.

Pour toutes réponses, Salazar montre sa cicatrice du doigt.

Sala . . . Merlin Tout Puissant, même les _Fondateurs _connaissent Potter ! Sa célébrité n'a-t-elle donc aucune limite ?

- Votre histoire est extrêmement connu dans le monde magique et nous sommes resté en lien avec elle durant notre errance. Il n'est guère difficile de faire le rapprochement.

- SALAZAR !

Une espèce de blonde surexcitée apparait brusquement dans le dos de notre interlocuteur, lui saute dessus et lui passe ses mains . . . _Virils _autour du cou. Le brun a l'air d'être à deux doigts de se pendre.

- Godric, descend de là.

Je jette un regard à Potter qui fait de même. Nos yeux se croisent avec la même interrogation.

C'est quoi ce bordel ?

- Non, je suis plutôt bien là, je n'ai aucune envie de descendre. Oh, salut les jeunes, je ne vous avais pas vu. Vous allez bien depuis hier ?

C'est officiel, le Fondateur Gryffondor a complètement pété une cacahuète. Il ne peut décemment pas nous faire la conversation, accroché à Salazar comme une bernique à son rocher.

- Euh, est-ce que . . . Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ose demander Potter.

- Rien ! S'écrie instantanément Salazar en essayant de se débarrasser de son intrus.

Gryffondor lui jette un regard tueur, resserre sa prise sur l'homme manquant de l'étrangler au passage, et nous répond, l'air de rien :

- J'ai entrepris, après plus de mille ans d'attente, de faire officiellement la cour à Salazar.

Ah, je dois avoir un bouchon dans l'oreille.

Je frotte vigoureusement mon appendice défaillant.

- Euh, la cour ? Répète Potter, paumé.

- Non, Potter, répliqué-je, il n'a pas dit la cour, toi aussi tu dois avoir un bouchon dans l'oreille. Il faudrait peut-être aller voir Pomfresh, ça doit être un truc contagieux.

Potter, crispé, se tourne vers moi.

- Malefoy, je crois qu'on a _réellement _bien entendu.

Et il me fait un signe de doigt tremblant en direction des deux Fondateurs. Gryffondor est en train de piquer un bisou sur la joue d'un Salazar rouge de gêne.

__

Oh, putain !

* * *

La petite surprise de fin vous a-t-elle plu ? Alors, à votre avis, Godric est sérieux (vous donnant une idée sur l'un des autres couples de ce texte) ou fait seulement ça pour embêter Salazar ? ^^

A bientôt, les gens.

Bisouxxx !


	12. Au bord du lac

**Titre :** La prophétie des Fondateurs

**Rating :** T

**Pairing :** Au moins un HP/DM, débrouillez-vous pour deviner les autres. ;)

**Note de l'auteur :** Bon, alors, n'ayant toujours pas de nouvelles de ma correctrice, ce chapitre non plus n'a pas été corrigé. J'espère que les fautes ne seront pas trop flagrantes. :s  
Il ne se passe rien de très spéciale dans ce chapitre, j'ai d'ailleurs l'impression qu'il y manque un truc. :/ Mais bon tant pis, je sais que le plus intéréssant viendra dans le prochain. :p

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Au bord du lac**

Il fait moins beau qu'hier, plus froid aussi. Un léger vent secoue les branches tombantes du saule près duquel nous nous sommes installés près de deux heures auparavant. Deux heures, c'est le temps qu'il a fallu à Blaise et Hermione pour me raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces vingt dernières années dans le monde magique, et plus particulièrement, la guerre contre Voldemort. Et je trouve ça horrible, que des sorciers en pleine possession de leurs facultés intellectuelles, aient pu suivre les idéologies d'un raciste barbare dans ce genre. Ca me scie. Les sorciers n'ont-ils donc jamais entendu parler d'Hitler ou de Franco ?

Et plus impressionnant encore, alors que Voldemort était au sommet de son pouvoir, il n'aura fallu qu'un enfant et le sacrifice de sa mère, pour le détruire et le réduire à néant pendant quatorze ans.

- Si j'ai bien tout compris, cet homme, Voldemort, il a fait cette guerre seulement à cause de ce que son ancêtre, Salazar donc, pensait des moldus ?

Hermione affiche une mine affligée.

- En simplifiant, oui, on peut dire ça. Et quand je pense à ce que le Fondateur a dit hier . . . Si tu étais venue au monde plus tôt, on aurait peut-être éviter cette guerre et tous les morts qui y sont liés.

Je me tourne vers elle.

- Tu parles de ce qu'a dit Salazar ? Comme quoi il n'avait rien contre les moldus d'aujourd'hui ?

Elle acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

- Théo avait parlé d'un grand changement, fait soudain Blaise, le regard vague. C'était peut-être ça.

- De quoi tu parles ? S'exclame Hermione en se penchant un peu pour regarder Blaise sans que je ne lui bouche la vue.

- Non rien, élucide-t-il avec un sourire gêné.

Nous n'insistons pas.

- Et Harry donc, est celui qui a détruit Voldemort, dis-je. A même pas dix-sept ans.

Deux hochements de tête.

- Impressionnant.

- Ce n'est pas non plus comme si il avait eu le choix, fait Hermione. C'était tué ou être tué. Voldemort l'avait dans le collimateur depuis sa naissance et plus les années passaient et plus il le haïssait. La réciproque étant aussi vrai, bien sûr, la conséquence finale était toute désignée.

- Comment ça s'est passé ? Demandé-je, curieuse. Je veux dire, comment on tue un sorcier ?

Blaise éclate de rire.

- Nous ne sommes pas immortels ! Nous mourrons des mêmes blessures et des mêmes maladies que les moldus si ne nous sommes pas soignés à temps. Mais nous n'utilisons pas les mêmes armes. Les nôtres sont des sorts. Et il y en a un pour tuer, tout simplement.

- Tu veux dire un sort et boum ! Mort ?

Il acquiesce dun signe de tête.

- Il sappelle l'Avada Kedavra, le Sortilège de la Mort, complète Hermione.

- Et c'est comme ça qu'Harry a vaincu une menace qui planait sur vous depuis des décennies ? D'une manière que n'importe lequel aurait pu faire ?

Hermione secoue la tête.

- Ce ne pouvait qu'être Harry. Il y était obligé à cause d'une prophétie qui le désignait comme le seul capable de vaincre Voldemort.

Mon coeur fait un bond à l'entente du mot prophétie.

- Une prophétie ? Comme pour moi ? M'étonné-je.

Elle acquiesce. Je baisse la tête et pose mon menton dans le creux que forme mes bras posés sur mes genoux.

Les prophéties semblent diriger pas mal de choses dans ce monde magique et surtout, paraissent immuables. Ce qui veut dire que je ne peux certainement pas déroger à la mienne. Je dois trouver quel est-ce lieu du début dont parle cette prophétie. Peut-être que mes nouveaux amis pourraient my aider ?

- Dites, concernant la prophétie des Fondateurs, j'aurais une question.

Tous deux se tournent vers moi, intéressés.

- Il est dit que pour avoir droit au repos éternel, pour qu'ils meurent enfin réellement, les Fondateurs doivent se rendre sur les lieux du début. Seulement, nous pensions que c'tait Poudlard cet endroit. Et ils sont toujours là. Vous nen s'auriez pas un peu plus, vous ?

Un regard bovin masculin et un autre réfléchissant et féminin. Hermione, dévoreuse de bouquin comme je l'ai appris par Lavande un peu plus tôt ce matin, cherche certainement une quelconque information dans les souvenirs qu'elle a des livres qu'elle a lu. Blaise, lui secoue la tête d'un air fataliste.

- Personnellement, je n'y connais rien en Fondateurs, s'excuse-t-il. Mais peut-être qu'un professeur ou Dumbledore pourra te renseigner.

Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée ça.

- Blaise ! Retentit soudain une forte voix dans notre dos.

Nous nous retournons. Pansy, la camarade Serpentard de Blaise sapproche de nous au pas de course, suivit par le jeune homme blond qui sappelle Théodore.

- Je te cherche partout depuis des heures, poursuit-elle, une fois arrivée devant nous. Tu n'aurais pas vu Drago par hasard ? Je pensais qu'il était avec toi.

Blaise ne répond pas. Il reste à scruter son amie, comme s'il tentait de lui envoyer un message télépathique. A moins que les sorciers savent parler par la pensée ?

La jeune fille soupire et, visiblement de très mauvaise grâce, lâche du bout des lèvres un faible :

- Bonjour Granger.

Hermione se fige dahurissement. Moi aussi.

Du peu que j'en ai vu jusqu'ici de leurs relations, ça m'étonnerait fortement que ces deux là se saluent d'ordinaire. Mais Hermione, d'une politesse exemplaire, finit par lui rendre son salut. :

- Bonjour Parkinson.

Tiens, je n'avais jamais fait le rapprochement, mais cette fille porte le nom dune maladie moldu. Est-ce que les personnes de sa famille trembleraient par hasard ?

Bien malgré moi, je rigole en imaginant une ribambelle de gens au physique identique à Pansy qui trembleraient en rythme. Les autres me regardent bizarrement, se demandant sûrement ce qui me fait marrer. J'agite la main pour leur signifier que ce n'est rien.

- Pour répondre à ta question, non je ne l'ai pas vu. Je suis parti de bonheur ce matin, je n'ai même pas déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, fait Blaise en désignant dun coup de pouce les restes de notre repas sur la pelouse.

- Mais tu vas bientôt le voir, ajoute Hermione avec un grand sourire. Le voilà qui arrive avec Harry.

Et tout le monde se retourne pour voir arriver ce que j'avais compris comme étant les deux plus grands ennemis de cette école. Suivit par Godric et Salazar.

Rectification : par Godric, _attaché _au bras de Salazar.

Euh . . . j'ai loupé un chapitre ?

****

oOo

Malefoy et moi échangeons un regard incertain. Pour tenter de se débarrasser de Serpentard et Godric, nous leur avons dis que nous étions attendus par Zabini, Hermione et Adélaïde du côté du parc, ce qui est presque la vérité. Sauf qu'ils ne savent pas que nous venons. Manque de pot, les deux ont décidés de nous suivre, puisque de toute façon, ils cherchaient leurs descendante.

Enfin bref, Malefoy et moi marchons côte à côté dans les couloirs, suivit par Serpentard qui tente désespérément de se débarrasser de son homologue masculin, agrippé à son bras comme ce ne devrait pas être permis. Et le Fondateur brun a l'air den avoir plus que marre de repousser le blond, puisqu'à présent il affiche une mine résignée. Le pauvre.

- Tu y crois, toi, à ce que vient de nous dire Godric ? Je demande à mi-voix à Malefoy.

Ce dernier est encore en train de se frotter l'oreille.

- Potter, j'en suis encore au stade où je pense que j'ai mal entendu. Laisse moi encore profiter de cet instant de naïveté profonde.

- La réalité est trop dur, c'est ça ? Le charrié-je.

- Non, fait-il impassible, elle est seulement inconcevable. Nos deux maisons, de par ses Fondateurs, sont censés se faire la guerre depuis mille ans. Et maintenant, j'apprends que depuis le début, ce n'est que du vent. Qu'en fait, Gryffondor veut se taper Salazar. Difficile à avaler.

Je grimace. Sa dernière phrase à fait venir une image peu amène dans mon esprit.

- Malefoy, s'il te plait, pour ma santé d'esprit, évite de parler de ce genre de chose aussi explicitement. La vie sexuelle des Fondateurs n'est pas ma tasse de thé.

Malefoy affiche un sourire vicieux et il se penche légèrement vers moi, susurrant :

- Deux hommes, nus, entrelacés, dans des draps, s'embrassant, se caressant . . .

Je gueule en rouspétant, posant les mains sur mes oreilles :

- La ferme, Malefoy ! La ferme !

Il rigole alors que nous passons dans le parc, attirant des regards dans notre direction des rares élèves présents. J'éclate de rire à mon tour.

Puis cesse. Malefoy et moi nous regardons, stupéfaits.

__

On vient de rire ensemble !

Incroyable, ça n'tait jamais arrivé auparavant. Et c'est déroutant. Et . . . Etrangement, très agréable.

- Tu naimes pas les homosexuels, Potter ? Me demande alors Malefoy, s'arrangeant pour ne pas éterniser ce blanc gênant qui s'était installé.

- Loin de là, réponds-je tout simplement alors que je viens de repérer les personne que nous cherchions.

Je ne développe pas plus ma question. Après tout, Malefoy et moi ne sommes pas proches, il n'a pas besoin de connaître ma vie amoureuse dans les détails.

Nous arrivons au niveau des de nos amis, qui se sont levés en nous voyant approcher. Et tous les cinq fixent avec hébétude, le couple curieux qui nous suit.

- Ne posez aucune question surtout, leur fait immédiatement Malefoy alors qu'Adélaïde ouvre la bouche, la coupant dans son élan. J'ai encore du mal à m'y faire moi-même.

Hermione me jette un coup d'oeil curieux.

- Pas de question _non plus_, sur ça, la prévins-je.

Elle sourit, mais se tait. Par contre, Zabini lui, éclaire ma lanterne.

- Hey Drago, je vois que finalement tu es plus coopératif que Pansy. J'ai dû lui faire du chantage pour qu'elle dise bonjour à Hermione.

Hermione, Adélaïde, et moi-même lançons un regard interrogatif à Zabini. Il explique alors :

- Constatant que Salazar Serpentard lui-même na rien contre les moldus, nous avons décidés de faire un effort. Comme nous ne méprisons déjà plus les moldus et les enfants de moldus, nous avons décidés d'être plus aimable avec les Gryffondor. Et quand on voit ces deux là, ajoute-t-il en donnant un coup de pouce dans la direction des Fondateurs, je me dis que j'ai bien fait de les pousser un peu.

Un silence gêné secoue les rangs. Les Serpentard ont l'air d'avoir envie d'étrangler leur ami.

- On peut savoir d'où te vient cette loquacité soudaine ? S'exclame Parkinson. T'as l'intention de copiner avec eux ou quoi ?

- Pansy, au cas où tu n'aurais pas encore remarqué, je te signale que je copine _déjà _avec eux.

Hermione et Adélaïde étouffent un rire. Je jette alors un oeil à ma meilleure amie.

Voilà donc où elle allait quand elle disparaissait mystérieusement ou que nous étions véhément refoulé quand nous décidions, Ron et moi, de l'accompagner dans ses escapades. Elle allait voir Zabini. Je me rappelle qu'elle sentendait plutôt bien avec lui à l'époque où nous étions tous groupés square Grimmaurd. Je l'aimais bien aussi d'ailleurs. Et son initiative n'est peut-être pas mauvaise, mais, j'ai du mal à croire le fait que les Serpentard acceptent de nous côtoyer sans animosités.

- Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à ce que vos deux maisons s'entendent, jeune homme ?

Nous nous tournons tous vers la personne qui vient de parler. Il s'agit de Rowena Serdaigle, accompagnée d'Helga Poufsouffle, de Ron, de Seamus et de Neville. Bizarre. Ils se sont tous croisés avant de décider de nous rejoindre ou quoi ?

- Ouah, cest dingue ! S'exclame Seamus, alors que Neville reste sans voix, les yeux exorbités. Ce sont vraiment les Fondateurs ! Je ne croyais pas Dumbledore, moi !

Je lui fais signe de se taire. Zabini va sans doute répondre à la question que Serdaigle lui a posé.

- C'est simple, dit-il avec nonchalance, depuis la fin de la guerre, je ne vois pas quelles raisons nous poussent encore à nous battre. Je veux dire, ce qui nous opposait au départ, c'était nos différences d'opinions quand aux moldus et aux enfants de moldus. A présent que tout ceux qui sont retournés à Poudlard sont de la même opinion, sur quelle motif se basent certains dentre eux pour se taper dessus ?

Malefoy et moi ne nous sentons à peine visé par le reproche sous-entendu.

- Je pense pour ma part que c'est surtout dû à la peur de l'inconnu, poursuit Zabini. Ils sont tellement habitués à s'envoyer des vacheries et à se mettre sur la tronche qu'ils ne doivent pas savoir quoi faire dautre.

Il n'a pas peut-être pas tout à fait tort en y pensant. Il est vrai qu'avec Malefoy tout à l'heure, j'étais plutôt dépassé. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de discuter gentiment avec lui. J'étais d'ailleurs sur mes gardes, prêts à me défendre au cas où ça aurait été une ruse de sa part pour m'attaquer en traître. Mais force est de constater que je suis arrivé entier jusqu'à Hermione. Alors, si les Serpentard ont décidés d'un cesser le feu, je ne vois pas pourquoi les Gryffondor ne feraient pas de même.

Il est peut-être temps pour nous de passer au dessus de nos différences.

****

oOo

Potter a l'air en pleine réflexion. Mes mots lui auraient-ils donnés de quoi réfléchir ? Drago lui semble à deux doigts de m'étrangler, tout comme Théo et Pansy.

- Je pense qu'il a raison, fait soudain Potter en me regardant. Zabini dit vrai. On se bat pour rien, il est temps d'arrêter ça. Cessons de nous comporter comme l'a fait Voldemort.

Ouch, il n'y va pas avec le dos de la cuillère. Il se compare carrément à son pire ennemi, embarquant les autres avec lui. D'ailleurs, les trois Gryffondor dans son dos ont l'air de ne pas du tout y croire.

- Eh bah, je veux même pas savoir c'est quoi le changement.

Drago, Pansy et moi nous tournons vers Théo qui vient de parler.

- Tu parles de ton pressentiment ? Demande Drago.

- Oui, admet notre ami. Je sais que ça à voir avec Adélaïde, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que c'est. C'est étrange. Et assez frustrant au demeurant.

Tout le monde nous regarde bizarrement. Mais c'est Adelaïde qui pose la question qui doit leur brûler les lèvres à tous.

- De quoi vous parlez au juste ? Vous narrêtez pas de dire ça depuis hier, de parler de ce "changement". Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Je jette un peil à Théo. Va-t-il leur en parler ?

- Tu en as trop dit ou pas assez, fait Hermione. Mais nous ne vous forcerons à rien.

- Théodore Nott, si mes souvenirs sont exacts, descend de la pythie Cassandra Rouble, qui a elle-même engendré d'autres pythies. Je suppose qu'il a hérité d'un certain don de son ancêtre, malgré qu'il ne soit pas une femme.

Tout le monde se tourne vers Helga Poufsouffle. Comment elle sait ça, elle ?

- Ne vous étonnez pas, fait Drago, les Fondateurs ont l'air de savoir pas mal de choses sur nous tous.

- Ils ont continués à savoir ce qu'il se passait dans votre monde pendant qu'ils erraient dans le mien, dit Adélaïde. Je pense que c'est un peu normal. Mais c'est quoi une pythie ?

- Les pythies sont des femmes, explique Rowena Serdaigle, et exclusivement des femmes, qui ont un don de voyance très prononcé. La plupart des prophéties, dont la nôtre, ont été dictés par ces femmes. C'est d'ailleurs Cassandra elle-même qui est à l'origine de notre prophétie.

A ma gauche, je sens Théo rentrer la tête dans les épaules. Godric Gryffondor le remarque aussi.

- Tu nas rien à craindre Théodore, nous nallons pas t'en vouloir pour ça. Après tout, ton ancêtre n'était qu'une intermédiaire entre la magie et nous. Elle a passé le message, c'est tout.

Je ne sais pas si Théo doit sentir vexé ou l'inverse . . .

- Et quel était ce pressentiment que tu ressentais ? Demande Salazar Serpentard.

- Ca s'est passé le matin de votre arrivée à Poudlard. J'ai senti qu'un grand changement était en route, un bouleversement.

Soudain, le regard de Théo se fait lointain.

- Un bouleversement, dans les fondements même de la magie, reprend-il. Et c'est en lien avec Adélaïde.

Cette dernière affiche un air plus que surpris. Elle pointe un doigt sur son torse et s'exclame :

- Moi ?! Mais, je n'ai rien fait !

- Non, mais tu vas peut-être le faire, dit Drago.

- Et quand tu dis grand changement, tu entends quoi par là ? Demande Hermione à Théo.

Mais il n'a pas le temps de répondre. Car à ce moment-là, un tentacule jaillit avec force du lac et fonce droit sur notre groupe. Nous n'avons pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, et encore moins de nous disperser. Le tentacule gris s'empare de la première chose qui lui tombe sous la main.

Et il s'agit malheureusement d'Adélaïde, qui se retrouve subitement la tête en bas à une dizaine de mètres au dessus du sol. Le cri d'horreur qu'elle pousse doit s'entendre dans tout le domaine.

* * *

Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait ma sadique dans les fins de chapitres. :D Savourez ! :p

A dans deux semaines les gens !

Bisous :x

P.S. : N'oubliez pas qu'il ne faut pas faire de mal à l'auteur si vous voulez savoir la suite. ;) Alors on range tout les trucs qui coupent que je vois pointer dans vos dos.


	13. Petit tour à l'infirmerie

Hello !

Crise de flemmingite aigue oblige, il n'y aura pas de belle présentation aujourd'hui. En même temps, le plus important, c'est le chapitre. Ca se trouve, vous ne lisez même pas cet encadré (ou alors vous êtes bien rare. Faudrait que je teste en mettant un spoil de l'histoire ^^ Ceux qui rouspéteront seront ceux qui auront lu :p).

**Version corrigée !**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Petit tour à l'infirmerie.**

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que l'attaque a été une surprise. Alors que la moldue hurle, tout le monde la regarde sans rien faire. Nous sommes trop abasourdis pour ne serait-ce que penser à agir. Et puis, ce n'est pas moi qui irais lui filer un coup de main. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai la désagréable impression que tout à l'heure, quand je suis arrivée pour parler à Blaise et qu'elle s'est mise à rire, c'était de moi qu'elle se moquait.

Finalement, il y en a un d'entre nous qui se bouge. Cet abruti de Londubat. Il se précipite vers le lac, baguette brandie, et lance un sort sur le tentacule dressé. Ca aurait pu être bon s'il avait lancé autre chose qu'un pauvre Stupéfix. Parce que bon, maintenant, la moldue, certes, n'est plus secouée comme une tentacula vénéneuse, mais elle est toujours coincée à dix mètres du sol, tête en bas. D'ailleurs, elle semble s'en rendre compte et hurle :

- Mais qui m'a foutu un abruti pareil ?!

Cela a le don de réveiller tous les autres. Et ils se précipitent d'un bel ensemble vers le lac, moi y compris. Je me glisse dans le dos de Londubat.

- Quand est-ce que t'apprendras à faire quelque chose de tes dix doigts, Londubat ? Fais-je assez fort pour être entendue de tous. Tu veux l'aider ou la tuer ? Parce que si c'est le premier choix, t'es mal barré là.

Le jeune homme se tourne vers moi, exaspéré et me lance :

- Si t'es si maligne, Parkinson, vas-y, décroche-la toi !

Ses yeux me lancent des éclairs. Ca aurait pu être impressionnant s'il n'était pas aussi grassouillet. Mais, le prenant au mot, je sors ma baguette et la dirige vers la moldue. Elle n'a pas l'air rassurée de remarquer mon mouvement.

- Euh, fait-elle avec un sourire crispé, je sais que je suis dans une position quelque peu désespérée, mais si quelqu'un d'autre pouvait s'en charger, je vous en serais infiniment reconnaissante.

A côté de moi, Londubat pouffe. Pour toute réponse, je lui colle une claque sur le derrière du crâne.

- Hey, s'insurge-t-il, non mais ça va pas ?

- Bon, arrêtez vous deux, intervient Blaise en se mettant entre nous. Au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, nous avons mieux à faire que de vous regarder vous battre. Adélaïde attend un coup de main, là !

- Certes, dit Weasley, mais comment on la décroche de là ?

Un autre tentacule jaillit à ce moment-là. Logique en même temps. Sentant que l'un de ses membres est paralysé, il en met un autre à l'œuvre. Et ce dernier se dirige vers la moldue, qui, le voyant venir se remet à crier :

- Si vous pouviez avoir une idée de génie dans les dix secondes qui viennent, ce serait parfait !

Elle se tortille, essaie d'échapper à la poigne de son assaillant en poussant sur la chair gluante, mais ne le fait même pas bouger d'un demi-centimètre.

Un sort fuse soudain, repoussant le second tentacule qui retourne à l'eau. C'est Théodore qui vient d'agir.

- Alors, quelqu'un a une idée avant qu'il ne revienne à la charge ?

Potter s'avance et brandit sa baguette d'un air conquérant.

- _Levicorpus _! s'écrie-t-il.

Le sort jaune fuse et fonce droit sur la moldue qui le regarde approcher, totalement fascinée. Le sort frappe son torse et . . . Rien.

J'éclate de rire. Blaise me fusille du regard.

- Recommence, Harry, c'était une excellente initiative, l'incite-t-il.

- Ouais, mais cette fois-ci, si tu pouvais y arriver, ça serait bien, ajoute la moldue, qui les bras croisés, commence à s'impatienter sur son perchoir.

Potter obéit. Et toujours rien.

- Ok, là, ça devient franchement bizarre, dit Granger. Harry n'a jamais loupé deux fois de suite un sort.

Comme quoi, il y a un début à tout.

- Ouais, et le jour où il décide de ne pas être en forme, il faut que ça tombe sur moi, c'est ça ? S'exclame la moldue. Alors, si quelqu'un d'autre pouvait s'y coller, ça serait bien aussi, parce que je sens que le truc gluant commence à s'agiter, et j'ai pas envie de savoir ce que ce monstre me réserve.

Potter affiche un air affligé. Je rigole encore, mais sous cape, parce que Blaise n'a pas l'air commode aujourd'hui.

- Jeune homme, vous allez bien ?

L'interrogation porte l'attention de tout le monde sur Helga Poufsouffle qui s'inquiète visiblement pour la santé de Théo. Ce dernier d'ailleurs a les yeux exorbités et fixe la moldue d'un air qui pourrait franchement vexer n'importe qui.

Je me rapproche de lui. Il est tout blanc. Ca devient franchement inquiétant.

- Théo, tout va bien ? l'interrogé-je.

Il ne bouge pas d'un poil.

- Théo ? insisté-je.

Pas plus de réponses. Je lance un regard d'incompréhension à Blaise et à Drago qui se sont rapprochés. Londubat s'amène alors, me pousse et pose sa main sur le front de mon ami. Je suis prête à l'envoyer bouler, mais Blaise m'en dissuade d'un regard. Me revient alors à l'esprit que c'était Londubat qui aidait à l'infirmerie lors de la guerre. Il m'a personnellement soignée plus d'une fois. Et je n'ai jamais rien eu à y redire. Comme quoi, même ce lourdaud peut être doué dans quelque chose.

- Il est en état de choc, diagnostique-t-il. Il vaudrait mieux l'envoyer à Mme Pomfresh, elle pourra le remettre d'aplomb.

- En état de choc ? Répète Salazar. Mais, pourquoi ?

Londubat hausse des épaules.

- J'en sais rien moi, il n'y a que lui qui pourrait le dire.

Théo choisit ce moment pour tourner de l'œil.

Mais, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu le choquer à ce point-là ?

Neville réagit instantanément. Il se précipite sur Nott, lui lance le sort de Levicorpus et court hors du parc pour rejoindre le château.

- Hey, dites-le si je vous emmerde.

Je sursaute et me tourne vers Adélaïde. Elle est toujours suspendue à dix mètres de hauteur. Mais j'ai beau y réfléchir, je ne vois pas comment la décrocher. Je n'avais même jamais lu nulle part que le calamar géant s'en prenait aux gens. C'est une première pour tout le monde.

- Hermione, si t'as une idée de génie, c'est maintenant.

Je jette un regard désolé à Ron. Quand comprendra-t-il que je sais pas forcément tout sur tout ?

- Désolée, mais là je ne vois pas.

Puis, sans préavis, le tentacule s'agite et . . . Relâche Adélaïde. Elle tombe dans l'eau dans un superbe plat qui doit être douloureux. Blaise et Harry se précipitent dans le lac pour lui venir en aide. Moi-même j'y entre jusqu'aux genoux, inquiète pour elle.

Elle revient à la surface, haletante, et Blaise, se trouvant être le plus proche d'elle, vient l'aider en la soutenant pour la faire sortir du lac. Quand ils arrivent à ma hauteur, je prends le bras libre d'Adélaïde et le glisse autour de ma nuque pour la soutenir à mon tour. C'est les jambes flageolantes, qu'elle s'assied sur l'herbe.

Les Fondateurs se précipitent sur elle.

- Adel, est-ce que ça va aller ? S'inquiète Helga.

La jeune fille fait signe que ça va. Puis, son esprit n'en pouvant visiblement plus, tombe dans les pommes à son tour.

- Ils se sont fait passer le mot ou quoi ? Grogne Seamus.

Personne ne réplique, mais Blaise fait léviter la jeune fille et prend le même chemin que Neville.

- Je l'accompagne, dis-je aux autres. Je vous donnerais des nouvelles tout à l'heure, au déjeuner.

Harry, qui vient de sortir du lac et qui regarde sa baguette d'un drôle d'air, acquiesce en même temps que Ron, puis je cours pour rattraper Blaise. J'arrive à son niveau quand il passe les grandes portes.

- Tu crois que ça va aller pour eux ? L'interrogé-je.

- J'espère, répond-il. Mais je ne comprends pas ce qui a pris à Théo.

- Je pense qu'il a eu une prémonition qui l'a surpris.

Nous nous retournons, surpris. Nous ne nous attendions pas à voir les quatre Fondateurs nous suivre.

- Ca ne lui avait jamais fait ça jusqu'à maintenant, s'étonne Blaise. Il l'a toujours plutôt bien pris.

- Les choses changent, jeune homme, dit Serdaigle. Et puis, cela dépend aussi de ce que son conscient est capable d'emmagasiner. Peut-être que sa raison n'a pas accepté la chose qu'il a vue. J'ai déjà vu de nombreuses pythies perdre conscience suite à une vision.

- Sauf que Théo n'a que des pressentiments, précise Blaise, alors que nous montons les escaliers mobiles, Adélaïde toujours flottante en bout de baguette.

- Alors, cela devait être particulièrement surprenant et inattendu. Une vraie pythie serait peut-être morte sous le choc, même, fait Godric.

- Ce qui t'aurait bien fait plaisir, murmure hargneusement Salazar.

- Salazar, soupire le blond, dois-je te rappeler que la première pythie de la lignée du jeune Théo était une Gryffondor ?

Blaise en avale de travers.

- Quoi ?! Croassa-t-il. Théo a une Gryffondor dans sa famille ?

- Effectivement, et le premier Nott mâle était un Poufsouffle, ajoute Rowena.

- Un jeune homme très doux, complète Helga. Je l'aimais bien, il m'aidait toujours à prendre soin de mes pots.

La discussion s'embraye sur les élèves de leur temps entre les deux femmes, mais Blaise et moi déconnectons.

- Je pensais que Théo avait toujours eu que des Serpentard dans sa famille, me confie-t-il, une fois l'information digérée.

- Comme quoi, tout peut arriver.

On en apprend franchement des belles depuis l'arrivée des Fondateurs. J'ai comme l'impression que tout cela est dans la continuité de la défaite du mage noir. Tous ceux qui étaient comme Voldemort sont morts, en prison, en cavale ou, beaucoup plus rare, libres. Mais avec ce que nous apportent ces quatre là, c'est comme si quelqu'un, quelque part, voulait rétablir la vérité, à savoir que personne n'est meilleur que les autres parce qu'il est de sang-pur ou vient de telle maison à Poudlard. Comme si la dernière guerre avait besoin de ça, pour être entièrement passée. Contredire les idéaux de Voldemort, faire changer ceux qui pensent encore comme lui. Tâche difficile. Mais pas irréalisable.

Nous pénétrons dans l'infirmerie où Neville veille au chevet de Nott, toujours inconscient.

- Vous avez réussi à la libérer ? S'exclame joyeusement mon ami en nous voyant entrer.

- Pas tout à fait, confie Rowena, le calamar l'a relâchée de lui-même. Mais il semble que la petite scène dans laquelle elle a joué le rôle principal n'ait pas plu à notre amie.

Blaise dépose délicatement Adélaïde sur un lit alors que Mme Pomfresh, alertée par nos voix, nous rejoint.

- Encore ? s'exclame-t-elle. Mais que fabriquez-vous à la fin ?

- C'est elle que le calamar a pris pour un hochet, explique Neville, qui a déjà du tout raconter à Mme Pomfresh.

Adélaïde aurait surement apprécié la comparaison avec le jouet pour bébés.

- On peut rester ? Demande Helga.

Pomfresh lance aux Fondateurs un regard mi-extasié, mi-réprobateur, alors qu'elle ausculte la jeune fille, le bout de sa baguette éclairé d'une lueur orangée.

- Je suppose que je ne peux pas dire non. Mais laissez la se réveiller par elle-même.

- Ce sera long ? Demande Blaise en s'installant sur une chaise au chevet d'Adélaïde.

- Non. Elle s'est évanouie à cause du choc, elle ne devrait plus tarder à s'éveiller. Mais ne faites pas de bruit.

Mme Pomfresh retourne dans son bureau. Je m'installe à côté de Blaise et je repense à ce qu'il s'est passé. L'attaque du calamar était totalement inattendue. Il n'avait encore jamais fait ça auparavant, tout du moins, pas pendant ma scolarité. Et il a fallu que ça tombe sur cette pauvre Adelaïde, qui n'a rien demandé à personne. Déjà traumatisée par sa découverte du monde magique, cette attaque a du être pour elle la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase.

Et plus curieux encore, comment Harry avait-il réussi à manquer son sort deux fois de suite ?

Je referme mon bouquin et jette un œil par la fenêtre. La bibliothèque est vide à cette heure de l'après-midi, la plupart des élèves - Serpentard y compris - sont dans le parc à profiter des derniers rayons de soleil avant l'année prochaine. Pour ma part, si je veux garder mon niveau en cours de Potions, il vaut mieux que je travaille un peu.

Soupirant, je pose mon livre épais et regarde autour de moi. Je dois bien être le seul à être ici. Granger aurait aussi pu s'y trouver, mais elle est restée avec Blaise à veiller sur Théo qui ne s'est toujours pas réveillé. Son état m'inquiète de plus en plus. Il est anormal que, d'après les dires de Blaise qui tient ça des Fondateurs même, ce soit une prémonition qui l'ait mis dans cet état. Même quand il a senti l'arrivée de Voldemort, il n'a pas autant paniqué. C'est étrange cette histoire.

- Salut.

Je relève la tête. La moldue, Adélaïde, accompagnée de Potter, s'installe sur la chaise devant moi.

- Harry m'a appris que tu t'appelais Drago Malefoy. Tu permets que je t'appelle par ton prénom ? Je n'aime pas trop appeler quelqu'un par son patronyme, ça me donne l'impression de m'adresser à un vieux.

Son sourire est crispé, comme si elle avait peur. Est-ce moi qu'elle craint ainsi ? Et sa politesse, elle est . . . Bizarre. Que veut-elle ?

- Il n'y a que mes amis qui m'appellent par mon prénom, et je ne te connais pas assez pour pouvoir te ranger dans cette catégorie.

Je vois Potter serrer les mâchoires. Adélaïde, elle, semble plutôt se détendre.

- D'accord, comme tu veux Malefoy. Si je suis venue te voir avec Harry, c'est parce que j'aimerais comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé entre Salazar et Godric.

Je repense à la scène du couloir. C'était irréaliste.

- Potter ne t'a pas expliqué ? Demandé-je alors que l'intéressé prenait à son tour une chaise.

- Si, il m'a donné sa version, mais je voudrais voir si elle correspond à la tienne. Parce que, bon, je pense que vous serez d'accord avec moi, c'est un peu dur à avaler.

J'acquiesce en même temps que Potter, puis je lui raconte ce que j'ai vu. A la fin de mon récit, elle soupire et laisse tomber sa tête entre ses mains.

- Va falloir que je cuisine l'un d'entre eux, marmonne-t-elle assez fort pour que je l'entende.

- Pourquoi ça ? Demande Potter, visiblement très intéressé.

- Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé entre Godric et Salazar hier, quand ils se sont battus ? Je pense que ça vient de là. Godric a dit que le marché qu'ils avaient passé n'était plus valable et que Salazar devait se préparer parce que ce serait plus éprouvant que jamais. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre ces deux là ?

Potter fait signe qu'il comprend. Au même moment, son ami de toujours débarque comme une furie, l'air totalement halluciné.

- Harry ! S'écrie-t-il. Viens voir, vite !

Puis il repart aussi sec. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il ait compris que j'étais présent moi aussi.

La jeune fille lance un regard d'incompréhension à Potter puis fait de même avec moi. Elle croit vraiment que la vie de Weasley m'intéresse ?

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je le suive, dit le Sauveur en courant pour rattraper son ami.

Puis, Adélaïde se tourne vers moi.

- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée que vous vous rapprochiez entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Pour avoir côtoyé les deux originaux, je peux te dire que vous êtes tout à fait complémentaires par vos caractères et parfois même, vous êtes ressemblants. Chacun d'entre vous gagne a être connu. Vous devriez tous faire comme Blaise.

Puis, sur ses mots, elle se lève et me tend sa main.

- Je te propose déjà de voir si nous deux on s'entend bien. Et si c'est le cas, peut-être est-ce que ce sera moins compliqué pour toi de côtoyer Harry et les autres ?

Je range mes affaires dans mon sac et réponds :

- Nous n'avons aucune difficulté à nous côtoyer, nous n'en avons seulement pas envie.

- C'est dommage, je suis sûre que ce serait beaucoup plus enrichissant pour chacun d'entre vous. Harry, lui, a compris ça : il m'a dit qu'il ferait des efforts en commençant déjà par ne plus vous agresser verbalement ou physiquement.

Debout, je lui fais face et constate que je fais une tête de plus qu'elle. Elle est petite, certes, mais ne manque pas de caractère et il y a parfois en elle, des mots ou des actions qui me font penser à moi ou à mes amis. Elle n'aurait pas été dépaysée à Serpentard, et le fait qu'elle me tienne tête sans peur m'aurait plu.

- Nous pouvons toujours voir si nous pouvons discuter sans nous sauter à la gorge, acquiescé-je en la suivant hors de la bibliothèque. Où penses-tu que Weasley ait emmené le Sauveur du monde sorcier ?

Elle hausse des épaules, me sourit. Nous croisons Serdaigle qui discute avec des élèves de sa maison. Elle nous fait signe quand nous passons à sa hauteur.

- Tu sais, Malefoy, je suis curieuse de connaître un peu plus le monde magique. Tu serais d'accord pour me montrer ce que toi, tu préfères dans la sorcellerie ?

Mon esprit s'attarde automatiquement sur les potions et le professeur Rogue. Puis, fugacement, l'image d'une chocogrenouille passe, mais je l'efface aussi sec.

Je m'apprête à lui répondre, mais un attroupement extraordinaire placé au milieu du couloir du premier étage attire mon attention. Je me rapproche du groupe et m'y faufile pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. J'ai alors la surprise d'atterrir directement à côté de Potter et Weasley, mais je n'en tiens pas compte.

Là, devant nous, aussi discrets qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes, les professeurs Lupin et Rogue se battent à la manière moldue, le premier bloqué entre le mur et son adversaire. Enfin, il _semblerait _que ce soit ça. J'ai un drôle de doute qui m'assaille quand je vois les bouches des deux protagonistes s'effleurer avant de se souder avec ferveur.

Je crois que je vais vomir.

* * *

Et voilà. :)

Qui est surpris ? Qui est content ? Qui est horrifié ? (- Pour ce dernier, je crois que Drago va voter "moi" ^^).

A dans deux semaines les gens. =)

Bisous à tous ! :x

(NdB : Et là, l'auteur a la mort de sa bêta sur la conscience. Car, même si j'étais au courant du couple, je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ce qu'il soit dévoilé comme _ça !_ J'espérais attendre au moins quelques chapitres, histoire de me faire à l'idée du couple… Et qu'il soit annoncé, même légèrement, par insinuations… Mais _là !_)  
(Ndl'A pour sa bêta : Ah bon, t'as mouru ? Bon, bah je vais me trouver une autre bêta ;) )

oOo

oOo


	14. La prémonition de Théo

**Titre :** La prophétie des Fondateurs

**Rating :** T

**Pairing :** Au moins un HP/DM, débrouillez-vous pour deviner les autres. ;)

**Note de l'auteur : **Hello tout le monde. La plupart d'entre vous après le chapitre précédent ont trouvés pourquoi Théo était tombé dans les pommes. Vous en aurez la confirmation dans ce chapitre. ;) Ah, et, désolé pour ceux qui ont été choqués du baiser entre Rogue et Lupin, mais promis, vous aurez l'explication.

Bonne lecture !

P.S. : Je l'oublie régulièrement mais, comme toujours et ce pour toutes mes fics en cours, merci à **Louise** pour ses corrections. Bon, pas celui-ci parce que je l'ai envoyé trop tard pour qu'elle me le rende à temps, mais c'est fait à chaque fois !

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : La prémonition de Théo**

Je suis à deux doigts de rendre mon déjeuner. Et vu la tête de Ron à côté de moi, il n'est pas loin de faire la même chose.

- Harry, dis-moi que je rêve.

Je ne peux rien répondre à mon meilleur ami. Car le fait est là, Rogue et Remus se roulent un patin monstrueux devant des dizaines d'élèves, tous plus ou moins horrifiés. Une espèce de gargouillis indescriptible retentit juste à côté de moi. Je tourne la tête; il s'agit de Malefoy. Finalement, lui et Adélaïde m'ont suivis puisqu'elle se trouve juste derrière lui. Et elle, elle regarde la scène d'un air impassible, la bienheureuse.

Soudain, dans un bruit de succion écœurant, les deux professeurs s'écartent l'un de l'autre. Enfin, Rogue s'éloigne de Remus, qui se laisse glisser lentement contre le mur, tétanisé. Rogue lui envoie un sourire sadique, se détourne de lui, constate l'attroupement, nous jette un regard meurtrier, et s'éloigne en fendant la foule. Aucun élève n'a bougé pendant tout ce temps. Ni Remus, toujours figé au pied du mur contre lequel il s'est laissé tomber.

Les élèves commencent alors à s'éparpiller, discutant entre eux, commentant ce qu'il vient de se passer, faisant des suppositions sur les causes et les conséquences de la scène que nous venons de voir. Pour ma part, je m'avance vers Remus, encore un peu sous le choc.

- Remus ? Murmuré-je en le secouant un peu. Est-ce que ça va ?

Il tourne son regard vide vers moi. Il a l'air totalement dépassé.

- Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Me demande-t-il.

Je suis totalement incapable de répondre à sa question. Comment le pourrais-je d'ailleurs, il n'y a que Rogue pour expliquer ce qu'il passe par son cerveau.

- J'en ai aucune idée, Remus, je . . .

J'en suis encore à retenir mon repas dans mon estomac. L'image passe en boucle dans mon esprit, mettant mes pauvres nerfs à rude épreuve. Comment, alors qu'ils ne pensaient jusqu'à maintenant qu'à se battre, Rogue a-t-il pu en venir à embrasser Remus ? C'est incompréhensible.

- Ca me fait un peu penser au cas de Gryffondor et Salazar, fait soudain Malefoy, que je n'avais pas entendu s'approcher dans mon dos.

Je me tourne vers lui, masquant la surprise et le sursaut de peur que sa présence inattendue à générer en moi.

- Comment ça ? Demandé-je.

- Quand ils sont arrivé, ils se battaient, explique Malefoy, avec une patience que je ne lui connais pas. Maintenant, Gryffondor fait la cour à son ennemi. Et à présent, c'est au tour de Rogue et Lupin. C'est à n'y rien comprendre.

Je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle. Mais comment la nouvelle relation de deux des Fondateurs pourraient avoir un effet sur deux professeurs de Poudlard ? C'est insensé !

- Non, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de rapports, fait soudain Remus, alors qu'il se relève, plus alerte que tout à l'heure. Je sais pourquoi Rogue a fait ça.

- Ah bon ? S'exclame Ron qui a visiblement retrouvé l'usage de sa voix. Et on peut avoir l'explication ?

Remus évite mon regard et fixe Adélaïde d'un air absent.

- Désolé, c'est personnel. Peut-être vous le dirais-je plus tard, quand vous serez à même de comprendre.

Puis, m'adressant un sourire hésitant, il fait demi-tour, prenant le chemin opposé à celui qu'a prit le professeur de potions, et disparait de notre vue.

- J'ai la vague impression d'avoir été traité de gamin, bougonne Ron en venant à mon côté. Pas toi ?

- Si. Mais en même temps, j'ai l'impression qu'il était gêné de nous dire à quoi il pensait.

- Il vous le dira plus tard.

Nous nous tournons vers Adélaïde qui vient de parler. Malefoy l'a rejointe et la regarde lui aussi.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Demande-t-il.

- Bah, il l'a dit lui-même. Qu'il le dira plus tard. Peut-être que lui-même n'a pas les idées totalement clairs sur ce qu'il vient de se passer et qu'il veut mettre cette histoire à plat. Laissez-lui le temps. Et, au fait, pourquoi ça vous a tant choqués de les voir s'embrasser ?

Ron ricane.

- C'est comme si c'était voir Malefoy et Harry s'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Je ne grimace pas à l'image naissante. Mais c'est tout juste.

- Ah ouais. Sûr, ça ferait un choc. D'après ce que j'ai compris, ces deux là ne sont pas vraiment copains.

J'adore qu'on parle de moi en ma présence, comme si je n'étais pas là. D'ailleurs, je ne suis visiblement pas le seul à le penser puisque Malefoy s'empresse d'en faire la réflexion :

- Je te rappelle tout de même qu'on est là et qu'on t'entend, McGregor.

Elle hausse des épaules d'un air désinvolte.

- Quoi ? Je ne fais que dire la vérité.

Malefoy lève les yeux au ciel. Au même moment, Parkinson déboule derrière lui dans le couloir, comme une furie.

- Théo se réveille ! Crie-t-elle.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que ce pauvre Théo a une tête de déterré à son réveil : le regard hagard, les cheveux hirsutes et l'air de ne plus trop savoir où il en est.

- Blaise ? Fait-il quand il constate ma présence à son chevet. Qu'est-ce que je fiche là ?

Souriant et soulagé de le voir enfin réveillé, je passe une main taquine dans ses cheveux que je décoiffe encore plus si besoin en est.

- T'es tombé dans les pommes, chochotte ! T'es à l'infirmerie depuis cinq heures déjà. Alors, t'as bien ronflé ?

Théo me jette un regard perdu.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai . . .

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Ses yeux s'écarquillent.

- Oh, putain, laisse-t-il échapper.

Il a la même expression qu'avant de perdre connaissance au bord du lac. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Est-ce que je dois prévenir Pomfresh ?

- Il faut que je parle à Dumbledore ! Crie soudain Théo en se redressant brusquement et me faisant sursauter. Tout de suite !

- Quoi ? Mais que . . .

- Maintenant, Blaise !

Son ton est empressé. Je ne peux que faire ce qu'il me dit et courir hors de l'infirmerie à toutes jambes. Je mets plusieurs minutes à rejoindre la gargouille qui garde l'entrée du bureau du directeur et, arrivé là, je suis bloqué. Après tout, il n'y a qu'Hermione, préfète-en-chef, et son homologue masculin, qui connaissent le mot de passe.

Soupirant, je me demande comment je peux faire pour prévenir le professeur Dumbledore de ma présence au pied de sa tour, et lui faire comprendre que j'ai besoin de lui parler.

- Mr Zabini, que faites-vous là ?

Je pourrais presque sauter au cou du professeur McGonagall. Presque.

- Ah, professeur, vous tombez bien. J'ai besoin de parler au professeur Dumbledore mais je n'ai pas le mot de passe de son bureau. Vous pourriez lui dire que Théodore Nott souhaite lui parler de toute urgence ?

- J'allai justement rendre visite au directeur, Mr Zabini, je lui ferais la commission, me répond la vieille femme en s'appuyant sur sa canne.

Le professeur McGonagall a été gravement blessée pendant la bataille finale, ce qui lui a valu d'être obligé de rester allongée pendant trois semaines, avant de pouvoir marcher avec une canne. Elle est encore en phase de rééducation mais à cause de son grand âge, les médicomages disent qu'elle ne remarchera jamais parfaitement. J'étais dans la même chambre qu'elle quand les médicomages de St Mangouste le lui ont annoncé et elle l'a plutôt bien pris, avec un calme olympien.

- Merci professeur ! Lancé-je avant de faire demi-tour.

Elle me fait un simple geste de la main avant que la gargouille ne s'ouvre pour la laisser passer. Je retourne au pas de charge à l'infirmerie, où j'ais la surprise de découvrir Drago et Pansy, accompagnés d'Adélaïde, de Weasley et de Potter, entourant le lit de Théo. Ce dernier d'ailleurs est assis et tords nerveusement ses doigts. Je ne l'ais encore jamais vu dans un tel état.

- Le professeur McGonagall est en train de prévenir le directeur, dis-je en réponse au regard interrogateur de mon ami. Je n'ai pas pu entrer dans le bureau, sans le mot de passe.

Il acquiesce d'un signe de tête, le teint pâle. Mme Pomfresh vient alors avec des potions qu'elle force son patient à avaler. Je me tourne vers Pansy.

- Je pensais que tu ne ramènerais que Drago, fis-je. Mais c'est bien aussi de se faire de nouveaux amis.

Elle n'apprécie pas ma taquinerie et m'adresse un regard de tueur suivit d'un tirage de langue en bonne et due forme. Je ris de la puérilité du geste.

- Je me trouvais avec McGregor quand elle a rejoint Potter et Weasley, m'apprend Drago sans lâcher Théo du regard. Et nous nous sommes retrouvés face à un spectacle . . . Inattendu.

- Quel doux euphémisme, chuchota Potter. Mais Hermione n'est pas avec toi, Blaise ?

L'arrivée de Voldemort en tutu dansant sur le Lac des Cygnes ne m'aurait pas plus surpris. D'ailleurs, il n'y a pas que moi qui reste scotché, vu les regards de mes amis et de Weasley.

- Eh bien, Potter, t'as avalé du Serpentard ou quoi ? Depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom ? Demandé-je.

Il hausse des épaules d'un air nonchalant.

- Depuis maintenant. Et pour Hermione ?

- Elle est partie il y a une petite demi-heure, elle avait un devoir à terminer. Mais t'es sûr que tu te sens bien ?

Weasley s'approche de lui, pose une main sur son front d'un air scrutateur et pose son autre main sur son propre front.

- Pas de fièvre, diagnostique-t-il.

Agacé, Potter repousse la main de son ami et lève les yeux au ciel.

- Je ne fais que suivre l'exemple d'Hermione., dit-il, et si tu tiens à ton couple, je te conseillerais de faire de même.

Gros silence. Interrompu par l'arrivée du professeur Dumbledore.

- Eh bien jeunes gens, il paraitrait que Mr Nott souhaiterait m'entretenir d'un sujet urgent, déclare-t-il en s'approchant du lit de Théo.

Ce dernier, entendant le directeur, se redresse et lui jette un regard paniqué.

- Professeur, vous n'imaginez même pas ce que l'on vient de découvrir ! C'est incroyable !

Ah bon, on a découvert un truc, nous ? Première nouvelle. A moins que . . .

- Attends, tu veux dire que tu _sais _c'est quoi le grand changement dont tu as pressentis l'arrivée ? M'exclamé-je, coupant le professeur qui s'apprêtait à parler.

Théo hoche activement de la tête.

- C'est _elle _!

Du doigt, il montre Adélaïde. Qui affiche une mine plus que surprise.

Hein, moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?

- Ca, on le sait déjà Théo, fait Parkinson, tu nous l'as dit hier.

Mais, de quoi est-ce qu'ils parlent ?

- Oui, mais maintenant, je sais exactement ce qu'il se passe. Regardez !

Il attrape sa baguette posé sur la table de chevet au milieu des fioles emplies de potions et la dirige vers moi. Instinctivement, je fais un pas de recul.

- _Dentesaugmento _!

Le sort s'échappe de sa baguette sous les cris outragés de l'assistance, puis me frappe. Tous restent à fixer ma bouche. Mais, étrangement, rien ne se passe. Ou, en tout cas, je ne le sens pas.

- Alors ça ! Rigole Ron. T'as loupé un sort aussi simple ?

Théo secoue la tête, la baguette toujours érigé dans ma direction. Et soudain, le directeur s'exclame :

- Par la barbe de Merlin !

Nous nous tournons tous vers lui.

- Quoi ? Quoi ? Fait Parkinson. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Elle est insensible à la magie, dit Théo. Nous pourrions bien lui jeter les sorts que l'on veut, cela ne sera d'aucun effet sur elle.

Ah. Et ?

Puis, soudain, je prends conscience de tout ce que cela sous-entend. En même temps que les autres élèves. Et tous, nous laissons échapper des exclamations plus ou moins injurieuses.

- Oh putain, fais-je, hallucinée. Mais, c'est déjà arrivé ça ?

- Pas à ma connaissance, répond le professeur Dumbledore en s'approchant de moi.

Il sort sa propre baguette de sa robe de sorcier, et fais avec des petits ronds devant mon visage. Le froncement de sourcils qui suit me parait de mauvaise augure.

- Oui, bien sûr, marmonne-t-il, elle est aussi insensible à ça.

Je laisse échapper un petit rire nerveux.

- Et, que je sois insensible à la magie, c'est mauvais ou c'est bon ?

- Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Explose parkinson. Comme on fera, nous les sorciers, si tous les moldus se mettent à résister à la magie ?

Cela me fait penser que . . .

- Alors, c'est certainement pour ça que j'ai réussi à voir le château alors que je n'étais pas censé y arriver, dis-je, et aussi pourquoi j'ai pu y entrer si facilement.

- Très certainement oui, acquiesce le directeur.

- Attendez, fait Ron, si les moldus arrivent maintenant à voir à travers nos sorts, comment on fera pour cacher notre existence ?

Personne ne répond.

- Chers élèves, je vous demanderai de garder tout cela pour vous, dit enfin le directeur. Pour l'instant, n'en parlons pas, cela pourrait créer un vent de panique sur la communauté sorcière. Je vais m'entretenir avec le Ministre de la Magie et nous verrons bien. Par contre . . .

Il se tourne vers moi et ajoute.

- Il vous faut trouver dès à présent et au plus vite les lieux du début et libérer les Fondateurs. Je ne peux permettre à qui que ce soit de pénétrer dans le château tant qu'ils seront là, où les bureaucrates du Ministère voudront les analyser pour comprendre quelle est leur véritable nature. Une fois cela réglé, je pourrais prendre contact avec le Ministère. En attendant, jeunes egns, vous gardez la particularité de miss McGregor, secrète.

- Monsieur, est-ce que nous pourrons prévenir quand même Hermione ? Demande Harry.

- Seulement miss Granger, concède le vieil homme. Et bien sûr, les Fondateurs eux même, ajoute-t-il en me regardant. Peut-être auront-ils une explication à ce sujet. Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser, je dois en référer aux professeurs.

Il se détourne de nous et s'apprête à sortir de l'infirmerie dans un silence glaçant. Au dernier moment, il semble se rappeler quelque chose, et nous fait de nouveau face.

- Oh, j'y pense. Les cours reprennent demain, miss McGregor, et j'aimerais que vous accompagniez les Serpentard lors de leurs classes, puisque vous passerez la nuit dans leurs locaux ce soir. Ainsi, ils pourront aussi vous protéger de tout risques d'être touchés par un sort malencontreusement jeté dans un couloir. Vos amis de Gryffondor pourront prêter mains forte à leurs camarades, bien entendu. Par contre, en dehors des heures de cours, je vous demanderai à tous d'aider votre nouvelle amie dans sa quête, pour que nous puissions régler nos problèmes au plus vite. Bonne journée, jeunes gens.

Puis, il quitte la pièce.

Je rêve ou le vieux chnoque vient de m'octroyer sept nounous ?!

* * *

Et voilà. Petit problème pour les sorciers en perspective. ^^ Et surtout pour eux tous, qui vont devoir trouver comment libérer les Fondateurs, alors que ces derniers n'ont pas tout à fait envie de partir et voudraient bien profiter encore un peu de leur école. :p

A dans deux semaines !

Bises.

oOo

oOo


	15. Un début de solution

**Titre :** La prophétie des Fondateurs

**Rating :** T

**Pairing :** Au moins un HP/DM, débrouillez-vous pour deviner les autres. ;)

**Note de l'auteur : _\!/A lire \!/_ **

Bonjour à tous !

Modification dans l'écriture de cette fic. On m'a souvent dit qu'il était difficile pour les lecteurs de s'y retrouver dans les différents points de vus des personnages, et j'avoue que j'ai moi-même un peu de mal. Donc, ne vous étonnez pas si cela change.

Je pense ne conserver que les points de vus d'Harry, Drago, Adélaïde et peut-être Blaise. Je ne pense pas remettre ceux de Pansy et Hermione. De plus, vous allez vite voir que la mise en page aussi change. Et le ton. En fait, cette fiction est partie en cacahuète sans que je ne m'en rende compte et ce qu'elle est devenu ne me plait pas trop. Excusez moi donc par avance des nombreux changements.

J'espère que cela ne vous perdra pas trop, ni ne vous dérangera. J'essaierai de faire en sorte que tout reste à peu prés compréhensible (plus que jusqu'à maintenant, ce qui ne devrait pas être trop dur ^_^).

A pluche et bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**C****hapitre 15 : Un début de solution**

Je referme mon livre et laisse mon regard errer à travers la fenêtre, mes yeux regardant le parc et le lac sans les voir. Je suis seul, Ron et Hermione ayant décidés de s'octroyer quelques instants d'intimité. Je ne peux pas vraiment leur en vouloir, depuis qu'ils se sont mis en couple l'année dernière, ils n'ont guère eus l'occasion d'être seuls, y compris pendant les vacances au Terrier. Mais ce soir, cela me donne le temps de réfléchir.

Apprendre qu'Adélaïde, une moldue somme tout des plus simples, soit insensible à la magie a été un grand choc. Mais, une fois l'instant de surprise passé, je ne trouve pas cela très inquiétant. Après tout, même si les moldus ont fais la chasse aux sorciers il y a plusieurs siècles de cela, ça veut peut-être dire que ceux d'aujourd'hui sont plus ouverts et qu'il nous accepteraient sans grimacer. Quand je repense à mon oncle et ma tante, ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui me vient en premier, mais après tout, il y a beaucoup de moldus mariés à des sorciers, et ce sans qu'il n'y ait de problèmes. Pourquoi devrions- nous avoir peur ? Autant leur laisser une chance, surtout s'ils réagissent tous plus ou moins comme Adélaïde. Peut-être gagnerait-on à les côtoyer plus activement ?

- Harry ?

L'interpellation de Neville me tire de mes pensées. Il s'est assis à côté de moi sur mon lit et me regarde d'un air inquiet.

- Oui ? L'encouragé-je à poursuivre.

- Je voulais savoir comment allait Adélaïde. Je ne vous ais pas vus au déjeuner, ni au dîner.

Je souris à ce cher Neville. Il a bien changé depuis la bataille finale. Sans compter les stigmates qu'elle a laissé sur son corps, c'est surtout son esprit qui a changé. Il est à présent, beaucoup plus heureux, beaucoup plus sûr de lui. Il ne vit plus avec sa grand-mère. Pendant la guerre, un médicomage a réussi à soigner ses parents. Ils sont redevenus comme avant leur chute dans la folie. Bien sûr, ils ne souviennent pas de ce qu'il s'est passé durant les seize dernières années, et ils ont sans doute été plus qu'étonné de se retrouver subitement avec un ado de dix-sept ans sur les bras, mais au moins, ils sont une vraie famille maintenant. Une famille comme Neville aurait toujours dû avoir. Une famille, proche de s'agrandir d'un nouvel arrivant.

- Elle va bien, c'était juste le choc, le rassuré-je. Tu pourras la voir demain, elle sera là pendant le cours de Sortilèges.

- Ah bon ? Mais, qu'est-ce qu'elle va bien pouvoir y faire ?

- Regarder, je suppose. Elle ne peut pas s'en aller tant que les Fondateurs seront là.

- Elle a trouvé une solution pour eux ?

Je secoue la tête. Et, en plus de la protéger des autres élèves, nous devons l'aider dans cette tâche. Mais comment faire ? Nous en savons si peu sur les Fondateurs. Eux-mêmes ne semblent pas savoir ce que sont les lieux du début dont parle la prophétie.

- J'espère qu'elle y arrivera, soupire Neville. J'ai parlé un peu avec Helga Poufsouffle quand je l'ai croisé à la bibliothèque cette après-midi. Elle m'a dit que Rowena Serdaigle et elle cherchaient un moyen pour eux de . . . D'accéder au repos éternel.

- Je les comprends un peu, avoué-je. Ils sont sur terre depuis leur naissance il y a mille ans. Ca fait un peu long, même pour de grand sorciers.

Neville pouffa.

- Ouais, j'imagine que je serais pareil à leur place. Mais comment ils doivent faire pour pouvoir mourir pour de bon ? Tu le sais, toi ?

J'hoche de la tête.

- Mais c'est assez difficile à comprendre, eux-mêmes ne savent pas. Adélaïde cherche à tâtons, elle doit leur poser des questions sur leur vie passée, je pense.

- Pourquoi ? Demande Neville. La solution se trouve dans ce qu'ils ont vécus lorsqu'ils étaient vivants ?

J'hausse des épaules.

- Honnêtement, Neville, je ne sais pas. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'Adélaïde elle-même sache de quoi il en retourne.

Neville acquiesce d'un signe de tête, puis descend de mon lit pour rejoindre le sien. La nuit est tombé sur le parc. Sachant que je n'arriverai pas à me concentrer sur mon livre, pas plus que je ne réussirai à dormir, je range mon bouquin et m'agenouille devant ma malle. J'en ressors ma cape d'invisibilité et la carte des Maraudeurs. Je les cache sous mon pull, enfile ma cape pour ne pas que l'on voit le renflement occasionné et sors de la chambre. Je descend les escaliers, traverse la salle commune si discrètement que même Ron et Hermione ne me voient pas, et franchis le portrait. Il n'y a personne dans le couloir, j'en profite pour enfiler ma cape d'invisibilité et disparaitre aux yeux de tous.

Mon but est la bibliothèque. Quitte à aider Adélaïde à trouver des solutions pour les Fondateurs, autant le faire tout de suite puisque je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose. Je traverse les couloirs et les escaliers sans encombres grâce à ma carte, et finis par atterrir devant la porte de la bibliothèque. Je pousse silencieusement le battant et referme tout aussi discrètement derrière moi. Je fais quelques pas dans la pièce, quand j'entends du bruit. Je reconnais des voix qui ne prennent même pas la peine de chuchoter.

M'interrogeant sur l'origine des sons, je m'approche de leurs provenances, toujours caché sous ma cape. Plus j'avance, plus je comprends ce qu'il se dit.

- Il n'y a rien dans ses livres ! S'exclame une voix masculine que je reconnais comme étant celle de Godric Gryffondor. D'ailleurs, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?

- Ne baisse pas les bras, Godric, fait la voir rassurante d'Helga Poufsouffle. La réponse est tout proche, même si ce n'est pas dans les livres.

- Et où est-elle, si ce n'est pas là ? Interroge la voix de Salazar Serpentard.

- En nous, bien sûr, décrète une dernière voix, celle de Rowena Serdaigle. Puisque cela nous concerne, nous devons bien avoir la réponse, quelques part dans notre mémoire.

- Seulement, le problème est que l'on ne sait même pas ce que l'on cherche, soupire Godric.

- Je campe sur mes positions, marmonne Serpentard. Nous sommes au bon endroit. Il y a seulement quelque chose que nous avons dus mal faire. Rowena, redis la nous s'il te plait.

Je m'arrête à hauteur d'une étagère, et glisse un œil entre elle et sa voisine. Les deux hommes sont assis côte à côte sur le plan de travail attaché à la bibliothèque. Rowena est debout au milieu de l'allée et Helga feuillette un livre sans grand entrain, une pile de bouquins haute de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres tenant en équilibre précaire à côté d'elle.

Rowena soupire, pose une main sur sa hanche et cite d'un ton monocorde :

- _Désaccords, joutes, oppositions, malgré leur amitié qu'ils ont jurée éternelle, ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de se battre . . . Aucune trêve n'est trouvée, condamnant des générations à se haïr . . . La punition qu'ils connaîtront aura lieu si aucune réconciliation n'est advenue au jour de leur trentième solstice d'Été . . . Seule solution à leur bannissement : la naissance de la Première, unique personne à connaître leur existence d'errants, femme regroupant leurs quatre sangs . . . Condamnés à errer dans le monde non-sorcier, tout en suivant le cours de l'Histoire des leurs, seule la Première leur obtiendra la rédemption tant attendue, sur les lieux du début . . . _

Elle soupire de nouveau et enchaîne :

- Salazar, nous la connaissons tous par cœur cette prophétie, ça ne sert à rien de me la faire répéter à tout bout de champs. La réponse n'y est pas.

Adélaïde nous a parlé de la prophétie, elle nous l'a même répété. Mais elle n'a pas eu le temps de nous parler en détails de ces «　lieux du début　» puisque Dumbledore était arrivé à ce moment-là et que par la suite, le plus important avait été l'apparition des Fondateurs, dont la réalité avait été prouvé. Mais entendre ces quatre-là en parler, surtout avec une telle envie, montre qu'ils ont hâte de pouvoir enfin dire adieu à ce monde. La mort, la vraie, sera sans doute un apaisement pour eux.

Soudain, un livre claque. Helga vient de refermer son ouvrage d'un air exaspéré.

- Non, il n'y a rien, soupire-t-elle. En tout cas, pas dans les livres. Ou je ne cherche pas dans les bons. Rowena, tu es bien plus doué que moi quand il s'agit de plonger dans des pavés de lettres. Fais le, toi.

Rowena secoue la tête.

- Pas ce soir, dit-elle, nous en avons fait assez. Je propose que l'on laisse cela jusqu'à demain. Nous aurons eu le temps de mettre tout cela à plat, et alors, peut-être que la réponse nous viendra d'elle-même.

Sur ces mots, elle avance de quelques pas dans ma direction. Je retiens mon souffle et me colle à l'étagère pour éviter qu'elle ne me touche.

- Où vas-tu ? Demande alors Helga.

Les pas de sa consœur s'arrête.

- Adélaïde se trouve dans les dortoirs de Serpentard. Je vais aller la rejoindre, j'ai besoin de me reposer un peu à l'esprit.

- Attend, alors, je viens avec toi. J'en envie de voir la petite.

Les pas reprennent, doublés. Elle passent toute deux devant, moi sans me voir, sans me toucher, dans le bruissement de leurs capes et de leurs robes d'antan. Je ne peux m'empêcher de les trouver majestueuses, ainsi parées, simplement éclairées par un rayon de lune perdu dans la noirceur de la pièce.

Elles quittent la bibliothèque. Au moment où les ports se referment, j'entends l'un des deux hommes soupirer.

- Bien, je pense que Rowena a raison, fait Godric. Je vais aller ma balader aussi, je pense. Et toi ?

Seul le silence lui répond. Puis, un autre soupir est émis, encore par le Fondateur de ma maison.

- Tu sais, Salazar, je fais des efforts. Mais si de ton côté, tu n'en fais pas, ce que j'entreprends ne sert à rien. Je comprends que mes sentiments puissent ne pas être réciproques, mais même être amis devrait être possible, non ? On devrait faire la paix, pour le peu de temps qu'il nous reste sur cette terre. Au moins pour _eux_.

- Les élèves ? Devine Serpentard.

- Oui. Tu as vu, tout comme moi, la manière dont ils agissent entre eux. Et cela, depuis notre disparition, créant même des sorciers voulant éradiquer ceux qui n'étaient pas conforme à leurs idéaux. _Tes _idéaux.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je pense ! Rugit Serpentard. Je n'ai jamais voulu la mort des moldus ou des sorciers descendants des moldus ! Je n'en voulais seulement pas dans _mon _école ! Je n'ai jamais voulu tout ce qui est arrivé ensuite !

- Et maintenant, tu regrettes ?

Un silence. J'en profite pour jeter un œil entre les étagères. Les deux hommes, debout, se font face. Godric, la tête haute, les bras croisés sur le torse, et la tête incliné sur le côté semble attendre la réponse de Salazar. Ce dernier, le dos courbé, la tête penchée et les mains en arrière, enserrant la tablette de travail, finit par répondre :

- J'ai été obstiné, je le reconnais. On l'a tous été et cela nous a poussé dans nos derniers retranchements, à un point tel que nous n'avons pas trouvés comment retourner en arrière. Puis, il a été trop tard. Mais je n'ai jamais voulu du mal à tout ces gens. Je ne les haïssais pas. Ils m'étaient insignifiants.

- Tu regrettes ? Répète Godric.

Pour toutes réponses, Serpentard acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête, puis se redresse, l'air las. Godric, alors, ouvre grand les bras et entoure Serpentard dans une étreinte chaleureuse et douce. Le brun s'y abandonne totalement.

Je me sens de trop. Je décide de regagner mon dortoir.

**oOo**

- Hey, mais c'est débile ce jeu ! M'écrié-je.

En face de moi, Adélaïde rigole, débarrassant le damier de ses pièces.

- Mauvais joueur, dit-elle. Tu as perdu, Blaise, assume au lieu de critiquer le jeu.

Je croise les bras, m'enfonce dans le fauteuil et boude ostensiblement. Adélaïde finit de ranger le plateau et le remet sur l'étagère où elle l'a trouvé une heure auparavant.

Je me suis fait battre à plate couture. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Moi, me faire battre à ce jeu ! Par une fille en plus ! Jamais personne ne m'a battu aux échecs, version sorciers ou pas !

Un peu plus loin, sur le canapé, Théo, Pansy et Drago rigolent sous cape. Ah, elle est bien belle l'amitié ! Merci pour le soutien moral !

- Mais comment t'as fait ? Demandé-je a la jeune fille alors qu'elle se réinstalle en face de moi. Je n'ai même pas vu le coup venir.

Elle hausse des épaules d'un air nonchalant.

- Je suis inscrite dans un club d'échecs depuis cinq ans. J'ai eu le temps d'en apprendre des choses !

J'ouvre la bouche, outré.

- Hey, mais . . . T'aurais pu prévenir !

Elle éclate de rire.

- Oh non, alors c'est trop bon de voir la tête que tu tires ! Ca mérite même une photo dis donc.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Avec un clic significatif, un cliché est pris. Je fusille Pansy du regard et grogne :

- Range moi ça si tu veux pas que je te le fasse bouffer.

Pansy arbore un moue en coin, amusé.

- J'ai hâte de voir le résultat.

Moi pas. Et allez tous vous faire griller en enfer par la même occasion !

- Allez, Blaise, pleure pas, me dit Théo en ébouriffant ma chevelure. D'habitude, c'est toi qui nous bat. Comme quoi, il y a une justice dans ce monde.

Je soupire. Bon d'accord. Autant être beau joueur.

- Bien. Excusez-moi, mais le véracrasse que je suis à des leçons à terminer.

Je me lève alors de mon fauteuil, passe dans mon dortoir récupérer mon sac de cours et m'installe à une table libre. Je sors mes affaires et entame mon devoir de Métamorphose. Les autres discutent entre eux.

Je suis le seul à toujours faire mes devoirs à la dernière minute. Cet essai, le professeur McGonagall nous l'a donné en début de semaine. J'aurais pu le terminer il y a longtemps, mais je n'aime pas m'avancer dans mes leçons. Pas comme un certain blondinet de ma connaissance.

Tout à coup, me sortant de mon travail, la chaise devant moi racle sur le sol. C'est Adélaïde qui s'installe. Elle jette un regard amusé sur mon parchemin et ma plume, puis me demande :

- Tu aurais d'autres trucs comme ça pour moi ? J'aurais quelque chose à écrire si ça ne te dérange pas.

Etonné mais conciliant, je farfouille quelques secondes dans mon sac et en ressors un morceau de parchemin et une seconde plume.

- Ca ira ? Fais-je en les lui tendant.

Elle acquiesce d'un signe de tête, les prend et s'attelle à sa tâche. Au lieu de retourner à mon parchemin, je la regarde attentivement, ce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire jusqu'à maintenant. C'est un joli brin de fille. Quelqu'un de naturel. Et elle a des yeux splendides. Un petit trop pâle à mon goût, j'ai toujours préféré les filles bronzée, mais ça ne la rend pas repoussante.

- Voilà ! S'exclame-t-elle.

Je sursaute, m'arrachant à ma contemplation qui dérivait sur ses cheveux, dans lesquels je viens de remarquer de légers reflets roux dus aux flammes dans la cheminée, et jette un œil sur ce qu'elle a écrit.

- Ce n'est pas la prophétie, ça ? M'étonné-je. Celle qui concerne les Fondateurs ?

- Si, affirme-t-elle. Je me suis dit que de l'avoir à plat, sous les yeux, m'aiderait peut-être à mieux comprendre.

Elle plonge ensuite dans la lecture de ses quelques lignes. Je fais de même avec mon essai de métamorphose. Plusieurs minutes passent, pendant lesquels j'ai le temps de rédiger trois paragraphes et de bien avancer mon devoir, puis Drago nous rejoint, laissant Pansy câliner Théo qui se laisse faire, comme à son habitude. Je relève la tête quand mon ami s'approche et je le vois jeter un œil sur la prophétie, dans le dos d'Adélaïde. Cette dernière, la tête entre les mains, semble abattue.

- Tu n'y arrives pas ? Demandé-je.

- Je crois que je ne trouverai rien de plus là-dedans, avoue-t-elle en se redressant, manquant de filer un coup de boule à Drago, qui ale réflexe de reculer précipitamment.

J'évite d'éclater de rire à la scène, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Drago, qui s'en aperçoit, me fusille du regard. En réponse, j'accentue l'insolence de mon regard. Remarquant mon manège, Adélaïde se rend enfin compte de la présence de mon ami.

- Oh, Malefoy ! S'exclame-t-elle. Je ne t'avais pas vu.

Sans répondre, Drago tire une chaise, s'installe dessus et s'approprie le parchemin d'Adélaïde pour l'étudier. Elle et moi échangeons un regard surpris.

- La réponse est là, fait-il soudain.

Nous nous tournons tous les deux vers lui.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ? S'exclame la jeune fille.

- La prophétie dit : _seule la Première leur obtiendra la rédemption tant attendue, sur les lieux du début. _Obtiendra ! C'est là qu'est la réponse. Ils sont encore là parce que tu ne leur a pas permis de partir.

Je papillonne des yeux. L'explication est tordu, certes, mais s'en est une. Et puis, avec les prophéties, hein, faut se méfier.

Adélaïde fronce des sourcils.

- Obtenir, souffle-t-elle. Il faut que je leur _donne _le droit de partir ? C'est absurde ! Pourquoi ça ? Et puis, comment puis-je savoir qu'ils ont gagnés le droit de mourir ?

- Gagné ? Répété-je, abasourdi.

- Bien sûr, explique-t-elle, leur bannissement est une punition. Pour la lever, ils faut qu'il le méritent. Mais, comment savoir si c'est le bon moment ?

- Ah, parce que tu penses que Drago a raison ? M'étonné-je.

Mon ami me fusille du regard, vexé du peu de confiance que j'accorde à sa supposition.

- C'est la seule a peu près plausible que j'ai entendu jusqu'à maintenant, dit Adélaïde. Et ça ne parait pas si absurde que ça, finalement. Leurs âmes ont été séparés de leurs corps, puis condamnés à errer jusqu'à ma naissance parce qu'ils n'ont pas trouvés de trêves. Et voyez où leurs différences ont menés votre monde. Vous êtes encore en train de vous remettre d'une guerre sanglante, et tout ça à cause de ce qu'a pu dire Salazar il y a près de mille ans ! Il est juste qu'ils ne soient pas pardonnés, tant qu'une solution à ce qu'il se passe ici n'ait pas été trouvés.

Je fronce des sourcils, réfléchissant.

- Donc, fait lentement Drago, signe qu'il réfléchit lui aussi, tant que les quatre Fondateurs ne sont pas unis dans leur façon de penser, comme ils l'auraient dû l'être depuis le départ . . . Ils ne pourront pas accéder au repos éternel.

Adélaïde fait un signe d'assentiment.

Si c'est réellement ça la solution . . . On n'est pas sortis de l'auberge !

* * *

Petite curiosité de ma part : A votre avis, c'est quoi la solution au problème ? ^^ Et comme j'ai envie de jouer un peu avec vous . . . ceux qui trouveront la réponse auront droit à un avant-goût de ma prochaine fanfic. Ce sera un SB/OC donc ça n'intéressera pas tout le monde, mais peut-être que certains seront curieux. ;)

A bientôt tous !

Bisoux !


	16. Schtroumpf Grognon

**Titre :** La prophétie des Fondateurs

**Rating :** T

**Pairing :** Au moins un HP/DM, débrouillez-vous pour deviner les autres. ;)

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de La prophétie des Fondateurs. On n'avance pas beaucoup sur la prophétie, mais il y a un petit rapprochement entre Harry et Drago ( je me suis dit qu'il était peut-être temps quand même. --'). Pardonnez-moi aussi pour les fautes, ce chapitre sera corrigé qu'au retour des vacances de ma bêta. =)

Voilà, bonne lecture à tous alors.

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Schtroumpf Grognon**

Le lundi matin, c'est un réveil fastidieux. Très loin de ce que j'ai pu voir dans le dortoir de Gryffondor, où Lavande s'est levée pratiquement à l'aube pour se préparer. Ici, les deux filles se lèvent en retard, explosent leurs réveils qui n'ont pas sonnés assez longtemps pour les réveiller et se précipitent dans la salle de bain.

Encore mal réveillée, la bouche pâteuse et le regard hagard, je suis toujours dans mon lit, essayant de me remettre les idées en place. Où suis-je ? Ah oui, à Poudlard, école de sorciers. Pourquoi ? Les Fondateurs et leur foutue prophétie. Les informations reviennent peu à peu et je m'extirpe de mes couvertures. Je jette un œil sur le réveil le plus proche, celui de Millicent Bulstrode. Il est sept heures trente, les cours commencent dans une demi-heure. Je me demande si on m'en voudra beaucoup si moi je suis en retard. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si c'était d'une importance vitale que je sois à l'heure à un cours que je ne suivrais même pas. Ou en tout cas, que je n'ai pas l'intention de suivre.

Je descends du lit, frissonne du fond frais qui stagne dans les cachots. Quelle idée Salazar a-t-il eu d'installer les locaux de ses élèves dans cet endroit ? Il est totalement masochiste. Ou sadique. Voire les deux. Je m'étire, baille et fouille dans la valise au pied de mon lit. Heureusement que j'ai pu récupérer quelques affaires à moi assez vite. Le dénommé Shackelbot me les a ramenés la veille. Puis, il est reparti vers chez moi, je ne sais trop quoi faire. Le directeur n'a pas daigné me le dire.

- Hey, Adel ! La place est libre.

Je relève la tête et croise le regard bleu pâle de Millicent. Elle vient de sortir de la salle d'eau, habillée de pied en cape.

- D'accord, réponds-je, merci.

Puis, j'attrape mes affaires et pénètre dans la salle d'eau où Pansy finit de s'habiller. Elle se tourne vers moi à mon entrée.

- Bonjour, me salue-t-elle. Bien dormie ?

Je pourrais m'étonner du changement de comportement de la Serpentard envers moi. Mais Blaise doit être particulièrement effrayant quand il menace, car, la veille au soir, avant d'aller me coucher, il avait prit Pansy à part pour lui parler. Elle était revenue toute douce et toute gentille. Ce qui m'avait doucement fait flipper.

- Ouais, fais-je, plutôt bien.

- Dépêche-toi, il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps pour aller manger. Les cours commencent dans un quart d'heure.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête et me déshabille avant de passer sous la douche. C'est avec beaucoup de gène que je me mets nue face à elle, mais je n'ai pas trop le choix. Et puis, elles le font bien depuis plusieurs années, je n'ai aucune raison d'être gênée. Enfin, je crois.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la douche rapidement expédiée, je m'habille d'un jupe plissée noire, d'un chemisier blanc, et d'un léger pull gris à col en V, histoire de ne pas trop me faire remarquer au milieux des uniformes des élèves du château, puis rejoins Pansy et Millicent qui m'attendent dans la salle commune. Je constate avec surprise que Hel et Row sont là elles aussi. Elles se lèvent du canapé où elles étaient assise, à mon arrivée.

- Bonjour Adélaïde, me saluent-elles.

Je leur répond d'un signe de tête accompagnée d'un sourire.

- Rick et Sal ne sont pas avec vous ? Demandé-je.

Consciente que je n'ais pas le temps de rester bavarder, je suis les deux Serpentard hors de la salle commune, et les Fondatrices m'emboitent le pas.

- Ils ont préférés faire autre chose, je suppose, me répond Row. Nous voulions te voir hier soir, mais tu étais déjà couché. Nous t'avons donc attendue.

Etonnée, je leur demandai ce qu'elle me voulait.

- Rien en particulier, dit Hel, seulement discuter. As-tu réfléchie au sujet de la prophétie ?

Je m'arrête au milieu du couloir, à deux pas des portes de la Grande Salle, où se prennent les repas, puis me tournent vers elle. Je viens de me souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé la veille au soir.

- Si, j'ai du nouveau ! m'exclamé-je. Malefoy a peut-être trouvé quelque chose !

- Ah ? Et qu'a-t-il trouvé ? Demande Sal.

Je le regarde monter les marches de marbre, accompagné de Rick. Ont-ils passés la nuit dehors ? Seuls ? _Tous les deux ?! _Sal remarque mon étonnement.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

- Vous avez passé la nuit ensemble ? répliqué-je, suspicieuse.

Sal rougit, une première pour moi. Rick affiche un sourire grand comme le monde, alors que Hel et Row leur lance le même regard abasourdi que moi.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle sous-entend ! S'insurge Sal, le teint toujours aussi rouge. Nous n'avons fait que discuter !

Je pouffe, m'attirant les regards décontenancés des quatre autres.

- Je n'ai rien sous-entendu moi ! Me défendis-je en levant les mains et en pénétrant à reculons dans la Grande Salle. Ma question était, somme toute, des plus innocentes. Sal, tu t'es fais des idées tout seul.

Amusée, je les délaisse alors et rejoins les Serpentard à leur table. Des cris s'échappent alors du couloir, interpellant l'attention de la majorité des personnes présentes dans la Grande Salle.

- Mais c'est quoi encore que cette embrouille ? Vocifère Row. Vous n'avez pas bientôt finis de jouer avec nos nerfs, oui ? Alors vous allez vous expliquer et _maintenant _!

Fort heureusement, il n'y a que la Fondatrice de Serdaigle dont on entend les vocalises. Les autres ont la judicieuse idée de garder leur conversation privé. Je me tourne alors vers Blaise, Théodore et Malefoy, puis les salue.

- Ils sont toujours comme ça ? Me demande Blaise en balançant un coup de pouce nonchalant en direction de la porte.

- Non, je les trouve plutôt calme ce matin.

- Ah ouais, je me disais aussi, admet le métis en sourcillant.

Je ne peux empêcher un sourire amusée de s'épanouir sur mes lèvres. Il est bien marrant quand il veut. Je commence à drôlement l'apprécier.

Notre repas ne dure que cinq minutes, durant lesquelles les filles et moi engloutissons le maximum de nourriture en en temps record, puis nous courrons jusqu'à leur premier cours, celui de Potions. Nous arrivons pile poil à l'heure devant la porte. Les Gryffondor sont déjà là. Je m'approche pour les saluer.

- Bonjour, Adel, me répond Hermione. Tu as passée une bonne soirée ?

- Assez oui, répondis-je en voyant un homme à la robe et aux cheveux noirs s'avancer à grandes enjambées vers nous. Malefoy a peut-être une idée pour la prophétie, mais on en parlera après le cours.

Je m'écarte d'eux, sans faire attention à ce que je fais, et bouscule malencontreusement le professeur Rogue, figure crainte et haït du collège entier, sauf des Serpentard, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Autour de moi, tous retiennent leur souffles, dans l'attente du jugement.

- Miss McGregor, vous serez bien aimable de ne pas rester dans mes jambes. J'ai bien assez à faire avec des sorciers d'une nullité affligeante, inutile de m'encombrer aussi d'une empotée moldue.

__

Hein ?!

Il me dépasse, non sans un regard dédaigneux et ouvre la porte de sa salle de classe.

- En cours. Et en silence, claque sa voix sèche.

Tout le monde obéit et s'installe à leurs place. Je les suis, non sans me sentir ridicule. Je ne suis pas d'ici, je ne suis jamais entré dans cette pièce qui, soit dit en passant pue et ne va pas tarder à me transformer en glaçon, alors je ne sais pas trop quoi faire.

- McGregor, fait le professeur, me faisant sursauter. Asseyez vous ou sortez de ma classe.

Je plisse des yeux et mords violemment ma lèvre inférieure. _Ne dis rien, ne dis rien ! _Puis, je m'installe à la seule place de libre que j'ai repéré, à côté de Blaise.

- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde a daigner poser ses fesses, vous avez deux heures pour préparer cette potion. Au travail.

D'un tour de main - et de baguette, Rogue fait apparaitre une liste d'instructions sur le tableau noir. Tous les élèves se lèvent d'un même ensemble, se précipitent sur les armoires et en reviennent les bras chargés. Blaise revient s'asseoir à côté de moi en déposant son butin. Yeux de crapauds, queue de rats, pattes d'araignées, feuille de mandragore, pousse de tentacula vénéneuse : voilà un échantillon de ce que signalent les étiquettes.

- Yeurk ! Ne puis-je m'empêcher de m'exclamer avec une grimace de dégoût, dans le silence religieux de la salle.

Blaise me lance un regard mi amusé, mi épouvanté. Puis, la voix du professeur Rogue s'élève de nouveau.

- Personne ne vous retient, McGregor. Si les composants de mes potions vous rebutent à ce point, la porte est par là.

Debout derrière son bureau, une main sur ce dernier et l'autre en direction de la porte, je comprends à son sourire content qu'il n'attend que ça. Je gronde sourdement puis, affichant un grand sourire faussement innocent, j'ouvre le premier bocal à ma portée, y attrape une queue de rat puis joue avec en la faisant tourner du bout de mes doigts.

- Non, ça ira, monsieur, je crois que je vais pouvoir rester.

Le regard assassin, il se rassit et, à ma gauche, j'entends Blaise pouffer très discrètement, les mains sur la bouche et la tête baissée derrière son chaudron. Au regard épouvanté que Pansy fait naviguer entre lui et le professeur, je capte qu'il vaudrait mieux pas qu'il se choper à se foutre de la gueule de son professeur de potions.

- Un coup de main peut-être Blaise ? Proposé-je alors.

Il se redresse, un peu plus sérieux et me regarde avec reconnaissance. Je lui fais un clin d'œil et lui tends ma queue de rat.

- T'en as besoin de ce truc ?

- EN SILENCE ! Rugit le professeur, le teint rouge de colère.

Je lui jette un regard étonné, puis, toujours avec un grand sourire, lui dit :

- Vous devriez vous calmer monsieur, à un âge aussi avancée que le vôtre, de tels hausses de tension artérielle serait fatal. Je m'en voudrais de vous coller un arrêt cardiaque.

Le teint du professeur n'est plus rouge mais à virer à une jolie teinte pourpre. Autour de moi, je sens les efforts que font les élèves pour ne pas rire. Y compris les Serpentard. Toujours avec mon petit sourire insolent, je balance ma queue de rat dans le chaudron bouillonnant de Blaise et . . .

Une explosion formidable retentit, qui se propage au chaudron voisin, puis au voisin, puis au . . . Et tous les chaudrons de la pièce explosent à leurs tours, repeignant la salle frigide et sombre en couleur chaudes et colorés. Les autres ne tiennent pas plus longtemps et éclatent de rire, certains se roulant par terre.

- DEHORS ! S'époumone alors Rogue, repeint de la tête au pied en un joli colorie bleu pâle.

****

oOo

Je tourne la page suivante, lis les trois paragraphes présents, puis reporte mon regard sur mon parchemin en soupirant de nouveau. Autour de moi, les autre élèves ayant cours de potion avec Rogue tirent la même tête d'enterrement que moi.

Soixante centimètres de parchemins sur les propriétés de la mandragore dans les potions énergisantes à rendre pour le cours prochain. Tout ça parce qu'il n'a pas été capable d'empêcher McGregor de s'approcher du chaudron de Blaise et de tout faire exploser. Mais je dois avouer que le cachot du professeur Rogue repeint de toutes les couleurs était plaisant à voir. Ainsi que le teint bleu dudit professeur. Nous-mêmes avons été atteint mais cela n'a pas été difficile à faire disparaitre.

Une sonnerie retentit, signe que le déjeuner va être servi. Sur les autres tables, les élèves remballent leurs affaire avec un plaisir évident et quittent la bibliothèque. Je vois Granger et Weasley passer devant moi. Mais point de Potter à l'horizon. Etrange. Jamais deux sans trois pourtant.

- Salut.

Je sursaute, renversant mon encrier sur mon parchemin.

- Oh mince, désolé Malefoy ! s'excuse aussitôt l'imbécile heureux qui m'a surpris, en dégainant sa baguette et en nettoyant mon parchemin.

- Potter, grondé-je, on peut savoir ce qu'il te prend ? Ca t'amuse de coller des crises cardiaques aux gens ?

Il me lance un regard étonné.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi inattentif. Pour moi, tu m'avais entendu approcher.

- Eh bien, la preuve que non ! Fais-je en montrant de la main, le vide de mon encrier. J'espère que tu comptes m'en racheter un ?

Il lève les au ciel en soupirant, puis s'assoit en face de moi alors que je rassemble mes affaires.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de venir me saluer juste par sympathie.

- Je suis venu pour parler d'Adélaïde. Avant le cours de potions, elle nous a dit que tu avais peut-être trouvé la solution pour délivrer les Fondateurs : j'aurais voulu savoir ce que c'était.

Je me lève, il fait de même. Puis, il m'emboîte le pas alors que je quitte la bibliothèque.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas à elle ?

Potter soupire et je lui jette un œil. Il a l'air exaspéré et pince l'arrête de son nez entre deux de ses doigts.

- Très simple. Premièrement, Adélaïde est introuvable depuis qu'elle a été viré par Schtroumpf grognon . . .

- Qui ça ? m'exclamé-je.

Puis, sans prévenir apparait à mon regard l'image tremblotant d'une bande-dessinée moldu, prêté pendant la guerre par Dean Thomas, représentant des petits bonhommes bleus à culottes et bonnets blanc.

Peau bleu . . . la vivace image du professeur Rogue repeint par les bons soins de la moldue se superposent alors à mon souvenir de la bande-dessinée. Et je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Schtroumpf Grognon, répété-je en rigolant encore un peu, c'est bien trouvé, je trouve. C'est de qui ?

Potter ne répond pas. Il s'est arrêté, sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Je m'arrête alors à mon tour et me retourne. Il me regarde bizarrement. Comme s'il pensait être en train d'halluciner.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter ? Interrogé-je, avec bien plus de douceur dans la voix que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Il secoue la tête, comme tiré d'un mauvais rêve, puis me rejoint en répondant :

- Rien, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Bref, je disais donc qu'on arrivait pas à mettre le main sur Adélaïde, et que surtout, j'étais venu te voir toi parce que . . . Eh bien . . .

Il hésite. Nous arrivons aux portes de la Grande Salle.

- Grouille Potter, j'ai faim, fais-je en m'arrêtant devant elles. C'est quoi la deuxième raison ?

- Le rapprochement, tu te souviens ? Arrêter de se taper sur la tronche ou de s'envoyer des vannes à tire larigot. J'ai pensé que . . . Que . . .

Bizarrement, au lieu de vouloir me moquer de la manière dont il bégaye parce qu'il ne trouve pas ses mots, je continue à sa place :

- Que ce serait une bonne excuse pour faire plaisir à cet abruti de Blaise. J'ai compris.

- En fait, c'était surtout pour faire plaisir à Hermione, rectifie-t-il en rigolant.

Je pince des lèvres. Comme la première fois où je l'ai entendis rire dans le parc la veille, mon estomac se retrouve soudainement comme rempli de papillons. Sensation étrange et à la cause douteuse. A approfondir. Surtout que ça n'arrive _qu'avec _cet imbécile de Potter !

- Hello vous deux !

Nous nous retournons. C'est McGregor. Elle a enfin décidé à montrer le bout de sa baguette. Enfin . . . L'équivalent moldu.

- Salut, je te cherchais justement tout à l'heure, fait Potter. T'étais passé où ?

Elle hausse des épaules.

- Avec les Fondateurs, je les ais aidés à faire des recherches à la bibliothèque, dans la Réserve.

- Ce qui explique que tu ne l'ais pas trouvé, intervins-je en regardant Potter. La réserve est interdite aux élèves, sans autorisations d'un professeur, ajouté-je à l'adresse de McGregor qui nous lançait un regard curieux.

- Et alors, ça a donné quoi ? S'enquit le Gryffondor.

- Rien, répond la moldue en nous passant devant pour pénétrer dans la Grande Salle.

Sans réfléchir, je la suis. A ma gauche, Potter fait de même. Elle poursuit :

- De toute façon, comme ils le disent si bien eux-mêmes, il n'y a guère d'espoir de trouver la solution dans un livre. Il y en a tellement peu qui parlent des Fondateurs, et encore moins qui rapportent des choses vrais. Godric a été horrifié de constater qu'un écrivain avait émis l'hypothèse qu'il avait eu une liaison, voire s'était marié à Rowena. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait gerber.

McGregor s'installe à table, juste à côté de Blaise. Je m'installe de l'autre côté de mon ami, et Potter vient juste après moi. Euh . . . Pourquoi, en plus de Blaise et nous trois, il y a-t-il Pansy, Théo, Granger et Weasley assis à cette table ? Je coule un regard vers mon ami. Il me tend un sourire étincelant de joie. Je commence à avoir un doute. Je jette un œil sur la globalité de la table . . . Et manque de faire un deuxième arrêt cardiaque en constatant l'abondance de rouge et or autour de nous.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? M'écrié-je en me relevant soudainement. Blaise ?

Je me tourne vers mon ami . . . Qui m'ignore royalement. Il discute avec sa voisine. Alors, je regarde Pansy et Théo. Ce dernier hausse des épaules d'un air fataliste, au moment où Finnigan s'assied à côté de lui en le regardant d'un air sceptique.

- On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Demande Londubat qui accompagne l'irlandais.

- Blaise voulait manger en ma compagnie, répond Granger d'un air sévère, alors je l'ai invité à notre table. Ses amis l'ont tout naturellement suivis.

Théo et Pansy baissent la tête sous mon regard flamboyant de colère. Potter éclate de rire.

- Qu'il y a-t-il de si drôle de Potter ? Sifflé-je hargneusement.

- T'as l'air d'en vouloir à tes amis de s'être assis à la table des Gryffondor, alors qu'il n'y a pas deux minutes, tu avais toi-même tes fesses sur ce banc, dit-il en tapotant la place à côté de lui. Allez, rassies-toi et viens manger.

Puis, il se sert en nourriture. Les autres font de même, avec plus ou moins de naturel. Londubat n'a pas l'air d'apprécier la présence de Pansy juste à côté de lui. Je serre les dents, ne sachant quoi faire. Il serait ridicule d'aller à la table des Serpentard et de manger seul. Mes amis sont installés là après tout. Et ils n'ont pas encore pris de sorts. Du moins, je crois. Peut-être sont-il sous Imperium ? Je secoue la tête. Peu de chance, ce n'est pas le genre des Gryffondor.

Soupirant, je conçois enfin à m'assoir et pose mon sac sous la table.

- Bien Malefoy, et si maintenant tu me parlais de ta lumineuse idée ?

Sur ces mots, Potter me tend le plat de purée en me souriant gentiment. Mon cœur loupe un battement. Et je prends le plat.

* * *

Bon, je vous l'accorde, le rapprochement est minime, c'est surtout Harry qui fait des efforts, tel le courageux Gryffondor qu'il est. ^^

J'espère que vous avez aimé le nouveau surnom de la terreur des cachots. :p

A dans deux semaines !

Bisous !


	17. Rapprochements

**Titre :** La prophétie des Fondateurs

**Rating :** T

**Pairing :** Au moins un HP/DM, débrouillez-vous pour deviner les autres. ;)

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui, dans ce nouveau chapitre, vous aurez le droit à un aperçu des couples de cette fic. Suffira de faire attention aux binômes d'élèves. ;) Ensuite, on aura la véritible raison de la rivalité entre Serpentard et Gryffondor. =) Et enfin, comme le titre l'indique, un petit rapprochement entre deux des couples. ^^  
Voilà, j'espère que vous apprécierez.

Ce chapite n'a pas encore été corrigé, il sera remplacé plus tard.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Rapprochements**

Je ne sais pas si les premiers étonnés sont mes camarades de Gryffondor, ou les Serpentard qui sont à leur table, ou encore les professeurs qui nous dévisagent avec des yeux ronds. J'ai eu moi aussi un instant de flottement quand j'ai découvert Blaise et ses amis installés à ma table, mais ensuite Hermione a expliqué qu'elle les avait invité. Et je sais à quel point elle peut être persuasive quand elle veut.

Mon réflexe a ensuite été d'inviter Malefoy qui était en train de nous chier une pendule parce qu'il y avait ses amis à ma table. Bizarrement, il n'a pas manifesté d'hostilité à cette proposition. Et plus bizarre encore . . . C'est les sensations qui ont envahis mon ventre quand je l'ai entendu rire un peu plus tôt. La dernière fois que j'ai ressenti ça . . . C'était avec Cho. Et c'était parce que j'avais eu le coup de foudre pour elle . . .

Une espèce de sensation de pure horreur mêlée à une extrême excitation s'empara de mon être. Je glisse un œil sur Malefoy, à côté de moi qui mange comme si de rien n'était. Est-ce que je peux réellement avoir le coup de foudre pour _lui _?! Je frissonne. Nous avons passés tellement de temps à nous détester, nous haïr, et nous ignorer, que le fait qu'un tel sentiment entre nous naisse est absurde. Je dois me tromper, ces petits papillons dans mon ventre signifiaient forcément autre chose.

Je secoue la tête en soupirant. Evitons de se prendre la tête avec des histoire rocambolesques. Il y en a bien assez dans la réalité. Je coule un œil sur Adélaïde, qui rigole à une blague de Blaise. Malefoy m'a fait part de son idée : pour lui, c'est à Adélaïde _d'accorder _le droit aux Fondateurs de mourir. Mais je trouve cette solution trop simple.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit aussi facile, dis-je à Malefoy. Adélaïde n'aurait qu'à leur dire «　vous êtes libres　»　 et pouf ! plus rien ? Non, je n'y crois pas un seul instant.

Malefoy me jette un regard méchant.

- Tu as mieux à proposer peut-être ?

- Effectivement oui, dis-je avec un grand sourire déstabilisant pour lui. J'y ai pensé, figure-toi, après avoir croisé les Fondateur hier soir. J'ai repensé à ce que nous avions vus, dans le couloir entre Godric et Serpentard, puis, j'ai surpris une autre discussion entre eux deux. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a plus que ce qu'ils veulent bien en dire. Je n'arrive pas trop à l'expliquer en fait, c'est une drôle de sensation.

Je me tais, conscient de m'enfoncer. Pourtant, le regard réfléchit de Malefoy me fait penser que, peut-être, je n'ai pas sortis d'atrocités aussi grosses que je ne le pense.

- Tu penserais à quoi ? Me demande-t-il, intéressé.

- Rien de particulier. C'est surtout un pressentiment.

Malefoy regarde droit devant lui, les yeux dans le vague. Son voisin d'en face, Théodore, nous regarde alternativement. Il a dû suivre notre conversation.

- Ce que vient de dire Harry n'est pas bête.

Je suis étonné de l'entendre m'appeler par mon prénom, mais ne dis rien. Je ferais de même de toute manière. Il n'y a vraiment qu'avec Malefoy que j'ai du mal, mais je pense qu'il va falloir que je fasse un effort. Quelques chose me dit qu'il ne fera certainement pas le premier pas.

- Reprenons dans l'ordre, poursuivit Théodore d'une voix forte, attirant l'attention des gens le plus proches de nous. Tout d'abord, nous avons quatre Fondateurs qui ont étés maudits à cause de leurs querelles. Il aura fallu une descendante d'eux quatre pour que quelqu'un sache ce qui leur était arrivé et qu'ils puissent enfin être libérés de la malédiction.

- Jusque là, ça va, je suis d'accord, dit Hermione.

- Puis, poursuivit Théodore, nous avons découverts - et peut-être suis-je le seul à m'en rappeler - que Godric et Salazar avaient passés un marché, que Salazar a rompu par inadvertance. Et le lendemain que s'est-il passé ?

Je crois que je commence à comprendre où il veut en venir. Car le lendemain, Malefoy et moi avons vus Godric embrasser Salazar.

- L'un des termes du marché, deviné-je, était que Godric cesse de faire la cour à Salazar ! Il l'a dit lui-même, après mille ans d'attente, il recommençait !

- Non, il n'a pas dit recommencer, précisa Malefoy, mais _commencer _!

Un long silence s'installe. Nous nous regardons tous dans le blanc des yeux, perdus, et surtout, interrogatifs.

- Attendez, attendez, tempéra Ron, vous n'allez quand même pas me dire que _Gryffondor _est amoureux de _Serpentard _? Vous sentez pas comme un problème dans la phrase là ?

J'ai l'impression de revivre ma journée de samedi, quand Malefoy et moi avons découvert que Godric voulait se taper Salazar. Dur. Et les autres commencent à ressentir ce qu'on a pu penser à ce moment-là.

- En fait, s'exclame Pansy, la rivalité entre nos deux maisons qui remonte à l'origine de Poudlard, c'est du vent ! Une espèce de grosse invention !

Bizarrement, j'ai l'impression que ça ne dérange personne. A part peut-être Malefoy, qui a viré au verdâtre.

- Pas forcément, tempère Blaise. C'est peut-être tout simplement l'origine de leur dispute qui n'est pas la bonne qu'on nous ais donnés. Après tout, quand ils sont arrivés ici, Salazar et Godric se tapaient dessus.

- Je propose qu'on arrête de se monter le bourrichon pour rien, intervint soudain Adélaïde en se levant brusquement. Le seul moyen de savoir exactement ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux, c'est de les interroger. Et cette fois-ci, je peux vous jurer qu'ils vont cracher le morceau !

Sur ces mots, la jeune fille s'échappe comme une furie de la Grande Salle. Nous la regardons partir, trop surpris pour penser à faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Visiblement, cette histoire commence à lui taper sur le système.

Blaise se lève soudainement à son tour et court hors de la Grande Salle, certainement pour rejoindre Adélaïde. J'échange un regard avec Ron et Hermione.

- Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de les suivre, dit Hermione. Après tout, le professeur Dumbledore préfère certainement que l'on reste près d'elle, vu qu'il nous a confié la tâche de la surveiller.

Je jette un œil sur la table des professeurs. Le directeur, justement, nous regarde. Il fait un vague signe de tête que je considère comme une demande de faire ce que dit Hermione. Je me lève alors à mon tour, mes amis font de même. Après un temps de retard et de concertation silencieuse, il semblerait que Théodore, Pansy et Malefoy aient décidés de faire de même. Nous sortons donc de la Grande Salle et . . . Tombons nez à nez avec Blaise et Adélaïde.

Euh . . .

- J'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où il peuvent bien être, explique la moldue avec un sourire contrit. Je crois que je me suis un peu chauffée pour rien.

A côté de moi, Seamus pouffe discrètement. Enfin pas tellement, puisqu'elle le remarque.

- Oh, c'est bon, ça arrive à tout le monde d'avoir un coup de sang ! N'allez pas me dire que le fait que tout ce qu'on a vous a dit ces mille dernières années sont des mensonges ne vous fait rien ?

- Pour ma part, intervient Malefoy, je suis d'avis de les laisser croupir encore mille ans. Ils l'auraient bien mérités.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

- Mal -Drago, si ce n'est pas Adélaïde qui les libère, ils seront là pour l'éternité. Elle est la _seule _à pouvoir les libérer.

Je fais fi des regards - dont celui beaucoup plus que surpris de Mal-_Drago _- sur moi. Puis bizarrement, Drago ne riposte rien. Du moins à propos de ma façon de l'avoir interpellé.

- Je le sais bien, _Harry _(re - regards hallucinés de le part de nos amis respectifs), mais c'était juste histoire de lancer une idée pour trouver comment le leur faire payer. Ca fait un millénaire qu'ils se foutent de notre gueule, et je trouve que ça commence à bien faire. Les blagues les plus courtes sont les meilleures.

- Je propose qu'on se sépare, fait Théodore. On aura plus de chances de les trouver ainsi. Seamus, tu viens fouiller les sous-sols avec moi ?

L'irlandais semble halluciner quelques instants, puis, sentant les regards meurtriers de Blaise et Hermione sur sa personne, acquiesce à vitesse grand V.

- Bien, moi je vais avec Adélaïde, on fera le parc, fait Blaise, Pansy ?

La jeune femme regarde tout ceux qui restent, soupire et dit :

- Je prends Londubat. On y ira faire les tours, ça te va Lon - Neville ? rectifie-t-elle au dernier moment à cause des mêmes regards que sur Seamus.

Notre pauvre Neville acquiesce à moitié en haussant des épaules.

- On commencera par celle de Gryffondor, dit-il, Godric y était hier à la même heure.

- D'accord, Hermione, tu vas avec . . . ?

- Ron, crie-t-elle en sautant sur son petit ami et en le trainant vers l'escalier le plus proche, et nous on s'occupe des étages jusqu'au troisième.

Bon bah . . .

- Je crois qu'il reste plus que nous, Potter, fait Malefoy de sa voix trainante.

- Ouais, j'acquiesce alors que les autres se font déjà la mal avec plus ou moins d'entrain. Mais tu sais, tu peux continuer à m'appeler Harry. Je me gênerais pas pour t'appeler Drago personnellement.

Je prends la direction des étages, le Serpentard sur mes talons.

- Je me doute bien, avec ta tête de mule. C'est bien pour ça que je n'ai rien dit tout à l'heure. Et pourquoi cette soudaine lubie ?

Je me retourne au milieu de escaliers, et manque de rentrer en collision avec son visage. Nous avons tout les deux le réflexe de nous reculer avant que ma bouche ne rencontre son nez.

- Drago, deux de nos amis respectifs souhaitent nous voir nous entendre. J'avoue que lorsque nous étions au square pendant la guerre, l'entente n'avait pas été invivable alors . . .

Aïe, c'est dire pour moi de faire ça, sachant que j'ai été le premier à refuser. Limite, je lui en voudrais même pas de faire pareil en retour quoi, tellement je le comprendrais.

Je tends quand même ma main dans sa direction, telle une invitation. Il louche dessus, totalement abasourdi.

- Recommençons depuis le début. Je te propose mon amitié et voyons ce que cela donne. Si vraiment ça marche pas, on pourra toujours recommencer à se taper sur la tronche.

Son regard suspicieux se pose sur mon visage, qui ne laisse paraitre qu'un parfaite honnêteté. Il soupire, détourne la tête, se gratte l'arrière de son crâne. Visiblement, ses neurones chauffent. Puis, il soupire de nouveau, baisse la tête et . . . Glisse sa paume chaude contre la mienne et serre ma main.

- D'accord, fait-il, on peut essayer d'être amis. Voyons ce que cela donnera.

Les mots atteignent à peine mon cerveau. Tout mes sens sont obnubilés par une seule et même chose : la main de Drago, dans la mienne, que j'ai envie de garder là à jamais.

****

oOo

Le soleil est haut dans le ciel, et le temps commence à se désagréger. Au loin, je vois des nuages orageux s'approcher. A côté de moi, Adélaïde frissonne.

- Ca va ? M'inquiété-je.

- Oui, pas de soucis, j'aurais juste dû penser à prendre une veste. Je ne pensais pas que le temps aurait pu être aussi frais.

Puisque je porte un chandail épais, j'ôte ma cape et la dépose sur elle, avant de la nouer. Elle me regarde surprise, et je lui réponds pas un sourire.

- Ainsi, tu arrêteras de frissonner, dis-je. Et je n'aurais pas à m'en vouloir si t'attrape froid, j'aurais fait tout mon possible pour te protéger.

Sur ces mots, sans même me rendre compte de ce que je fais, agissant seulement à l'instinct, je dépose un léger baiser sur son front. Elle rougit et je trouve cette marque de timidité absolument adorable. Pourtant, habituellement, je trouve ça moche. Mais là, il y a rien à faire, je trouve que c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus mignon.

- Oh, et bien merci, fait-elle, en évitant mon regard.

- De rien, soufflé-je avant de reprendre notre route.

Heureusement que ma mère n'est plus là pour voir ça. Son fils fricotant ave une moldue, voilà qui l'aurait achevé. Mais je n'y peux rien si Adélaïde m'attire. C'est un tout, je crois. Aussi bien ce qu'elle présente que ce qu'elle est. J'aime son caractère, la façon qu'elle a de ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds et d'ouvrir sa bouche quand il le faut. Son côté fonce dedans est sympa aussi. C'est une facette caractéristique des Gryffondor que j'apprécie, ça me fait rire de les voir perdre leur sang-froid. Ils sont contraire à nous, les Serpentard, qui réfléchissons forcément avant d'agir.

- Dis-moi, Blaise, tu crois vraiment que ça peut-être ça la véritable raison de leur discorde ? Demande Adélaïde, me tirant de mes pensées.

Je me tourne vers elle. Elle semble avoir repris contenance. Elle me regard droit dans les yeux, sans rougir, sans éviter mon regard. Elle n'est pas banale cette fille. J'adore ça.

- Peut-être, réponds-je, qui sait ? Mais comme tu l'as dit toi-même, le meilleur moyen d'en avoir le cœur net, c'est encore de le leur demander.

Elle soupire.

- J'avoue ne pas les comprendre par moments. Ils ont l'air si gentils parfois, et ensuite peuvent se refermer comme des huitres, surtout Godric et Salazar. Mais si c'est vraiment ça la raison, j'ai l'impression que ce sera encore plus difficile pour moi de les libérer. Comment veux-tu que je fasse comprendre à Sal que Rick est fait pour lui ? Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'un couple comme le leur marcherait ! Ils sont si différents.

- Les opposé s'attirent, dis-je.

- Qui se ressemble s'assemble, renchérit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Je lui accorde le point.

- Donc, ils sont différents et en même temps, ils ne le sont pas, fais-je.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, réfléchis, dis-je en la faisant s'arrêter près de moi au milieu d'un chemin bordé de rosiers. Il est vrai que les Serpentard et les Gryffondor ont beaucoup de différences aux premiers abords. Mais finalement, quand on gratte un peu, ils sont pareils, ce sont juste leurs méthodes qui divergent. Nous ne sommes pas moins courageux qu'eux, seulement, nous ne fonçons pas sans réfléchir, nous prenons le temps de la réflexion. Contrairement à ce que certains pensent, nous ne sommes pas non plus sans cœur, c'est juste que nous ne le montrons pas, contrairement aux Gryffondor qui s'exhibent.

Je crois qu'elle comprend ce que je veux dire. Elle fronce des sourcils, réfléchissant. Puis, son visage s'éclaire d'un sourire heureux qui me réchauffe le cœur.

- Serpentard est quelqu'un de revanchard, comme Gryffondor, seulement, il le fera dans la discrétion, dit-elle. Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Vous avez la ruse, la finesse, en plus.

- Ce sont les caractéristiques principales de notre maison, fais-je.

Elle rit, secoue la tête et reprend son chemin. Je la suis. Je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'il m'arrive à cet instant. Tous semble si doux, si calme autour de nous. C'est une sensation de plénitude que je n'ai connu quand de rares occasions dans ma vie. La plus récente, le lendemain de la bataille finale, quand nous avons réellement compris que la guerre était terminée. J'aime cette sensation.

Soudain, devant moi, Adélaïde s'arrête brusquement. Je manque de peu de lui rentrer dedans. Je me rattrape de justesse à sa taille et constate alors que je suis légèrement plus grand qu'elle, d'environ une demi-tête. Mes mains se crispent légèrement sur son corps, mais elle ne semble pas le remarquer. Son odeur, celle que dégage ses cheveux, envahit mes sens. J'ai envie de l'embrasser, partout, tout le temps.

- Ce sont Rowena et Helga, chuchote-t-elle, m'arrachant à mon fantasme.

Je rouvre les yeux. Je n'avais même pas eu conscience de les avoir fermés. Je regarde dans la direction où son regard est tourné. Effectivement, dos à nous, assises sur un banc de l'autre côté de la rangée de rosiers, il y a les deux Fondatrices. Elles discutent. Et visiblement, du sujet qui nous intéresse.

- . . . Pas à y croire. C'est un peu de notre faute alors, se lamente Helga. Moi qui pensais que nous avions étés punis injustement, finalement nous le méritions.

Nous nous approchons tout les deux, nous asseyons par terre, juste derrière le rosier. Puis, nous tendons l'oreille.

- Ne dis pas ça, Helga, nous ne pouvions pas deviner ! L'un et l'autre ont été tellement mystérieux à ce sujet que nous ne pouvions pas savoir. Je me rappelle, quand Salazar est venu me voir. Je ne pensais pas à ce moment-là, qu'il aurait pu prendre mes paroles dans ce sens-là. Je ne me souviens même pas de ce que j'ai dit exactement, j'étais tellement concentré sur mon nouveau sortilège.

Helga secoue la tête, regarde le ciel en soupirant.

- Je pensais que Godric venait me parler d'une femme, c'est pour ça que je lui avais conseillé de lâcher prise, de ne pas l'importuner. Si j'avais su qu'il parlait de Salazar . . . Je l'avais bien vu, qu'il ne le regardait pas de le même manière qu'il regardait les autres.

Rowena s'esclaffe, et poursuit :

- Ils étaient si liés, tout les deux, avant leur dispute. Leur amitié m'avait semblé si forte, trop même. Comme toi, j'avais pensé qu'il y avait plus entre eux. Mais Salazar n'a jamais accepté ses sentiments. Et il continue à repousser Godric, alors qu'il _sait _qu'il ne trouvera son bonheur qu'avec lui ! Sa fierté le perdra. Pourquoi a-t-il donc si peur de ses sentiments ? Aimer n'est pas une tare.

J'halète discrètement, figé par les paroles de Fondatrices. Alors c'est donc bien ça. Godric et Salazar se sont aimés, dès le premier jour et, quand Godric a voulu faire le premier pas, il a été rejeté. Les deux hommes demandant conseil auprès de leurs amies qui avaient été induites en erreur, ont reçus de mauvais conseils et . . . Il est arrivé ce qu'il arriva.

Bien malgré moi, j'ai tendance à trouver des similitudes dans cette histoire, entre Salazar et Drago. Lui aussi, a peur d'aimer. C'est une peur irrationnelle, incompréhensible, mais elle est là. Il nous a fallu à Théo, Pansy et moi, tellement de temps avant qu'il accepte la notion d'amitié. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il ferait le jour où il tomberait amoureux. Il ne connait pas, dénigre ce sentiment. Il pourrait même, comme Salazar, venir à haïr la personne qui fait naître en lui un tel sen . . .

Horrifié, j'étouffe une exclamation derrière mes mains jointes sur ma bouche. A côté de moi, Adélaïde me jette un drôle de regard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me murmure-t-elle.

Je viens de comprendre. Jamais en six ans, je n'avais compris la haine que vouait Drago à Harry, seulement à cause d'une amitié refusée. Je lui avais expliqué à maintes reprises que de critiquer Ron devant lui ne l'avait pas aidé, mais jamais il ne m'avait écouté. Maintenant, je comprends. Et certainement mieux que lui. Il a dû refouler totalement ce sentiment, cette fascination que le jeune Harry de onze ans avait créé en lui. Et plus, il le côtoyait, même en se bagarrant, et plus cette fascination était plus forte, augmentant exponentiellement sa haine. Jusqu'à il y a encore quelques jours, où il semblait ne pas pouvoir passer au stade supérieure sans se tuer l'un et l'autre.

J'enlève les mains de ma bouché, soufflé par ce que je viens de comprendre. Adélaïde me regarde, visiblement inquiète. Et bien, malgré moi, j'éclate de rire.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est con ! Il est bien comme le Fondateur de sa maison, celui-là. Il l'aime, c'est tout !

- Blaise, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? S'étonne mon amie, visiblement inquiète de mon état.

Mais je continue à rigoler, le cœur battant.

- Il l'aime ! Répété-je. Et il réfute ses sentiments, comme Salazar ! Il suffit de les confronter à la réalité et leur montrer ce que leur apportera cette amour pour que tout aille pour le mieux !

Je me lève, emportant Adélaïde avec moi que je tiens par les mains. Je fais à peine gaffe aux Fondatrices qui nous ont bien sûr découverts à présent.

- Blaise, tu m'inquiètes vraiment là. De quoi tu parles à la fin ?

Je fais totalement abstraction de sa question et, heureux comme jamais d'avoir trouvé ce qui est certainement la solution à nos problèmes, embrasse fougueusement la jolie jeune fille qui me fait face.

* * *

Pour ceux qui penseraient que tout cela laisse croire que la fic va bientôt se terminer, sachez que ce n'est pas le cas. Après tout, même si je n'en parle pas beaucoup, n'oubliez pas qu'Adélaïde est un peu particulière. ;)

A bientôt tout le monde !

Bisous. :x


	18. Deux baisers pour le prix d'un

**Titre :** La prophétie des Fondateurs

**Rating :** T (peut-être plus pour très longtemps --')

**Pairing :** Au moins un HP/DM, débrouillez-vous pour deviner les autres. ;)

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour tout le monde et bienvenus à tous sur cette page du nouveau chapitre. :) Bon, je crois qu'il est inutile de vous dire ce que vous risquer de trouver dans cette nouvelle partie, puisque tout est dans le titre. ;)

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Deux baisers pour le prix d'un**

C'est fou ce que ces lèvres sont douces. Voilà à peu près tout ce qu'il me passe dans la tête au moment où Blaise m'embrasse. Et ce n'est pas un baiser doux et tendre comme j'aurais pu m'y attendre. Non, ces lèvres sont fermes et surtout, fougueuses. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'en satisfaire, ni d'apprécier plus avant son étreinte. Déjà, il se recule. Et à son regard mortifié, je comprends que ce rapprochement de nos deux corps n'était pas voulu, qu'il l'a fait sous une impulsion subite.

- Oh, excuse-moi, Adel, je voulais pas . . . Je . .. J'ai . . . Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te gêner ou . . . Ou quoi que ce soit d'autre . . . Je . . .

Je le regarde. Il me tient à deux mètres de lui, bras tendus, ses mains autour de mes coudes. Il me regarde comme s'il s'attendait à une réaction déplaisante et violente de ma part. Rien de tout ça. J'ai le cœur qui bat encore la chamade après ce bref mais appréciable baiser. J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les gens bronzés, sans doute parce que je n'ai jamais supporter mon teint de porcelaine. Toujours est-il que je regrette qu'il se soit écarté. Et je pense qu'il ne fera pas un autre pas vers moi. Je prends donc une décision.

J'écarte les mains de Blaise de mes bras d'un geste brusque, m'attirant un regard blessé de sa part, fais un pas dans sa direction d'un air décidé, passe mes mains dans sa nuque, et rapproche fermement son visage du mien avant de de caresser ses lèvres des miennes. Si avec ça, il ne comprend pas.

Après un temps d'hésitation, ses bras se referment autour de ma taille et il accentue le baiser, forçant délicatement le barrage de mes lèvres de sa langue. Mutine, elle cajole la mienne quelques instants, avant que mon impatience ne la force à danser sensuellement avec moi. Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard que nous nous séparons, le souffle court. Nous nous regardons alors, ne sachant trop quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Cela dure quelques instants, avant que Blaise ne décide de prendre la parole.

- Et bien, si je m'étais attendu, déclare-t-il. Je n'avais encore jamais vu une fille prendre ainsi les devants avec un garçon.

- Je sais, d'habitude, elles envoient plutôt plein de signaux et attendent que le garçon capte et fasse le premier pas.

Il hoche de la tête, souriant. Je réponds à son sourire, et dis :

- Je n'ai jamais été très douée en signes, du coup je fonce dans le tas. Voilà un côté très Gryffondor que tu risques d'apprécier.

Vu le sourire qu'affiche Blaise ensuite, oh que oui il allait l'apprécier. Son visage s'abaissa de nouveau vers le mien et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Rien qu'un bref instant malheureusement. Rowena et Helga, toujours présentes, semblaient ne pas vouloir assister de nouveau à ce genre de scène.

- Dites le nous si on vous dérange ? S'exclame Rowena.

- Vous nous dérangez, déclare Blaise.

J'éclate de rire, avant de m'arracher à l'étreinte du jeune homme. Il attrape fermement ma main et entrelace nos doigts. Je fais comme si je n'avais pas un sourire idiot étaler sur la face.

- On vous cherchait justement, dis-je. On aurait aimé quelques explications sur ce qu'il se passe exactement entre Salazar et Godric.

Je repense ensuite à ce que l'on a entendu, avant que Blaise ne me pète les plombs. Je n'en reviens toujours pas ce que ce deux là _s'aiment_. Cela parait tellement impossible. Comment deux hommes qui se battent à longueur de temps peuvent-ils s'aimer, au point d'être maudis parce qu'ils ne se le sont pas avoués et ont engendrés des générations de batailles au sein de leur école ?

Je sens la migraine s'emparer de mon crâne et pose mes deux mains sur mes tempes, essayant d'endiguer les martèlements du pic-vert qu'a élu domicilie dans ma caboche.

- Figurez-vous que c'est un peu de notre faute si Salazar et Godric se font la guerre, déclare Helga d'un air honteux.

- On sait, dit Blaise, on vous a entendus parler. Maintenant, c'est a eux deux qu'il faut parler. Mais, vous le savez depuis quand pour Salazar et Godric ?

- Tout à l'heure, répond Rowena. On leur a obligé à tout nous dire.

- Et ils sont où maintenant ? Demandé-je, alors que l'oiseau de mon crâne coopérait et cessait peu à eu son tintamarre.

- Quelque part dans le château, je suppose, répond Helga. Godric a dit qu'il voulait parler avec Salazar en privé.

Blaise et moi nous regardons. Ce sera aux autres groupes de les trouver. En espérant qu'ils ne tomberont sur rien de choquant, comme cela avait été le cas pour Malefoy et Harry. Je crois qu'ils ne se remettront jamais d'avoir vu Godric embrasser Salazar. Et encore, c'était sur la joue !

****

oOo

J'ai encore du mal à y croire. Pourtant, il marche juste devant moi, jetant un œil dans toute les salles avant de rependre sa course dans les couloirs. Quel est donc se retournement de situation de la part de Potter ? Pourquoi donc m'offrir son amitié maintenant ? Est-ce vraiment à cause de nos amis ?

Je lui jette un regard en biais. Et remarque qu'il vient d'enlever son chandail, laissant sa chemise collé à son dos à mon regard. Je déglutis. Il a un beau dos. J'en vois les lignes, le tracé de la colonne vertébrale à travers le tissu fin. Il lève le bras pour passer une main dans ses cheveux. Sa chemise se soulève, dévoile un morceau de peau bronzé à la limite de son pantalon. Je déglutis de nouveau. La couleur de sa peau me ramène à notre retenue dans la potager d'Hagrid. Je sais que son dos est parcourut de marques, de cicatrices. Comme mon corps. J'ai envie de le toucher.

J'avance une main hésitante vers lui. Mes doigts effleurent sa peau avant que sa chemise ne retombe. Je me recule, comme si je m'étais brûlé. Potter semble n'avoir rien senti, ou alors avoir pensé que c'était le mouvement de sa chemise. Il continue son chemin, comme si de rien n'était. Moi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir passé un pacte avec le diable. Sa peau, si douce, si chaude. J'ai encore envie de la toucher, sait qu'il en est hors de question. Mon cœur se serre. Comme l'autre soir. Pourquoi donc fait-il ça ?

J'inspire profondément, ordonne à mon cœur de cesser de jouer ainsi avec mes humeurs. C'est vrai quoi, je ne lui ais rien demandé à celui là. Il ne peut pas rester inactif, comme d'habitude ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il se rappelle à mon bon souvenir, seulement quand Potter est dans les parages ?

- Hey, Drago ?

Arraché à mes pensées, je jette un regard étonné à Potter. Il semble curieux.

- A quoi tu penses ? Enchaine-t-il.

Sans que je ne puisse rien y faire, je sens mes joues s'échauffer. Je n'ai pourtant pas à avoir honte de quoi que ce soit, ou à me sentir gêné de mes pensées. Elles étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de bon ou de soft. Rien de compromettant.

- A rien, réponds-je. Pourquoi ?

Potter affiche un sourire amusé.

- Ca fait trois fois que je t'appelle. Tu ne daignais pas répondre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'était ce rien, mais ça avait l'air de beaucoup t'intéresser.

Je me retiens de lui coller un sort entre les deux yeux, par égard à notre toute nouvelle amitié. Mais qu'il me cherche de trop près, et je ferais voler tout ça en éclat, foi de Malefoy ! A son regard, je comprends que Potter attend que je lui confie la teneur de mes pensées. Il peut toujours courir.

- Ce n'était rien qui ne te concerne personnellement, Potter, insisté-je.

Son regard se voile, s'obscurcit. La main qu'il avait levé pour la poser sur la poignée de la prochaine porte, retombe la long de son corps, inerte. Que fait-il ?

- Je croyais pourtant qu'on était d'accord pour s'appeler par nos prénoms Drago, dit-il.

Je fronce des sourcils, ne comprenant pas, avant que mon esprit ne fasse le lien entre ce qu'il vient de me dire et note échange d'un peu plus tôt.

- J'avais oublié, avoué-je. Et il va me falloir du temps pour que je m'habitude à t'appeler par ton prénom, Pott - _Harry_.

Son regard tueur qui se transforme en un grand sourire me réchauffe le cœur. Encore lui ?! Quand est-ce qu'il va me lâcher ce maudit organe ?

- D'accord, mais tu veux bien faire un petit effort ? Convient-il. J'y arrive bien, moi, ce doit donc être à ta portée.

Il me défie là ? Non, parce que si c'est le cas, il va tomber sur un os. J'affiche un sourire en coin, croise les bras sur ma poitrine.

- C'est un défi, Harry ?

Il me jette un regard étonné.

- Pas du tout ! S'exclame-t-il. Mais, au lieu de discuter, tu voudrais pas m'aider à fouiller les pièces? Je te rappelle qu'on quatre étage à faire. Et ce en moins de . . . Une heure, ajoute-t-il après un regard sur sa montre.

Je soupire, hausse des épaules et prends les portes du côté droit du couloir, lui se contentant de celles du côté gauche. Nous les ouvrons toutes une par une, jetons un œil dans la pièce, constatons qu'aucun Fondateur ne s'y trouve, et refermons derrière nous. Nous répétons le même manège pendant un quart d'heure, sur deux étages. Arrivés au cinquièmes étage, je commence à en avoir assez.

- Pott - Harry, on va jouer à ça encore longtemps ? Personnellement, j'aimerais mieux aller me chercher un encas aux cuisines avant la reprise des cours car, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, on a écourter notre déjeuner.

- Tu reprends les cours à quelle heure ? Me demande-t-il.

- A quinze heures, pourquoi ?

- Avec McGonagall, cours de Métamorphose ?

J'acquiesce.

- Alors tais-toi et continue. On a le même cours à la même heure, et je te jure qu'on a encore le temps de fouiller le château, d'aller manger un morceau et d'aller en cours après.

Si je n'avais pas été un Malefoy bien élevé, j'aurais sans doute grondé de colère.

****

oOo

Je m'adosse au mur, me laisse glisser le long de ce dernier et pose mes fesses sur la pierre froide du couloir. Je n'en peux plus. Fini, j'arrête. J'en ai marre. Impossible de savoir où est-ce qu'ils sont passés. Et j'en amassez de crapahuter dans ce maudit château à la recherche de morts-vivants.

- Je vois que toi aussi, t'en as marre, fais-je quand je vois Harry faire la même chose que moi, juste à m gauche.

Il acquiesce d'un air lasse.

- On a fouillé tout ce que l'on devait, on ne les as pas trouvés. Les autres auront sans doute plus de chances.

Il jette un regard à sa montre et ajoute :

- On a encore à peu près heure devant nous. On a le temps de descendre aux cuisines avant d'aller en Métamorphose. Tu t'en sens le courage ?

Je secoue la tête.

- Pas avant de m'être posé dix minutes.

Je pose ma tête contre la pierre du mur et ferme les yeux. J'ai des élancements dans les jambes, et je suis bien content de m'arrêter quelques minutes. En plus, j'ai faim. Mon estomac me fait d'ailleurs bruyamment savoir qu'il aimerait avoir quelque chose à brûler. Je passe ma main sur mon ventre, dans un geste vain d'étouffer le bruit.

Soudain, Harry se relève, le regard fixé sur le mur au fond du couloir comme illuminé par une idée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Veux-je savoir.

- On n'a pas regardé dans la salle sur demande, répond-t-il.

Je suis son regard, soudain intéressé moi aussi.

- Ils ont créés l'école, dis-je. Ils savent donc que s'ils veulent avoir la paix, cette pièce est leur seul espoir.

Harry acquiesce. Je me relève alors à mon tour, époussète mon fessier d'un geste de la main, et dit :

- Bien, alors allons-y, vérifions. Et après, on ira aux cuisines. Je commence à avoir vraiment faim, là. Pas toi ?

- Si, fait-il en s'avançant vers le fond du mur.

Je marche à son côté. Trop près visiblement. Mon bras n'arrête pas de frôler le sien. La sensation est déconcertante. Tout comme lui, j'ai finalement enlevé mon chandail, et nous avons ensuite tout deux relevés les manches de nos chemises. C'est donc, peau nu, que nous nous effleurons. A chaque pas, je sens sa peau douce et chaude contre la mienne, et j'ai encore plus envie de le toucher. J'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais jamais m'arrêter de le faire, tellement que j'en ai envie.

Je jette un œil sur son visage. Il est rougissant. J'ai l'impression que lui aussi à cette sensation, ou du moins quelque chose s'en approchant. Mon cœur s'emballe à cette pensée. Pourquoi suis-je heureux en imaginant qu'Harry pourrait avoir les mêmes ressentis que moi ? C'est étrange.

Nous sommes arrivés devant le mur. Nos peaux ont cessés de se frôler. Je ressens comme une espèce de manque. Encore plus étrange. Il faudrait tout de même que ça cesse, ce n'est pas normal.

Harry passe trois fois devant le mur, les yeux fermés. A la fin de son troisième passage rien ne se passe. Il pousse un cri de victoire en levant les bras au ciel.

- J'avais compris que c'était occupé, figure-toi, fais-je en passant une main sur mon oreille que j'ai bien cru perdre sous la force de son cri. Mais rien ne nous dit que ce sont eux à l'intérieur.

Il laisse ses bras retomber, déçu.

- Merci Drago, tu es une personne extrêmement encourageante.

- De rien, répliqué-je, sans relever le ton ironique.

Au moment où je termine ma phrase, une porte apparait sur le mur. Harry se recule, surpris, et viens buter contre moi. Par réflexe, je referme mes bras autour de son corps et nous mes mains sur son ventre. Je pourrais m'émouvoir de cette position. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça.

Salazar et Gryffondor sortent de la pièce, les vêtements en pagaille, se tenant par la main et . . . Les lèvres de l'un collés à celles de son vis-à-vis. Je déglutis. Pourquoi ce genre de visions ne sont-elles réservées qu'à Harry et moi, par Merlin ?!

****

oOo

Main dans la main, nous remontons le parc à allure tranquille. Blaise et moi n'avons pas jugé utile de continuer à le fouiller, vu qu'Helga et Rowena nous ont certifiés que leurs compagnons se trouvaient à l'intérieur du château. Espérons que les autres les trouveront rapidement.

- A ton avis, qu'est-ce que Godric a bien pu vouloir dire à Salazar ? Me demande soudainement Blaise.

- Mettre les choses au clair entre eux, peut-être. Avoir tout raconter à Helga et Rowena a dû rappeler des souvenirs, et Godric aura voulu savoir si c'était un non définitif. Ou un truc dans le genre. Pourquoi ?

- Comme ça, répond-t-il en haussant des épaules d'un geste nonchalant. Par curiosité.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête, alors que nous émergeons d'un chemin de terre pour nous retrouver sur la partie du parc qui mène aux portes du château. Nous poursuivons notre route en silence, puis pénétrons dans l'école.

- Nom de . . . ! S'exclame soudain Blaise.

Etonnée, je suis son regard. Devant nous, tout en haut de l'escalier de marbre, se trouvent Pansy et Neville, rigolant à gorges déployés. _Ensemble_. Je crois que Blaise a du mal à s'en remettre.

- Ca va ? M'enquiers-je.

Il hoche de la tête, le regard fixé sur les deux jeune gens.

- Je ne pensais pas que mon idée de faire ami-ami avec les Gryffondor irait aussi loin.

- Bah, c'est une bonne nouvelle non ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Mais ça fait quand même un choc !

Je ne peux que lui donner raison. Même moi ça m'a choqué. Et pourtant, je ne suis ici que depuis trois jours ! Nous les rejoignons, l'air de rien et toujours main dans la main.

- Vous êtes les premiers ? Demande Blaise.

- Visiblement, répond Pansy. On est là depuis plus d'une heure, et on a vu personne d'autre. Mais il faudrait tout de même qu'ils se dépêchent, les cours reprennent dans une heure.

Ah zut, j'avais oublié ça, moi. Les cours.

- C'est quoi le prochain ? Demandé-je.

- Métamorphose, répond Neville. Au fait, pourquoi, vous vous tenez par la main ?

Gros blanc. Pendant lequel je sens le regard tueur de Pansy sur nos mains liées. Je crois qu'il y a de la jalousie dans l'air . . .

- Je me le demande aussi, figure-toi.

Nous sursautons tous, ne nous attendant pas vraiment à entendre une voix autre que celle appartenant à l'un de nous quatre. Elle provient de mon dos. Blaise et moi nous retournons pour découvrir le nouvel arrivant.

Environ un mètre soixante, cinquante kilos tout mouillé, pré pubère, les yeux bruns, les cheveux châtains clairs, vêtus d'un jean aux genoux tâchés d'herbe et d'un tee-shirt blanc à l'effigie d'un héros de manga, baskets crades au pieds. Fronce des sourcils. Puis me tend un sourire insolent.

- Benjamin ? M'écrié-je.

Nom d'un chien, est-ce que quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer ce que _mon petit frère fait ici ?! _

* * *

Certains d'entre vous l'auront peut-être remarqué, mais ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé. Je ne l'ai pas envoyé à ma bêta pour ne pas la surcharger de travail. J'espère que cela n'aura pas affecter le plaisir de votre lecture. :)

A dans deux semaines tout le monde !

Bisous ! :x


	19. Un second cas

**Titre :** La prophétie des Fondateurs

**Rating :** T (peut-être plus pour très longtemps --')

**Pairing :** Au moins un HP/DM, débrouillez-vous pour deviner les autres. ;)

**Note de l'auteur : **Désolé pour le retard de ce chapitre, je n'ai pas pu le mettre plus tôt, j'ai été viré de chez moi hier matin avant d'avoir pu le faire, et je ne suis rentré que maintenant. Donc, le voilà.

Il n'est pas corrigé, j'essaierai de penser à faire des mises à jour (depuis le temps que je le dis ça :/)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Un second cas**

Je crois bien que, tout comme moi, Drago en a marre de tomber sur Godric et Salazar, à chaque fois qu'ils se font des papouilles. Non mais, honnêtement, pourquoi toujours nous ? Dans le genre vision dont on se passerait bien, celle-ci se classe en tête de liste. Heureusement, les deux hommes constatent notre présence rapidement, et s'écartent légèrement l'un de l'autre. Juste de quoi ne pas dépasser les limites de la décence.

- Oh, fait Godric, on n'avait pas vu que vous étiez là.

Sans rire ?

Ni Drago, ni moi ne répondons. Que voulez-vous dire en même temps ? Nous sommes sans doute encore trop choqués. Un silence gênant s'installe. Que Salazar rompt.

- Je vois que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à nous être trouver des affinités inattendues, dit-il.

Je le regarde, étonné. De quoi est-ce qu'il parle ? Son regard dévie sur ma taille . . . Où je sens comme un poids que je n'avais pas remarqué avant. Je baisse mon regard, au moment où deux mains pâles se dénouent et s'écartent prestement de mon estomac où elles étaient sagement installées quelques secondes auparavant. Je me retourne et lance un regard surpris à Drago qui évite mon regard. Quand est-ce qu'il m'a prit dans ses bras, lui ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il lui a prit ?

Je secoue la tête, effaçant ces pensées. Il y a plus urgent à faire.

- Harry et moi vous cherchions, fait Drago. Votre amie moldue voudrait vous voir.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Adélaïde n'est plus si moldue que ça, au vu des derniers évènements. Et puis, il aurait pu le dire d'une autre manière. Elle a un prénom et un nom après tout.

- C'est Adélaïde, ou McGregor, Mr Malefoy, le reprend Godric, en écho à mes pensées, et non pas _«　votre amie moldue.　»_

Je souris lorsque je constate l'air renfrognée qu'affiche Drago. Sur ce coup-là, Godric l'a bien mouché.

- Et pourquoi veut-elle nous voir ? Demande Salazar.

- Pour vous poser quelques questions, réponds-je.

Mais de toute façon, Drago et moi pourrions tout aussi bien les lui donner personnellement à présent.

- A propos de quoi ? S'intéresse Salazar en nous passant sous le nez, main dans la main avec Godric.

J'échange un regard avec Drago. Nous sommes tous les deux mortifiés du spectacle qu'ils nous infligent. Pas que je sois homophobe ou quoi que ce soit - ce serait d'ailleurs la meilleure celle-ci - mais s'ils pouvaient éviter de nous montrer que tout ce qui oppose Serpentard à Gryffondor depuis mille ans n'est qu'une grosse mascarade, ce serait sympa.

- A propos de la malédiction et du fait que vous nous avez tous entubés, répond soudain Malefoy, avant que j'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit.

Godric et Salazar s'arrêtent au milieu du couloir, regardent Drago comme s'il ne l'avaient jamais vu auparavant puis m'interrogent du regard.

- Je ne savais même pas qu'il connaissait le mot entuber, dis-je.

Godric lève les yeux au ciel alors que Salazar me fusille du regard.

- On s'en fiche de cela, Mr Potter, fait ce dernier, nous voulons savoir de quoi vous parlez.

- Regardez-vous, fais-je avec un geste de la main dans leur direction. Depuis que nous sommes élèves ici, on nous a appris que Serpentard et Gryffondor se sont haïs jusqu'à leur mort. Excusez-moi du peu, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait l'image que vous donnez pour l'instant.

Ils échangent un regard avant de soupirer de concert et de reprendre leur route.

- Tu viens de te faire snober, Harry.

- Merci, je n'avais pas besoin que tu me le précises, Drago.

****

oOo

Question à mille gallions : qui est Benjamin ? Bon d'accord, j'ai bien compris que c'est le morveux qui vient de débarquer avec ces chaussures sales et son regard effronté, mais je voudrais bien savoir d'où Adélaïde le connait.

- Qui est-ce ? Demande alors le môme en me pointant du pouce.

Je fronce des sourcils. On lui a jamais appris la politesse ?

- Il s'appelle Blaise et c'est un ami, répond Adélaïde. Maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, toi ? Le grand noir, je sais plus son nom, devait . . .

Elle se tut, comme si elle allait dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, et pince les lèvres.

- Malheureusement miss McGregor, il semblerait que nous ayons un souci avec votre frère.

La nouvelle voix retentit dans l'escalier. Une voix que je connais. Je me tourne vers elle et m'exclame :

- Kingsley ?

L'homme me sourit.

- Bonjour Mr Zabini. Heureux de vous revoir.

- Ton _frère _? Répété-je ensuite, abasourdi, en me tournant vers Adélaïde.

- Oui, acquiesce-t-elle, il s'appelle Benjamin, il a treize ans. Et il n'a rien à faire ici.

Le gamin s'écarte de nous, jette un œil sur ce qui l'entoure, siffle un coup.

- C'est chouette comme endroit. Et vous dites que c'est une école ?

Je regarde Adélaïde, à la recherche d'une explication.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, se défend-t-elle, Kingsley devait soumettre ma famille au sortilège d'amnésie, le temps que je sois à Poudlard, pour éviter qu'ils s'inquiètent de ma disparition.

- Ce qui a fonctionné sur vos parents, mais pas sur votre frère, intervient l'homme en se postant à notre côté. C'est pour cela que je l'ai ramené. Il faut que je discute de cela avec le professeur Dumbledore.

Gros silence, où tout le monde se tourne vers Benjamin qui guette la Grande Salle d'un œil intéressé. Comment ça se fait qu'il ait résisté au sortilège ?

- Il est comme Adélaïde vous pensez ? Fait soudain Neville à côté de moi.

- Oh Merlin, s'exclame Pansy en levant les yeux au ciel, c'est contagieux !

Kingsley nous regarde, interloqué.

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

C'est Adélaïde elle-même qui répond à la question. Vaut mieux d'ailleurs, parce que Dumbledore nous a interdit de dire quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit à propos de ça. Et qu'en tant qu'élèves, on ne peut pas vraiment désobéir à un ordre comme celui-ci. Ce qui n'est pas le cas d'Adélaïde.

- On a découvert que la magie n'a aucun effet sur moi, ce qui explique entre autre pourquoi j'ai pu voir Poudlard et y pénétrer.

Théodore et Seamus choisissent ce moment-là pour débarouler des cachots. En les voyant, je fronce des sourcils et laisse tomber ma mâchoire sous le choc. Vu l'état dans lequel ils sont, ils n'ont pas fait que fouiller le sous-sol du château, ils s'y sont aussi bien éclatés. Merlin-Tout-Puissant, je n'aurais jamais cru que mon idée de rapprocher nos groupes d'amis auraient pu avoir _ça _comme conséquence ! Surtout entre ces deux là !

- Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? Demande Neville. Vous vous êtes battus ou quoi ?

- Si tu veux mon avis Neville, fait Pansy avec une moue dégoutée, ce n'est pas tout à fait le genre de bagarre à laquelle tu penses. Je parierai plutôt pour un corps à corps . . . langoureux.

Je ferme les yeux, essayant d'endiguer le flot d'images indésirables qui envahit mon esprit.

- Merci Pansy, on se serait passé des détails, fait Adélaïde, en écho à mes pensées.

Théo et Seamus nous rejoignent, pas gênés pour deux noises et nous interrogent du regard.

- Cherchez pas à comprendre, dis-je, c'est compliqué. Pour faire simple, Adel et moi avons trouvés les Fondatrices qui nous expliqués ce qu'il se passait, puis le môme qu'est là à débarquer avec Kingsley, c'est le petit frère d'Adel et en plus il semblerait qu'il soit aussi insensible à la magie qu'elle. Des questions ?

Aux regards qu'ils me retournent tous les deux, je crois qu'ils sont perdus.

- Moi j'en aurais plein, mais je crois que ça va attendre, fait une voix féminine.

Nous nous tournons tous vers le couloir qui mènent aux étages supérieurs. Ron et Hermione viennent de débarquer à leur tour et ont sans doute entendus ce que je viens de dire.

- Pourquoi ça devrait attendre ? Demande Seamus.

- Parce qu'il faut que je parle au professeur Dumbledore de toute urgence, répond Kingsley. Mr McGregor, voulez-vous bien me suivre ?

Le gamin s'arrache à la contemplation du grand escalier de marbre et regarde sa sœur.

- Tu viens avec moi ? Demande-t-il.

Adélaïde secoue la tête.

- Désolé, mais j'ai autre chose à faire. Tu n'auras qu'à venir me voir ensuite pour me dire ce qu'il s'est passé avec le directeur.

Son frère parait blessé l'espace de quelques secondes, mais il se reprend et suit Kingsley dans les couloirs. Ron et Hermione en profitent pour nous rejoindre.

- Alors ? Fait cette dernière. Nous on a rien trouvé, et vous ?

- Blaise et moi avons croisés Helga et Rowena, répond Adélaïde.

- Personne, répondent Théo, Seamus, Neville et Pansy d'une même voix.

Ils se regardent et éclatent de rire. J'ai l'impression d'être en train d'halluciner, mais quelque chose de mignon ! Et vu la tête d'Hermione, elle aussi.

- Blaise, j'ai loupé un chapitre ?

- On est deux, et si tu veux mon avis, on n'en pas loupé qu'un. Enfin bref, ce sont donc Drago et Harry qui ont dus tombé sur Godric et Salazar, conclus-je.

****

oOo

Quand on débarque dans le hall, j'ai comme qui dirait l'impression que nous sommes les derniers. Et surtout, d'être passé dans la quatrième dimension. Quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi Théodore, Pansy, Neville et Seamus rient ? _Ensemble ? _Pas que je sois contre, mais ils avaient plutôt l'heure d'être à deux doigts de s'égorger il y a encore deux heures.

- On a dû manquer quelque chose, dit Drago.

- Tout à fait d'accord.

Toujours est-il que nous les rejoignons, Salazar et Godric devant nous, pendant que les quatre autres arrêtent de rire.

- Ah vous voilà ! S'exclame Hermione en nous voyant. On espérait bien que vous les ayez trouvés.

- Mouais, fis-je, nous en s'en serait bien passé.

Drago acquiesce d'un air lasse, avant de frissonner. Il a dû revoir la scène de tout à l'heure.

- Tu nous cherchais Adélaïde ? Demande Salazar.

Curieusement, il n'y a aucune réponse. Comme je ne vois pas la jeune fille d'où je suis - Godric me bouche la vue - je me penche vers Drago pour l'avoir dans mon champ de vision. Elle a le regard fixé sur les mains de Salazar et Godric. Mains _liées_.

- Je nage en plein délire, soupire-t-elle d'un air effaré. D'abord Row et Hel qui nous raconte que vous vous aimez à la folie mais que vous êtes incapables de vous en rendre compte, Benjamin qui débarque, et maintenant _ça _!

C'est qui Benjamin ? Bon visiblement, on a loupé plus de trucs qu'on ne croyait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont dit ? Demande Godric.

Adélaïde roule des yeux.

- Juste que le départ de votre mésentente, c'est que vous avez été incapable d'accepter les sentiments que vous nourrissiez l'un pour l'autre - enfin surtout en ce qui te concerne Salazar - et qu'elles avaient une part de responsabilité là-dedans car, quand vous leur avez demandé conseil sur ce qu'il passait, vous ne leur avez pas dit de _qui _vous parliez ! Si ça avait été le cas, elles vous auraient dit de foncer !

- Ce qui nous aurait évité tout cette histoire, conclut Hermione. A cause de vous, de générations d'élèves se sont battus et tués.

- Et moi, j'ai dû assassiner un mage noir, ajouté-je. Merci du cadeau.

Drago et moi nous sommes rapprochés de nos amis pour faire face aux Fondateurs. Et les deux hommes n'ont pas l'air repentants.

- Nous avons fait une erreur, nous le savons. Mais maintenant, tout va bien, fait Godric. Regardez.

Et sans prévenir, il se penche vers le visage de Salazar et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Divers sons dégoutés proviennent de derrière. Drago et moi nous contentons d'échanger un regard fataliste. Décidemment, nous sommes obligés d'assister à toute ces scènes.

- Veuillez nous éviter ce genre de visions, je vous prie.

La voix de Rowena retentit depuis la base de l'escalier. Au moins, ça le mérite de décoller les deux sangsues.

- Dites, après la vision subliminale de Théo et Seamus en train de se peloter dans un coin sombre, je me serais moi aussi abstenue de cette scène, intervint Blaise.

Théodore et . . . Seamus ? _Quoi ? _

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire Blaise ? Prononce lentement Drago en regardant son ami.

Ce dernier n'est pas gêné pour deux noises.

- Juste la vérité. Regarde leurs têtes !

Il le fait, et moi aussi. Effectivement, vu leurs têtes et leurs vêtements, ils n'ont pas dû beaucoup fouiller. Ou en tout cas, pas les _cachots_. Et, étonnamment, savoir que Seamus et Théo ont des . . . affinités particulières, ne me choque pas. Je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble. Et je m'attends bien entendu à entendre le blondinet crier au scandale.

Mais il n'en est rien. Il se contente de se retourner vers les Fondateurs.

- Maintenant qu'on sait pourquoi ils ont étés maudits. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Tout le monde se tourne d'emblée vers Adélaïde, qui recule d'un pas.

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça, j'en sais strictement rien !

- _Condamnés à errer dans le monde non-sorcier, tout en suivant le cours de l'Histoire des leurs, seule la Première leur obtiendra la rédemption tant attendue, sur les lieux du début . . . _, cite Rowena. Tant que nous n'avons pas trouver les lieux du début, nous sommes bloqués.

Adélaïde soupire non loin de moi. Je crois que cette histoire commence à lui taper sur les nerfs, un peu comme nous tous en fait. Les Fondateurs en premiers, ils doivent avoir hâte de mourir _enfin_.

- Drago a émit l'hypothèse que je dois vous accorder la délivrance, dit-elle. Peut-être sommes-nous sur le bon lieu, mais qu'il faut que je prononce les mots magiques.

La tension monte d'un coup. Les regards des Fondateurs se font suppliants. Je crois que je n'avais jamais vu ça. Soudain, une main attrape mon bras et le sert fort. Je regarde Drago d'un air étonné.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? chuchoté-je.

Il plisse des yeux, le regard fixé sur les Fondateurs.

- Tu crois que j'ai raison et qu'ils vont partir dès qu'elle va leur dire de le faire ?

Comment il veut que je le sache ?

- On verra bien.

A peine ais-je prononcé ces mots qu'Adélaïde fait trois pas en avant, se poste devant les Fondateurs d'un air décidé et dit :

- Depuis quelques heures, soit depuis que Salazar et Godric se sont rabibochés, j'ai comme l'impression que le feeling passe mieux entre les maisons.

Pour affirmer ses dires, elle pointe notre groupe du doigt, puis, quelque chose dans notre dos. Nous nous retournons tous. Deux jeunes gens d'une quinzaine d'années discutent calmement en remontant des cachots. Un garçon à l'uniforme de Gryffondor et une fille à l'uniforme de Serpentard. Je les reconnais, sans même m'en rendre compte. Ces deux là s'envoyaient des vacheries au visage vendredi soir à la fin des cours, juste avant que l'on se batte une dernière fois avec Drago.

Je me tourne vers Adélaïde. Elle a raison. Depuis l'arrivée des Fondateurs et leur entente qui s'améliore, tout semble aller de mieux en mieux entre les élèves. Tout cela parait étrange mais en même temps . . . L'école qu'ils ont créés est tellement emplis de _leur _magie, que ça m'étonnerait pas que l'on soit influencé, depuis des siècles, et que quand ils s'entendent cela fasse aussi de l'effet sur nous.

Adélaïde se tourne de nouveau vers les Fondateurs.

- J'ai été contente de vous connaître. J'espère que ce sera bien là où vous allez.

J'ouvre de grands yeux. Elle va . . . ? La poigne de Drago se resserre sur mon bras et il se rapproche de moi. Je sens mon corps frôler le sien. Curieusement, cela fait monter ma tension artérielle ainsi que ma température corporelle.

- Helga, Rowena, Godric, Salazar, je suis la Première et donc par conséquent la seule à pouvoir vous délivrer de votre malédiction.

Les quatre Fondateurs se rapprochent les uns des autres. Leurs mains se lient, amicales, espérant.

- Aujourd'hui, je constate que les élèves de l'école Poudlard, que vous avez fondés, sont tout aussi liés que vous. Je pense donc que vous avez le dro . . . .

Elle n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Les Fondateurs disparaissent subitement, sans signes avant-coureur, sans bruit, sans lumières. Juste, plus rien. Nous restons scotchés deux longues minutes. Puis, Adélaïde s'exclame :

- Hey, mais c'est quoi cette arnaque ?!

* * *

Je suis d'accord avec Adelaïde, il y a de l'arnaque là. ^^

A dans deux semaines !

Bisous à tous !


	20. Lupin et Rogue

**Titre :** La prophétie des Fondateurs

**Rating :** T (peut-être plus pour très longtemps --')

**Pairing :** Au moins un HP/DM, débrouillez-vous pour deviner les autres. ;)

**Note de l'auteur :** Désolé pour mon retard de deux semaines, mais j'ai comme qui dirait eu un manque de temps. --' J'ai essayé de vous donner celui-là en temps et en heure, mais vous remarquerez qu'il est plus court. Enfin bref, j'espère pouvoir me rattraper la prochaine fois.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Lupin et Rogue**

Non mais . . . Non mais . . . Mais . . .

- C'est quoi cette arnaque ? Répété-je, en me tournant vers le groupe d'adolescents présent dans mon dos. Vous avez vu la même chose que moi n'est-ce pas ?

Vu leur tête, oui. Ils n'en reviennent pas. Moi non plus

. Je regarde autour de moi pour vérifier que ce n'est pas une vieille blague pas drôle, mais le fait est que les Fondateurs ont bel et bien disparus. Sans prévenir. Et sans laisser de trace. Pfut, comme ça, plus rien. L'instant d'avant ils étaient là et l'instant d'après, plus personne. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de finir ma jolie phrase et de leur dire que je les délivrais de leur malédiction. Ils sont partis tout seuls. J'ai un peu l'impression de m'être fait avoir sur ce coup-là. Et surtout de passer pour une grosse quiche.

Je soupire. Je viens de passer les trois pires journées de toute ma vie, collée à des sorciers morts dont deux vraiment casse-pieds (inutile de préciser lesquels) et alors que mon quart d'heure de gloire - petite, la gloire - arrive, on me l'enlève, sans préavis.

- Dites, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas que moi qui trouve que c'était du grand n'importe quoi cette histoire ? Fais-je, les poing sur les hanches, révoltée. Vous avez vu ça ? Ce n'est même pas moi qui les ais délivrés ! Ils sont partis tout seuls !

Quelqu'un se racle la gorge, attirant mon attention. C'est Hermione, qui semble vouloir dire quelque chose. Je me tais et la laisse parler.

- Je crois, en fait, que tu les as délivrés.

Ah bon ?

- Tu as constaté, et as prononcé à voix haute, que l'origine de leur malédiction, leur mésentente, n'existait plus. Je suppose que ça a suffit pour les libérer.

J'en reste coite. Les autres, partagés en deux groupes, semblent trouver le raisonnement de la Gryffondor soit crédible, soit tiré par les cheveux. Certains affichent l'air de celui qui a compris, tandis que les autres font une moue dubitative.

- De toute façon, fait Blaise, je ne pense pas qu'un jour on saura ce qui s'est réellement passé. Ils sont partis et tant mieux pour eux, ils n'aspiraient qu'à ça après tout, non ?

C'est vrai, ils souhaitaient mourir plus que tout. Je me demande si Godric et Salazar, où qu'ils soient à présent, continuent à filer le parfait amour ou s'ils ont recommencés à se taper dessus. Un mystère qui restera à jamais non élucider.

- Et maintenant ? Demande alors Théo. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On doit aller voir Dumbledore pour lui dire que les Fondateurs sont partis ?

En parlant de Dumbledore, Théodore me fait immédiatement penser à …

- Benjamin ! M'exclamé-je avant de foncer comme une fusée dans les escaliers.

****

oOo

Je la regarde partir comme si elle s'était subitement découvert un crabe de feu attaché aux fesses. Elle fonce dans les escaliers et disparait rapidement de notre vue, sans que personne n'ait pu comprendre. Tout du moins, sans que _moi_, j'ai pu comprendre.

- Blaise ? Fais-je en me tournant vers mon ami. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive à McGregor ?

- C'est qui Benjamin ? Renchérit Harry, tout aussi perdu que moi.

Les autres soupirent. Apparemment, il n'y a que nous deux qui ne savons pas.

- On vous expliquera plus tard, fait Hermione, on a cours maintenant.

- Et pour Adel ? S'enquiert Blaise, elle est censée les suivre avec nous.

Nous prenons tous la direction de la classe de Métamorphose, sauf Théodore et Neville qui ont Botanique si je me souviens bien. Le Gryffondor fait un signe de main joyeux à Pansy, qui lui répond. J'en reste comme deux ronds de flan. Qu'est-ce que … ?

Soucieux de découvrir si je dois rapidement me prendre une réservation à St Mangouste pour hallucinations, je me tourne vers Harry. Il se frotte les yeux, avec l'air de celui qui ne croit pas ce qu'il vient de voir. J'en déduis que je ne suis pas encore fou.

- Toi aussi tu viens de voir Pansy et Neville se dire au revoir comme deux vieux copains ? Chuchoté-je à l'adresse du Gryffondor, en dardant un œil sur Théo et Seamus qui se séparent à grands renforts de baiser.

Etonnement, ça ne me choque toujours pas.

- Euh ouais … je crois bien, fait Harry.

Je soupire. Devant nous, Blaise et Hermione bavassent tranquillement alors que Ron et Pansy tentent une approche amicale.

- Je crois qu'on va devoir se supporter encore quelques temps, dis-je en lui montrant nos quatre amis discuter paisiblement alors qu'ils s'arrêtent en face de la salle de cours du professeur McGonagall.

Je m'adosse au mur, sors mon sac miniaturisé de ma poche et lui redonne sa taille originelle. Harry, qui s'est posté face à moi, juste à côté de Blaise, fait de même.

- Pourquoi «　se supporter　» ? Cherche à savoir le Gryffondor. Il me semblait pourtant que nous avions fait la paix et que nous avions décidés de repartir sur de nouvelles bases.

J'hausse des épaules.

- Ca m'était un peu sorti de la tête, avoué-je. Et je n'ai pas encore l'habitude de ne plus te considérer comme un ennemi ou un adversaire.

Il sourit, amusé. Mon cœur s'emballe de nouveau, comme tout à l'heure. Je commence _vraiment _à m'inquiéter pour ma santé. Je pose une main sur ma poitrine, le sourcils froncés. Il serait peut-être de bon ton que j'aille faire un tour à l'infirmerie, histoire de vérifier que tout va bien pour moi. On ne sait jamais après tout.

Je saisis alors un regard étonné de la part de Blaise. Qu'a-t-il ?

- Drago, est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiète-t-il.

Je comprends alors que mon geste ne lui ait pas passé inaperçu.

- Je ne sais pas trop, lui confié-je, gêné que les autres entendent.

Mais je sais aussi que mon ami ne me lâcherait pas si je ne disais rien.

- Comment ça ? Me demande-t-il.

J'hausse des épaules en fronçant des sourcils.

- J'ai mal au cœur. Il fait des trucs bizarres, il s'emballe et tout. J'irai voir Pomfresh après le cours.

Blaise a une drôle de réaction suite à mes mots. Il fronces des sourcils - jusque là, tout va bien - puis il sourit - ça va nettement moins bien - il jette un coup d'œil en direction d'Harry - mais pourquoi il fait ça ? - et enfin, il éclate de rire. Tout le monde le regarde bizarrement, moi le premier. Et il n'en finit pas de rire. Qu'y a-t-il de si comique dans ce que je viens de dire ?

- Blaise ? L'interpelle Pansy. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

Blaise rigole encore un peu et essuie ses yeux emplies de larmes.

- Oh Merlin, j'avais pratiquement oublié ça ! s'exclame-t-il.

- Faut qu'on m'explique là, marmonne Ron. Depuis quand ça fait rire quelqu'un quand un ami a des problèmes de santé ?

- Il n'est pas malade, fait Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel, il est seulement stupide et borné.

- Hey ! M'insurgé-je.

Il veut ma baguette entre les deux yeux lui ? Non parce que là c'est bien parti pour.

Blaise secoue la tête en signe de négation, pointe du doigt l'arrivée de McGonagall et déclare :

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, Drago.

Je pince des lèvres, pas sûr de vouloir connaître ce qu'il veut me dire. Pourquoi le fait que je sois malade l'a-t-il fait rire ? Et pourquoi donc dit-il que je ne suis _pas _malade ? Depuis quand il est médicomage lui, hein ?

Grommelant, je suis les autres à l'intérieur de la classe, et m'installe. Vivement la fin du cours, que je sache exactement de quoi il en retourne.

****

oOo

La gargouille se remet en place dans notre dos. Benjamin la regarde bouger avec fascination.

- Wouah, ! S'exclame-t-il, c'est trop géant !

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Pour lui, ça l'est peut-être, mais pas pour moi. Il faut dire que les conditions dans lesquelles j'ai découvert la magie n'était pas des meilleures, sans compter que l'on ma prise pour une tarée pendant toute mon enfance. Merci les Fondateurs.

- Benjamin, calme-toi, lui intimé-je en m'éloignant du bureau du directeur. De toute façon, on ne reste pas ici.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? S'insurge-t-il en me rattrapant. C'est trop cool ce qu'il se passe ici. La magie et tout ça.

- Ouais, et je te rappelle qu'en attendant, papa et maman ne se souviennent absolument pas d'avoir deux enfants. Tu comptes faire durer ça pendant longtemps ?

Shackelbot nous a expliqué à Dumbledore et moi que, quand il a découvert que Benjamin était totalement insensible aux sorts, il l'a aussi fait disparaître de la mémoire de nos parents, avant de le ramener ici pour demander conseil au directeur sur ce qu'il convenait de faire. Dumbledore a alors compris que mon insensibilisation à la magie était sans doute génétique et que Benjamin et moi étions certainement les tout premiers représentants d'une nouvelle génération de moldus. Il a expliqué en détail à son ami ce qu'il s'était passé sur moi. Le pauvre bougre a dû prendre vingt ans de plus en une demi-seconde vu sa tête à ce moment-là.

- Ils ne craignent rien, répond Benjamin avec un haussement d'épaules désinvolte. Kingsley m'a fait comprendre qu'une fois le sort levé, tout redeviendra comme avant.

Je fais la moue en reniflant dédaigneusement. Je ne suis pas aussi sûre que lui de ce que le grand noir a avancé.

- Nous verrons bien, éludé-je.

Nous sommes à présent dans les escaliers amovibles. Benjamin s'émerveille de tout ce qui l'entoure, tableaux vivants y compris. Je l'emmène dans le parc, nous allons y passer le reste de l'après-midi, comme nous l'a demandé Dumbledore, en attendant la fin des cours. Dommage que je ne puisse pas assister à celui de Métamorphose, j'aurais pu bien m'y amuser.

Nous passons dans le hall, vide cette fois-ci, puis allons dans le parc. Il fait toujours aussi beau et les températures sont douces. Benjamin propose de nous installer près du lac. Je fais la grimace.

- Merci, mais non. La dernière fois, j'ai failli me faire croquer par le calmar géant.

Les yeux de mon frère brillent à cette précision. Puis il file comme une fusée vers le lac.

- Benjamin ! Reviens ici ! Crié-je.

Trop tard, il s'est arrêté au bord du lac et y lance des cailloux qu'il a ramassé sur le bord. Je le rejoins en maugréant. Sale gosse ! Je m'arrête dix pas derrière lui et enfonce les mains dans les poches de mon jean. Je surveille l'eau. Si une seule ride y apparait, qui ne soit pas la conséquence des ricochets de Benjamin, je l'attrape par le peau du cou et on s'enferme dans le château !

- Calmar ! Petit, petit, petit.

Je ricane.

- C'est pas un canard que tu peux attirer avec un quignon de pain, espèce de débile.

- Oh, toi, la ferme, réplique mon frère.

Discussion typique d'un frère et d'une sœur, non ? Je passe près d'une dizaine de minutes à surveiller le lac et Benjamin. Ce dernier ne désespère pas d'attirer le calmar avec ses cailloux. A mon avis, il le fait fuir plutôt qu'autre chose. Tant mieux.

Dans mon dos, j'entends soudainement le bruit sourd d'une discussion. Deux hommes d'après les timbres de voix. Je me tourne légèrement et reconnais les profils des professeurs Lupin et Rogue. Qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent là ? Tous les deux, _ensemble _? D'après ce que j'ai compris avec Harry, ils ne sont pas spécialement amis. Encore qu'après le spectacle dans le couloir de la dernière fois, je me permets d'avoir des doutes sur la véracité de ces propos.

Je tends l'oreille pour tenter de capter le sujet de leur discussion.

- Arrête de te voiler la face, Severus, fait le professeur Lupin. Je te rappelle que c'est _toi _qui a fait le premier pas.

- Je n'ai absolument rien fait, maugréé Rogue.

- Mais bien sûr, qui est-ce qui m'a embrassé samedi alors ? Le fantôme de Sirius ?

C'est qui ce Sirius ?

- Pourquoi, il y a eu quelque chose entre vous ? Réplique hargneusement le professeur de potion.

C'est moi où il lui fait une petite crise de jalousie ?

- Pas le moins du monde, soupire Lupin, et cesse donc d'essayer de faire dévier le sujet, tu n'y arrives pas !

Gros silence. Benjamin continue à jeter ses cailloux avec toujours autant d'ardeur. Les deux hommes ne disent plus rien. Je leur jette un coup d'œil. Ils regardent tout deux le lac, mais ne nous voient pas. Nous sommes protégés par les feuilles tombantes d'un saule pleureur. Et, trop plongés dans leur pensées qu'ils doivent être, ils n'entendent pas les bruits que fait mon frère.

- Bon, lâche soudain Lupin, j'en ai assez de tourner en rond avec cette histoire. Severus, je . . .

Il s'arrête de parler. Je les regarde à nouveau. L'air déterminé et les joues rouges, Lupin s'approche d'un Rogue légèrement perdu - et peut-être aussi un peu effrayé - l'attrape fermement par le col de sa robe de sorcier et lui plaque un baiser sur les lèvres. Ca pourrait être violent. Mais c'est étonnement doux. Surtout quand Rogue y répond. Ils s'enlacent avec fermeté et tendresse. Et disparaissent de ma vue quand Rogue entraîne Lupin au sol.

Heu . . .

Je jette un regard hésitant à mon frère. Qu'est-ce que je fais là maintenant ? Parce que bon, si les deux hommes s'en tiennent à des baisers, je pense que nous pouvons rester là. Par contre, s'ils pensent à aller plus loin . . . Disons que je crains pour ma santé mentale, ainsi que pour celle de Benjamin.

Un gémissement. J'ouvre des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Non, décidément, j'ai pas envie d'entendre ça ! Je cours jusqu'à Benjamin, l'attrapa par le bras en lui plaquant une main sur la bouche et lui glisse à l'oreille :

- Il y a deux professeurs très occupés à côté. S'ils savent que nous sommes là en même temps qu'eux, ils peuvent nous écorcher vif, et sans sorts, alors on s'en va, et en silence.

Mon frère hoche de la tête. J'en lève ma main et nous quittons le bord du lac en courant. Et ben, la réconciliation entre Godric et Salazar a visiblement créé de drôles de choses. J'ai hâte de voir la tête des autres quand je vais leur raconter ce qu'il s'est passé entre Lupin et Rogue !

* * *

Terminé.

J'espère vraiment pouvoir vous offrir quelque chose de mieux la prochaine fois, surtout que la fin approche. J'aime pas bâcler mes trucs ! _

Enfin ... prochain chapitre, si tout se passe bien, beaucoup plus d'avancement entre Harry et Drago. :)

A dans deux semaines (croisons les doigts pour ça)


	21. Le sentiment amoureux

**Titre :** La prophétie des Fondateurs

**Rating :** T (moi qui pensait vous y coller un lemon, bah finalement, ça ne se fera pas ^^')

**Pairing :** Au moins un HP/DM, débrouillez-vous pour deviner les autres. ;)

**Note de l'auteur : **

*zyeute à gauche, zyeute à droite*  
Tiens, mais, où suis-je ?  
*tapote les murs, regarde le plafond*  
Bizarre, il me dit quelque chose cet endroit ...  
*jette un oeil aux persos, à l'intrigue*  
oh mais, oh mais . . . !

Ouais, vous non plus vous n'y croyez pas hein ? ^^ Eh bah si ! C'est un nouveau chapitre tout beau, tout neuf, qui sort tout juste du four ( et qui par conséquent n'est pas corrigé). Je viens de finir de vous le pondre (ouais, j'suis une poule ^^), il y a ... quinze minutes à tout casser. Et comme ça fait longtemps que vous attendez, bh je vous le donne maintenant. =)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Le sentiment amoureux**

- Vous ne me croirez jamais !

Je sursaute et laisse échapper mon encrier sur la table qui déverse son contenu sur mes trente centimètres de parchemins rédigés. Je jette un regard noir à Adélaïde qui vient de débouler dans la salle commune en beuglant.

- Oh, désolé Harry, s'excuse-t-elle en voyant ma tête et l'état de mon devoir.

Puis, elle tire la chaise qui se trouve à ma droite et s'installe à notre table. Ron et Hermione la regardent, attentifs, alors que j'aspire avec ma baguette l'encre qui se répand joyeusement sur mon parchemin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on ne croira jamais ? Demande Ron.

Adélaïde sourit, rigole et déclare :

- Tout à l'heure, dans le parc, je suis tombé sur les professeurs Lupin et Rogue.

Et pourquoi ça l'a fait rire au juste ?

- C'est pour ça que tu as bousillé mon devoir de Métamorphose ? Bougonné-je, de mauvaise humeur.

- Non mais attend, je n'ai pas tout dit ! S'exclame-t-elle. Devinez ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire !

Ron ricane.

- Se battre, _peut-être _? fait-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

Adélaïde secoue la tête, toute contente.

- Non, tout le contraire en fait. Ca y allait fort le bécotage ! Mais je ne suis pas resté pour voir jusqu'où ils ont étés, les bruits sont soudainement devenus suspects.

Surpris, je fais un faux mouvement et fais tomber mon encrier une seconde fois. Je jure à voix haute, m'attirant les regards surpris des élèves présents dans la salle commune.

- Harry ! Me reprend Hermione, ton langage !

Je grogne et nettoie de nouveau mon parchemin, tout en regardant notre nouvelle amie.

- Tu plaisantes là ? Fais-je.

Elle secoue la tête, mains jointes sur la table.

- Tu as vu ce qu'il s'est passé dans le couloir l'autre jour ? Eh bien ça en était la suite direct.

Je grimace. Merci de ne pas me rappeler le jour le plus traumatisant de toute ma jeune vie.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, Harry ! S'exclame Hermione. C'était presque courut d'avance.

- Comment ça ? Demande Ron, tout aussi largué que moi.

Hermione soupire et roule des yeux, sous le regard attentif d'Adélaïde qui nous écoute.

- Vous n'avez pas remarqué peut-être ? Tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis l'arrivée des Fondateurs ? Le rapprochement ?

Je fixe mon amie avec des yeux de bovins.

- Enfin, réveillez-vous ! Théodore et Seamus ! Pansy et Neville ! Lupin et Rogue ! Harry et Drago !

- Quoi, Harry et Drago ?! M'exclamé-je. On a rien à voir là-dedans nous !

Hermione me regarde comme si j'étais un véracrasse stupide.

- S'il te plait, Harry, intervient Adélaïde, votre toute nouvelle amitié n'est-elle pas surprenante ?

Je reste muet. Et sceptique. Et d'abord, c'est quoi le rapport avec la séance de bécotage de nos deux professeurs ?

- Bref, tu n'étais pas en train de nous parler de Rogue et Lupin au départ ?

Adélaïde hausse des épaules.

- Si, je me suis dit que vous aimeriez être au courant.

- Et Benjamin, où est-il ? Demande Hermione alors qu'elle range ses affaires.

L'entendre prononcer ce mot me rappelle que je ne sais toujours pas qui est ce Benjamin. Nos amis ne nous l'ont pas expliqués, à Drago et moi.

- C'est qui Benjamin ? fais-je avant qu'Adelaïde ne réponde à la question de ma meilleure amie.

- C'est mon petit frère. Il est arrivé ici cet après-midi. Il est comme moi.

J'hausse les sourcils, ouvre de grands yeux. Comme elle ? C'est-à-dire … ?

- Il est insensible à la magie, chuchote-t-elle en prenant garde à ce que personne d'autre que nous ne l'entende dans la salle commune. Shackelbot n'a pas réussi à lui jeter le sortilège d'amnésie qu'il a posé sur mes parents.

Hermione, Ron et moi partageons la même expression : celle du poisson mort.

- Ah bah ça alors ! S'exclame Ron, avant de grimacer de douleur et de frotter sa jambe par-dessous la table.

Hermione a dû utiliser sa méthode personnel pour le faire taire.

- Moins fort ! chuchote-elle entre ses dents.

Je ris. Ce brave Ron, toujours aussi gaffeur.

- Et alors, qu'est-ce qu'envisage de faire le professeur Dumbledore maintenant que les Fondateurs ne sont plus là ?

Pendant un bref instant, je croise le regard d'Adélaïde. Elle semble triste. Puis, elle baisse les yeux, et sa chevelure nous cache son visage. Elle hausse des épaules.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Mais je pense avoir compris qu'ils vont alerter vos autorités, quant à notre insensibilité. Je suppose que ça devait finir par arriver.

Elle relève la tête, sourit vaillamment, mais aucun de nous trois n'est dupe. Elle a peur. Hermione approche une main de celle d'Adélaïde et la serre fort.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre, la rassure-t-elle. Et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu n'auras qu'à nous prévenir. De toute manière, quoi que décide le Ministère, je sais que le professeur Dumbledore ne les laissera pas faire ce qu'ils veulent.

Ron et moi hochons de la tête, d'accord avec ce que vient de promettre Hermione. Aucun de nous ne supporte véritablement le Ministère depuis la fin de la guerre. Et comme Adélaïde est notre amie, nous ne la laisserons pas tomber !

****

oOo

La salle commune des Serpentard est plus que bruyante. Les plus jeunes, de la première à la quatrième année, s'entraident sur leurs devoirs, chaque groupe parlant pus fort que les autres pour se faire entendre et provoquant un sacré vacarme. En face de moi, le visage de Drago vire progressivement au rouge foncé. A côté, Pansy et Théo, comme moi, surveille la tension artérielle de notre ami qui ne va plus tarder à exploser d'impatience si ça continue comme ça.

Je glisse dans mon fauteuil, me cale mieux à l'intérieur, et essaye de me remettre à ma lecture. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Sans compter mon meilleur ami à surveiller, je n'arrête pas de penser à Adélaïde. Aux Fondateurs. A tout ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui. Au cours de Potion catastrophique, et à Rogue repeint en bleu ciel des pieds et surnommé Schtroumpf grognon ; au déjeuner mouvementé et au rapprochement plus qu'inattendu entre Drago et Harry ; à ma promenade dans le parc en compagnie d'Adélaïde, à notre baiser et enfin … à la révélation que je me suis faite.

Est-ce que Drago pourrait réellement être amoureux d'Harry - et vice versa - mais ne pas s'en apercevoir ? Oui, tout à fait plausible. N'a-t-il pas cru, tout à l'heure, à un grave problème de santé quand il parlait des chamboulements de son cœur ? Drago est-il aussi hermétique à l'amour qu'il n'en reconnait même pas les signes ? Je soupire. Avec l'éducation qu'ont dû lui donner ses parents, une telle chose ne serait pas étonnante.

Soudain, me tirant de mes pensées, retentit le bruit sourd d'un objet lourd qui tombe. Je tourne la tête vers les tables qui accueillent les élève qui travaillent, puis baisse le regard vers la boule de cristal qui roule à terre. Un élève se lève et la ramasse en rigolant. Devant moi, j'entends comme un grondement sourd. Etonné, je me tourne vers Drago. Je ne vois pas son visage, caché par le livre de cours qu'il lit, mais ses mains - ainsi que le bouquin qu'elles tiennent - tremblent. De fureur, visiblement. Je pense qu'il est temps que j'agisse.

Me raclant la gorge, je dépose mon livre sur la table basse, me lève, m'approche de mon meilleur ami et le force à se lever. Il me jette un regard surpris, mais pas calmé.

- Viens avec moi, Drago, je dois te parler.

Puisqu'il vaut mieux l'éloigner des plus jeunes qui risquent d'être victimes d'un fait divers atroce d'ici quelques instants, j'en profite pour décider de m'entretenir sérieusement avec lui. Drago repose finalement son livre par-dessus le mien, puis me suit. Je nous mène jusqu'à notre dortoir, fait un signe de la main à Théo et Pansy qui respirent beaucoup mieux depuis la disparition de la menace «　Fureur de Drago　», et me tourne vers mon ami.

- Tu te rappelles, tout à l'heure tu as dit que tu avais des problèmes avec ton cœur, fais-je.

Il acquiesce d'un signe de tête, visiblement curieux, alors que je referme la porte de notre dortoir. Ensuite, je m'assieds sur mon lit et lui fais signe de me rejoindre. Il le fait, et dit :

- Je me souviens aussi que tu as dit que j'étais stupide et borné, et non pas malade.

Je rigole. Je sais qu'il l'a mal prit, mais je m'en fiche. Il prendra encore plus mal ce que je vais lui annoncer.

- C'est parce que c'est vrai, fais-je. Tu n'es pas malade, c'est juste que tu n'es pas habitué à ressentir des sentiments aussi forts.

Drago fronce des sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Dis-moi, tes trucs au cœur là, ce n'est pas vraiment des douleurs, n'est-ce pas ? Il s'emballe, il tressaute, mais tu n'as pas mal.

Il tourne la tête, renifle dédaigneusement.

- Peut-être oui. Et alors ?

Je souris, amusé. Ca a l'air plus simple que je ne le croyais. Au moins, il ne réfute pas en bloc. Mais le plus dur reste quand même à faire.

- Et, ses mouvements, ils ne se feraient pas, par hasard, quand une personne en particulier est dans les parages ?

Drago se retourne violemment vers moi, surpris.

- Comment tu sais ça ? S'exclame-t-il. Qui te l'a dit ?

Je rigole encore.

- Personne Drago, c'est juste que je sais ce qu'il t'arrive.

Je prends une grande inspiration, m'apprêtant à faire le grand saut.

- Tu es amoureux.

Je ferme alors subitement les yeux, m'attendant à me prendre un sort particulièrement violent. Sauf que … rien n'arrive. Je rouvre prudemment un œil et scrute mon ami. Il a les joues entièrement rouge, ce qui est une première pour moi.

- Drago, m'étonné-je, tu rougis ?

- N … non, p … pas du tout, s'écrie-t-il en me tournant le dos.

J'ouvre des yeux grands comme Poudlard.

- Tu viens de bégayer ? Articulé-je lentement, comme pour m'en convaincre moi-même.

Je vois sa tête s'enfoncer dans ses épaules. Et la scène est tellement hallucinante que j'éclate de rire. Très brusquement. Et très fort. Ca attire l'attention de Drago qui se décide à me faire face de nouveau.

- Blaise, arrête de rire ! Grogne-t-il. Je vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. Tu n'es pas amoureux toi peut-être ?

Ca me casse immédiatement mon fou rire. Il n'a pas tort en plus.

- Si, soupiré-je avec un sourire béat. Et crois-moi, il n'y a pas de sentiment plus merveilleux au monde.

- Mouais, bougonne-t-il, quand les sentiments sont partagés, je veux bien croire.

- Tu penses qu'il ne t'aime pas ? Demandé-je.

- Bah, bien entendu ! Comment veux-tu qu …

Il s'interrompt et me lance un regard scrutateur.

- Comment tu sais que c'est un garçon ?

Je roule des yeux.

- Pitié Drago, qui parmi tes amis ne sait _pas _que tu es amoureux d'Harry !

Il ouvre grand la bouche, choqué.

Oups. Je crois que j'y ais été un peu trop fort sur ce coup-là.

* * *

On remercie Blaise qui est trop fort et qui va faire avancer notre petit couple ... enfin, en théorie. On sait jamais avec ces deux là, Harry et Drago ont tendance à faire un peu ce qu'ils veulent. --'

Voilà, donc je vous dit à la prochaine ! ( dans pas trop longtemps j'espère :/ )

Bisous !


	22. Dans les couloirs

**Titre :** La prophétie des Fondateurs

**Rating :** T

**Pairing :** Au moins un HP/DM, débrouillez-vous pour deviner les autres. ;)

**Note de l'auteur : **

Wouah, ça fait tellement longtemps que je sais que vous attendez ce chapitre, que je n'ose même pas jeter un oeil sur la date de mise à jour pour savoir exactement combien de temps il m'a fallu pour l'écrire celui-là. Je crois bien que j'ai battu mon record, ce qui n'est pas très glorieux.

Comme j'ai perdu ma bêta, qui ne peut plus me corriger faute de temps, ce chapitre n'a pas été relu ( à part par moi, mais il ne faut pas s'y fier ). J'espère que des fautes trop voyantes ne se sont pas glissées au milieu des phrases.

Avant de vous laisser à ce chapitre, je m'excuse du retard que j'ai pris, mais j'ai malheureusement l'intuition que ça ne va pas aller en s'améliorant. Pourtant, une fois que je m'y mets, le chapitre est écrit en deux heures. Mais il faut que je m'y mette. --'

Bonne lecture à tous !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 22 : Dans les couloirs**

J'étouffe un bâillement derrière ma main, frotte mes yeux puis ébouriffe mes cheveux. Je jette un regard sur la chambre. Elles sont toutes les deux déjà en train de se préparer. Hermione bataille avec la touffe qui lui sert de cuir chevelu et qu'elle insulte à grand renforts d'images pas très sympas, alors que Lavande ajoute une touche finale à son maquillage. Je suis étonnée de les voir debout si tôt, les cours ne commencent qu'à dix heures.

Je regarde le réveil sur la table de chevet. Il indique neuf heures et demi. Quand mon cerveau fait l'amalgame entre ce que je vois et ce que ça signifie, il y a comme un grand blanc. Un _très _grand blanc.

Je jure en criant si fort que Lavande en renverse son pot de fond de teint et que Hermione emmêle sa brosse dans ses cheveux. Je sors de mon lit à vitesse supersonique, attrape au passage mes vêtements et m'enferme dans la salle de bain. De l'autre côté, j'entends alors les filles rouspéter.

- Mais ça ne va pas de gueuler comme ça ? Me hurle Lavande. Tu veux nous coller une crise cardiaque ou quoi ?

- J'ai rendez-vous avec Blaise à neuf heures ! Cries-je depuis la douche.

J'entends Hermione éclater de rire alors que je teste la méthode shampooing/douche/brossage de dents sous l'eau en un temps record.

- Tu ne serais pas un peu en retard ? Demande ma nouvelle amie.

- Non, tu crois ? Répliqué-je avec sarcasme, la bouche pleine de mousse.

Pour seule réponse, un nouvel éclat de rire. Je sors de la cabine, encore à moitié savonnée et avec du dentifrice sur la joue. Je laisse tomber l'idée de me sécher les cheveux et les laisse humides, enfile une jupe longue en jean et un tee-shirt jaune, avant de chausser une paire de baskets et de quitter la salle de bain tel un boulet de canon. Je bouscule légèrement Hermione au passage, m'excuse alors qu'elle rouspète de nouveau, et quitte la chambre. Je dévale les escaliers, forçant deux jeunes filles à s'écarter précipitamment, saute les trois dernières marches de l'escalier, et atterris dans la salle commune. Les quelques adolescent présents me jettent un regard surpris, dont Harry et Ron qui doivent attendre Hermione.

- Adelaïde, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Me demande Harry alors que je passe sous son nez en courant.

- Je suis en retard ! réponds-je alors que je traverse le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Si Harry me répond, je ne l'entends pas, déjà trop loin. Heureusement pour ma réputation, dont je me fiche comme de ma première barboteuse, les couloirs sont déserts. J'arrive à passer de la tour de Gryffondor au hall d'entrée en un temps que j'estime record de deux minutes et vingt-six secondes. A l'arrivée, je ne ressemble certes à rien, mais j'ai réussi à minimiser les dégâts en ayant à peine trois quart d'heure de retard.

Je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi, glisse un regard dans la Grande Salle et le long de la table des Serpentard, mais n'aperçois pas Blaise. Je fronce des sourcils. En plus d'être affreusement en retard, je serais aussi en avance ? Voilà qui semble assez bizarre. Et incompréhensible. Blaise devrait déjà être là puisqu'il a obligation d'assister aux cours, ce qui n'est absolument pas mon cas.

Je me détourne de la Grande Salle et regarde sur ma droite, fixant les escaliers qui descendent vers les sous-sols, et donc vers les appartements des Serpentard. A moins que Blaise ait déjà prit son repas et que, ayant assez de m'attendre, ait rejoint son prochain cours ? Des bruits de course me tirent soudainement de mes pensées et je relève la tête à temps pour voir Blaise débouler dans le hall comme un beau diable.

- Tu ne devineras jamais ! S'écrie-t-il en me sautant dessus.

Je cligne des yeux deux fois avant de comprendre.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, fais-je.

- Ah oui, excuse-moi, fait-il sans avoir l'air désolé, bonjour. Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Devine ! S'exclame-t-il, excité comme une puce.

J'hausse des épaules. Je suis encore trop surprise par son arrivée et son comportement pour réfléchir convenablement.

- Drago a enfin avoué qu'il aimait Harry !

Si j'en crois le sourire aussi grand que trois fois le monde qu'affiche Blaise, ce doit être une bonne nouvelle. Je suis heureuse pour lui. Ou pour Drago. Mais vérifions d'abord si mon ami n'a pas fumé la moquette de sa chambre.

- Hmm hmm, fais-je en plaquant ma main sur son front pour voir s'il me fait une soudaine poussée de fièvre.

- C'est tout ce que tu trouve à dire ? Demande-t-il, douché par mon manque d'enthousiasme en enlevant ma main de sa tête.

- J'avoue ne pas savoir quoi dire d'autre. Ah si ! Depuis quand exactement Drago est-il censé aimer Harry ?

Blaise roule des yeux.

- Des siècles au moins !

- Drago fait plus jeune que son âge, commenté-je en croisant les bras sous ma poitrine.

- Tu veux bien être sérieuse deux minutes ?

- C'est toi qui a commencé à déblatérer des bêtises.

Blaise me fusille du regard. Je soupire.

- Bien, alors allons prendre un solide petit-déjeuner et tu me raconteras tout ce que tu sais sur les histoires de cœur de Drago avec Harry.

Tout content, Blaise m'enlace et m'embrasse passionnément . . . Sous les sifflets d'une bande de Poufsouffle atrophiés du cerveau. Parmi eux, je reconnais la silhouette de mon petit frère. En me détachant de l'étreinte de Blaise, je fusille Benjamin du regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes le nain ? T'es jaloux ?

Il grimace.

- Beurk, ça va pas la tête ? S'exclame-t-il. Faut être sérieusement dérangé du ciboulot pour avoir envie de te rouler une galoche !

Blaise éclate de rire.

- C'est beau l'amour fraternel, clame-t-il alors que mon frère entre dans la Grande Salle avec ses copains tandis que je lui tire la langue.

Ignorant la réflexion de Blaise, je l'attrape par la main et le tire dans la Grande Salle jusqu'à la table des Gryffondor où nous nous installons côte à côte. Me servant en pancake et gelée de coings, je jette un œil vers Blaise, me demandant c'est quoi cette histoire entre Harry et Drago. Je n'ai rien remarqué entre ces deux là qui soit proche de l'amour. Ils se forcent déjà à être amis, alors _amoureux _!

- Bon, tu la sors ton histoire ? M'exclamé-je. J'aimerais comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé entre les deux neurones qui semble te rester.

Au regard que me coule mon ami, il n'a pas aimé ce que je viens de dire. Tant pis, la prochaine fois, il pensera à ne pas me prendre au dépourvu avec ses racontars de bonnes femmes. Il a intérêt à ce que ce soit sérieux son truc, parce qu'honnêtement, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter.

- Très bien, fait-il en soupirant, comprenant apparemment que je ne suis pas d'humeur charmante. C'est à propos de Drago et Harry.

- Ca, j'avais compris figure-toi. D'ailleurs, je sais même que, d'après toi, ils s'aiment follement.

- Je te raconte, seulement si t'arrêtes de m'interrompre.

Je roule des yeux. Est-ce que j'ai _vraiment _envie de le savoir ? Je coule un regard vers Blaise. Bon, je peux au moins faire semblant d'en avoir envie. Ca fera plaisir au beau métis qui me regarde avec une impatience tout brûlante de déballer son sac à quelqu'un.

- Je t'écoute, mais je ne promets pas de ne pas t'interrompre. Du moins, j'essaierai.

Il me regarde d'un air hésitant et sceptique puis, sans doute trop fébrile pour attendre plus longtemps, vide son sac.

- Il y a plusieurs mois déjà, pour ne pas dire années, que je soupçonne fortement ces deux là. Pour moi, leur haine réciproque était beaucoup trop violente pour n'être que ça. Au début, lorsqu'ils étaient encore des gosses, je pouvais comprendre qu'ils s'envoient des vannes en pleine tronche, connaissant leur âge et nos maisons. Mais une fois que la guerre s'est installée, j'ai commencé à avoir des doutes. C'était plus de l'acharnement qu'autre chose, comme s'ils avaient besoins de s'engueuler. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où Drago a pourchassé discrètement Harry, juste histoire de se battre.

Je fronce des sourcils. Effectivement, ça filerait des doutes à n'importe qui. Quand on n'aime pas quelqu'un, on évite de lui courir après même si c'est juste histoire de lui taper sur la tronche.

- Puis, il y a eu l'époque où nous nous sommes alliés pour combattre Voldemort, poursuit Blaise. Harry et Drago ont fait une trêve à ce moment-là et, bien que ce n'était pas le grand amour, ils arrivaient à être dans la même pièce sans se battre. Je les ais même surpris à discuter bien sagement. Bref, j'ai cru que c'était fini leurs disputes. Puis, la guerre s'est terminée, l'école a repris, et c'est devenu pire qu'avant. Et tu es apparue.

J'hausse des sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans ?

- C'est plus les Fondateurs que toi, en fait.

Un éclair de génie frappe ma personne.

- Bien sûr, eux aussi ont été touchés par les conséquences du rapprochement entre Salazar et Godric.

- Tellement touchés d'ailleurs, fait Blaise, que Drago m'a avoué hier soir que oui, il était possible qu'il soit amoureux d'Harry.

Grand blanc de ma part.

- Hein ? Avoué ?

Il acquiesce d'un signe de tête. Eberluée, je plonge mon regard sur ma pile de pancakes à peine entamée. Drago l'a avoué ? Incroyable !

- Et tu comptes faire quoi ? Demandé-je.

- Moi ? Rien. Drago s'en charge.

Je me tourne vers Blaise qui mange tranquillement ses toasts.

- Comment ça ?

- Il a dit qu'il ferait à savoir à Harry ses doutes concernant ses véritables sentiments.

J'ouvre des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

- Et comment il compte faire ça ? M'inquiété-je.

- Qui sait . . . Avec Drago, il faut s'attendre à tout.

****

oOo

J'essaye de me rappeler comment exactement, j'ai pu m'embarquer dans cette galère. Je sais que ça a un lien avec Blaise et la discussion d'hier soir, mais comment, au juste, ais-je pu déraper à ce point ? Après tout, nous avions juste parler d'Harry et de notre relation qui évoluait en amitié. Jusque là, rien de grave. Mais comment est-ce que j'en suis arrivé à devoir avouer à ce foutu Gryffondor l'attirance que j'éprouve pour lui ?

Je soupire. Tout ça est sans doute de la faute de Blaise. C'est même certain ! Il n'y a que lui pour me coller des idées pareilles dans la tête. Et surtout, il n'y a que lui pour me faire avouer à voix haute, un sentiment que je refoule depuis des ann … longtemps. Et maintenant que c'est dit . . .

Je laisse tomber ma tête dans mes mains, grognant. Maintenant que c'est dit, comment revenir dessus ? Blaise est une vraie tête de mule, il ne me lâchera pas tant que je n'aurais pas tout mis au clair avec Harry. Mais comment est-ce que je dois m'y prendre ? Le but c'est de finir avec Harry, pas de le faire fuir. Seulement, en y allant franco, c'est le seul résultat que j'obtiendrai.

Je m'adosse au mur et me laisse glisser jusqu'à terre. Mon problème est sans solutions. Pour le moment. Je pourrai peut-être envisager de tâter le terrain dans une dizaine d'années approximativement. Et d'ici là, Blaise aura eu le temps de me tuer quatorze millions de fois pour ne pas avoir fait ce que je devais faire.

Mais je tiens à ma vie alors il serait peut-être de bon ton de se bouger. Je pense qu'il ne me reste plus qu'une solution : celle de prendre à deux mains le courage que je n'ai pas et de me rapprocher significativement du héros du monde sorcier.

Motivé comme jamais je ne l'ai été, je me remets debout, arrange ma tenue un peu débraillé et me dirige vers le cours de Sortilège. Je sais qu'il y sera. Ainsi que tout nos amis. Idée qui me refroidit instantanément et me fait m'arrêter au beau milieu d'un couloir vide.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Surpris, je sursaute, me retourne et découvre que non, ce couloir n'est pas si désert que ça. Et que, la vie faisant vachement bien les choses, c'est le Sauveur en personne qui s'offre à ma vue.

- Comment ça qu'est-ce que je fous ?

C'est la seule chose que je suis capable de répliquer, encore trop surpris de la soudaine apparition de ma pensée profonde. Harry hausse des sourcils, puis me pointe du doigt.

- Tu te mets en route et tu t'arrêtes brusquement. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?

- Et ta grand-mère, je te demande si elle élève des véracrasses ?

A peine prononcé, je regrette mes mots. Bon, ce n'est pas parce que Blaise m'a tourneboulé l'esprit qu'Harry doit en faire les frais. Et puis, nous sommes seuls tous les deux. Ce n'est pas une occasion magnifique ça ?

- Je vois que tu t'es levé du bon pied ce matin, commente aigrement mon interlocuteur en me rejoignant, les bras fermement croisés sur le torse. C'est seulement pour moi ou tout Poudlard a droit à ta gentillesse ce matin ?

J'en grince des dents. Ma gentillesse t'emmerde, Potter.

- On m'a cassé les pieds, réponds-je. Dommage pour toi, tu vas visiblement en faire les frais.

Pour seule réponse, il se casse. Sympa. Roulant des yeux, je le rattrape.

- Hey, on a Sortilège ensemble, tu pourrais au moins m'attendre.

Il ricane.

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de tenir compagnie aux gens de mauvais poil. Surtout que j'en ai eu assez avec Ron au levé.

Je me fiche de l'humeur de Weasley. Il pourrait bien être mort dans son sommeil que ça reviendrait au même. Mais c'est le meilleur ami d'Harry, et je ne suis pas partie avec un bon départ ce matin, alors faisons preuves de prévenance.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Harry me jette un regard étonné. Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas tous les jours que je m'inquiète de la santé de Weasmoche. Comme quoi, il y a un début à tout.

- Il ne s'est pas encore remis de la nouvelle que nous a annoncé Adélaïde hier soir, m'apprend-t-il alors que nous arrivons dans le couloir de Sortilège.

- Quelle nouvelle ?

- Accroche-toi bien, fait-il, tu risques d'en tomber sur les fesses.

Au point où j'en suis, je ne sais pas si quelque chose peut encore m'étonner. Après tout, je viens _d'avouer _à Baise que j'aimais Harry Potter. On peut faire plus fort que ça ?

- Je suis fermement accroché à ma baguette, je t'écoute.

- Lupin et Rogue se sont envoyés en l'air dans le parc hier, Adélaïde les as vus.

C'est ce que je disais, plus rien ne peut m'étonner. Pour le prouver, j'hausse nonchalamment des épaules.

- C'est tout ? Fais-je.

- Ah ouais, carrément, s'exclame Harry en s'arrêtant devant la porte de la salle de classe où nous sommes étrangement seuls.

Tiens, je pensais que d'autres élèves seraient là. Autant pour moi.

- Quoi carrément ? Le questionné-je.

- Ca ne te fais pas plus d'effets que ça ? Me demande-t-il. J'en ai bousillé mon devoir de Métamorphose hier.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens là une occasion de tenir ma promesse envers Blaise. Nous sommes seuls, personne pour nous emmerder, le cours va bientôt commencer, alors il n'aura pas le temps d'essayer me tuer. Très bon moment. Je me lance.

- Tu veux que je t'apprenne un truc encore plus étonnant ? Fais-je.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois dire oui ou non, mais je suis curieux de savoir ce qui t'a rendu si blasé. Alors allons-y pour le oui.

J'opte finalement pour la manière direct. Au moins, je suis sûr que son esprit de Gryffondor comprendra du premier coup et que je n'aurais pas à me répéter. Et puis, je n'aime pas tourner autour du pot. Et enfin, j'aurais certainement droit à une mort rapide de cette manière.

- Hier soir, j'ai avoué à Blaise que je suis amoureux de toi.

Grand blanc. Harry affiche un air . . . Indifférent. Puis il éclate de rire. Assez vexant. Je croise les bras en inspirant profondément. Qu'il arrête de rire ou je ne réponds plus de rien. On ne lui a jamais appris à ne pas se moquer des sentiments des autres ?

- Tu es . . . Quoi ? Hoquète-t-il entre deux rires, essuyant les larmes qui roulent sur ses joues.

- Amoureux de toi. Et non, je ne plaisante pas, et oui, je suis conscient de l'absurdité de la chose.

Ca a au moins le mérite de couper net son fou rire. Merci Salazar. Où que vous soyez à présent.

- Tu es . . . Hein ?

L'information a dû mal à parvenir jusqu'à son cerveau. Ses amis en profitent pour débarquer, accompagnés des miens. On leur a lancé un sort de glu perpétuelle ou quoi ?

Blaise s'avance jusqu'à moi et tous contemplent le visage figé dans l'incompréhension d'Harry.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? s'inquiète Blaise, alors que Ron et Hermione essaye d'éveiller le héros du monde sorcier.

- J'ai tenu ma promesse.

Tous se tournent vers moi.

- Quelle promesse ? Demande Seamus.

- T'as fait quoi ? S'écrie Adélaïde, me faisant deviner que Blaise lui a raconté ce qu'il s'est dit hier soir entre nous.

- Quelle promesse ? Répète Ron.

- Mais t'es con ou quoi ? Fait Blaise en me bousculant légèrement. Tu nous l'as tué !

- Quelle promesse ? Répète Pansy, l'air irritée.

- Comment tu le lui as dit ? Demande Adélaïde. T'y as été en douceur, hein ?

- Quelle pro . . . Commence à hurler Théodore, avant que je le coupe.

- Je lui ai dit très distinctement «　Hier soir, j'ai avoué à Blaise que je suis amoureux de toi.　». Il n'a pas compris du premier coup, alors j'ai dit ensuite «　Et non, je ne plaisante pas, et oui, je suis conscient de l'absurdité de la chose.　». Point.

Deuxième gros blanc. Mon regard reste obstinément rivé sur l'air hagard d'Harry qui n'a toujours pas rejoint la réalité. Les autres, sont à peu près dans le même état que le brun à binocles.

Blaise est le premier à se réveiller. Et il frappe fortement son front de sa main. Signification : Drago est complètement débile.

Rideau.

* * *

Bon, voilà, celui-là, il est fait. J'espère quand même que le suivant s'écrira plus vite (ce que j'espère à chaque fois, mais ça ne marche pas --').

A . . . je sais pas quand. Bientôt, croyons-y !

Bisous.


	23. Trois petits mots

Titre : La prophétie des Fondateurs

Rating : T

Pairing : Vous le savez certainement maintenant. ^^

Disclaimer :Vous le connaissez tous, hein, tout ce qui n'est pas à J.K. Rowling ( c'est à dire un dixième de l'histoire --') est à moi.

Résumé : Ils sont quatre et ont débarqués sans prévenir, brisant de ce fait ma petite vie bien ordonnée. Je n'ai jamais demandé à des sorciers d'intégrer mon univers. Et encore moins à des sorciers _morts_ !

Petit mot de l'auteur : Hello tout le monde ! Enfin, ce chapitre est là ! Et enfin, cette fanfic est terminé. xD J'ai bien cru que je n'en verrai jamais la fin (et vous non plus). M'enfin, il est là, et en plus, il est plus long que d'habitude.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Trois petits mots **

La classe de Sortilège se termine sans que je n'ai réussi à comprendre un seul mot du cours du professeur Flitwick, l'esprit trop embrouillé par ce qu'il s'est passé un peu plus tôt. Autour de moi, mes amis ont eus l'air tout aussi absents pendant les deux heures. Je crois qu'aucun de nous ne comprend véritablement comment on en est arrivé là. Seul Drago pourrait nous expliquer. Encore que je ne sais pas si j'aurais vraiment envie de savoir. J'en suis encore tout retourné.

Nous rangeons nos affaires, Flitwick sort avant nous. A côté de moi, Ron finit de fourrer sauvagement ses parchemins dans son sac, puis me glisse un coup d'œil discret, comme s'il redoutait ma réaction.

- Euh . . . Harry ? Demande-t-il.

Je le regarde, encore un peu absent. Il affiche un sourire hésitant.

- Oui ?

- Tu compte ranger tes affaires ou tu veux que je le fasse à ta place ?

Cillant, je glisse un regard sur ma plume, mon encrier et ma longue feuille de parchemin blanche, toujours sur ma table. Blaise et Drago dépassent alors notre table, discutant. Je m'empresse de ranger mes affaires, alors que mon meilleur ami suit du regard le mouvement des deux Serpentard.

- Vous êtes prêts ?

Je me retourne pour constater qu'Hermione et Adélaïde se sont rapprochés de nous et attendent pour quitter la salle de cours. Toutes deux m'adressent un sourire gêné. Je le leur rends et attrape mon sac avant de suivre mes trois amis hors de la classe. Nous rejoignons la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, dans un silence assourdissant. Alors que je prends la direction de la table des Gryffondor, je vois Adélaïde s'orienter vers celle des Serpentard, où je constate d'un simple coup d'œil que Blaise est déjà installé, ainsi que tous ses amis. Mon cœur se serre légèrement d'appréhension quand je prends conscience que Ron et Hermione ont aussi l'intention de déjeuner en leur compagnie.

Je soupire discrètement, puis emboîte le pas à mon meilleur ami. Nous nous installons en silence. Les Serpentard regardent Drago avec méfiance. Les Gryffondor font de même avec moi. Théo et Seamus, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, échangent ensuite des messes basse, qu'il finissent par partager avec Pansy et Neville. Je sens qu'ils parlent de Drago et moi, mais je ne me laisse pas démonter. Je me sers mon déjeuner et commencer à manger. Mes amis décident de faire comme si tout était parfait, et me laissent seuls avec mes pensées.

Je jette un œil à l'autre bout de notre groupe, où Drago mange en silence, le regard obstinément fixé sur son gobelet en or. Il semble aussi à l'aise que moi avec ce qu'il s'est passé dans le couloir. Regrette-t-il son geste ? Ou alors a-t-il pris conscience que l'effet bombe atomique a tendance à déstabiliser les gens pour une longue durée, les rendant limite apathiques ?

Soudain, comme s'il avait senti mon regard sur lui, le Serpentard tourne brusquement la tête dans ma direction. Nos regards se croisent avant que je ne tourne mon visage vers mon assiette, subitement devenue bien plus intéressante. Je ne sais trop quoi penser de cette histoire. Et je ne pourrais pas lui faire face, tant que je n'aurais pas tout mis à plat, c'est un fait.

Le déjeuner suit son cours sans qui que ce soit ne fasse mention de ce qu'il s'est passé dans le couloir de Sortilèges, puis, tous ensemble, nous quittons la Grande Salle. Nos amis ayant décidés de combler les deux heures vides à se promener dans le parc, Drago et moi sommes un peu obligés de les suivre.

Je réfléchis sérieusement à la possibilité de tous les planter là et de me réfugier dans la tour de Gryffondor, quand au milieu du Hall, le professeur McGonagall nous interpelle. Nous nous retournons tous, mais c'est surtout après Adélaïde qu'elle en a.

- Miss McGregor, fait-elle, le directeur vous attend dans son bureau. Votre frère s'y trouve déjà.

Je me tourne vers notre nouvelle amie, à l'instar des autres. Elle fronce des sourcils. Elle ne semble pas comprendre pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore veut les voir, Benjamin et elle. Aucun d'entre nous ne le sait d'ailleurs. Pourtant, elle acquiesce d'un signe de tête et accompagne la directrice adjointe, non sans un signe d'au revoir dans notre direction. Nous la regardons disparaitre au détour d'un couloir puis reprenons notre route vers le parc.

Nous nous arrêtons près du lac, dans une clairière ensoleillée et protéger du vent par les chênes imposants. Nous nous installons par affinités, et je me retrouve bientôt seul, assis à trois pas de Drago, tout aussi seul. Mon petit doigt me dit que nos amis ont fait exprès. Ou alors je vire paranoïaque. Histoire de ne pas passer pour un abruti fini, je cherche une occupation en farfouillant dans mon sac, et finis par en ressortir victorieusement une feuille de parchemin vierge, un encrier à moitié vide, et une plume ébouriffée. Je commence à dessiner des formes, occupant mon esprit, l'empêchant de voguer vers des contrées désagréables.

Mais c'est bien connu, ce que l'on souhaite le moins, c'est ce que l'on a le plus, alors bien entendu, je repense à Drago et à sa déclaration. Agacé de ne pouvoir m'empêcher de penser à lui, j'appuis plus fort ma plume sur le parchemin et finis par le déchirer. Je soupire, exaspéré. Il faut que je me sorte cette histoire de la tête avant le cours de Métamorphose, où je risque de me faire taper sur les doigts par le professeur McGonagall pour avoir été inattentif.

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.

Surpris, je sursaute. Je ne m'attendais pas à entendre la voix de Drago, et encore moins à des excuses de sa part. Je fais mine de l'ignorer en ramassant mon parchemin hors-service dans mon sac et en sortant un autre.

- J'étais anxieux, c'est sorti tout seul, poursuit le Serpentard, sans que je ne lui ai rien demandé. Je n'ai pas pensé aux conséquences sur ta santé mentale déjà bien entamé.

- Mon cerveau va très bien, merci, riposté-je hargneusement en le regardant.

Il sourit, amusé et un peu triste, le regard fixé sur le lac. J'ai répliqué par habitude comme un débile, alors que je ne voulais pas lui parler. Je me suis fait avoir. Enervé contre moi-même, je remballe mes effets avec brusquerie. Vaut mieux ça, que de me filer des baffes. J'aurais l'air moins con.

Une fois ça fait, je comprends au silence imposé par Drago, qu'il attend une réponse de ma part, une réflexion, une idée, bref quelque chose quoi. Je renifle, agacé, et essaye de formuler une phrase qui ne mettra pas le feu aux poudres.

- Je suppose que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal, fais-je en repensant à notre rencontre ce matin-là, et à son côté hargneux qui était ressorti. Tu es pardonné, sur la forme, mais pas sur le fond.

De toute façon, sur le fond, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à pardonner. On ne s'excuse pas d'une déclaration. Ou alors c'est qu'il nous manque un grain.

Drago baisse la tête sur ses mains jointes contre ses jambes, semblant réfléchir. Puis, il s'exprime de nouveau.

- De toute manière, je m'excusais de la forme et non pas du fond. Je ne reviendrais pas sur ce que j'ai dit, tout était vrai.

A sa tête, je devine qu'il a été forcé et que, si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui seul, il aurait fermé sa tronche pour les quatre-vingt dix années à venir. Les Serpentard et leur courage démesuré . . .

J'hausse des épaules en soupirant.

- Tu me laisses le temps de la réflexion ? Demandé-je.

Il m'envoie un regard halluciné.

- Quoi ! M'exclamé-je. Je n'ai même pas droit à ça ?

- Le temps de la réflexion ? Répète-t-il.

- Oui, pourquoi ? Riposté-je, m'impatientant.

- Je m'attendais plutôt à un non catégorique et définitif.

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Mais il n'est pas dans ma tête, ni dans mon corps, il ne peut donc pas savoir pourquoi je prends le temps de réfléchir à tout ça, au lieu de l'envoyer bouler avec un bon sort entre les deux yeux.

J'évite son regard, mordille l'intérieur de ma joue, et dis :

- Tu crois que tes sentiments ne sont pas partagés ? Je comprends tout à fait. Mais moi je n'en suis pas si sûr. J'ai besoin de faire le point. J'ai aussi constaté qu'une amitié entre nous deux ne me suffirait peut-être pas et, contrairement à toi, je suis capable de faire face à ce que je ressens, même si c'est . . . Inattendu.

Pour ne pas dire impossible, et vexer un certain Serpentard.

- J'ai juste besoin d'y penser sérieusement, de comprendre ce que je ressens exactement. Et ne t'inquiète pas, le jour où ce sera fait, tu seras le premier à le savoir. En attendant, tu arriveras à te contenter d'un amitié platonique ? Demandé-je en me tournant finalement vers lui.

Je fais fi de son air encore et toujours halluciné - il doit se demander s'il n'est pas tombé dans la quatrième dimension - et ne prend en compte que son hochement de tête affirmatif.

Voilà une bonne chose de faites.

****

oOo

La fin des cours sonne, il est dix-sept heures. Alors que la salle de Métamorphose se vide précipitamment, mon esprit se tourne pour la millième fois en deux heures vers Adélaïde. Cela fait un moment à présent qu'elle nous a quitté pour rejoindre le bureau du directeur. Je pensais qu'elle serait revenue à temps pour le cours du professeur McGonagall mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Je quitte ma place, et vois passer Drago et Harry papotant comme deux vieux amis. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est dit entre ces deux là pendant la pause après le déjeuner, mais l'évènement de ce matin semble oublié - ou du moins, mis de côté pour le moment. Tant mieux. J'ai cru mourir d'angoisse quand Drago nous a expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé. Quand je l'avais incité à se confesser, je n'avais pas pensé qu'il le ferait de cette manière. Il y a vraiment des fois où ce gosse mérite des baffes.

Drago et Harry partis, je me précipite vers notre professeur qui attend que je sorte pour verrouiller la classe.

- Professeur, fais-je, est-ce que vous savez où est Adélaïde ?

Elle me jette un regard étonné.

- Certainement au Ministère de la Magie à l'heure qu'il est.

Mon cœur loupe un battement.

- Quoi ? Au Ministère ? Paniqué-je.

Elle acquiesce d'un signe de tête et pose un regard désolé sur moi.

- Il y avait deux Aurors et le Ministre de la magie dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore tout à l'heure. Il semble qu'ils aient sus pour Miss McGregor et son jeune frère. Ils ont demandés à les ramener au Ministère pour comprendre leur imperméabilité à la magie.

Je remercie brièvement le professeur avant de me précipiter à la suite de mes amis. Ils doivent savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ! Nous nous étions promis de ne pas laisser quelque chose de ce genre arriver à Adélaïde, surtout parce que nous savons que le Ministère n'emploie pas forcément des moyens légaux pour résoudre ses problèmes. Il suffit de voir leurs actions pendant la guerre : ils ne sont pas dignes de confiance.

Le Ministre a tellement peur des moldus qu'il pourrait réagir trop fortement à l'apparition d'une nouvelle sorte, totalement conscient de la magie qui l'entoure. Dans le pire des scénarios, il pourrait ordonner à ses Aurors de mettre fin aux vies d'Adélaïde et Benjamin, afin de s'assurer que jamais aucun autre moldu ne soit comme eux.

Je ne suis pas long à rattraper les autres. Essoufflé par mon sprint, je dérape brusquement à côté d'eux, et tente de leur expliquer ce qu'il se passe. Les élèves qui passent à côté de notre groupe nous regardent avec beaucoup d'étonnement - surtout moi.

- Blaise ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demande Pansy, inquiète de mon état.

Ayant à peu près retrouvé une respiration normale, je m'empresse de tout leur expliquer.

- C'est Adélaïde. McGonagall vient de m'apprendre que le Ministre est venu les chercher, son frère et elle, tout à l'heure dans le bureau du directeur. D'après elle, ils sont déjà au Ministère maintenant.

Harry et Hermione sont les premiers a réagir comme moi. La jeune fille commence par regarder sa montre, avant d'annoncer :

- Elle nous a quitté il y a quatre heures. Connaissant le directeur et le Ministre, ils sont peut-être encore là, à se battre pour savoir si Adélaïde et Benjamin doivent rentrer chez eux ou pas.

Je frissonne. Si c'est vrai, ce serait idéal. Il suffirait qu'Harry se mette un peu en colère pour que le Ministre fasse dans son froc et nous lâche les bottes. Je regarde le principal intéressé et lui fais part de mon idée. Drago est le premier à réagir et rigole avec cynisme. Lui reviens certainement en tête, le premier tête à tête entre Harry et notre Ministre après la dernière bataille. Une image encore vivace, comme si cela s'était déroulé la veille. Inoubliable, jubilatoire. Mais ce n'est pas le moment pour les souvenirs, tout agréables qu'ils sont.

- Alors, on débarque chez Dumbledore ou pas ? Demande Seamus en faisant craquer les jointures de ses doigts, impatient.

Aux mouvements et à l'attention de mes amis, je comprends que l'atmosphère de la guerre est de retour. Amusé, je les modère quand même un peu.

- On en leur fonce pas dans le lard non plus, essayons déjà la diplomatie. Et puis, si ça ne marche pas . . .

Je laisse exprès ma phrase en suspens. Ils m'auront compris. Nous prenons alors tous la direction du bureau directoriale. Nous marchons en silence. Mes pensées dérivent vers ce que les deux moldus sont peut-être en train de subir en cet instant. J'espère vraiment que Dumbledore aura réussi à dissuader le Ministre de jouer au boucher sur ma petite amie.

Etonnement, nous arrivons assez vite devant la gargouille qui garde l'entrée du domaine du directeur. Sauf que, arrivés là, on se regarde dans le blanc des yeux sans savoir quoi faire.

- Quelqu'un connait le mot de passe ? Demande Théodore.

Un ange passe. J'ai la sensation d'être un vrai blaireau. Je nous ai enflammés un peu pour rien puisque de toute façon, nos espoirs d'aider Adélaïde et Benjamin sont étouffés dans l'œuf.

Je soupire. J'entends alors Harry réciter des noms de confiseries, s'adressant à la gargouille. J'échange un regard avec Drago. Je crois que le Sauveur nous a pété une cacahuète. Je m'apprête à en faire la réflexion à Ron et Hermione quand je constate qu'eux même soufflent des idées à leur ami.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? S'exclame Pansy. Vous êtes complètement barges !

C'est Hermione qui prend la peine de lui répondre.

- Le professeur Dumbledore donne toujours un nom de sucrerie, moldu ou sorcière, comme mot de passe. En les passant tous au peigne fin, on a peut-être une chance d'ouvrir le passage.

Si ça, ce n'est pas une preuve qu'Harry est plus proche qu'il ne le faudrait du taré qui dirige cette école . . . Avant de s'engager plus avant avec lui, faudra que Drago pense à écarter Harry du directeur. On ne sait jamais, des fois que ce serait contagieux . . .

Avant que je ne puisse aller plus avant dans mes pensées, la gargouille se déplace, et délivre l'entrée. Aux regards qu'échangent les trois Gryffondor, ce n'est pas de leur fait.

****

oOo

J'ai bien cru que cette rencontre allait tourner en bataille rangée. Surtout au bout de deux heures, quand le Ministre a commencé à attaquer le professeur Dumbledore sur sa qualité de direction de Poudlard. Heureusement que Shackelbot a réussi à calmer un peu le jeu. Tout seul, puisque son collègue Auror a juste fermé sa tronche et regarder le tout tourner au pugilat.

Le Ministre, qui a été mis au courant de notre imperméabilité à la magie par le directeur, a débarqué bruyamment dans l'école afin de nous voir en chair et en os. Et pour prouver à cet espèce d'imbécile heureux que, non ce n'est pas une blague, j'ai encore dû me dévouer. Sauf que cette fois-là, j'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque. L'Auror, dont je ne connais pas le nom, n'a rien trouver de mieux que de me jeter l'Avada Kedavra, leur fameux sortilège de la mort. A la tête qu'a tiré Shackelbot à ce moment-là, je crois que celui-là va faire ses cartons en rentrant au bureau. Et bien fait pour sa tronche, non mais oh.

Pendant les quatre heures que nous avons passé dans le bureau du directeur, Benjamin et moi avons insistés à une bataille de bureaucrate. Le Ministre souhaitait nous ramener au Ministère pour faire des expériences sur nous, afin de comprendre pourquoi nous résistons aux sorts. Dumbledore préférait nous renvoyer chez nous à notre petite vie bien rangée. Inutile de préciser que mon frère et moi sommes plutôt pour la seconde option.

Je soupire. Quatre heures pour rien en fait. Je jette un œil à mon frère qui descend l'escalier mobile avec moi. Il se gratte le bout du nez, penseur.

- C'est dommage, fait-il. J'aimais bien cette école. Je serais bien resté un peu plus longtemps.

Je lui frotte tendrement le cuir chevelu.

- On reviendra peut-être un jour, dis-je. Ce n'est pas comme si ils pouvaient nous la cacher.

Benjamin rigole.

- Ouais, ricane-t-il, et d'ailleurs cette idée file des furoncles à leur Ministre.

La gargouille qui protège l'entrée au bureau directoriale s'écarte pour nous laisser passer, et j'ai la surprise de constater la présence d'un comité d'accueil. Mes nouveaux copains sont tous rassemblés là, anxieusement suis-je obligé de préciser. Du moins, c'est-ce que j'en déduis quand Blaise me saute dessus avec la délicatesse d'un pachyderme et manque de m'étouffer dans l'étau de ses bras. Benjamin ne tarde d'ailleurs pas à réagir à cette agression et file un violent coup de pied dans le tibia du jeune homme, qui s'empresse de me lâcher.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, espèce de taré ? T'approches pas de ma sœur !

Il faudra que je précise à Benjamin que si je veux avoir une vie amoureuse épanouie, il devra éviter d'agresser mes petits amis de la sorte. Mais j'apprécie l'intention.

Blaise lance un regard torve à mon petit frère et je décide de désamorcer la situation avant que ça ne tourne comme dans le bureau un peu plus tôt.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demandé-je. Les cours sont terminés non, vous ne devriez pas être dans vos quartiers ?

- On s'inquiétait, fait Neville. McGonagall nous a dit que vous aviez rencontrés le Ministre et que tu devrais être au Ministère maintenant. On s'est dit que tu serais peut-être encore là et qu'on pourrait les empêcher de vous embarquer.

Je rigole.

- C'est sympa de votre part, mais il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir, le Ministère ne peut rien faire. Comme ils ne peuvent pas nous lancer de sorts, ils vont avoir du mal à nous forcer à les suivre. D'ailleurs, votre Ministre l'a un peu en travers de la gorge cette histoire. Ca a failli tourner à la bataille rangée là-haut cette après-midi.

Je sens comme une espèce d'apaisement parmi eux quand je finis de leur expliquer que nous n'allons pas terminer les tripes à l'air. C'est réconfortant que savoir que tous les sorciers ne réagissent pas de la même manière à notre différence par rapport aux autres moldus.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? Demande Ron.

J'échange un regard avec Benjamin qui fait la moue, dépité.

- On rentre chez nous, répondis-je. Les Fondateurs étant partis, nous n'avons plus aucune raisons de rester ici. Et puis, il faut bien que nous reprenions les cours.

Je pense aussi, et surtout, à mes parents. Je ne suis partie que depuis quelques jours, mais ils me manquent déjà énormément. De plus, ils ne savent pas où nous sommes, immergés dans un monde illusoire où ils n'ont pas d'enfants.

- Vous rentrez quand ? Demande Neville.

Je grimace.

- Maintenant. Nous devons récupérer nos affaires dans les dortoirs, et Shackelbot nous ramène à Londres.

La nouvelle en surprend plus d'un, ce qui ne m'étonne que peu. Je me tourne vers Benjamin.

- Va récupérer ta valise, on se rejoint dans le hall dans un quart d'heure, comme convenu.

Il acquiesce d'un signe de tête et s'éloigne. Je souris à tout ceux qui m'entourent puis me tourne vers Blaise. Je m'approche de lui.

- Je vais te donner mon adresse. Je sais que vous utilisez les hiboux pour communiquer, alors tu n'auras qu'à m'écrire quand tu auras le temps. Je te répondrai.

Il acquiesce d'un signe de tête, les yeux bas. Moi aussi je suis triste de rentrer chez moi aussi vite, mais je me console en me disant qu'il y aura toujours les vacances pour le voir, lui, ainsi que ses amis. Je m'avance ensuite vers Hermione et l'attrape par le bras.

- Tu m'accompagnes pur récupérer mes affaires ? J'ai encore oublié le mot de passe.

Ce n'est pas le cas, mais je n'ai pas le cœur à retourner à la tour de Gryffondor toute seule. Hermione accepte et convint avec les autres de tous nous retrouver dans le hall un peu plus tard. Les autres s'éloignent et nous prenons la direction de la tour. Je lui fais part alors d'une chose que j'ai remarqué.

- Drago et Harry ne se font plus la tête ? J'ai manqué quelque chose ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, répond-t-elle. Après le déjeuner, ils ont discutés. Je suppose qu'ils ont mis les choses à plats.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête. Il y a un léger silence.

- Tu l'as remarqué aussi, hein ? Fait-elle alors en me souriant, comme si nous partagions un secret.

Je rigole, devinant ce à quoi elle fait allusion.

- Qu'Harry a toujours un œil qui s'égare du côté de Drago ? Difficile de passer à côté.

****

oOo

Nous sommes un peu nombreux dans le hall. Les élèves qui sortent dans le parc ou parcourent simplement les couloirs pour rejoindre leur destinations nous regardent avec beaucoup de curiosité. Difficile de trouver cela bizarre. C'est même tout à fait naturel, bien qu'ils devraient être habitués maintenant à nous voir nous déplacer en bande.

Je jette un œil à Harry, stoïque et silencieux, à côté de moi. Depuis le déjeuner, j'entends sans cesse, passant en boucle, sa presque acceptation de mon aveu. Je n'ose toujours pas y croire. Jamais, y compris dans mes rêves le plus fous, je n'aurais imaginé qu'il puisse peut-être ressentir envers moi un centième de mes sentiments envers lui. Pourquoi, parmi out ceux qu'ils côtoie, choisirait-il le Malefoy que je suis ? Nous avons été ennemis pendant si longtemps, mon père a servit l'homme qui a essayé de le tuer pendant seize ans, ma famille lui a fait les pires crasses qui puisse exister. Alors pourquoi ? Quelles raisons ?

Mes pensées tourbillonnent, envahissent mon esprit, ne me laissant pas un moment de répit. J'ai à peine conscience que nous sommes réunis pour faire nos adieux à Adélaïde et son frère, qu'ils rentrent chez eux, que mon meilleur ami sera triste de voir sa petite amie partir aussi vite. Tout mon être est tendu dans l'attente de la réponse définitive d'Harry. Je sens que lui aussi ne pense qu'à ce qu'il se passe entre nous. Comme tout a été rapide. Tout s'est enchainé avec les Fondateurs.

Je regarde le couloir au dessus de nous, qui sépare les ailes est et ouest du château, où circulent encore de nombreux élèves. Les maisons sont en parfaite osmose à présent. Quiconque nous l'aurait dit une semaine auparavant, aurait été interné d'urgence à St Mangouste. Cela nous aurait été impensable. Et maintenant . . . C'est comme si les mille ans de mésentente n'avaient jamais existés. Presque comme si la guerre n'avait jamais eu lieu. Et tout cela, grâce à la naissance, d'une seule et unique personne. Comme pour Harry. Sans sa naissance, qui sait comment serait le monde de la magie aujourd'hui.

Soudain, m'arrachant à mes pensées, Harry soupire. Je lui lance un regard interrogateur, qu'il ne semble pas remarquer. Les sourcils froncés, il passe une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, frotte sa tête, comme embêté, mais aussi un peu heureux. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je lève une main et fais légèrement pression sur son bras. Il me regarde, d'abord surpris, puis interrogateur. J'hausse des sourcils, comme pour demander ce qu'il lui arrive. Il attrape alors ma main toujours sur son avant-bras puis la serre tendrement, en me souriant. Et la garde dans la sienne, alors qu'ils les laissent retomber le long de nos corps. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure, comprenant, tout en refusant d'y croire. Ce geste a-t-il une signification particulière pour lui ? A-t-il pris sa décision ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui poser la question. Adélaïde et Hermione reviennent de la tour de Gryffondor, bras dessus bras dessous. Elles descendent l'escalier, et nous rejoignent. Harry m'entraîne derrière lui quand il se rapproche de sa meilleur amie. Il ignore les quelque regards qui remarquent nos mains liés. Je fais pareil, affichant mon air le plus neutre en réserve.

- Ca y est, je pense qu'on est prêt, fait la moldue en nous souriant.

Puis, elle jette un œil sur le parc, où Kingsley et un de ses collègues Auror attendent de pied ferme depuis autant de temps que nous. Le regarde d'Adélaïde se voile légèrement et une ride de colère apparait sur son front. Je devine que l'un des deux hommes dehors a fait quelque chose qui lui a déplut. Et comme il serait étonnant que ce soit Kingsley . . . Le second homme doit avoir du souci à se faire. Adélaïde n'est peut-être pas une sorcière, mais elle nous a prouvé qu'elle a un sacré caractère. Il suffit de voir comment elle a maté Salazar et Gryffondor.

- Tu reviendras nous voir ? Demande Neville.

Elle sourit en se tournant vers lui.

- Pendant les vacances je pense. J'ai donné mon adresse à Blaise et à Hermione, ils vous tiendront au courant.

Puis, elle s'approche de son jeune frère, qui s'était tenu à l'écart, et pose une main sur son épaule avant de le pousser vers les lourdes portes de chêne. En passant, elle s'arrête devant Blaise, l'embrasse légèrement et lui adresse quelques mots que lui seul peut entendre. Puis, elle reprend sa route et jette un regard dans notre direction, à Harry et moi. Elle nous adresse un clin d'œil, avant de dire :

- Je suis sûre que vous serez très bien ensemble. Vous êtes mignons ensemble.

Je grince des dents. Mignon ? Heureusement pour elle qu'elle est imperméable à la magie parce qu'autrement . . .

- Merci, Adel, fait Harry en souriant, sa main enserrant la mienne faisant pression sur mes doigts.

Je le regarde, étonné. Alors finalement, je ne me fais pas d'idée ? Il veut bien être avec moi ? Déboussolé, je reporte mon regard ensuite vers les deux moldus qui quittent le château. Nous les suivons du regard alors qu'ils rejoignent les Aurors, puis ils disparaissent dans le parc. Nos amis remontent alors l'escalier. Je m'apprête à les suivre, mais Harry m'en empêche. Je comprends qu'il souhaite que nous soyons seuls. Je laisse les autres partir. Puis, je fais face à Harry, attendant la suite.

Il me sourit. Je retrouve son air joyeux, celui qu'il avait à la fin de la guerre, quand il est rentré de l'hôpital en pleine forme, et le Ministre remis à sa place. Je me demande si c'est moi qui le met en joie.

- Drago, commence-t-il, j'ai bien réfléchi. Ca m'a pris une bonne partie de l'après-midi, et je n'ai absolument rien suivi du cours de Métamorphose, mais je sais ce que je veux. Et c'est toi. Je sais qu'une amitié entre nous ne me suffirait pas. Je finirais par finir frappadingue - si ce n'est pas déjà le cas.

Je ricane. Il est vrai qu'il y a des fois où on pourrait se poser la question.

- Alors, en réponse à ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, je n'aurais qu'une petite chose à te dire.

Il se penche vers moi, approche sa bouche de mon oreille et souffle :

- Je t'aime.

**

* * *

**

Oyez, terminé !

C'est abrupte comme fin, je sais. Peut-être aurais-je le coeur un jour de lui ajouter un épilogue, mais pas pour l'instant. ^^

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le premier chapitre de ma pochaine fanfic (je me suis longtemps demandé si j'arriverais à vous le mettre un jour vu le temps que ça m'a pris pour terminer La prophétie des fondateurs xD).

Bises à tous :!


End file.
